


Uncharted

by LorelaiSquared



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 100,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW COMPLETE! As Lizzie prepares to graduate, set up a new company, move to San Francisco and explore her new relationship with William Darcy, she doesn't know what to expect. Life after graduation is a big uncharted void that terrifies her. Can she manage to juggle a start up company and a new relationship or will it all prove to be too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [booknoser321](http://booknoser321.tumblr.com) and [Bellieve328](http://bellieve328.tumblr.com) for the very helpful betaing. Thank you also to [erinwert](http://erinwert.tumblr.com) who helped inspire the title (which comes from the Sara Bareilles song of the same title) and to all of you (you know who you are) who assisted with deciding on a text messaging format. <3 you all.

Lizzie paused the 98th episode of her video blog at 3:19 and stared at her face for a moment. She was supposed to be finishing up final edits on the written portion of her thesis project, but instead, when she’d gone to look up a specific reference in her videos, she’d gotten sucked in and for the past half hour she’d been re-watching the last few videos and thinking about William.

She pressed play again, sucking in a breath as she watched emotions flicker across her own face. She remembered that moment so vividly, as though it had happened only yesterday and not nearly six weeks before. She remembered how dejected she’d felt, how saddened. She’d genuinely thought that it was over before it had begun, that she had missed her chance and that William would never know how she truly felt about him. And then, he had told her that his feelings hadn’t changed, and, even as she watched it now, she felt again the relief and hope that had come flooding over her, and the overwhelming torrent of emotions as she finally admitted to herself how she was feeling. She recalled how utterly terrified she had felt in that moment, how exposed. In fact, there had been a split second where she’d very nearly lost her nerve, as she’d searched for the right words that had failed to come. But then she’d done it. She’d pulled courage she hadn’t been aware she had from out of nowhere, closed the distance between them and in the next moment revealed herself to him by kissing him. It was weird watching it happen, even weirder watching herself kiss him on camera knowing that over 400,000 people had also watched this moment, some multiple times if the comments her twitter followers had flooded her with were any indication.

Lizzie paused the video again and this time the image was frozen on their second kiss, the first kiss between them that William had initiated. She would never forget that moment, even if it hadn’t been immortalized forever on video. She would always remember the comforting strength and warmth of his hands as they encircled her back and held her, the surprising softness of his lips as he pressed them against hers and poured months’ worth of frustration and yearning into that kiss. She recalled how his kiss had taken her breath away, how her heart had been beating so rapidly within her chest that she was certain he could hear it. But most of all she remembered how liberating it had been to finally act on something she’d been suppressing for months, and how happy it had made her. How happy it still made her. Who would have thought that a year ago, when she’d first started this project, she’d end up being in a relationship with William Darcy?

As Lizzie moved her finger on her trackpad to press play again, her phone suddenly vibrated while simultaneously making the sound that indicated a new text message had arrived. Instantly she reached for her phone and for a second she indulged herself in the hope that it would be from William, even though she knew it was unlikely. He’d been away on business for the past week and though she’d heard from him once or twice in that time, those messages had been far too rare and fleeting.

Sure enough, the notification indicated that the message was from Gigi. Smiling despite her disappointment, Lizzie quickly opened the message. Ever since she and William had started dating, she and Gigi had been in near constant contact and Lizzie was fast coming to think of Gigi as one of her closest friends. In fact, Gigi’s messages during the last few weeks while she and William had been apart and Lizzie had been finishing her schooling had been a godsend. She frequently sent her encouraging messages, and funny images that always seemed to come at the exact moment when she needed an interruption from the tedium of her thesis project. Her latest message was no exception and Lizzie burst out laughing as she stared at her screen in disbelief.

**\- Thought you might be missing my brother, so I made you something**

Below the text was an image of a lobster with William’s face photoshopped onto it.

Still giggling, Lizzie typed her response.

**\- ???**

Gigi’s response was immediate.

**\- It’s[my brother as an agoraphobic lobster](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com/post/52115146847/baby-agoraphobic-lobster-darcy)**

Lizzie shook her head as she pressed send. This was definitely one of Gigi’s stranger messages. 

**\- I see that. But why?**

- **Because I can!**

 **Plus I thought you might need a laugh. You’ve been working so hard**! 

**\- It’s great! Thanks!**

**I wasn’t working that hard though - got distracted by my vlog when I went on to pull a reference**  

 **\- Well you do have an expressive face! I see why it would be distracting**  

Lizzie laughed. 

 **\- Gigi, you really think it’s MY face I was staring at?**  

\- : **D**

 **Have I told you how happy I am about you and William?**  

**\- Only about 3000 times!**

**\- LOL!**

**Well, you’re good for him, he hasn’t smiled this much since he became my guardian**

The unspoken implications of Gigi’s message hung in the air for a moment, causing Lizzie to draw in a sharp breath. William had yet to really talk to her about his parents, and it was only now dawning on her how much their loss must have shaped him and contributed to the reserved, awkward exterior she’d first encountered. Not for the first time, she felt immeasurable regret at the way she had so wrongly judged him. 

Another text message from Gigi startled her out of her thoughts. 

 **-** **He’s good for you too, I think**

Lizzie smiled. 

 **\- I think you may be right about that**  

**\- Of course I am!**

**\- HA!**

**\- Okay, I should let you get back to work**

**Can’t wait to see you next week! We’re lunching before I head off to Sanditon, right?**

**\- Definitely!**

** I’ll call you later this week**

**\- Sounds good!!!**

With a shake of her head and a wry smile, Lizzie set her phone back on the desk and glanced once more at her computer screen. She really should stop watching her own videos and complete the last of her edits on her thesis project. With one last, wistful glance at William’s lovely face, Lizzie reluctantly closed the YouTube tab and returned to the word document containing her thesis. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William Darcy had been stuck in meetings for what seemed like days on end. They weren’t even the dynamic, interesting meetings he enjoyed where ideas were flowing and major decisions were being made. No, these were the dry, legal sorts of meetings that were necessary but incredibly dull. In fact, he thought wryly as he tugged at his tie and wished once again that there were windows in the stuffy LA conference room, these meetings were as unpleasant as Lizzie had once imagined _him_ to be.

Today’s meeting was particularly tedious and as the lawyers continued to drone on about contracts and liability related to the Sanditon project that Gigi was going to be running, William found his thoughts drifting to Lizzie. He smiled as he pictured her in his mind, her face animated as she spoke excitedly the way she always had in her videos, even when she was speaking ill of him. It had been three days, two hours and twenty six minutes since he’d last heard her voice and twenty seven days since he’d last seen her. He missed her dearly. He tried to imagine what she was doing right now, and a picture came to his mind of her sitting at her desk, hunched over her laptop as she put the finishing touches on her thesis project. The previous week, he’d coerced her into sending him a copy of it and he had been impressed and fascinated by the amount of time and thought she’d put into it; he had been awed by her cleverness, creativity and ingenuity. He’d given her a few notes, which she’d assured him had been helpful, but he knew without a doubt that she was going to do very well on her project. 

More importantly, he was certain her new business would be extremely successful. In fact, the business plan she’d written had positively blown him away, and he knew she wouldn’t have any difficulty securing funding for her company. If he thought for a moment that she would accept it, he’d even offer to back her himself. Not because he was madly in love with her, although that was true, but because it would be a smart business move. He understood, however, that this was something she wanted and needed to do on her own, and he respected and admired that. Movement from the lawyer across from him pulled him out of his reverie, and he forced himself to return his focus to the negotiations at hand.

Half an hour later, much to his relief, William finally left the conference room, signed contracts that had been painstakingly drafted and amended over the past few days, tucked safely into his briefcase. This marked the last of his business dealings in LA, and with a spring in his step, he left the building, flagged a taxi, and pulled out his phone. Without looking, he dialed Lizzie, set the phone to his ear as he climbed into the taxi, and informed the driver of his destination.

After the fourth ring, Lizzie’s voicemail picked up causing William to frown. Where was she? Why wasn’t she answering? With a sigh, he patiently waited for her outgoing message to end, then he cleared his throat and spoke, “Lizzie, it’s William. I have finished up my meetings in LA and am heading back to San Francisco tonight. Call me when you can.” He hesitated, wanting to say the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks but it was probably still too soon. Besides, such declarations were better said in person rather than over the telephone. Instead he said, “Goodbye, Lizzie,” before hanging up and staring at his phone with displeasure. 

The yearning he’d felt for Lizzie since leaving her to return to San Francisco nearly four weeks earlier suddenly bloomed into full force, and he ached with the desire to see her face and hear her voice. As the taxi navigated the dense LA traffic to take him to his hotel, William closed his eyes and allowed memories to filter through his mind. Lizzie standing off to the side at the Gibson wedding, looking absolutely beautiful as she watched her sister and Bing dance. The light that sparkled in her eyes whenever they debated music, art, or literature during her stay at Netherfield. The pleasant timbre of her laugh the time he’d pretended to be Fitz for her videos. Her soft smile that he’d seen countless times on her videos, but that had meant so much more on the rare occasions when she’d directed it at him. The complete shock and jubilation he’d felt when she’d kissed him for the first time only a few weeks before. 

The taxi jerked to a stop outside of his hotel, jolting him back to the present. Upon gathering his things and paying the driver, William hurried to his room and wasted no time in lifting his laptop screen. He ran his fingers delicately over the trackpad to wake it up, then clicked on the tab he’d left open that morning. As he sank onto the uncomfortably high backed chair, he pressed play, a smile tugging at his lips as Lizzie’s clear voice filled the room. It wasn’t as good as seeing her in person, but it was the next best thing, and he’d take what he could get.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Panic was beginning to set in. Her thesis was due in less than forty eight hours, and suddenly nothing about it seemed right. With a sigh of frustration, Lizzie threw down her pen, giving up on the paragraph she’d been rereading for the past twenty minutes and instead burying her face in her hands. She shouldn’t have let herself get sucked into watching her videos earlier. All they’d done was make her miss William more than she already did, and with time running short, she couldn’t afford the distraction. In addition to polishing her final draft, she still needed to update her bios on her YouTube, twitter and tumblr pages so that they reflected her current situation. She also had several emails to answer relating to the financial backing for her company. Plus, she had at least half a dozen phone calls to make.

Deciding she needed a break from words, Lizzie returned to her browser and reopened YouTube, quickly navigating to the window where she’d be able to edit her profile. With a sad smile and a tiny bit of nostalgia, Lizzie reread her original description, “My friend Charlotte and I are embarking on an epic expedition to document the insanity of my family for a few weeks.”Lizzie chuckled remembering how fresh and exciting this project had felt back then and how she’d had no idea just how epic her expedition would be or how illuminating. She’d been so different then - they all had, really - and sometimes it was hard for her to believe it had only been a year. So much had happened in such a short time span that it made her wonder what the next year was going to bring.There was so much about her future that was unknown however, that the thought merely added to her earlier panic, and she forced it from her mind to be visited at a later date when her thesis due date wasn’t looming over her ominously.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie deleted her original description, and for a moment she merely stared at the empty text box. How could she possibly summarize the past year of her life accurately in one statement? After several failed attempts, she finally settled on, “My yearlong video diary of my sisters, my best friend Charlotte, and eventually a guy named Darcy.” She stared at Darcy’s name for a long moment, swallowing hard as she fought another wave of yearning for him. Lizzie forced herself to take a steadying breath, then saved the new profile, and pulled up twitter. She was just about to update her profile there as well when Lydia burst into her bedroom.

“Really? You still don’t knock?” Lizzie scolded though it was half-hearted. It was actually pretty nice to see another person after all the hours she’d been cooped up alone. 

“Sorry, sis, not enough hands.” Lydia flopped onto the stool beside her and thrust a large box into her hands. “This just arrived.”

Lizzie smiled at the decorated carton. “Jane?”

“Yup. It’s really heavy too. I swear she put rocks in it or something.” Lydia nudged her lightly with her elbow. “Well, come on, open it.” 

Laughing lightly, Lizzie deftly opened the box. Jane had been sending her a care package every week during the home stretch for her thesis, and although they weren’t necessary, Lizzie appreciated them. Most of the packages had consisted of various combinations of baked goods and tea, and as Lizzie lifted the lid to this latest one, she saw much of the same, although this time there was also a Newsies playbill and a mug.

Lizzie handed the playbill to Lydia, who promptly giggled. “It’s like a whole cast of Darcys!”

Lizzie snorted. “Lydia!”

“A stage full of singing and dancing Darcys. Could you imagine?” 

Shaking her head, Lizzie moved on, pulling the mug out of the box and promptly burst out laughing when she saw that it was adorned with a red Newsie hat and a bowtie. 

“Oh my god, what has Jane done?” 

Lydia promptly tossed the playbill onto the desk and snatched the mug from her sister’s hand. “Well, it looks like she printed a Newsie hat and bowtie on a mug. It’s a faceless Darcinator.”

Lizzie laughed and dug around in the box for the letter she knew Jane had included. As she read Jane’s words, Lizzie’s smile broadened. “Jane and Bing had it specially made for me ‘as something to remember my vlog by.’” 

“As if you would ever forget. Remember, sis, the internet is forever.” Lydia’s face suddenly slackened and the implications of her words hit her.

Lizzie noticed the shift and contemplated her sister’s face with concern. “Lydia? Are you okay?” 

Lydia forced a smile. “I’m fine.” At Lizzie’s raised eyebrows, Lydia sighed and elaborated. “I keep thinking I’m over it, over _him_ and then I say something stupid like that and it all comes rushing back.” 

Lizzie pulled her sister into a quick hug. “It’s going to take time, but you’re doing better.”

“I know.” Lydia smiled again and this time it wasn’t forced. “I’m okay though, really.” 

After a long pause, Lizzie smiled back, then reached for the mug as if nothing had happened.

Lydia handed the mug back to Lizzie and watched as her sister traced her finger over the bowtie wistfully. 

“You miss him, don’t you?” Lydia asked softly. 

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, I do.” 

Lydia was silent for a beat. “You should call him.”

“I can’t. He’s busy working and I have my th—“ 

“Your thesis can wait two minutes, and even if he’s busy you can leave a message.” Lydia took Lizzie’s phone from the desk and held it out to her. “C’mon. It’ll make you feel better and then you’ll be able to focus again.

Sighing, Lizzie carefully put the mug down and accepted the phone. “How did you get to be so smart?” 

“From watching you.” Lydia swung her arms around Lizzie, engulfing her in a sideways hug. “Now call your man and get back to work!” With that, Lydia sprang to her feet and bounced out of the room leaving Lizzie staring at her phone, a bemused expression on her face.

Her phone buzzed suddenly in her hand, startling her. As she stared down at the notification, she frowned. 

_Missed call from William Darcy._

The time stamp indicated that William had called less than ten minutes earlier. Lizzie glared at her phone.Why hadn’t it rung? What was the point of having a phone if it didn’t work properly? With a sigh, Lizzie swiped her finger across the screen. The little red number that indicated she had messages was showing, but given William had only just called her, Lizzie decided to just call him back instead. 

Feeling more energized than she had a few minutes ago, Lizzie dialed, a wide grin on her face as she placed the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William had just reached the point in Lizzie’s 96th video where she’d called him. There was a smile plastered on his face as he recalled what it had been like to hear that message for the first time. He’d just come out of a long, hard meeting, and when he’d checked his phone only to see her number on his screen, his heart had begun to pound in his chest as renewed hope flooded over him. He’d not heard from her since she’d left Pemberley Digital, and though he’d known from watching her videos that she’d learned of his dealings with Wickham, he was still surprised to hear from her. With a slightly shaking hand he’d put his phone to his ear, something inside him relaxing as Lizzie’s voice filtered through the line. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he reached the end of her message and later, when he’d watched the video that had gone with the phone call for the first time, he’d laughed aloud at the look of utter horror on her face in that moment. He hadn’t told her yet, but he’d listened to that message at least a dozen times in the days between when he’d received it and when he’d arrived on Lizzie’s doorstep. In fact, he still had the message saved and every few days, especially on days when they couldn’t talk, he’d listen to it again. 

Checking his watch, William sighed, debating if he had time for one more video before he had to head to the airport. He was about to hit play on the next one, when his phone rang, causing him to jump. As soon as he picked it up, his face spread into a wide smile. It was Lizzie, and never had he been happier to hear from her.

“Hello, Lizzie,” he said cheerfully as he answered.

“William. I’m so sorry I missed your call before, but for some reason my phone didn’t ring.” 

“It’s fine. I finished my meetings and wanted to speak to you before my flight.” He winced at the wistfulness in his own voice.

He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she responded. “I missed you too. Let’s never go three days without talking again, okay?” 

The permanence of the word ‘never’ in her statement gave him pause for a second and he had to catch his breath. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that they were in a relationship, that she was going to be moving to San Francisco, that he had the right to talk to her every day, that she wanted him to. “I think I can agree to that.”

“Good.” He heard shuffling in the background as she settled herself. “How were your meetings?” 

William eased back in his chair. “Fine. Tedious. I am glad they are over.”

“Everything is set for Gigi’s project now though?” 

“I believe so. How is your thesis going? Are you feeling prepared to hand it in and defend it on Friday?”

His question was met with silence at first, and when Lizzie did speak again, he could detect an edge of anxiety to her voice that he didn’t like. “I think so. I mean there are still so many little things to do, but…”

She was panicking. He could tell. “It’s brilliant, Lizzie. Relax. You are almost done.” 

Judging from her sharp intake of breath, this was clearly the wrong thing to say. There was another pause, and then when she spoke again, her words came out in one long jumble. “I know, but every time I read it over, everything just seems wrong, and I keep thinking of more things that I have to do, and time is running out, and I also have to make arrangements for after graduation, and mom’s freaking out about me moving, and I miss you and I only have two days left, and—“

William knew that if he let her, she’d keep going and work herself up even more so he stopped her, his tone gentle. “Lizzie, your thesis is excellent. Charlotte read it. I read it. You have already taken our notes and made it even better. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I know, but—”

“Stop. Lizzie, you are overtired and stressed, but you’re almost there. In three days you’ll be completely done, and this will all seem like a bad dream.” 

She sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you.”

“It’s not a problem. I remember how stressful the last weeks of grad school were. I believe I called Bing about coffee beans during my final week.” 

Lizzie laughed. “What did coffee beans have to do with your degree?”

“Nothing. I was in a state of irrational panic that manifested itself into fixation on hot beverages.”

“I can’t picture you panicking, William. You’re always so calm and proper.”

“I have my moments. Just ask my sister. Actually don’t, she has a habit of embellishing certain details.”

“You realize that just makes me want to ask her more, don’t you? I want to know everything about you.” 

“And I, you. But right now, you have an important task at hand, and I have a flight to catch.”

“Call me once you land?” 

Once again, William found himself smiling. Her concern for him was adorable. “Certainly. You should take a short break and have a cup of tea. Things will seem less dire after tea.” 

“Now you sound like Jane.” 

“Jane is a very sensible person, so I shall take that as a compliment.”

Lizzie laughed. “Okay, I promise I’ll have some tea before I dive back in.” 

“Good.” 

There was another pause and he could sense that Lizzie was trying to say something, but couldn’t quite find the words. “William,” she said finally, in a low tone that sent a tremor down his spine. “It’s really, really nice to hear your voice. It helps.”

“I am glad. I should really let you get back to your work though.” 

“Okay. Bye, William.” 

“Goodbye, Lizzie.” He hung up the phone and frowned at it for a moment. He hadn’t liked how panicky she’d sounded and it made him wish he was there with her. Not that he could really do anything to help, but maybe his presence could calm her? He was so proud of her, and he really wanted to see her defend her thesis, wanted to be able to support her through this major milestone in her life. Besides, he missed her dearly and the thought of waiting another two weeks to see her again caused his chest to constrict. 

Resolved, William sprang into action, and three phone calls, two text messages, and ten minutes later, it was all arranged. He quickly packed the rest of his things and headed downstairs to meet his taxi. He still had a flight to catch in less than two hours. It just wouldn’t be landing in San Francisco.

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was testing out the text conversation between Gigi and Lizzie I decided to use one of those iphone image generators to make sure it flowed like text and I've posted those [here](http://thelorelaisquared.tumblr.com/post/52105757257/graphical-depiction-of-the-text-conversation) for anyone who is interested in seeing them (alas I do not have the skills to photoshop Darcy's head on to an agoraphobic lobster, so that part is missing :D from this post but [ahundredteas](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com) has just made one for everyone's enjoyment. It can be found [here](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com/post/52115146847/baby-agoraphobic-lobster-darcy) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lizzie prepares to graduate, set up a new company, move to San Francisco and explore her new relationship with William Darcy, she doesn't know what to expect. Life after graduation is a big uncharted void that terrifies her. Can she manage to juggle a start up company and a new relationship or will it all prove to be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been far too long since I updated this and for that I sincerely apologize. Unfortunately other commitments and RL delayed me from being able to get chapter 2 out sooner than now. The good news is that I'm now ahead and will be able to post updates weekly from now until the story is complete. So from now on **you will get a new chapter every Monday.**
> 
> Thank you to those of you who have left me kudos and comments and sent me messages on tumblr or twitter about this story. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [booknoser321](http://booknoser321.tumblr.com) and [Bellieve328](http://bellieve328.tumblr.com) for betaing this and catching my foolish mistakes.

It was late when the small plane landed so William decided it would be best to go straight to Netherfield for the night and to wait to see Lizzie in the morning. It did not take long for him to retrieve his luggage, so before he knew it, he was in the car he had hired, driving towards Longbourne. Less than five minutes from Netherfield, he made one of the few impetuous decisions he’d ever made in his life and turned the car around, directing himself towards the Bennet household. It was late, yes, but not so late that Lizzie wouldn’t be up and the thought of being so near her and not actually seeing her was unbearable.

He parked outside her house and sat in the car for a moment, looking up at the light shining from her bedroom window. His heart began to race with anticipation as he strode casually towards the front door. Not wanting to ring the doorbell lest he wake someone up at this hour, William rapped his knuckles lightly against the front door three times and waited.

For a second he feared that no one had heard him, but no sooner had he raised his arm to knock again, than the door swung open to reveal Lydia Bennet gaping at him.

“Darcenator?” She frowned. “Did Lizzie know you were coming? She didn’t tell me.”

“Oh, no this visit was not exactly planned. I uh…” Darcy shuffled his feet a bit nervously. “I thought I would surprise her.”

Lydia grinned. “Who’d have thought William Darcy could be so romantic?”

He felt his cheeks flush. “I am not sure how to respond to that,” he said honestly, after a long moment of awkward silence.

Laughing, Lydia grabbed his arm and tugged him into the house, shoving him towards the stairs. “Oh, just come in, Lizzie’s been locked in her room for hours, she’ll be glad for the interruption.”

It felt very strange to be navigating his way through the Bennet house on his own. He half expected Mrs. Bennet to pop out from somewhere and start asking him awkward questions, but he managed to make it to the landing outside of Lizzie’s bedroom without incident. He paused for a long moment, nerves fluttering at the thought of finally seeing her again after so many weeks apart. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

“Come in!” Lizzie’s voice called faintly.

William opened the door slowly. allowing himself the luxury of watching her for a moment. Lizzie was sitting at her desk, shoulders hunched as she typed furiously on the keys of her laptop. Papers were spread out over the entire surface of the desk, many of them dotted with red marks, and more of the same littered the floor.

Without ceasing her typing or looking up, Lizzie spoke, “Lydia, if you want something, please just tell me, otherwise I really need to get this done. I’ve finally figured out what I want to say in--“

“Lizzie?” He kept his voice soft, so as not to startle her.

Lizzie immediately stopped typing and spun around, her eyes round and bright.

“William?” She blinked. “What are you doing here? I thought you were Lydia.”

“No, I am definitely not your sister.”

Lizzie laughed and the sound was like music to his ears. Phone calls and video chats were nothing compared to seeing her in the flesh. She glanced back at her computer for a second, an expression he couldn’t read flashing across her face for an instant before she stood and took a step toward him. “Seriously though, William, why are you here? I thought you were going back to San Francisco.”

“I was, but I missed you,” he said honestly, shutting the door before closing the distance between them and resting his palm against her cheek. “I could not stand the thought of going another day without seeing you.”

“I missed you too,” Lizzie whispered, lightly pressing her cheek into his hand and closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, her gaze met his and William found himself taking a sharp breath, suddenly overcome with how utterly amazing she was. He dipped his head, his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss. She responded immediately, seemingly melting against him as her lips parted slightly and a small sigh escaped. After weeks of not being able to kiss her or hold her or touch her, William felt passion well up within him and he deepened the kiss, infusing each of his actions with every bit of emotion and unfulfilled fantasy he’d experienced in the time they been apart. Lizzie followed his lead until they both were flushed and breathless, standing in the middle of her room with their foreheads pressed together.

After a long beat, Lizzie pulled away, her gaze fixed upon her desk. “You really shouldn’t be here,” she said and the unexpected sharpness in her tone caused him to wince though she didn’t seem to notice. “I have a lot of work to do and you’re interrupting.”

“Oh.” William felt his heart drop to his stomach as confusion flowed over him. She didn’t want him here despite the way she’d just kissed him? “I am sorry, Lizzie, I should have called first.”

Lizzie sighed. She was no longer looking at her desk yet she seemed to be looking everywhere else but at him. “Darcy, can we please talk later? I really need to get back to work.”

William flinched at her use of his last name. He’d been ‘William’ ever since they started their relationship and the abrupt change was jarring to him. “Yes… sorry, I just…” He trailed off helplessly. “I will go.”

“That would be best.” Lizzie had already turned away from him.

William stared at her sadly for a moment. This hadn’t gone at all like he had hoped.

“Please close the door on your way out.” Lizzie added, easing herself back into her desk chair. “Lydia sees an open door as an invitation.”

“Of course.” After casting her one final, regretful glance, William slipped from the room, leaving Lizzie to focus on her thesis.

 

 

  
LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

As soon as Lizzie heard the door click closed behind William she buried her face in her hands, breathing deeply. Sending him away like that had been harder than she’d ever imagined it would be and it had shaken her.

The entire time he’d been in her room she’d been conflicted, torn between wanting to let herself melt into his touch, to hold him and kiss him and show him just how much she’d missed him; and being annoyed at him for interrupting her. She’d spent the better part of her day trying not to think about him, not to miss him, and then, when she’d finally managed to get him out of her head long enough to focus, he’d just showed up expecting her to what? Drop everything and fall into his arms?

Her annoyance wasn’t really with him, she knew. It was with the whole situation. She was so close to being finished, to completing her thesis project and graduating, that she was ready to just be done with it all. At the same time, she was secretly terrified to be nearly done because that meant she had to figure out the rest of her life. The future was something that excited her, but it was also unplanned, unpredictable, and unknown and Lizzie wasn’t someone who liked not knowing what was coming next.

Still, the fact that William was going to be a part of that future made things a little less frightening. Which was why she’d had to work so hard not to look at him too closely when he’d been in her room. She’d known that if she had, she would never be able to regain focus and finish this draft of her thesis.

Swallowing hard, Lizzie attempted to shove all thoughts of William Darcy from her mind temporarily. She had a job to do right now. But he was in town and when she was done, she could go to him. The thought made her grin as she returned her attention to her thesis and began to tap rapidly on the keyboard. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could see him again.

\-----

William returned to Netherfield with a heavy heart. He had been looking forward to seeing Lizzie again but her reaction had left him feeling confused and deeply troubled. On the one hand, the way she had kissed him had been exactly what he’d imagined, but on the other hand, her distance afterward had hurt. He knew intellectually that it was just because she was in the final days of her thesis and he had probably ruined her concentration, but it still hurt.

As he wound his way through the empty house to his room, he decided that perhaps it would be best if he returned to San Francisco in the morning instead of hanging around, distracting and annoying Lizzie when she clearly did not want him there. He would return for her graduation at the end of next week as originally planned.

He set down his overnight bag on the chair in the corner of his room and unzipped it carefully. Ordinarily he would have unpacked it into the chest of drawers, but seeing as how he was only going to be there for one night, it did not seem worth the bother.

A few minutes later he was in his pyjamas, sitting in bed reading a book when his phone rang. For a fleeting moment he thought that perhaps it was Lizzie calling but a quick glance at his caller id showed that it was in fact his sister. Although slightly disappointed it wasn’t Lizzie, William was always happy to talk to his sister so he wasted no time in swiping his finger across the screen to answer the call.

“William?” Gigi’s voice was strained and upset, causing him to sit up in alarm.

“Gigi? What is wrong?”

“William! Oh thank god you’re okay. I was so worried.”

William frowned. She was worried about him? “I am fine, Gigi. What is going on? You sound upset.”

“Fitz brought me to the airport to meet you and you never arrived. I was worried something had happened.”

William rubbed his forefinger and thumb across his forehead. He had completely forgotten to inform his sister of his change in travel plans. “Gigi, I am so sorry. I changed my flight at the last minute. I am at Netherfield.”

He could hear the smile on Gigi’s face reflected in her voice when she next spoke. “You went to see Lizzie? Oh, William that’s so sweet. She’ll be so happy to see you!”

“That is what I thought,” he said darkly, cringing at the bitterness in his own voice and hoping that his sister would cease to notice.

She did, of course. “Oh no. William, what happened?”

He sighed and briefly summarized the events that had occurred at Lizzie’s home earlier.

“Oh, William,” Gigi said with a sigh. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way.”

“She basically kicked me out of her room, Gigi. She clearly does not want me here.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. She’s tired. She’s been working on her thesis for weeks and she’s almost done. She’s just trying to survive. Don’t you remember what you were like in your final weeks of grad school?”

William flinched. He had snapped at Gigi more than a few times during that period. “I take your point. Still, I think it was a bad idea for me to come. I thought it would help. I was clearly mistaken.”

“Just promise me you won’t leave without talking to her again?”

“Okay,” he said, feeling slightly guilty for the lie. Lizzie had made it clear tonight that she didn’t want him around, and he had no intention of bothering her again. He’d call her once he was back in San Francisco.

“William —“ His sister didn’t sound convinced.

“Gigi, it will be fine. Stop worrying about me.”

“You’re my brother, it’s my job to worry.”

William smiled. He was so lucky to have her. “Speaking of worry, where are you? Did Fitz take you home?”

“We’re in the car now. I’m safe, William.”

“Yeah, I’ve got her Darce, she’s fine!” Fitz shouted in the background.

“All right. Text me when you get home, Gigi.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him. “I will.”

“Goodnight, Gigi.”

“Goodnight, William.”

He set the phone aside, and tried to focus on his book, but after reading the same passage seven times in a row, he sighed and turned off the lights. By the time Gigi texted ten minutes later, he was once again thinking of Lizzie and internally kicking himself for being so impulsive. It was not in his nature at all and it had very possibly ruined everything. It took him ages to fall asleep and when he finally did it was a restless and troubled one.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Streaks of sunlight filtered through the gap in Lizzie’s curtain the next morning, waking her only a few hours after she’d finally crawled into bed and fallen into an exhausted sleep. William’s visit the night before had made her more determined than ever to complete the final draft of her thesis and she’d stayed up into the wee hours of the morning finishing. The thought of getting to see William the next day, guilt free and unburdened by work had helped push her over the final hump. Every time her eyes had started to droop or her fingers started to ache; the thought of getting to see him once she was done would give her a new burst of energy.

When she’d finally typed her last word and printed the entire document, sometime around four am, Lizzie had been tempted to head straight to Netherfield to see him, but she’d talked herself out of it, knowing that William was surely asleep. So instead, she had collapsed onto her own bed, fully clothed and had been asleep in seconds.

Now, as she squinted in the early morning sunlight, she reached for her phone, checking the time.

8:10 A.M.

She groaned. A part of her wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but the more persistent part of her wanted to hurry up and go see William. Surely he’d be up by now? The thought of him made her smile, and she rolled out of bed, all thoughts of sleep gone.

Less than thirty minutes later, freshly showered, clad in a new navy blue flowered dress, and with her completed thesis in hand, Lizzie stood on the doorstep of Netherfield. Before she could knock, the door swung open and William stepped outside, his overnight bag slung over his shoulders, and his jaw firmly set. He didn’t appear to see Lizzie and nearly knocked her over as he walked past.

“William?” Lizzie’s voice was suddenly tentative. Was he leaving already? He just got here. “Where are you going?”

William froze, wasting no time in turning toward the sound of her voice; a mixture of relief and confusion etched across his features. “Lizzie? I am so sorry, I did not see you there.”

“It’s okay. I was about to knock when you came out. Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

He looked down at his bag. “I uh… well, I was going to go back to San Francisco. You have work to do and I do not want to bother you or distract you. I should not have come by last night. I am sorry.”

Lizzie gaped at him, her brow furrowing as she took in his unusually rumpled appearance the hesitancy hidden within his words. “What are you talking about? Of course you should have come. I’m glad you did.”

William frowned. “You are? But last night you said I should leave. That I was interrupting.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Also, you would not look at me after we kissed.”

The hurt was evident in his voice and Lizzie’s eyes widened as she thought back over their conversation from the night before and realized how her words and actions must have appeared to him. “Oh, gosh, no. William, I never meant it that way, I’m so sorry.” Lizzie walked toward him and gestured to the front steps. “Can we sit?”

At his nod, they sat, side by side on the top step. Lizzie was acutely aware of their proximity and it took every ounce of determination that she had to focus on the conversation instead of the heat that was radiating from their nearly touching knees and shoulders. She forced herself to meet his eyes, swallowing hard before speaking. “William, I never meant to give you the impression that I didn’t want you here. I do. More than you could ever know.”

“You do?” Hope filled his eyes and Lizzie suddenly felt like she wanted to weep; she hated herself for hurting him.

“Of course I do.” Lizzie reached for his hand, she couldn’t bear to not be touching him right now, to offer him physical reassurance to go along with her words. “You just had bad timing last night. I spent all day yesterday trying to force myself to not think about you or how much I missed you so I could finish my thesis and I’d finally managed to get to it when you showed up. I was frustrated because I wanted nothing more than to drop everything and be with you, but I knew that I couldn’t. That’s why I didn’t look at you. I couldn’t. Because if I had, I never would have been able to let you to leave, and then I wouldn’t have finished this last night.” Lizzie pulled the stack of neatly printed pages from her bag and set it on his lap.

“You finished it?” William gazed at her in awe.

Lizzie grinned. “Last night, after you left. The knowledge that I’d be able to see you when I was done was the extra push I needed to get me over the final hump. All that’s left to do is proofread it for grammatical errors and spelling. Otherwise it’s pretty much ready to hand in.”

William glanced from Lizzie, to the thesis, to Lizzie again. “So you are not angry with me for disturbing you?”

She shook her head. “Quite the contrary. I never would have finished it last night if you hadn’t given me that extra motivation.” She carefully took her thesis and slid it back into her bag before setting it aside, standing up and giving him a pointed look. “So are you going to invite me inside now, or are we just going to sit on the front porch all day?”

“In a minute…” He rose, setting his own bag down before bringing his hands to rest gently on either side of her face. He paused, studying her face for a long, lingering moment that caused her breath to catch in her throat, before closing the remaining distance between them.

This kiss was more urgent than the one they’d shared the night before and Lizzie soon lost herself in it, letting all thoughts and worries evaporate away as she kissed him back. All that mattered was the sensation of his lips grazing hers, their tongues melding, the touch of their hands as they clung to one another. Soon they were both gasping for air, faces still pressed together as though neither of them could bear to let go. Lizzie kissed him again, more gently this time, infusing each press of her lips with her apology for hurting him and her gratitude that he was there. He responded in kind and several minutes passed before either of them was ready to stop.

When they finally did, William pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lizzie whispered, hugging him back.

Lizzie didn’t have to look up to know he was smiling. “So am I.”

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Several hours later they were in the library at Netherfield, working together to make final revisions on her thesis. They had developed a system by which William would read through each page meticulously, circling any grammatical or spelling errors that he found before passing them to Lizzie who would make the changes on her laptop.

William paused from his reading, taking a moment to glance at Lizzie. She was concentrating, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips as she studied the sheet of paper he had just handed her and he was once again awed by her beauty. It still surprised him sometimes to realize that she was actually there in person, just a few feet away from him. After weeks of minimal interaction it was a strange adjustment, yet he was struck by how natural it felt just to be together in the same room, occasionally conversing to clarify a point or take a break, but mostly working in companionable, comfortable silence. It was pleasant and it made him yearn for more.

They had not talked much about San Francisco since Lizzie’s focus had, rightfully, been on finishing her thesis, but he had been thinking about what it might be like for weeks. Ever since he had returned home after their blissful first week together, he had started to envision her in his apartment - sipping coffee at his dinning room table, sprawled comfortably on his sofa reading a book, snuggled against him in his bed. Despite the fact that she had never yet set foot in his apartment, he felt her presence there keenly and he was very much looking forward to the scenes in his imagination becoming reality.

As if sensing the weight of his gaze, Lizzie looked up, her eyes meeting his. “What’s up?” she asked, a slight flush in her cheeks betraying her reaction to the intensity of his attention.

“Just lost in thought.”

Lizzie pretended to gasp dramatically. “Can it be? Is William Darcy daydreaming?”

William chuckled lightly and set the remaining papers from her thesis on the sofa beside him. “Even the CEO of Pemberley Digital is allowed to dream sometimes, Lizzie Bennet.”

Her eyes sparkled in response to his teasing tone as she too set her work aside. “Surely, there are rules against it!”

“What can I say? I am a rebel!”

At this, Lizzie burst out laughing. “Those are not words I ever thought I’d hear you say.”

William shrugged. “I suppose I am just full of surprises.”

“It’s true, you really are!” Lizzie laughed. “I like that about you. It’s not something I ever expected.”

“Expectations are overrated,” he replied softly, recalling somewhat bitterly the expectations he’d been saddled with first from his family and then from the Pemberley Board of Directors for as long as he could remember. He had spent a lifetime trying to meet everyone else’s expectations for him and he found Lizzie’s lack of expectations toward him refreshing.

Lizzie studied him closely for a moment. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was just contemplating what life might be like for us once you move to San Francisco.” He swallowed nervously as he ventured into a topic he had been wanting to discuss with her for weeks. “Have you given any thought to where you might want to live?”

“Not really.” Lizzie’s expression turned serious and William couldn’t help but notice the way she chewed on her bottom lip absently while she was thinking. “I think it’ll really depend on where I find a space for my company. I don’t want to have to travel a long distance each day.”

“That’s wise.” His heart began to beat more rapidly as he worked up the courage to ask his next question, uncertain of how it might be received. “You would be welcome to stay with me.” Her eyes widened and he quickly added, “You do not need to answer now.”

“William Darcy,” Lizzie’s lips were upturned in a smile, and he felt himself relax slightly. “Are you trying to ask me to move in with you?”

“Yes. No. I mean, only if you want to?” William closed his eyes. He was making a mess of this. He should have waited for a better time, should have thought through his words more thoroughly.

The sofa cushion beneath him bounced lightly indicating that Lizzie had left her chair and was now sitting next to him. This was confirmed when she reached out, taking his hands. “William, open your eyes,” she said softly, squeezing his hands gently.

He opened them and found himself looking directly into hers. Her gaze was kind and gentle, but there was an undertone within it that made his breath catch.

“William, I’m completely flattered by your offer and a part of me would love to say yes, if only because it would mean that I would be guaranteed to see you every day.”

He swallowed. “But?”

“But our relationship is still very new, for both of us, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to put that kind of strain on ourselves just yet. Cohabiting is hard even under the best of circumstances, and we’re still really getting to know each other.”

“Are you always this practical, Lizzie?”

Lizzie laughed. “You’ve seen my videos; you know I’m not. I just really don’t want to do anything that could possibly jeopardise our relationship.” She squeezed his hand again, “It means too much to me.”

The sincerity of her words caused his chest to constrict. A part of him was deeply disappointed that she did not want to live with him yet, but her reasoning made sense. “Okay, I can respect that.”

She smiled. “Thank you for understanding, William.”

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Always, Lizzie, always.”

——

Twenty minutes later, after some of the best kisses Lizzie had experienced in her life, she was back in her chair, trying to focus on her final edits. Instead, her thoughts kept drifting to William’s offer and she wondered if she should tell him the other reason she didn’t want to move in with him just yet.

Money.

She knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, and that it wasn’t one for him, but she was always acutely aware that they had very different financial backgrounds. William was someone who wasn’t used to thinking about money because he had it in spades. He’d never had to struggle to pay for basic necessities the way Lizzie’s family had. She didn’t blame him for this, he couldn’t help that he’d been born into a more privileged family than hers, but it meant that they had very different views when it came to money. William didn’t bat an eye when it came to spending, whereas Lizzie carefully considered every purchase, weighing cost vs benefit over and over in her head before making a final decision.

Lizzie knew this was something she was going to have to work through and get over if her relationship with William was ever to go anywhere, but for the time being it was important to her that she be independent financially. She didn’t want to just jump from living at home with her parents to living with her wealthy boyfriend. She was a modern, independent and resourceful person and it meant a lot to her that her first venture into ‘real’ adulthood reflect that. It wasn’t going to be easy, she knew; San Francisco was an expensive city, and starting her own company was going to drain most of her resources. Still she needed to succeed (or fail) on her own, and that meant not moving in with her boyfriend as soon as she got to the city. Instead she would look for a shared apartment - one where the expenses were split between four or five people to keep it affordable. Besides, it would also provide her with an opportunity to meet other people. After all, other than William, Gigi, Fitz and the handful of people she’d met during her time at Pemberley Digital, Lizzie knew very few people in San Francisco.

William handed her another sheet from her thesis and Lizzie blinked, pulled out of her thoughts. She smiled at him as she accepted the page and resumed her edits. It was crazy to think that she was nearly done with this project. It had been a part of her life for so long that it was hard to imagine what it would be like to not be working on it constantly. After tomorrow it would be handed in, she’ll have defended it and she’d officially be free from all school obligations. Lizzie’s stomach fluttered nervously at the thought. Whether she was ready or not, the next phase of her life was about to begin.

 

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a quick shout-out to [erinwert](http://erinwert.tumblr.com). I got a little bit stuck on the first part of this chapter and she was the one who helped me figure out what was missing. Everything flowed nicely after that. So really, you have her to thank for this update or I'd probably still be stuck. 
> 
> See you for Chapter 3 next Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lizzie prepares to graduate, set up a new company, move to San Francisco and explore her new relationship with William Darcy, she doesn't know what to expect. Life after graduation is a big uncharted void that terrifies her. Can she manage to juggle a start up company and a new relationship or will it all prove to be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's Chapter 3! 
> 
> Once again, thank you to [booknoser321](http://booknoser321.tumblr.com) and [Bellieve328](http://bellieve328.tumblr.com) for betaing.

The days following Lizzie’s thesis defense passed in a blur. She spent much of it juggling family time with boyfriend time, while also trying to make arrangements for her move to San Francisco. She’d managed to secure meetings with several potential backers and she had made list upon list of things that she’d need to do in order to get her company off the ground.

William, for his part, had offered to help on more than one occasion but Lizzie refused. This was something she wanted, no, needed, to do on her own.

They were sitting in the living room at her house, entwined on the couch together awaiting Jane and Bing’s arrival when William cleared his throat causing Lizzie to look up from the coil-bound notebook she’d been using to collect thoughts and ideas regarding her future company.

“Lizzie, have you given any thought to what you might call your business?”

Furrowing her brow, Lizzie looked up at him. “Actually, not really, I’ve mostly been focusing on projections and what I want to say to the potential investors.”

“Well, a name is very important. In most cases a name provides the first impression. You want something that will make you stand out but will also help you to sound professional.”

“So I guess ‘Costume Theater Industries’ is out!” Lizzie joked.

William chuckled. “Well, actually, something in that vein would not be a bad idea.”

Lizzie gaped at him. “Seriously?”

“Well, costume theatre is one of the things that was most unique to your video diary. It is one of the things that stands out and it was one of your strengths. So something that alludes to it would not be a bad idea - you just need to find the right twist.”

After considering this for several minutes, Lizzie nodded. “So something like Newsie Hat Enterprises?”

William frowned. “That one does not quite roll off the tongue, does it?”

“You’re right. Hmmm I’ll keep thinking about it. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Lizzie. I am always happy to help you in whatever ways I can.”

Lizzie smiled up at him. “You are full of surprises.”

William bent his head to kiss her when, much to their mingled disappointment, they were suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a herd of elephants as Lydia bounded down the stairs shouting, “They’re here!” She came to an abrupt halt in front of them, groping for their arms and pulling them both to their feet. “Get up you two, Jing is here!”

“Jing?” William looked puzzled.

Lydia merely rolled her eyes as she tugged them both towards the door. “I thought you said you watched Lizzie’s videos?”

“I did.”

“Well then, you should know that Jing is short for Jane and Bing.” Lydia shot her sister a look. “Is he always this dense?”

Lizzie laughed. “It’s not exactly intuitive, Lydia.”

“Whatevs.”

As Lizzie and William followed Lydia, William leaned close to Lizzie and asked, “So does Lydia have a fancy nickname for us too?”

“Of course I do, Darce-face!” Lydia told him as she pulled the front door open.

“Do I want to know?”

“Dizzie.”

“Dizzie?” William repeated, brow furrowed.

Lydia sighed. “Darcy plus Lizzie. Dizzie. It’s not rocket science. ”

“Ahh. I suppose not.”

Lizzie patted his arm affectionately. She could tell that despite having spent more time with her recently, Lydia still largely perplexed him. “Just go with it. Nicknames are Lydia’s way of showing affection.”

Before William could respond, Lydia released a loud shriek and tore down the driveway toward Jane and Bing who were in the process of extracting their overnight bags from the trunk of a sleek rental car. Jane turned at the sound, setting down the bag in her hand and opening her arms for her youngest sister just in time for Lydia to throw herself into her arms. “Janie! I missed you so much!”

Jane laughed. “I missed you too, Lydia.” She hugged her sister tightly before releasing her and walking over to where Lizzie and William were standing watching. “Lizzie!” She cried, delighted. As they hugged, Lizzie saw William walk over to Bing, shake his hand and clap him lightly on the back.

Lydia was already lugging Jane’s bag into the house by the time Lizzie had finished hugging Jane. “Hurry up, you guys!” Lydia called from the doorway. “Mom made pie and I want to eat it while you tell us how glamorous and amazing New York is.”

Sharing a knowing glance with Jane, Lizzie threw her arm over her sister’s shoulder and guided her towards the house. “Welcome home, Jane!”

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

“Rise and shine, Bestie!” Charlotte’s cheerful voice filtered in amid Lizzie’s dream-logged thoughts and it took her several moments to realize that the voice was real and not just another part of her dream.

“Char?” Lizzie’s voice was hoarse as she reluctantly pried her sleep-laden eyes open. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t come.”

“I’m the boss now, aren’t I? What good is being the boss if you can’t shift things around? You didn’t seriously think I was going to miss my since-foetuses best friend’s graduation, did you?” Charlotte perched herself on the edge of the bed, giving Lizzie time to wake up.

Lizzie yawned and propped herself up on her elbows. “How long are you here for?”

“I have to head back after the ceremony tomorrow.” Charlotte tapped Lizzie’s leg. “Which is why I’ve come to get you so early this morning! We are long overdue for some girl-time.”

Half an hour later they were sitting in one of their favourite cafés. “So tell me what it’s like being in charge.” Lizzie demanded as soon as the waitress had taken their orders.

“It’s hard work,” Charlotte answered honestly. “Catherine Debourgh has pretty high expectations and she gave me a lot of grief at first - always checking in on me and questioning my decisions, but she and I have reached an arrangement and she mostly leaves me alone now.”

“That’s good. What about Ricky? Do you hear from him?”

“Mr. Collins and I have a conference call every Monday morning, but other than that I hardly ever hear from him. He’s pretty busy getting the Canadian offices set up.”

“So you’re pretty much on your own then?”

“Yup. It’s great, but it’s weird too. There are all these people who look up to me now - everyone comes to me if they have a problem or anything, and I’ve even hired some new interns recently. We’ve got this one, Kelsey Geller, who I think has some real potential.”

“That’s great.” The waitress brought them their drinks, and they both fell silent. When she left, Lizzie said quietly, “What’s it like, being the boss though? Isn’t it terrifying?”

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. “Not really. I mean it’s a lot of pressure, but I’m usually so busy I don’t even think about it.”

“Oh.” Lizzie ran her finger idly over the rim of her water glass until Charlotte reached out to stop her.

“Lizzie, what’s wrong?”

She met Charlotte’s gaze for a moment as she tried to sift through the myriad of fears and emotions that had been plaguing her recently. “I’m scared,” she finally whispered. “What if I can’t do it? What if my company fails? What if I don’t have what it takes to be the leader of my own multimedia company? What if—” Charlotte leaned forward and placed a hand on Lizzie’s arm. Lizzie stared at it for a moment as her words faltered.

“Lizzie, listen to me. I have known you my whole life and I have never once known you to fail at something once you put your mind to it. You can do this. I know you can.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course! Lizzie, if anyone can pull this off, it’s you. Look at how successful your video diary was - you still get new subscribers and you haven’t even uploaded a new video in nearly six weeks. And you did that without even trying. Think of what you’ll be able to do when you actually devote your time to it.”

The doubt and fear started to fade a little. “Thanks, Char.”

“Anytime.” Charlotte grinned. “Now tell me about you and Darcy. Did he really show up to surprise you last week?”

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

“William!” Gigi waved at him from the opposite end of the row of white chairs.

“Gigi! What are you doing here? I thought you could not come.” William wove his way toward her and engulfed her in a hug. “It is lovely to see you, though.”

After hugging her brother tightly, Gigi said. “I wanted to come see Lizzie graduate. Besides, I’m leaving for Sanditon in a few days and I’ve hardly seen my big brother at all lately.”

A wave of guilt flooded over him. “I am sorry about that, I should not have been away so long right before your big move.”

“Don’t be silly, William. Of course you should have been here for Lizzie. I’m fine. I’ve mostly been busy running around getting stuff ready before I go so you wouldn’t have seen me much anyway.”

Feeling slightly better, William ushered his sister down the row of chairs to where Lizzie’s family was sitting. He introduced her to Mr and Mrs Bennet and Jane before sitting next to Bing and indicating for Gigi to sit beside him.

“Where’s Lydia?” Gigi asked softly. “I was really looking forward to meeting her.”

“She should be here soon. She and Charlotte went to help Lizzie with something.”

As if on cue, Lydia suddenly bounded over, Charlotte trailing behind her. “Oh my god, wait until you all see Lizzie. She looks even more totes adorbs than usual.”

“Lydia,” William waved his hand to get her attention. “This is my sister, Georgiana.”

“Gigi,” she corrected, rising to her feet.

“Oh, hi!” Lydia reached out to shake her hand when Gigi instead engulfed her in a hug.

“It’s so great to finally meet you.” Gigi said excitedly. “I’ve watched you in Lizzie’s videos and I feel like I know you.”

William watched, puzzled as Lydia awkwardly extracted herself from Gigi’s embrace looking extremely uncomfortable. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you, too.” The words sounded forced. “Have you met Charlotte yet?” Before William could process what was happening, Lydia pushed Charlotte towards Gigi and made her way to the empty chair next to Jane.

Although Gigi politely greeted Charlotte, William could tell that she was hurt by Lydia’s reaction. William himself was perplexed by the whole thing. He’d thought for sure that given how much she and Gigi had in common they’d be sure to get along well. After all they were both young, excitable girls who’d been through heartache. Surely that was something they’d bond over? Now he wasn’t so sure.

Before he could ponder it fully, however, the ceremony started and his thoughts were instead pulled to Lizzie. He was so proud of her as she walked across the stage to collect her degree. She’d worked so hard to get to this moment and he was so glad he was able to be here now to support her. He studied her as the rest of her peers were called and he was so enthralled by her that it came as a surprise when the ceremony ended. As though propelled by their own accord, he found his feet moving towards her and suddenly she was locked in his arms and he was telling her how proud he was. Their moment was fleeting however as the rest of her family descended upon them and William found himself standing by, letting the rest of her loved ones share in Lizzie’s moment of triumph.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

By the time she fell into bed after her graduation, Lizzie was utterly and completely exhausted. She’d enjoyed having her family and friends around, and having Gigi there had been an unexpectedly pleasant surprise, but they had worn her out and she was very much looking forward to sleep.

She closed her eyes, expecting to drift off quickly, but was dismayed when she spent the next hour tossing and turning. Despite the physical exhaustion she felt, her mind had kicked into high gear the moment her head had hit the pillow. It was as though her graduation had triggered every fear and anxiety about her future that had been slowly building for weeks to bloom into full force and now it was all she could think about.

When she did finally fall asleep, it was an uneasy one, plagued by unpleasant dreams about her uncertain future. She dreamt that none of the staff at her company would listen to her or take her seriously. They laughed in her face every time she spoke and soon she was standing in the midst a crumpled building, as all her faceless employees looked on, laughing, pointing and judging her. They shouted things at her like, “Failure,” “Amateur,” “Not good enough,” and she soon woke up panting, silent tears streaking her face.

Lizzie was tempted to call William, wanting his comfort, knowing that his presence might help. Yet, although her finger hovered over his number on her phone, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t want to appear weak and insecure to him. She didn’t want him to judge her or to know just how terrified she was about all the upcoming changes. So instead she padded downstairs, made herself a cup of tea and, after sipping it slowly in the darkened kitchen, made her way back upstairs where she managed to catch a few more hours of restless sleep before morning dawned, bringing with it the reality of her new life. Her future was about to begin and no matter how terrifying it was, she was going to face it head on.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! See you next Monday for Chapter 4!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a bit later in the day today, but it's still technically Monday. 
> 
> Thanks to **thegreatsporkwielder** for betaing this last minute for me so it could still go up today.

“Lizzie! Wait! You forgot this!”

Halfway through closing the back of the van she’d borrowed, Lizzie spun around to see Lydia stumbling her way out of the house, a haphazardly packed carton in her arms. “What is that?”

Lydia thrust it into her sister's arms and shrugged. “Some stuff you’ll need to spice up your otherwise sure to be boring apartment in San Francisco.”

“Umm, thanks.” She glanced into the box, noting the framed photograph of herself and Lydia. Grinning, she added the box to the pile in the van before turning to engulf her baby sister in a massive hug. “I’m going to miss you, too, Lydia.”

“Who said anything about missing you? It’s just a bunch of random stuff.” Despite Lydia’s words, the upturn of her smile gave the truth away.

“Sure it is.” Lizzie gestured to the house, where she could see their mother hovering in the doorway. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself?”

Lydia’s face fell a bit, but she nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, sis. I can handle Mom and Dad on my own.”

“I’m more worried about Mom trying to handle you. Especially now that you’re her only single daughter and she doesn’t know about…” Lizzie trailed off, her face stricken as her sister paled. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re right. But Dad’s got Mom covered and I’m thinking maybe I’ll sign up for some more classes or something. It might help me figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. So I’ll probably barely be home anyway.”

Lizzie studied her sister for a long moment; she and Lydia had bonded a lot in the past few months and selfishly, a part of her wanted to whisk her baby sister off to San Francisco with her. No matter how much she sometimes wanted to wrap Lydia up in a bubble to protect her, deep down she knew that her sister needed to figure things out on her own. That didn’t and wouldn’t stop her from worrying, though.

Sighing, she secured the back of the van, and said, “Anytime you need a break, you just let me know. You can come visit whenever you want, okay?”

“Oh, I’m def gonna come visit you, big sis!” Lydia threw her arms around her. “I can’t wait to check out what kind of fancy digs you’re going to have thanks to Darce-face.”

Lizzie hugged her sister back then pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Lydia, we’ve been through this; I’m going to find my own place.”

“Yeah, but Darce will make sure it’s not some dump in the ghetto somewhere. I’m telling you, it’s going to be swanky, and I wanna see it.”

“Sure, Lydia.” Lizzie let out a small snort, then quickly sobered as her father gestured to his watch from the front porch. She really did have to get going if she didn’t want to get stuck sitting in traffic on the way into San Francisco. “God. I really am going to miss you.”

“Ditto.” Lydia gave her another quick hug before shoving her back towards the house. “Now go say bye to the ‘rents before this whole exchange takes a sappy turn and you ruin your makeup.”

Laughing, Lizzie returned to the house to hug her parents. The previous evening she’d had a long chat with both of them, so there was no need for lingering goodbyes. They’d all said what they needed to for now.

Five minutes later, she pulled out of the driveway and turned toward Netherfield, where she was to meet up with William. Then they were going to take turns driving her car (which was already there) and the van into the city. At the stop sign at the end of the street, Lizzie glanced back at her childhood home one final time. Sure, she’d be returning in future for family gatherings and holidays, but it would never again be her home. The car behind her honked, causing Lizzie to jump. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the house to focus on driving toward her new life.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

William glanced in the rearview mirror to ensure that Lizzie was still right beside him. They had hit traffic about 10 miles outside of San Francisco, but now they were deep in the heart of the city and he didn’t want her to get lost as they wound their way through the residential area he lived in.

As he pulled up to the curb outside his building, he felt anticipation at the thought of Lizzie seeing his home for the first time. Would she like it? Would it be too fancy for her? Too masculine? After much negotiating, he had managed to convince her that it would be prudent and wise for her to stay with him when she initially moved to the city so she would be free to get her bearings and look for a place of her own. Secretly, a part of him wished that she’d decide it was okay to stay, but she’d been fairly adamant on the matter. Still, even though she wouldn’t be staying with him for long, he anticipated that she’d probably be spending a fair amount of time there and it was important to him that she feel comfortable there.

Before he could worry about it further, Lizzie parked her car behind him. She stepped out of the car, glancing up at the three story building in front of them with wide eyes. Classic San Francisco bay windows adorned the front face of the building, while a long gated walkway and steep set of stairs led the way to a landing with three numbered doors. “This is where you live?” Lizzie asked, and William smiled at the puzzlement in her voice.

“Not what you were expecting?” William pulled her overnight bag from the trunk of her car and slung it over his shoulder. They’d unload the rest in the morning.

“Not exactly.” Lizzie tried to take her bag, but he shook his head, striding to the gate and swiftly unlocking it, before pausing to wait for her. She scowled before removing her purse from her car, ensuring it was securely locked, and following him. As they passed through the gate and walked up the path she mused, “I kind of pictured you in one of those modern high rise buildings with a doorman and a fancy elevator and all of that. You know, like you see in movies.”

William smiled and slid his key into the lock of the middle door on the landing. “That really is more of a New York or LA thing. Besides, I prefer something with a little more character.”

“You are constantly surprising me.”

Grinning, he held the door open for her, revealing a small entry way with a closet for jackets and a neatly organised shoe rack. To the left of the door was a curved wooden staircase that led up to the main living space. William led the way, sneaking the occasional glimpse at Lizzie in an attempt to gauge her reaction. Her face was frustratingly unreadable as she scanned the room. Her eyes darted from the sleek, modern kitchen, furnished with state of the art, stainless steel appliances, to the wide, inviting island that opened up into his spacious dining room which contained the antique dining table his mother had picked out when he was a little boy.

The dining room flowed directly into the living room, his favourite room in the house. His desk, a reading chair and several bookshelves, filled the back corner of the room and served as his office. Next to this, sat a large, L-shaped couch, one side of which rested along a wall with two large bay windows. At Gigi’s insistence, he had splurged on a comfortable reclining sofa as opposed to the classic chesterfield he’d originally considered, and it had become one of his preferred spots to unwind after a stressful day at work. A large, flat screen television hung on the wall across from the couch. In the corner opposite the desk, but still in view of the couch was one of William’s favourite features of the apartment, a beautiful fireplace with hand-carved mantel that the previous owner had built himself. Lizzie’s gaze lingered on the photos that adorned the mantel and after a long moment, she moved toward them, studying them with interest.

“Are these your parents?” she asked softly, gesturing to one of them.

Leaving her bag near the hallway to the bedrooms, William came to join her. “Yeah. This was my mother’s favourite photograph of the four of us. It was taken on her birthday the year I turned nine.”

“Where are you?”

“Golden Gate Park. My mother loved it there and through the summer we would go every Sunday afternoon. My father often had to work on weekends, but he joined us when he could.” He smiled wistfully, thinking back to all the long summer days he had spent in the park with his family. Those had been some of the most carefree days of his childhood. It had been the one time he’d been able to forget that he was the eldest heir to a media empire and just be a kid.

“You look so happy. You’re smiling.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, it wasn’t until recently that I knew you could.”

“To be honest, after my parents died, I didn’t have a lot to smile about. Until I met you.”

Lizzie blushed and absently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about this. I know it must be painful.”

William shook his head. “No, it is all right. I want to tell you about them. They would have loved you.”

“You think so?” Lizzie’s eyes were uncertain as she looked up at him.

He brushed a thumb gingerly across her forehead and down the side of her face, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her hair and letting his hand come to a rest on her cheek. “There are very few things in this world that I am certain of, and this is one of them. Mother would have been enchanted by you. She would probably commend you for bringing out my more playful side. I think she always thought I was too serious. Father would have been impressed by your intelligence and ingenuity. He would have approved of you starting your own company. He admired ambition.”

“They sound like wonderful people,” Lizzie whispered, standing on tiptoe to kiss him gently.

“They were. I sometimes regret that I did not appreciate their finer qualities until after I had lost them.” He thought back to his resentment in the years before his parent’s deaths. He had hated the pressure his father placed on him to become his protege at Pemberley Digital and there had been times where he had even toyed with breaking the mould and studying something other than business in college. He had never quite had the courage to defy his family however, and in the end it had been a blessing. He loved Pemberley and he was honored to be able to carry on the family legacy.

“I’m sure they knew.”

“Maybe.” William shook his head. “It is getting late. We should get you settled in the guest room and prepare something for dinner.”

Lizzie looked as though she were going to protest, but after a second, she nodded. “Good plan, I’m starving.”

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

The next morning, Lizzie leaned against the counter in the center of William Darcy’s kitchen, sipping her coffee slowly as she looked around, examining her surroundings again in the morning light. Despite having been here a mere twelve hours, Lizzie already felt comfortable here. It wasn’t homey like the house she grew up in, but it was still warm and inviting and seemed to reflect the very best parts of William.

While she’d been lost in thought, William had come up behind her and she started slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Smiling, Lizzie spun in his arms, pulled his face to hers and kissed him thoroughly, causing him to emit a small, “Oh!” of surprise before kissing her back.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Lizzie teased a few minutes later.

“Good morning!” As he reached around her to grab the coffee pot, his arm brushed against the bare skin of her shoulder and she shivered. The previous evening they’d both been too tired to think about it, but now in the freshness of the early morning Lizzie was suddenly hyper aware of how very alone they were. Although they’d managed to have some stolen moments alone at Netherfield and her bedroom at home, they had not yet had the opportunity to “go all the way”, as Lydia would call it. It wasn’t that Lizzie didn’t want to, she definitely did, but at first their relationship was too new for either of them to be ready to take that step and since then they’d either been separated or surrounded by well meaning family and friends.

William seemed to be thinking along the same lines because his gaze locked on hers as he abandoned the coffee and began to deliberately run his palm up and down her bare arm. Lizzie swallowed hard, her heart suddenly beating in double time. As if by mutual, unspoken agreement, they both moved their faces closer, the air thick between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, a loud beep sounded from Darcy’s pocket and they jumped apart, the moment lost.

“Sorry,” William said genuinely as he dug out his phone. “My calendar, reminding me I have a meeting at 8:30.”

Lizzie glanced at the clock on the stove. It was already 8:05. “I guess you have to get going then?”

Disappointment that echoed her own was evident in William’s eyes. “Yes. I better.” He poured his coffee and started to sip at it. “So what’s your plan for the day?”

“Apartment hunting.” Lizzie didn’t miss the way William avoided her gaze. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know that he was still hoping she’d relent and stay with him.

“Do you want some help?” He managed to say after a long silence. “I am sure Gigi could—“

“No, it’s okay. I already have a list of possibilities that I found online. I’m hoping to go look at some of them today.”

William nodded, took a large gulp of coffee and set his mug on the counter. “Okay. Well, if you need anything, you have my number. I should be home around 6:00 and then if you’re up for it we could go out for a nice dinner?”

“Sure.” Lizzie kissed his cheek. “Have a good day.”

He bent to kiss her properly. “You too.” With that, he picked up his briefcase and descended the stairs leading to the front door, leaving Lizzie alone to start figuring out her next step.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to **SallySlytherin** for looking this over for San Francisco accuracy and to **thegreatsporkwielder** and **ninefiend** for betaing.

Lizzie sighed and let her computer slip off her lap and onto the black leather sofa in William’s living room. The bulk of the listings she’d found online before had turned out to be unavailable already so she’d been forced to search anew, pouring through ads from various classifieds and websites until her eyes were burning. So far, out of the dozen or so listings she’d found in her price range, half were already rented, two were in neighbourhoods she wouldn’t want her worst enemy to live in, and three had yet to call her back. She’d managed to make an appointment to view one of them that afternoon, but overall she was feeling pretty discouraged. Was it always this hard to find somewhere to live? 

Intellectually, she knew that this was only the first day and that these weren’t the kinds of things that happened instantaneously. Still, she hoped it wouldn’t take too long. She was eager to feel settled somewhere so she could focus on her company and her relationship with William.  

Her phone lit up suddenly, accompanied by the short buzz and cheerful ding that indicated she’d just received a new text message. Glancing down at it, Lizzie smiled. It was from Lydia 

 **\- u still alive? u didnt call, u didnt text**  

Lizzie laughed as she read the message. 

**\- Yes. Sorry, we got in late last night**

**\- I get it**

**u r 2 busy binging with Darceface to remember the little peeps.**

**\- LYDIA!**

**\- Sure Lizzie u’re not fooling anyone**

**\- I slept in the guest room last night**

**\- Whatevz**

**Marys here**

**GTG!**

**glad u’re not dead**

**\- Thanks. I love you too, Lydia**

**-Laters!**

Shaking her head, but smiling Lizzie started to drop her phone in her lap when it lit up again. This time it was Gigi. 

**\- Welcome to San Francisco!**

**I assume you and my brother made it back okay?**

**\- Yeah. He’s at work already**

**\- Typical**

**What are you up to today?**  

**\- Apartment hunting**

**\- Eww. That sucks. Any luck?**  

 **\- Not sure yet, heading out to look at some places soon**  

**\- Ok, I won’t keep you. We still on for lunch tomorrow?**

**\- Definitely**  

**\- Great! I’ll meet you at William’s and we can go together**

**\- Sounds good**

Noting the time, Lizzie groaned and dragged herself off the sofa. She needed to get ready to head out if she was going to make it to the apartment viewing in time. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William was swamped at work. Between his business meetings, his impromptu visit to Lizzie and helping her move, he’d been away for nearly three weeks. Even thought he’d been telecommuting the entire time, there were still a good two dozen things that required his immediate attention. His personal assistant, Janice, had organized it all for him according to priority, but still he could already tell it was going to be a long day. 

To make matters even worse, Brian Kallechenko had called an emergency board meeting for that afternoon. Mr. Kallechenko was one of the senior members of the board and he had been strongly opposed to William becoming CEO after the death of his parents. In recent years, after William had proven himself countless times, they’d reached a sort of working truce, which basically meant they were polite to each other when their paths crossed publicly and the rest of the time they stayed out of each other’s way. The fact that he, specifically, had called this meeting for reasons unknown, made William extremely nervous. 

His phone suddenly flashed with a reminder for the meeting and William sighed. He’d been hoping to try to check in with Lizzie before he had to go, but he’d been so busy playing catch up that time had gotten away from him. Instead, he typed out a quick text to her and was just hitting ‘send’ when Janice walked in and handed him a stack of files and papers for the board meeting. 

“Thank you. Janice.” Accepting the pile, he rose to his feet and began striding toward the conference room.  

She walked with him until they reached her desk. “Not a problem, sir.” 

He was about to continue on when a thought struck him. “Could you please call and make a reservation for two at Scoma’s.”  

“Certainly. For what time?” 

William considered. He was likely going to have to put in some extra time tonight. “Better make it 8:00, just to be safe.”  

“I’m on it.” 

“Thank you.” William continued on to the board room, alarmed to find the entire board already seated and waiting for him.  

“So good of you to finally join us.” The greeting had come from the opposite end of the table where Brian Kallechenko sat sneering at him. 

Not wanting Brian to realize how unsettled he was by this, William ignored the comment and smiled at the rest of the board members as his slid smoothly into his seat at the head of the table. After taking a moment to personally greet the other people at the table and to ask after their well-being, William sat up stiffly and finally met Brian’s glare with a steely gaze of his own. “Good to see you, Brian,” he lied, hoping his voice didn’t sound overly forced. “How’re Margaret and the girls?”  

“They’re fine.” He replied stiffly. 

“Good to hear that.” William offered him his best fake smile. “So, Brian, would you care to enlighten us all on the purpose of this impromptu meeting?”  

Brian cleared his throat. “Right. Well, as we are all aware, the Sanditon Domino Beta test begins next week, and I have some serious concerns.”  

William had to refrain from rolling his eyes as Brian detailed his worries. He had been incorrect. It wasn’t going to be a long day. It was going to be an extremely long day. Thank goodness he would get to see Lizzie at the end of it all. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

By the time Lizzie had showered, and dressed, two of the people she’d left messages for called back and she’d set up two more visits for that afternoon. Her phone buzzed again as she bolted down the steps. Once she was settled in her car, she quickly checked, grinning when she saw it was a message from William, telling her how much he missed her and wished he was with her instead of at the office. 

**\- Trust me my day isn’t any better**

**Apartment hunting sucks!**

**I miss you too though, see you tonight**

**Xoxo**

She waited a moment to see if he’d respond, but when her phone remained silent, she figured he was probably busy so she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and started the car.  

Even in the middle of the day, San Francisco traffic was proving to be slower than she’d anticipated, but miraculously, Lizzie managed to make it to her first appointment on time. She parked on the left side of the street as she’d been instructed, and was careful to turn her wheels since the street was on a rather steep hill. It didn’t take her long to locate the correct house number. Like William’s building, the neighbouring houses were attached on either side, but unlike Williams building, this one lacked the pretty bay widows and charm. The house was painted aqua-marine blue, and tattered pink awnings hung above each of the windows. The tiny strip of concrete that passed as a front yard was littered with trash and bits of discarded furniture and Lizzie had to watch where she was stepping in order to avoid tripping over anything as she gingerly made her way to the front door, which was painted a garish shade of pink. 

She half considered fleeing back to her car, but she convinced herself to stay. She knew that better than anyone that looks could be deceiving, and she’d been trying really hard not to prejudge people or situations. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately, revealing a girl with bleach-blonde hair, wearing a purple tube top, and leather pants. The girl was chewing a massive wad of gum, loudly, and by Lizzie’s assessment, she couldn’t have been much older than 19.  

“You must be Liz,” the girl said in a bored tone. “I’m Trish.” 

“Actually, it’s Lizzie,” she corrected.  

Trish rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Are you coming in, or what?” 

Against her better judgement, Lizzie stepped inside, immediately regretting it. The front room was a pigsty. Every available surface was covered in discarded soda and alcohol bottles, clothing, garbage and even old food. Lizzie had to bite her tongue to keep from gagging when she spotted something green and fuzzy beneath the coffee table. Pre-judgemental or not, Lizzie knew there was no way she could live here. This was confirmed a moment later when the pile of mess on the sofa suddenly moved to reveal a very hungover and extremely strung out boy with long greasy hair.  

“That’s Luke. He’s one of the other roommates,” Trish said, completely oblivious to Lizzie’s horror. “There’s six of us total.” 

Lizzie frowned. “But didn’t the ad say it was a three bedroom?”  

Trish shrugged. “Yeah, it’s two per room. Here, I’ll show you.”  

Before Lizzie could protest, Trish was leading her past a tiny (and extremely dirty) kitchen, and down a dark hallway. Trish opened one of the doors to reveal a small room with two beds. One bed was mussed but unmade, the other was completely bare, revealing a suspiciously stained mattress. The floor was covered in books and clothing.  

“This would be your room,” Trish explained. “You’d be sharing with Shawna. She’s at work right now. She works in a tattoo parlour on the Haight.” 

“Right.” Lizzie wondered what the fastest way would be to get out of there. “Um, I have another place to look at, so I should go, but thanks for showing me.”  

Trish shrugged and led her back to the front door. “Whatever. If you’re interested you have the number. Don’t wait too long.” 

Lizzie nodded although she knew she’d never be calling that number again. As soon as she was safely outside, she breathed deeply, savouring the freshness of the air. She couldn’t believe that people actually lived like that. Shuddering at the thought, she quickly walked back to her car and looked up the next address, hoping against hope that it would be better.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

As predicted, William was stuck late at the office. Kallechenko’s ridiculous board meeting had taken up more than half his afternoon and had required him to basically rehash every single detail of the Sandition project that had already been covered in depth in previous meetings. Truthfully, it had been a waste of everyone’s time and William was going crazy trying to figure out why Kallechenko had done it. Not a single change had resulted from the meeting unless you counted his mood.  

His only contact with Lizzie since the morning had been a brief series of text messages arranging dinner and he texted her again now, realizing he wasn’t going to have time to return to the apartment if they were going to make their reservation.  

**\- My apologies, Lizzie, I am only leaving the office now.**

**I shall send a car for you and meet you there.**  

Her response was immediate.  

**\- I love how formal your texts always are**

**\- I believe all correspondence should be properly punctuated.**  

**\- Never text with Lydia then, you’ll have nightmares!**

**You don’t need to send a car though**

**I can drive myself**

**\- Of course you can, but I have my car. If you are without yours, then we can ride home together.**

**Also, I have already called them.**

**\- Okay**

**I’ll see you soon then?**

William smiled, the thought of seeing Lizzie was what had gotten him through his day. 

**\- Absolutely.**

While he’d been texting Lizzie, William had locked his office and made his way down to the main level. He quickly secured the building, and then, without a second glance, strode purposefully to his car and drove away. 

It was five minutes past eight when William finally reached the restaurant. As he approached, he could see Lizzie standing outside, hugging her long red jacket to her body.  She glanced around as though looking for him and when she spotted him her face broke into a smile so bright it caused his heart to race. 

“Lizzie,” he breathed, unable to keep the awe from his voice. She was here, in San Francisco and this was  their first date in the city. The evening suddenly felt more important than it had even a minute before and he quickly closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that took them both by surprise. As she relaxed against him and opened herself up to his kiss, William recalled their moment in the kitchen that morning and his desire for her jumped to exponential levels. 

A car honking on the Embarcadero jolted them both, and they broke apart, suddenly aware they were in a very public place.  

William felt his cheeks flush. “Sorry, I had not meant..." 

Lizzie shook her head and slipped her hand into his reassuringly. “I know. Don’t worry about it.”  

“We should probably..." he gestured to the restaurant, feeling frustrated by his sudden inability to complete sentences. 

“Right.” Lizzie gripped his hand reassuringly and followed him into the restaurant.  

A few minutes later they were seated at a secluded, candle lit table in front of a window that overlooked the bay.  

“This is beautiful,” Lizzie told him, after they had ordered their meals and their server had left them alone. “Do you come here often?”  

“Not too often. It’s one of Gigi’s favourites though, so I bring her when I can. They have good food.”  

“And good views,” Lizzie added, although she was looking at him instead of at the water and the intensity of her gaze made his face flush again. 

“And good views,” he repeated, returning her gaze. Lizzie’s cheeks reddened visibly and after a moment she looked down.  

William reached across the table, touching her hand lightly and causing her to look up again. “How was your day?” he asked, allowing his hand to rest casually over hers.  

He watched as Lizzie glanced at their hands for a moment, then after twisting her hand so she could thread her fingers through his, she met his eyes again and answered, “Awful.” 

“Tell me about it?” William asked and Lizzie launched into a horrifying description of the first house she’d visited that day.  

“Needless to say,” she finished, “I will not be calling them back.” 

William couldn’t help but feel relieved. “Sounds like a good choice. You said you saw three places though. What were the others like?”  

“Better.” 

“But?” 

Lizzie sighed. “Well, one of them was above a record shop on Powell Street. It wasn’t clean exactly, but it wasn’t a health hazard either, and the people who lived there seemed okay, I guess.”  

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“It was all guys who lived there. And they’re all young and in college. It was alright, but I’m just not really sure it’s the right fit for me.”  

William felt a mild amount of jealousy rise within him at the mention of Lizzie possibly living with other men, but he quickly bit it back. He trusted Lizzie, and besides, she didn’t seem that interested in the place anyway. “What about the third place?” 

“It was probably the best of the three. Only two roommates - and both of them are a bit older and working instead of in college, which I think is better. Plus, it was in a house that looked pretty well cared for and clean.”  

“That does sound good, what are the cons?” 

“It’s pretty much on the other side of town from where you live.”  

William couldn’t prevent himself from making a face. 

Lizzie laughed and squeezed his hand. “Exactly.”  

“You should probably still consider it though,” William said reluctantly. 

“I know, I will.” The server brought their food then and the passed the next few minutes eating in silence until Lizzie spoke again. “What about you? Tell me about your day.”  

They passed the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation, and William realized that he’d never in his life been on a date this relaxed. Girls he’d dated in the past had always had such high expectations of him. Either they expected him to entertain them or they prodded him with uncomfortable personal questions. He’d never been in a situation like this where he felt like he was free to truly be himself and where there wasn’t some unspoken pressure to perform or to prove himself worthy of the Darcy name. With Lizzie it was different. Comfortable. Real. Easy.  

He almost laughed aloud at that thought. If anyone had asked him to describe his relationship with Lizzie six months ago, “easy” would have been the last word he’d have used. Complicated, confusing, or unattainable, would have been more accurate. Thankfully, none of those applied anymore. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lizzie whispered, reaching for his hand.   

“I was just thinking about how far we have come. Even three months ago, I never would have imagined we would be here.” 

Lizzie seemed to be considering his words carefully. “Do you ever wonder where we might be now if I hadn’t made that phone call?” 

“I learned a long time ago that it’s best not to dwell on the ‘what if’s’. They can drive you crazy.” William closed his eyes for a moment as he was involuntarily flooded with memories of all the times he’d try to wish his parents’ death away. It had, of course, never made a difference and had merely made him miss them more. 

Lizzie squeezed his hand. “You okay?” 

He opened his eyes and nodded. “I’m great.” And he was, because he was with her.  

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

They went for a walk after dinner, walking hand in hand along the water in the moonlight. The tension she’d felt between them that morning had been present all through the meal and had intensified every time their hands had touched or their eyes met, or their knees bumped beneath the table. Now, as they walked together, Lizzie felt the energy between them continuing to build and she felt as though she would burst if they didn’t do something about it soon. 

For the moment, however, she was enjoying herself. It was a beautiful night and despite the city lights behind them she could see a few stars in the sky above them. She could smell the salty air from the bay and the sound of waves gently lapping against the shore was calming.  

William’s shoulder brushed against her and Lizzie shivered. 

“Are you cold?” he asked her, concern evident in his voice.  

Lizzie shook her head and smiled. “Not really.” 

William didn’t look convinced, but he remained silent as they continued to walk. He stopped a little further along and suggested they sit on the cement wall overlooking the water. Lizzie agreed and soon she found herself nestled next to him, his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close. She burrowed in more closely, inhaling and savouring his scent. 

There was no one else around, and they stayed like that for several long minutes, enjoying each other and the view, until Lizzie shifted, tilting her head so she could look up at him. 

“This is nice,” she said softly. 

William smiled down at her, his face mere inches from her own. His breath against her cheek made every inch of her skin feel alive in a way that she had never experienced before. She wasn’t sure which of them closed the distance between them, but either way it felt to her as though they were moving in slow motion, and it seemed like an eon passed before his soft lips finally found hers. They had kissed before of course, many, many times, but there was something different about this kiss. Something beneath the surface. Lizzie wasn’t sure if it was passion, or urgency, or what, but she knew that the sensation of his lips against her own, and that thing he was doing with his tongue made her entire body feel as though it were on fire. 

She pulled away, breath coming in shallow gasps as she tried to recover. “I think it’s time to go home,” she managed to whisper, and William agreed, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. 

Once they were buckled into the car, Lizzie found herself missing his touch, so as soon as it was safe to do so, she sought out his right hand which rested on the gear stick and covered it gently with her own. They didn’t speak for the entire ride. At least not with words. Instead they spoke in glances, in the brush of his thumb over the side of her hand, in the intwining of their fingers, in the matching raggedness of their breath. It was like a delicate, wordless dance and by the time William pulled onto his street it had reached a crescendo so vast, Lizzie was almost certain it would suffocate them.  

As soon as the car was parked, William came around and opened the door for her. Normally Lizzie would have teased him for this act of chivalry, but the time for teasing had passed, and right now, all that Lizzie wanted to do was get inside. The few seconds it took him to gather their things and lock the car felt like an eternity, and Lizzie felt his absence keenly. She was more than relieved when he returned to her side and wrapped his arm around her. They walked up the path to the house more slowly than they normally would have because they couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of each other. Lizzie tripped as they entered the gate and it was only William’s arm on hers that prevented her from falling on her face. She giggled and the tension between them eased slightly. 

It wasn’t until they reached the stairs that either of them noticed the person sitting at the top of the stairs, her knees drawn into her chest, her head bent as her red hair cascaded down, covering her face. 

Lizzie’s heart began to race for an entirely different reason, and her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she stared at her younger sister. Concern filled her features and within seconds she had taken the steps two at a time and was pulling Lydia into her arms. 

William had followed her and was quickly unlocking the door. She caught his eye, relieved to see concern and understanding rather than the disappointment she’d half expected. 

Lydia had yet to speak, but Lizzie could tell that she was crying, that she had been crying for quite some time. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong and why her sister was there so unexpectedly, but if she had learned anything about her sister in the past few months, it was that she would open up when she was ready. Until then, Lizzie would just need to be patient and supportive. 

It wasn’t until she had helped Lydia to her feet and was guiding her inside that she spoke. 

“He came back.” Her voice was so strained, and quiet that for a second Lizzie thought she had heard wrong. One look at William and the tightening of his jaw, however, and Lizzie knew it was true. She strengthened her grip on her sister protectively and somehow managed to continue to lead her into the house. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Lizzie hoped she was right. 

_To Be Continued…_   


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to **TheGreatSporkWielder** and **Believe328** for their beta skills on this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you also to **erinwert** who was my sounding board for a lot of this chapter. Discussions with her made so many parts of this chapter better.

Lydia was curled into the corner of William’s sofa, her knees drawn up to her chest, hugging them as her eyes stared vacantly off into the distance. Lizzie sat next to her feeling helpless as her concern for her sister grew with every passing moment. She would occasionally pat Lydia’s knee or rub her back but if her attempts at comfort were making any difference, Lydia wasn’t letting on.

William entered the room carrying a steaming mug. He set it carefully atop a coaster on the coffee table in front of them. “I made you some hot chocolate,” he told Lydia. She turned her head and stared at him for a long moment before nodding and staring instead at the mug.

Taking a couple of ginger steps backward, William met Lizzie’s gaze meaningfully, as if to say, ‘I’ll give you two some privacy.’ Lizzie nodded her understanding and watched as William walked away.  He was nearly out of sight when Lydia finally broke her silence.

“No. Darcy, stay.” At his look of uncertainty, Lydia cast him a shaky smile. “No, really, you should hear this, too. Besides, Lizzie’s just going to tell you anyway.”

That was true, but all the same, Lydia and William weren’t especially close. Lizzie placed a hand over her sisters. “Are you sure?”

Lydia nodded. “Positive.” She leaned forward then, picking up the mug William had brought her and blowing on it lightly before taking a sip.

William settled himself on the couch on the other side of Lizzie, still looking mildly uncomfortable. Lizzie offered him her other hand and he took it immediately, squeezing lightly before they both turned their attention back to Lydia and waited for her to speak.

She had the far away look in her eyes again and Lizzie felt anger and bile start to rise up in her throat. What the hell had that bastard done to her now?

After taking another slow sip or her hot chocolate, Lydia lowered it, resting it against her knees as she started to talk.

“We were at the mall, Mary and I. We’d done a bunch of studying in the library this morning and Mary had promised we could go shopping after. She even tried on a few things that I picked out for her, and we were laughing as we left this one store, and that’s when it happened.” Lydia swallowed hard before continuing. “I walked right into him. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and the next thing I know, boom, I hit something hard, and when I looked up it was him. It was G-George.”  Lydia’’s knuckles were turning white where she gripped the handle of the mug and Lizzie felt the overwhelming urge to hunt George Wickham down and punch him in the face.

At the mention of George’s name, Lizzie felt William tense up. His grip on her hand tightened and although her attention was still fixed on her sister she rubbed her thumb over his hand until he relaxed a little.

Lydia took another sip of her drink and when she lowered the mug again, her knuckles were no longer white but her voice tremored slightly as she continued to relay her story. “I didn’t say anything at first. I think I was in shock. I didn’t know he was back in town. I didn’t think he’d have the nerve to even come back to town ever again after what he— after what happened. Things had been getting better and then BOOM there he was. Mary started to pull me away and George just stood there, looking everywhere but at me, I’m sure he was probably planning escape routes or something, but as Mary and I started to walk away, something inside me snapped. I was angry. So angry that he had the nerve to show up just when I was doing better. To be standing there avoiding me. But most of all I was angry that despite everything, a part of me was still attracted to him, still loves him.”

Tears were splashing onto her cheeks now and Lizzie tried to brush them away, but Lydia pushed her hand away.

“I broke away from Mary and I stormed up to him and whispered, ‘Why did you do it?’ He looked at me then, started to say my name, to make some excuse about needing money and being in danger. That’s when I realized I didn’t want his excuses. So I interrupted him and I told him that I didn’t need to know because it was probably just a lie anyway and it didn’t matter. I told him that I’d loved him and that I thought he really had loved me too. Then I said that I wasn’t angry anymore, I was sad. Sad because we could have been great, no, amazing, but he threw it all away.”

Lizzie watched her sister carefully as she spoke, noting the way her body language changed as she spoke. She was sitting up straighter, her shoulders square, her jaw set determinedly. Suddenly, she placed her mug back on the coffee table and stood up, pacing in front of Lizzie and William as she continued her story.

“George tried to say something after that, but I wouldn’t let him talk. Instead I said, ‘You know what I think the truth is? I think you were scared. I think you were getting too comfortable and it scared the crap out of you so you sabotaged it, sabotaged us.’ He was quiet for a moment and then he asked for another chance.” Lydia stopped pacing and met Lizzie’s gaze. “I thought Mary was going to hit him when he said that. I can’t blame her really, but I had it. I told him how I used to hope that he’d come back and say just that, but that I’m stronger than that now and I know better. I told him I couldn’t be with anyone who didn’t love himself and that I hoped one day he’d learn to love and respect himself because despite everything I do want him to be happy, it just can’t be with me. And then I took Mary’s arm and we walked away. He tried to follow us, he even grabbed my wrist and told me he was sorry. I think it was genuine, but it didn’t matter. I told him I was sorry too and then I pulled my wrist out of his grip and we left.”

Lizzie walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Lydia accepted the comfort willingly this time, sinking into her arms. Lizzie wrapped her arms more tightly around Lydia’s back and just held her for a long a moment. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered as she relaxed her grip. “I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

Lydia shook her head. “It gets worse.”

Lizzie stiffened.”It does?”

Lydia nodded. “You should sit down for this.”

“Why?” Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

“Mom knows.”

Lizzie gasped and stumbled back to the couch, where William immediately took her hand again. “Oh no! How?”

Lydia perched herself on the edge of the sofa and picked up her drink again. “When Mary and I got home after,” her breath hitched, “the mall, Dad was in the living room and he saw how upset I was. So Mary told him that we ran into George. That’s when Mom rushed in gushing about how she knew he’d come back and I should invite him over for dinner.”

Lizzie winced. “She didn’t!”

“Unfortunately she did. And Mary sort of snapped. I’ve never seen her like that before. She started yelling at Mom for being inconsiderate and in the midst of her tirade she let the truth of why we broke up slip out.”

“Oh god, Lydia, I’m so sorry.” Lizzie gave her a sideways hug.

Lydia shrugged. “It’s okay. Mom needed to know the truth eventually. Still as I’m sure you can imagine, Mom started to have an epic freak out. I couldn’t handle that, not after everything else, so while Dad was trying to calm her down, I ran upstairs, packed a bag and hopped on a bus. Now, before you start to lecture me, I texted Mary, she knows where I am and she said she’d make sure Mom and Dad know. I just, couldn’t stay there any longer.”

Lizzie laughed wryly. “I can understand that.”

“You are welcome to stay here with us for a few days. There are several free guest rooms.” It was the first William had spoken since Lydia had begun her story.

“Are you sure? I know Lizzie just got here and all and the timing is crap, but I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Of course. It is not a problem. Consider this your temporary home.” William gestured to the room.

Lizzie smiled at him gratefully. Lydia was right, her timing wasn’t great, but these sorts of situations weren’t exactly planned. The fact that she had come to her for help was a huge step for them. She turned back to her sister. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am,” Lydia agreed, looking weary.

“Let’s get you settled in then, and we can talk more tomorrow.”

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

When William walked into the kitchen the next morning, he found Lydia sitting at his dining room table alone, sipping at a mug of steaming coffee and staring out the window.

From what he could tell, she seemed to be in better spirits than she had been the night before, though her quiet stillness reminded him of the way Gigi had been in the days and weeks following George’s departure.

He cleared his throat, not wanting to startle her by speaking unexpectedly.

Lydia turned to him and smiled. “Morning, Darcenator. Lizzie’s in the shower. She said she has some kind of appointment this morning.”

“Yes. I believe she’s meeting with one of her potential investors.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the opposite end of the table. “I have to head out myself shortly. Will you be okay by yourself? I could always call Gigi—“

“No!” Lydia interrupted, her tone shrill. “That isn’t necessary.”

Frowning, William set his coffee down. “Okay. If you’re sure. I just thought that since the two of your have so much in common you might enjoy having some company.”

The look Lydia shot him was dark and moody. “What exactly is it that we have in common? That we’re both ‘energetic’?”

William winced, it wasn’t the first time his words had come back to haunt him. “I never meant—“

But Lydia wasn’t listening. Instead her eyes narrowed as she continued. “Or is it that we both slept with George Wickham?”

He gaped at her for a moment, trying to formulate some kind of response. “I just thought that you two would get along, is all.” He finished feebly, after yet another glare from Lizzie’s sister.

“You and half the internet.” Lydia snapped. “Look, Darcy, I get that you’re with my sister now and all that, but that doesn’t mean you know anything about me. Let me make this clear, I respect the fact that Gigi is your sister, but I have no interest in being friends with her, now, or ever.”

William watched, stunned, as Lydia stalked over to the sink, dumped the rest of her coffee down the drain, and put her mug in the dishwasher.

“And in answer to your question, I’ll be fine. I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself.” With that, Lydia fled from the room, passing an incredibly perplexed Lizzie along the way.

“What was that all about?” Lizzie asked as she tilted her head to one side and dried her hair with a towel.

William shook his head. “I am not entirely sure,” he admitted. “I merely suggested that she might want to spend some time with Gigi while we are both out this morning, and she got quite upset.”

Lizzie sighed. “Yeah, Gigi isn’t exactly one of Lydia’s favorite people.”

“But they have only met once.”

“Lydia is a complex person.” Lizzie draped her damp towel over the back of a chair and entered the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

As William absently tracked Lizzie’s movements, he was struck by how unsettled his encounter with the youngest Bennet had made him. He knew he wasn’t the best at reading people, but still he was completely baffled by this whole sequence of events.

“Look, don’t worry about it,” Lizzie said softly and he blinked, surprised to see her standing in front of him. “Lydia will be fine.”

William nodded. “I’m sorry for upsetting her.”

Lizzie smiled and bent so her face was level with his. “I know,” she whispered, before kissing him soundly.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Lizzie’s meeting ran late and as she rushed from it to her lunch with Gigi she was eternally grateful that she’d had the foresight to text Gigi and ask her to meet her at the restaurant instead of at the house. Although the main reason she’d sent the text had been William’s conversation with Lydia that morning, and her fear that an actual encounter with Gigi right now would agitate her sister further, it had turned out to be a fortuitous change.

She reached the restaurant with a few minutes to spare so she paused outside for a moment, catching her breath and straightening her hair and clothing. Her meeting that morning had been stressful and she hadn’t yet taken a moment to process it all. She’d met with a man named Kevin Stevenson. He was some wealthy businessman whose family had found great success within the bay area and he himself owned multiple companies. He’d spent the majority of their meeting peppering Lizzie with question after question about her goals for her new company, what kind of content she hoped to create, how she planned to market it and what kind of profit she anticipated making.

It had been incredibly overwhelming and for most of the meeting Lizzie had felt like she was barely keeping her head above water in the conversation. She gave answers to the best of her knowledge and did her best to fake it, but all the while she was certain he could seeing right through her. The truth was, when Lizzie had first decided to try running her own company, the idea had seemed exciting, exotic and exhilarating, but the reality was terrifying. The closer she got to making it actually happen, the more she realized that she didn’t really have a clue what she was doing. She’d just graduated from grad school. She’d shadowed a few companies for a month each. Sure, she’d read dozens of books and taken classes about business management, but when it came down to it, Lizzie didn’t feel like she truly knew what she was doing.

In fact, since her graduation day, she’d awoken in the middle of nearly every night from nightmares, all of them centering around her company flopping completely. She hadn’t said anything about this to anyone, particularly not William. Everyone kept telling her how amazing and brave she was and how much they believed in her and thought she’d do great. Yet all Lizzie could think about was how she was terrified of letting them all down. More than once she’d wondered if maybe she shouldn’t shelve the idea and try to get some more experience in the field first. That way she’d have a better handle on the industry and have a chance to really figure out what it was she wanted to do with her own company.

At this point however, her family and friends, not to mention all of her viewers, knew that she was starting her own company and it felt like an automatic failure to pull out now. So she’d continued to trudge ahead with her plans in the hopes that things would just click. Still, despite her internal uncertainty throughout the meeting with Kevin, he had seemed interested in her ideas and they had parted on a hopeful note. He hadn’t said yes to investing yet, but he hadn’t said no either.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie shoved all her business thoughts to the back of her mind and plastered a smile to her face before entering the restaurant. Gigi was already there, seated at a table near the center. She spotted Lizzie immediately and waved her over.

“Lizzie! Hi!” Gigi stood up to greet her and Lizzie felt her smile turn from forced to genuine.

“Gigi, it’s great to see you again!” She hugged the younger girl before they both took their seats.

“You too. How are you enjoying San Francisco so far?”

“It’s all right. Been a bit of a whirlwind.”

Gigi laughed. “I’ll bet. Any success with the apartment hunt?”

“Not really.” Lizzie sighed. She’d been so worried about her meeting with Kevin that she’d nearly forgotten her apartment hunt. She really should try to go see a few more places that afternoon. Maybe Lydia would like to come with her.

“That great, huh?”

“I’ve seen a few places but so far they’ve either been completely unliveable, out of my price range, or clear on the other side of town.”

“I hear you. I’ve been trying for almost a month to find someone to sublet my apartment while I’m in Sanditon and it’s been an absolute nightmare.”

“Really? I would have thought lots of people would be interested in a place like yours.”

Gigi waited until the waitress had taken their orders before responding. “Oh, interest isn’t the problem. It’s finding someone who I know is going to look after it and not wreck the place or rob me blind that’s the issue.”

“Are you asking for references?”

“Of course, but I’ve had some really weird results.” Gigi sighed and took a sip of her water. “You wouldn’t want to stay in my apartment while I’m gone would you?” She’d said it in passing, but suddenly Gigi sat up straighter and grabbed Lizzie’s wrist. “No really, I’m serious, it would be a perfect solution for both of us!”

Lizzie considered it. “I mean, it’s not a bad thought. Your place isn’t far from William’s and it’s got good transit connections.”

“And you won’t have to pay—“ Gigi began but Lizzie quickly cut her off.

“No. Absolutely not. If this is going to happen, I insist on paying rent.”

Gigi looked as though she were going to protest but something about Lizzie’s determination must have stopped her because a second later she nodded. “Okay, fine, but we’ll negotiate what that’ll be. I’m not leaving for Sanditon until Saturday so we still have a few days to sort everything out.”

Lizzie smiled, relieved to at least have her housing situation sorted for the time being. It was perfect really. Gigi was going to be gone for nearly three months. That would give Lizzie plenty of time to get her company up and running, and she’d be able to take her time finding another suitable place to live before Gigi returned.

Their food arrived then and they passed the rest of the meal in friendly conversation about Gigi’s upcoming trip and work in Sanditon.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

Although it had been another insanely busy day at work, William had managed to leave the office at a more humane time and it was just after 6pm when he returned home and walked up the stairs to find Lizzie and Lydia in his kitchen giggling together. There was a bowl filled with cookie dough between them and William had to refrain from wrinkling his nose as they both dipped their fingers into it.

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence, and Lizzie turned to face him, her face bright and happy. “William!” she cried joyfully, “You’re home. Join us!”

Surveying them carefully he stepped forward just as Lizzie stretched out her hand to offer him some of the cookie dough. “Uhhh no thank you,” he declined politely.

“William Darcy, are you afraid of a little cookie dough?” Lizzie joked.

“I prefer my cookies fully baked and salmonella free.”

Lydia made a face. “Snoresville. Convention is boring. Come on Darce, take a walk on the wild side.” She grabbed a spoon from the drawer. “Look, you can even be civilized and eat it with cutlery.”

William shook his head. “I am okay. But thank you for the offer.”

Lydia shrugged and tossed the spoon into the sink. “Whatever, Darcenator. Just means there’s more for us.”

He watched her for a moment, recalling their conversation from that morning. “Lydia?”

“Yeah?” she looked at him questioningly, a large glob of cookie dough on her fingers.

“About this morning —“

Lydia shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No. You were correct. I made assumptions about you that I should not have made. I sincerely apologize.”

“It’s okay. Really. I get it.” Her face had turned serious. “I owe you an apology too. I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat like that.”

“I appreciate that, but I was out of line. The truth is, I do not know you, but perhaps in time we can change that?”

Lydia smiled brightly. “I think I’d like that, Darcenator.” She returned her attention to the bowl of cookie dough and he felt a bit lighter knowing that things were okay between them again.

During his exchange with Lydia, Lizzie had washed her hands and she was now standing in front of him, a grin on her face. “Hey,” she said, her voice husky.

He looked down at her, abruptly aware of their proximity. He swallowed hard. “Hello.” They stared at each other for several long seconds.

“Oh just kiss already. I won’t look,” Lydia said from behind them, and though William couldn’t peel his eyes from Lizzie, he sensed that she was probably rolling her eyes at them.

He hesitated an instant longer before dipping his head and giving in to his desires. Lizzie’s lips were soft and pliable and he felt her sigh against him as he deepened the kiss slightly, still all too aware that they had an audience.

“Welcome home,” Lizzie whispered, when they pulled apart a minute later. “We were just celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?”

Lydia licked the latest cookie dough of her fingers and William had to refrain from visibly showing his distaste. “Lizzie’s got a place to live!”

“You do? Already?” William couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had hoped it would take her longer than two days to find her own place and move out of his.

“Don’t act so excited!” Lizzie teased, nudging his shoulder with her own. “It’s not like I’m even going to be that far away.”

“Where is it?” He asked, trying hard to sound happy for her.

“Gigi’s!” He could sense Lizzie studying him as he processed this information.

He frowned. “I didn’t think there were any vacancies in her building.”

“Not in her building, you doofus,” Lizzie laughed, “I’m going to sublet Gigi’s apartment while she’s in Sanditon.”

“Oh!” William let out a laugh of his own. “That is a very practical solution for both of you. Why did I not think of that?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully. “Sometimes you have to let other people come up with the good ideas.”

“This is true.” He smiled at her. “So that means you’re still here until Saturday?”

Lizzie grinned back. “You bet.”

“And I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow,” Lydia chimed in. “So you two can canoodle without me around to harsh your feels.”

William wrinkled his brow, trying to work out what Lydia meant. Lizzie seemed to sense his confusion and said, “I think she means we’ll have some privacy.”

“Oh.” He managed to say after she slowly dragged her fingers down his arm before releasing it and the unspoken implication of her words settled over him heavily.

“Are you two done being gross?” Lydia asked. “’Cause as much as I’m lovin’ the cookie dough, I could go for some real food, you know?”

William had to force himself to tear his gaze away from Lizzie. “Of course.”

 

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Lydia bond while having a "girls day" in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to **booknoser321** for betaing this chapter. Thanks also to **erinwert** for being the advanced guard and providing me feedback on the content of this chapter.

“Wakey! Wakey!” 

Lizzie moaned and covered her head as something heavy landed on her. She cracked an eye, confirming that something was her scrawny but definitely heavy younger sister. 

“C’mon, Lizzie! Aren’t you ready for Lydia and Lizzie’s epic day of sisterly awesome?” 

Groaning, Lizzie gently pushed her sister off. “Can’t I at least wake up first?” 

Lydia sighed dramatically. “Fiiiine. But hurry, we’re already wasting time. There’s so much to do and see and —“ 

“Lydia, I love you and I mean this in this nicest way possible, but, get out!” 

Huffing, Lydia pulled herself off the bed. “You have ten minutes!” she said before bounding out the door. 

As soon as she was gone, Lizzie burrowed deeper into her pillows. She was excited to spend the day with her sister in the city. They hadn’t done anything like that, just the two of them in ages, but the truth was, despite the fact that she’d just been sleeping, she was exhausted. Between continued nightmares about her impending company and vivid dreams about William that left her breathless, hot and dissatisfied, Lizzie hadn’t managed to get any quality rest. With a loud sigh, Lizzie reluctantly rolled out of bed, stumbled around for suitable clothing, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. 

She emerged a few minutes later, in time to see William pulling on his suit jacket and picking up his briefcase. He beamed at her and quickly came over to greet her. 

“Good morning, Lizzie. I was afraid we were going to be like passing ships in the night.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

William’s brow instantly furrowed. “Is everything all right?” 

For the briefest of seconds Lizzie contemplated telling him everything, but the clatter of a plate in the kitchen quickly reminded her that they were not alone, and William had a job to get to. Lizzie shook her head. “It’s fine. Just restless.” She rolled up onto the balls of her feet and kissed him lightly. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Definitely!” He turned to look back at Lydia. “You two have a good day!” 

“Oh, we will,” Lydia called out. “We have a very detailed plan.” 

His gaze met Lizzie’s again and she shrugged. “I shall leave you to it then.” 

Lizzie watched him as he descended the stairs and left for work, her cheeks flushing slightly as random images from her dreams the night before flitted into her consciousness. She stood at the top of the stairs for several long moments until Lydia snapped her fingers, drawing her attention. 

“Earth to Lizzie, we have sister things to do, remember?” 

Lizzie startled, then smiled. “Yes, of course. Just let me have some coffee, and we can get going.” 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

After an extremely busy morning, during which Lydia had dragged Lizzie all over, she (and her feet) were eternally grateful to have some rest while they sat in a restaurant near Fisherman’s Wharf and waited for their food to arrive. So far, they had ridden a cable car, explored dozens of touristy shops, sampled chocolate at Ghirardelli’s, window shopped the boutiques in Ghirardelli’s Square, and wandered around the wharf. After lunch Lydia wanted to head over to the Haight and then explore Golden Gate park. 

Although Lizzie had done a lot of those things already, mostly during her outing with William and Gigi when she’d been at Pemberley, she was thoroughly enjoying experiencing them all again with her sister. More importantly, she was enjoying the chance to be with Lydia without any drama, family interruptions, or other shenanigans. It was nice, and it made her slightly regret the missed opportunities between them during all those years where they had been so busy shutting each other out. 

Lydia’s mood had taken a turn, however, and Lizzie was perplexed as she watched her sister huff and lean her face melancholically against one hand, her elbow resting against the table. 

Nudging her sister gently with her toe beneath the table, Lizzie said, “Yo. Mopey, what’s up?” 

She sighed and dropped her arm, sitting up straighter. “I’m not sure I want to just go home and go back to school.” 

“But I thought your classes were going well?” Lizzie frowned, trying to work out where her sister was going with this. 

“They’re fine, I guess. It’s just…” Lydia fell silent, her finger tracing the droplets on the side of her water glass.

“What?” She kept her voice even, not wanting Lydia to think she was judging. They’d come a long way in the past few months and she didn’t want to spoil it by slipping back into old habits. 

Lydia hesitated for a moment, then sighed heavily. “I don’t know what I’m doing with my life, or like what I want for my future. It seems like kind of a waste to be taking all these classes without having any kind of goal in mind.” 

Lizzie nodded. “Well, what do you think you want to do? For example, where do you see yourself in five years?” 

“That’s just it. I don’t know. I mean I’m interested in lots of things, but this whole thing with… with George, it’s made me realize that I want more out of my life, and right now I feel like I’m just drifting aimlessly without any direction.” 

Lizzie considered her Lydia’s words for a long moment. She could relate to that. Before she’d decided to start her own company, she’d felt much the same way and she said as much to Lydia. 

“So how did you figure it out? How did you decide that opening your own media company was what you wanted?” 

“It didn’t happen overnight. I talked to different people, listened to what they said, did a bunch of research, spent a lot of time thinking and reflecting on it. I also talked to Charlotte a lot. In the end I made the choice that felt right. Doesn’t mean I don’t still have doubts.” 

Her sister gaped at her. “You do?” 

“Of course I do. I’ve spent the past week questioning my choices - it’s scary, but I’m working through it and taking it one step at a time.” 

“Well, I don’t want to start my own company, I know that.” Lydia wrinkled her nose. “Too much work.” 

Lizzie laughed. “Fair enough.” She took a sip of her water, thinking. “Maybe you need to take a step back. Try a few things out, get some life experience and maybe then you’ll have a better idea of what you want to do? I know seeing how Collins and Collins and Pemberley Digital operated helped me a lot.” 

Lydia bit her lip self consciously, something Lizzie hadn’t seen her do since they were little. “I was kind of thinking that maybe I should leave school for a bit.” She looked at Lizzie nervously as though expecting a reaction, but Lizzie just smiled encouragingly. “I mean, like I can finish the classes I’m taking right now, but after that… I don’t know, maybe I can move to a big city and work a bit, try to sort out what it is I want.” 

“Do you have any idea where you think you might want to go?” 

“The first thing that comes to mind is here or New York. But that could just be because I miss you and Jane.” 

Lizzie reached for her sister’s hand. “You don’t have to figure it all out right now. Once you’re back home, talk to mom and dad, and maybe even Mary. Do some research. Think about the kinds of things you think you might want to do and go from there. And anytime you need to talk, you know you can call me.” 

“Thanks,” Lydia relaxed in her chair. “You’ve gotten better at that, you know?” 

“At what? 

“At making me feel better,” Lydia hesitated. “I never used to feel like you had time for me or wanted me around, and whenever you did give me advice, it always felt like you were judging me.”

Lizzie looked away, guilt rising as her sister’s words resonated deep within her. Everything Lydia was saying had been true, although Lizzie hadn’t realized it back then. She’d always been so sure that she was the one who was right and Lydia was just being a nuisance. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t say that to make you feel bad. I just mean that it’s not like that anymore, and that’s nice. It’s really nice.” 

They smiled at each other. “You’re right, it is.” 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of movement, laughter, and adventure, and by the time they returned the apartment, both girls were exhausted. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay one more night?” Lizzie asked Lydia as they flopped onto the sofa to catch their breath. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Lydia looked at her hopefully. 

Lizzie smiled and shook her head. “Of course not! Today was really nice, and I don’t want it to end.” 

“I think I’d like that.” Lydia leaned against Lizzie’s shoulder like she used to when they were little girls, and, not for the first time that day, Lizzie felt a pang of nostalgia. “What about Darcy, though. You two were going to spend time together tonight, weren’t you?” 

“We have lots of time for that. He’ll understand.” Lizzie nudged her sister playfully. “Besides, we can force him to watch girly movies with us and watch him squirm.” 

Lydia’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Oh my god! Yes! This is going to be awesome.” Her stomach growled loudly then, and both girls laughed. 

“Perhaps first I should order us a pizza or something?” 

“Pepperoni?” 

“Of course!” 

“Then I’m in!” 

“Okay, why don’t you go ahead and pick something? I’ll be right back.” Lizzie slipped from the room and started to rummage through drawers in the kitchen, looking for a delivery menu or a phonebook. 

She was looking through her third drawer, which held kitchen linens, when her phone rang suddenly, causing her to jump. A glance at the caller ID informed her that it was William and instantly her face spread into a wide smile. 

“William!” she chirped happily, as she opened a fourth drawer, this one filled with extra cutlery. She quickly closed it. 

“Hello, Lizzie.” His voice sounded tired and weary.

Lizzie paused, giving him her full attention. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes and no. There have been some complications with the arrangements for Gigi’s trip to Sanditon on Saturday. Nothing dire, but there is still much to sort out, so I am afraid I will not make it home before nine. I am sorry.”

“That’s okay. Lydia’s going to stay until tomorrow morning now and we were going to force girly movies upon you, so you’ve foiled our plan and escaped.” 

William chuckled. “Seems my timing was fortuitous then.” His voice suddenly grew muffled and Lizzie could hear voices in the background. The muffled voices stopped and William spoke again. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I’ll let you get back to work. I’m supposed to be ordering us pizza right now anyway. Hey, do you have a delivery menu somewhere?” 

“There’s a folder in the drawer of the table in the hallway.” 

Lizzie spun to face that direction and sighed. Of course it would be in the one place she’d never think of to look. “Thank you!” 

“Of course. Gigi just arrived so I should go. You and Lydia enjoy your evening.” 

“Thanks William. We will. I hope you manage to work everything out.” 

“I am certain we will. Nothing a few phone calls and a mountain of paperwork can not solve.” 

“Sounds thrilling.” 

“Boundlessly. All right. I really must go. Take care, Lizzie.” 

Before she could respond, the line went dead. 

_To Be Continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I didn't switch into William's POV at any point in this chapter. That was a very deliberate choice because I felt like the focus here needed to be more on Lizzie and Lydia. The next chapter will be in his POV though, so don't worry, there's a lot more William to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all, I am so sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. RL decided to rear its ugly head recently so I wasn't able to do as much writing as I'd hoped. Good news is you're getting a special Wednesday posting and from Monday we'll be back on track. Trust me, I think you're going to appreciate the shorter wait. Anyway, my apologies for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Special thanks to thegreatsporkwielder for betaing this last minute for me.

It was past nine o’clock by the time William was finally able to leave the office. He sat in his car in the parking garage for a moment, rubbing his forehead. This latest Sanditon debacle had given him a headache and although they’d managed to sort everything out, it had left him feeling uneasy about Gigi and the Domino project. He knew that she was capable of handling herself, but he was beginning to doubt they’d made the right choice in where to run the beta test. The mayor of the town, Tom Parker, was always incredibly enthusiastic about the endeavour whenever anyone from Pemberley spoke to him, but despite sending him the required waivers and legal documents weeks previously, he had only returned about half of them, resulting in William’s need to sort it all out this evening. Thankfully, Tom’s assistant, Edward Denham, seemed to have a better handle on things and within an hour of their conversation, he had located the missing paperwork and faxed it to San Francisco. 

He sighed heavily and started the car. As he drove away from Pemberley and drew nearer to home, nearer to Lizzie, he felt the stress of his day begin to fade away and by the time he reached the apartment he was feeling calmer, more relaxed. William frowned as he opened the door and found himself surrounded by darkness. Surely Lizzie and Lydia hadn’t gone to bed yet? It was still fairly early. A high-pitched giggle floated down from the room above, confirming that they were very much awake, and judging from the laughter, having a great time. He ascended the stairs, noting that the flicker of colour coming from the television was the only light source in the entire apartment. 

With a slight shake of his head, William approached, pausing to take in the sight of Lizzie and Lydia curled together on the couch. Lydia had her head resting on Lizzie’s shoulder and she looked more at ease than he’d ever seen her. He thought back to the tension he, and the entire internet, had witnessed between them only a few short months before and he contemplated leaving them alone to continue their bonding. He knew how much Lizzie regretted the previous distance that had been between the two sisters, and he didn’t want to upset this new closeness they seemed to have found; besides, seeing them like that had made him suddenly yearn for his own sister, which was ridiculous, since he’d just seen her. All the same, he decided that he’d go to his room and call Gigi anyway. She’d be gone soon, after all; they could use some sibling bonding time that didn’t involve lawyers and messy paperwork. 

He’d started to retreat when Lydia spotted him and sat up, smiling. “Darceface! It’s about time you joined us! You’re just in time for the best part.” 

Lizzie paused the movie and started to get up, but William shook his head. “No, stay there. I had not intended to disturb you.” 

“William, you’re not disturbing us!” Lizzie told him, although she relaxed back into the sofa. “Come and watch with us!” She patted the empty cushion on the other side of her. William settled next to her, gratefully accepting the hug she offered him as her arms slid easily around his torso. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him closely. “You look exhausted,” she said after a long moment. “You don’t have to stay.”

He shook his head. “No, but I want to.” 

Lizzie’s face spread into a wide, playful grin. “You’re going to regret that decision, I think.” She gestured toward the television, which was paused on Tom Hanks’ face. “Lydia and I both know this movie by heart, so fair warning, there will be quoting.” 

“I think you underestimate the number of truly atrocious films Gigi has subjected me to over the years. Besides, ‘You’ve Got Mail’ is one of the better films in this genre.”

Lydia and Lizzie both gaped at him. “You know what movie this is?” Lydia was incredulous.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not live under a rock. I am aware of some popular culture.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Lydia was still staring at him, her jaw slack. “You might not be boring after all!” 

“Lydia!” Lizzie admonished. 

“What? It’s true and you know it.” 

“It’s fine, Lizzie. She is right. I am not nearly as interesting as most people.” 

“I don’t think you’re boring, I think you’re endlessly fascinating.” Lizzie’s chin was still resting on his shoulder and he was suddenly aware of just how close she was. 

His breath caught in his throat. “Lydia, I suggest you look away for a moment.” 

“Why?” 

His eyes were fixed intently on Lizzie’s. “Because I need to kiss your sister.” 

“Gross!” Lydia exclaimed. 

In the back of his mind, William noted that her tone was actually amused rather than disgusted, but as he dipped his head toward Lizzie his every thought, every synapse was focused on Lizzie and Lizzie alone. He had intended for it to be a simple kiss, a ‘hello’ of sorts, but as Lizzie sighed against him, something changed, and all the heat and tension that had been building between them for days suddenly welled up inside him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing between her lightly parted lips. Lizzie responded immediately, winding her hands in his hair and tugging him closer as though she were drinking him in. Their kiss grew messy, frantic, and it wasn’t until Lydia cleared her throat, loudly, that they remembered where they were. William pulled away, feeling sheepish and guilty. That wasn’t how he’d meant that to go. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“What?” Lizzie sounded dazed. She blinked. “You’re sorry? What on earth for?” 

“I got carried away, that wasn’t supposed to be so…” he trailed off hopelessly, unable to find a word in his extensive vocabulary that could adequately describe what had just happened. 

“Hot?” Lydia supplied, causing both of them to jump slightly. 

William felt his cheeks burning. He couldn’t believe he had just kissed Lizzie like that in front of her younger sister. What was he thinking? 

“What?” Lydia said as William and Lizzie stared at her. “It was totally hot. Don’t deny it.” 

“I… uh…” William was at a loss for how to respond to that. 

Much to his bewilderment, Lydia suddenly burst out laughing and after a moment Lizzie joined her. They were both doubled over with mirth and for the life of him William did not know why. “Oh William, you should see your face right now,” Lizzie said as she composed herself. 

“Priceless,” Lydia added. “Don’t worry Darce-face. It takes a lot more than a round of tonsil hockey to scandalize me.” 

“I…” What was wrong with his brain? Why was he suddenly forgetting words? 

“OH MY GOD!” Lydia’s voice was louder than he expected and he flinched. “Who knew William Darcy was such a drama queen? Quit worrying and just watch the movie.” She hit play.

William watched the screen, trying to focus as Tom Hanks’ character arrived at Meg Ryan’s apartment with a bouquet of daisies, but it was difficult as Lizzie had leaned against him again and was half sprawled across his chest. Every cell in his body felt as though it were vibrating with unspent energy, and every time Lizzie shifted against him the energy would multiply. William wondered if Lizzie could feel it, too. If she could tell how quickly his heart was beating, how difficult it was for him to breathe, how utterly aware of her he was. If she noticed, Lizzie gave no indication; she was watching the movie, quoting parts, exchanging comments with Lydia here and there. By the time they’d reached the climax of the film, William had given up trying to pay attention to it; instead his every thought, his every focus was on Lizzie and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had ever possessed to refrain from kissing her again and dragging her off to his bedroom to show her just what her proximity was doing to him. 

William hadn’t even noticed that the movie had ended until Lizzie sat up, moving away from him to hug her sister goodnight. He felt her absence immediately and fought the urge to pull her back to his side. He scoffed at himself. Why was he acting like a hormone-crazed teenager all of a sudden? He was being ridiculous. 

“Goodnight, Lydia,” he managed to say, proud of the fact that his voice was steady. 

“Night, Darce.” 

Lizzie started to bustle around the room, taking an inordinate amount of time to put the DVD back in its case. Her hands shook as she slid it back onto the shelf, the first indication he’d seen that she was perhaps as rattled as he was. He watched as she took a deep breath before turning to face him, her eyes bright. He stepped toward her, noting the flush of her cheeks, and the shallowness of her breathing. Somehow, seeing that she was as affected as he was, made him feel better, although no less frustrated. If Lydia wasn’t in the guest room down the hall, he would have acted without hesitation, but they weren’t alone, so such things would have to wait for another day. William swallowed. He needed to say goodnight and put some distance between them before he lost what remained of his control. 

Somehow he managed to bend down, kiss her cheek, and pull back. “Goodnight, Lizzie.” 

Disappointment and something he couldn’t place flashed in her eyes at that, but he forced himself to ignore it. If he kissed her properly right now, he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

He had turned away and was about to escape to his room when Lizzie suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. He stared down at their clasped hands. Her touch caused the energy from before to return with full force and William felt as though he’d been punched in the gut. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? 

“William,” Lizzie’s voice was soft, and there was a vulnerability in it that made him meet her gaze again even though he knew it was a bad idea. 

“Lizzie?” 

“I…” she looked down, her hand tensing in his and pulling him back toward her as she sighed. “I know we can’t… not with Lydia…” she trailed off and he nodded, indicating that he understood what she meant. 

“But?” he prompted, sensing she was going somewhere with this. 

“But I really don’t want to go to the guest room by myself right now. I can’t bear another night of laying awake, knowing you’re in the next room and not being able to be near you.” Her eyes bore into his again and he was certain she must be able to hear his heart pounding rapidly within his chest. He forced himself to breathe. “Do you think maybe I could sleep in your room tonight?”

William wasn’t sure how he managed to remain standing, but somehow he did. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“No.” Lizzie answered honestly. “It’s probably the worst idea ever, but I’d rather be near you than be apart and yearning for you. Does that make sense?”

William considered it. She was right, any contact was better than no contact, but if they did this, well, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not that he was likely to sleep much anyway, since he’d be thinking about her constantly even if she were in the next room. He’d much rather be able to hold her. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Lizzie’s eyes had widened in surprise. Had she really expected him to say, no? 

“If this is really what you want, then yes, we can do it.” He winced at his unintended innuendo. “I mean… uhh… I accept your proposal.” 

Lizzie laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered, you know that?” 

“Do not tell a soul. It will ruin my ‘street cred’.”

“Excuse me, did William Darcy just say ‘street cred’?” 

“I did.” 

Lizzie snorted. “I can honestly say those are two words I never thought I’d hear you say.” She stretched upward and pecked him chastely on the lips. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Darcy, your reputation is safe. Although, you’re lucky I’m not still doing my video diary because that would be excellent fodder for the internet. They’d eat that up.” 

“Phew. Glad I dodged that bullet!” William teased, shaking his head. 

“It’s getting late, we should go to bed.” They stared at each other for a moment, the weight of her words and their implication hanging between them. 

“We should.” William tugged lightly on their joined hands and led her down the hall towards his bedroom. 

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's attempt to ease the tension between herself and William backfires. Lydia departs San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there is now a chapter count! I've had a major breakthrough in the writing of this fic and in the past few days have written over 10,000 words of it. (Basically I'm nearly done with Chapter 11 at the moment and this is Chapter 9) I've also now worked out a few of the missing details and unless something goes really awry there should be a total of 21 chapters plus an epilogue! 
> 
> Huge thank you to Booknoser321 who betaed this chapter.

 

 _This was a terrible idea._ Lizzie thought as she lay facing away from William. She’d shifted so that there was a good foot of space between them, so she wouldn’t be so tempted to touch him, but it wasn’t helping. She had thought sharing a bed just to sleep would be better than laying awake in the guest bed wishing she could be with him. Yet, being _this_ close to him, being able to touch him but not in the way she really _wanted_ to touch him was pure torture. Lizzie yearned to be able to plant kisses along his jaw, to trace a path across his chest, to discover and explore every part of him. She’d been thinking about it almost non-stop for the past few days and she had been an absolute fool to think that being next to him _in his bed_ would ease those thoughts. If anything, it had made her thoughts worse; much worse. At least when he wasn’t right beside her she couldn’t hear him, or smell him, or touch him.  

A part of her wanted to just give in. To act on how she was feeling despite the fact that Lydia was just down the hall. It’s not like Lydia would be surprised if she found out. Yet some part of Lizzie still clung to the idea that their first time shouldn’t happen with her baby sister in the next room. Besides, Lydia was still recovering from her experience with Wickham, and the last thing Lizzie wanted to do was upset her. Lydia would be leaving the next morning and then she and William would be completely alone, and they wouldn’t need to wait any longer. One more night. She just had to get through one more night. She was a rational adult. Surely she could manage to wait a mere 24 hours?

Lizzie squeezed her eyes closed as though doing so would somehow eradicate all thoughts of William from her mind. Quite the contrary in fact, for instead she was thrust back into the fantasies she’d been having about him, and her urge to turn and reach out to him, to close the distance between them and give in to her desire, increased tenfold. She groaned internally. What was wrong with her? She’d never been this desperate before. Sure, she enjoyed physical affection as much as the next person, but this was different. It was somehow more; it was all consuming.   

“Lizzie? Are you all right?” William whispered, and Lizzie realized that her groan had been audible. Whoops. 

She turned, rolling until she was on her side, facing him. He was closer than she’d thought and her nose brushed against his, sending a current of energy through her. This was getting ridiculous. “I was wrong,” she confessed. “This was a terrible idea.”  

“I am certainly not finding it any easier to sleep,” William replied, smiling wryly. 

Lizzie sighed. “I thought this would make it better. That I wouldn’t want you as much if you were here. I’m a fool. If anything I want you more.”  

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know that he was feeling the same way. 

“It scares me how much I want to touch you right now,” Lizzie whispered honestly. 

“Lizzie.” William’s voice was strained as he reached out to graze her cheek. “Sweet, Lizzie. Wherever did you get the idea that you couldn’t?”  

Lizzie swallowed. “I’m afraid that if I start I won’t be able to let go, that I won’t want to stop and Lydia…” 

“I know.” He edged his face closer to hers until his warm breath was ghosting across her face. Her heart skipped a beat. “But this isn’t working. So maybe,” he kissed her lightly, “we should,” another kiss, “try another approach.” He kissed her more persistently this time, and the weight of desire and passion behind it was almost suffocating. For a moment, Lizzie was too overwhelmed to respond, but as William’s tongue traced over her lips, her body took over and she kissed him back fiercely, pouring every bit of her frustration and yearning into the action. Somehow, her hand had tangled itself in his hair, while her other hand traced patterns over his chest in the place where his tie would usually be.  

They broke apart and stared at each other for a beat before she crushed her lips to his again. This time, Lizzie tried to focus on the sensations, tried to memorize every contour of his mouth while her hands trailed over his back, mapping every muscle, every vertebra of his spine. She placed a line of kisses along his jaw before pressing her mouth to his collar bone, whilst her hands scrambled to undo the buttons on his pyjama top. 

William touched her hand, stopping her. “Lizzie, are you sure you want to do this now?” 

“I just want to touch you, William. I need to. Avoiding it is just making it worse.” 

Their eyes locked and in that moment an unspoken agreement passed between them. William smiled. “Okay, but you should know that the feeling is mutual.” 

Lizzie laughed. “Funnily enough, I’m okay with that.” 

“In that case -“ William sat up, grasped the base of his pyjama top and pulled it over his head. Lizzie’s breath hitched and for a long beat she just stared. “Is something wrong?”  

“Oh god, no.” Lizzie’s lips curled upward. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

William blushed. 

Lizzie kissed him quickly then tugged off her own t-shirt. “To be fair,” she said by way of explanation before falling back against the pillows and pulling him into another passionate kiss. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William woke up feeling more refreshed and content than he had in quite some time. It took him several minutes to figure out exactly why that was, and it wasn’t until Lizzie sighed in her sleep that full awareness of where he was came back to him. He was in his own bed with Lizzie Bennet wrapped in his arms, and the night before they had finally cut through some of the tension that had been building between them for days. They hadn’t had intercourse, not yet, but they had kissed and explored each other long into the night before Lizzie had finally given in to her exhaustion cuddled against his bare chest. He had watched her sleep for a while marvelling at the fact that she was actually there, laying in his arms. 

There had been a time, not too many months before, when he had thought that might never happen. In fact, after his initial declaration of love for her had gone _so_ badly, he’d been convinced that it was hopeless, especially when he’d watched her videos and seen how much she clearly loathed him. To think that they’d come from there to where they were now was astounding really; it was practically miraculous. Overwhelmed with feelings for Lizzie that had nothing to do with physical attraction and everything to do with how deeply he cared for her, William kissed the top of her head affectionately. 

Lizzie stirred, her eyes flickering open. She squinted at him drowsily, her face spreading into a sleepy smile. “William.” 

“Lizzie.” He moved to kiss her properly, but she turned away. 

William felt a stab in his chest at the unexpected rejection and quickly closed his eyes, not wanting Lizzie to see his disappointment. 

“William,” she said softly, her hand against his cheek. “Look at me.” 

He opened his eyes reluctantly. “That wasn’t a rejection.” How had she known? “I just… I didn’t want… I have morning breath…” she finally said by way of explanation and William found himself laughing. 

“You really think I care about that?” He looked at her incredulously. “You are ridiculous.” 

“I know.” Lizzie rested her head against his chest again and idly traced patterns on his torso with her fingers. “This is still new. I’m self-conscious.” 

“You do not need to be. I lo—, I mean to say, a little halitosis is not going to scare me away.” He winced, hoping she had not noticed his near slip up. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her with declarations she wasn’t ready to hear. 

If Lizzie had heard it, she gave no indication, instead she looked at him fondly. “That’s good to know.” She shifted so their faces were level again and kissed him. William was in the process of deepening the kiss when Lydia’s voice broke through the silence, causing them both to freeze. 

“Lizzie?” There was a knock, but to William’s relief, it wasn’t on his door. 

“Oh crap!” Lizzie sat up, pulling the sheet around her, covering herself. “If Lydia finds me in here, she’s going to think we…” she gestured between them. “How could I have been so stupid?” 

“Lizzie, it’ll be fine.” William withdrew from the bed and pulled on his robe. “I will take care of it. Give me about two minutes to get her into the kitchen and then you can join us when you’re ready.” 

She rewarded him with a grateful grin and he had to fight the urge to kiss her again. Kisses weren’t going to help her right now. He tied his robe and stepped into the hallway just as Lydia was about to open Lizzie’s door. 

“Good morning, Lydia.” 

The younger Bennet sister turned to face him. “Oh, hey Darce, I was just about to wake up my sister.”  

“Give her a few minutes. I am quite certain she will emerge on her own in due time.” He gestured toward the kitchen. “Would you like some coffee while we wait?” 

Lydia hesitated, then nodded. “Thanks.”  

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

After breakfast, William headed off to Pemberley, while Lizzie, and Lydia drove over to Gigi’s apartment, with the moving van that still contained all of Lizzie’s things. The previous night, in between movies and popcorn, Lizzie and Lydia had decided that instead of Lydia taking the bus back home, she could drive the moving van back and return it so Lizzie wouldn’t have to make an extra trip. A phone call to Gigi over breakfast that morning had confirmed that it was fine for Lizzie to move her stuff in a day early. 

When the arrived, Gigi greeted them eagerly. She smiled at Lydia, moving to hug her, but paused when Lydia stiffened and took a step back. “Good morning, Gigi,” she said in a voice more formal than any Lizzie had ever heard her sister use before.  

Gigi seemed a bit rattled by Lydia’s aloofness, but she quickly brushed it off as the three of them started to lug Lizzie’s boxes into the building. Gigi had cleared a corner in the living room for Lizzie to stack everything for the time being. Lizzie didn’t actually have that many belongings, and after barely an hour they were finished and catching their breaths with glasses of iced tea. Lydia finished first, thanked Gigi stiffly then turned to her sister. 

“I should probably get going pretty quickly. Mom was freaking out about me driving in the dark so I shouldn’t leave too late.”  

Lizzie rolled her eyes; that sounded about right. “Okay.” Lizzie turned to Gigi. “Thank you for letting us do this on such short notice.” 

“Not a problem. You still okay to meet around noon tomorrow to go over everything before I leave for Sanditon?” 

“Absolutely. I’ll see you then.”  Lizzie hugged the younger girl goodbye then followed Lydia to the door. 

An uneasy silence had fallen between them as Lizzie drove them back to William’s to retrieve Lydia’s things. After several failed attempts to engage Lydia in conversation, Lizzie finally asked, “Lydia, what’s wrong?” 

Lydia was quiet for so long that Lizzie thought she wasn’t going to answer so when Lydia spoke, she was surprised. “I’m going to miss you, Lizzie.”  

Her voice was hollow and vulnerable in a way that was so un-Lydia that Lizzie wished she wasn’t driving so she could pull her sister into her arms. 

“Hey,” she said gently instead. “We can talk on the phone whenever you want, and we can text all the time and even skype sometimes.”  

“I know, it’s just…” Lydia trailed off, staring out the window as the city passed by. “You and Jane are both moving on with your lives, and I feel stuck.” 

“Lydia, we talked about this. You’re going to finish the summer semester and then you’ll take a break and try different things to help you decide what you want to do long term.” 

“Yeah.” 

Lizzie turned onto William’s street and was eternally grateful to see that the parking space behind her car was still open. She turned off the car and turned to her sister, reaching for her hands. 

“Listen to me. I know it’s scary. I know it’s going to be hard, and convincing mom isn’t going to be fun. But you have me and Jane and we will back you up in this. We will support you in whatever it is you decide. You’re not alone.” 

Lydia’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m not, am I?” 

“Just try and get rid of me!” Lizzie made her best ‘tough guy’ impression, and, as she’d hoped, Lydia laughed. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” She sobered. “The last few days have been nice. It makes me regret—“ 

Lizzie cut her off. “I know. I feel the same way. But that’s in the past and we both know better now. We’re not going back.”  

“You promise?” 

Lizzie offered her little finger. “Pinky swear.”  

“Oh my god, what are we? Five again?” Lydia protested, although she still accepted Lizzie’s pinky and linked it with her own.  

They got out of the van, and five minutes later, Lydia had thrown her hastily packed bag into the passenger seat and the two sisters were standing on the side walk facing each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to say goodbye.  

Finally, Lydia flung herself into Lizzie’s arms. “I love you, Lizzie.”  

Lizzie clung to her, wishing she didn’t have to let go. “I love you too, Lydia. Always.”

After a long moment, Lydia broke the hug and stepped back, blinking her tears away. 

Lizzie offered an encouraging smile and Lydia took a deep breath, gave Lizzie a final, quick hug, and climbed into the van. 

Ten minutes later, Lizzie was still standing rooted to the same spot, staring at the empty space where the van, and her sister had been. She’d barely left and already she was missing Lydia. Her phone buzzed then, pulling her out of her sad reverie. She dug in her pocket for it, but by the time she’d extracted it, it had stopped ringing. A glance at the caller-id showed it was one of her potential investors. Lizzie took a shaky breath and reluctantly went inside. There was work to be done and that meant she needed to pull herself back together.  

No sooner had she closed the front door, than her phone buzzed again, this time with a text from William. 

**\- Please refrain from making any plans for tonight.**

Lizzie had an inkling about what that was about, but all the same, she texted back: 

**\- Why?**

**\- Because tonight, I would very much like to spend the entire evening, with my girlfriend, alone.**

This made Lizzie smile. She was pretty sure it was the first time he’d called her that, and it was nice. Really nice. Almost as nice as the prospect of the two of them alone with no interruptions. She thought back to the night before, and flushed. 

**\- I think that can be arranged**

Like she was going to object to the opportunity for them to finally be intimate. She’d been wanting this for days. 

**\- Good.**

**I shall be home at 5:30.**

**\- I’ll see you then**

Her mood brighter, Lizzie set up her laptop on the dinning room table. There was work to be done; she had a company to launch, phone calls to return, and something to look forward to later. What more could a girl ask for?

_To Be Continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given me such lovely feedback here, on twitter (@lorelaisquared) and in my askbox on tumblr (thelorelaisquared). I promise I'm very friendly and always happy to hear from you so if you'd ever like to ask me any questions or anything, please feel free to contact me anytime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Lizzie have a romantic evening alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10. Enjoy! 
> 
> Massive thanks to booknoser321 for betaing this chapter!

William was in an exceptionally good mood. He’d woken up with Lizzie in his arms that morning, he had finally caught up on his backlog of work at the office, everything was set for Gigi’s move to Sanditon, and he had an entire evening alone with Lizzie to look forward to. In fact, things were going so well that he was ready to leave work at 4:30, something that was virtually unheard of. With a spring in his step, he gathered his things and left his office, deciding as he did so that he’d make a few stops on the way home to pick up some things for his evening with Lizzie.  

As he walked down the corridor toward the elevators, Fitz stopped him. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is that William Darcy _smiling_ and leaving the office _early?”_  

William paused and grinned at his friend. “Perhaps.”  

Fitz studied him for a long beat before responding. “I don’t remember the last time I saw you this happy. It’s nice.” 

“It is rather pleasant,” William agreed.  

“So Gigi and I were right to meddle then?” 

“I would not say that.”  

Fitz beamed. “Please. If Gigi and I hadn’t given you two a push she’d still be hating you, and you’d still be miserable and alone.” 

William sighed. “You give yourself entirely too much credit, my friend.”  

“Whatever. I know I’m right, so that’s what matters.” 

“Anyway, I uh…” William shuffled his feet awkwardly. He enjoyed spending time with Fitz, of course, but right now, he really wanted to get to Lizzie.  

“Right. You’ve got a girlfriend to see. Go! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Fitz wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I shall not even pretend to know what you are implying.” William adjusted the grip on his briefcase. “I will see you on Monday.”  

“Okay. Have a great weekend, Darce. Say hi to Lizzie for me.” Fitz called after him as William reached the elevators.  

He nodded his head once in acknowledgement and stepped inside, his mind already full of thoughts about Lizzie.  

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Lizzie closed her laptop at four, deciding that she’d done enough work for one day. She’d already set up multiple business meetings for the following week, and she’d made some notes about the media project she was thinking of launching with. She’d also finally settled on a name for her company and had done some research on the costs of business cards, letterhead and website design. The numbers were starting to make her head spin, and she had to force herself to swallow the lump in her throat that formed whenever she thought about how much money she didn’t currently have to pay for all this stuff. 

Massaging a tense spot on her neck, Lizzie decided she’d have a bath so she could relax and let some of the stresses of her day fade before her evening with William. The thought of him made her smile, and as she sank into the warm bubbly water a few minutes later she let her mind wander to the night before. Being with him like that, even though they hadn’t actually done anything had felt incredible. She could only imagine what it was going to be like when they didn’t feel like they needed to hold back. A nervous flutter in her abdominal region reminded her that it wasn’t going be much longer until she wouldn’t need to imagine it. The memory of his fingers and lips grazing over her skin the previous night made her shudder, and she closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation.  

A knock on the door startled her, and she jolted awake, the now cool temperature of the water alerting her to the fact that she must have fallen asleep. 

“Lizzie? Are you in there?” William’s voice held a hint of concern. _How long had she been sleeping?_  

“Yes, I’m here,” she called softly.

The relief in his reply was palpable. “I suspected. Take your time, I just wanted to inform you that I am home early.”  

“What time is it?” 

“Nearly five.”  

“Okay. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

“Please do not feel that you need to rush on my account. I have a few preparations to make.”  

“Preparations?” Just what exactly was he plotting?

“Nothing you need to be concerned about.” Fading footsteps indicated that he’d moved away from the door, so Lizzie didn’t bother to respond. Instead, she sank deeper into the water, wetting her hair so she could wash it quickly before going to investigate exactly what it was that William was up to. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

After speaking with Lizzie through the bathroom door, William had to sit down for a moment and compose himself. When he’d realized that Lizzie was in the bath, his imagination had immediately supplied him with images of her stretched out, her hair wet, bubbles not so effectively concealing her. A part of him had been tempted to open the door and ravage her right then and there, but he’d resisted. He wanted their first time together to be special. He knew it was a ridiculously romantic notion that people like Fitz would tease him mercilessly about had they known, but between Lizzie’s thesis, living in different cities and various family interruptions, they had waited a long time for this, and after the tenderness and intensity of their encounter the night before, it felt inappropriate to behave rashly. Besides, he reminded himself, his eyes landing on the purchases he’d picked up on his way home, he had plans for tonight.  

Feeling more composed, William stood up and began making his preparations. He was halfway through peeling the carrots when he sensed Lizzie approaching. 

He turned toward her, his eyes widening in shock and appreciation as he recognized the outfit she was wearing to be the one she’d worn on her birthday, on the day they first kissed. Suddenly overwhelmed by emotions he couldn’t put into thoughts, let alone words, William set down the peeler and approached her.  

“You look amazing,” he told her honestly. 

Her eyes were unfathomably bright as she met his gaze, her breath hitching in her throat. “Thank you. I-” 

Whatever else it was that she was trying to say was swallowed by his kiss. He felt her surprised gasp against his lips before she willingly surrendered and kissed him back with an intensity he wasn’t expecting. By the time they broke the kiss, they both had their hands entwined in each others’ hair. 

Lizzie pressed her face into his cheek and he could feel her smiling. “Wow.”  

He held her for a moment, marvelling, not for the first time, over the way her body fit so perfectly against his, as though they were two matching pieces in a puzzle. He supposed in a way, they were. Reluctantly, he pulled away, kissed the top of her head affectionately and returned to the kitchen, where he rescued the chicken he’d been cooking from burning before continuing with the carrots. 

He felt Lizzie’s eyes on him as he worked, and when he looked up to meet her gaze she was leaning on the other end of the counter, smiling. “You’re cooking,” she said incredulously after a moment.  

“I have been known to do that from time to time,” William teased as he started to slice the carrots and toss them into the salad he’d started earlier. 

“This is a new side of you, William Darcy.” She reached out and stole a slice of carrot. 

“You’re surprised.” 

It was a statement as opposed to a question, but Lizzie answered anyway. “A little,” she admitted. “I guess I just sort of assumed…”  

She trailed off, and he waited expectantly, knowing she’d elaborate in time. 

“It’s stupid,” she said finally, a faint flush painting her cheeks. 

“Nothing about you is stupid, Lizzie.”  

Lizzie sighed. “I just never pictured you cooking. I figured you either ordered in, ate out, or had someone else make it for you.” She looked down at her hands, and he could tell she was embarrassed. 

William quickly turned off the stove before walking over to where she was. He took both her hands in his and looked directly at her. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. It’s a logical conclusion given my situation. And to be honest, it’s not that far from the truth. My mother taught me how to cook. She felt it was important that I know my way around a kitchen, but after she died, well, for a long time I couldn’t bear to even pick up a peeler. It hurt too much because it reminded me of her, and I fear Gigi suffered because of my reluctance. For many years when it was just the two of us, we ate in the manner you expected. It wasn’t until Gigi was older and called me out for it that I was able to face cooking again.” 

Tears were brimming in Lizzie’s eyes. “I had no idea,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”  

William used his thumbs to gently wipe her cheeks. “It was a long time ago. The truth is, I actually quite enjoy cooking now. It makes me feel closer to my mother, as though a part of her is with me.” 

“That’s beautiful.” Lizzie pressed her palm to his cheek. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

“I want to share everything with you, Lizzie, even the difficult things. It just might take time for us to get through them all.”  

“Well, we have a lifetime to share those things; I’m confident we’ll get there.” 

William froze as her words washed over him. _Lifetime,_ she’d said _lifetime._ He tried not to read too much into it, but the unspoken implication of such a word made his heart feel somewhat lighter. They hadn’t yet spoken of the future beyond Lizzie moving to San Francisco and starting her company, yet for weeks now he’d found it impossible to imagine a day when Lizzie would ever not be a part of his life. Spoken or not, he was already imagining a long future with her, and he was pleased to discover that she seemed to be thinking along the same lines. All the same, he decided not to make a big deal about what she had said. Their relationship was still quite new, and they weren’t ready to make such promises to each other.  

“I am sure you are right.” He kissed her cheek and returned to dinner preparations, hoping she hadn’t noticed his internal reaction to her words. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie exhaled loudly as William walked away, relieved that he hadn’t seemed to notice the implications of her words. She hadn’t meant to say it like that, although she was surprised to realize that she’d meant it. It didn’t matter that they’d only been dating for a few months or that they hadn’t even put word to their feelings. Lizzie could already picture them together years from now, holding hands as they watched over the children they had raised together, attending family events, building a life together. It was there, so vividly in her mind already, as though she had already lived it. As much as she wanted that future, however, the depth of her feelings for William  terrified her. She was afraid to even think the word love, let alone say it aloud, even though she was pretty sure that was how she felt. It was just too important a word, too significant, and the power it held for him to hurt her, or worse, for her to hurt him, was just too much for her to contemplate just yet. There were too many challenges ahead, too many potential roadblocks that could crop up, and she wasn’t quite ready to go there just yet. 

“Lizzie, is everything all right?” William’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she was startled to see him standing before her again, two plates in his hands.  

Blinking, Lizzie nodded and smiled. “Better than all right.” 

William expression held skepticism but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he set their plates down on the table and gestured for her to sit down.  

She hadn’t noticed it when she’d walked into the room earlier, but he had laid out the table with candles and flowers and what looked like the fanciest china Lizzie had ever seen. It was utterly romantic, and she felt as though her heart were swelling inside her chest. “This is beautiful, William,” she managed to say as she sat down. 

He poured them each a glass of wine - probably something with a price tag that would make her shudder - and lit the candles before dimming the lights and taking his own seat. 

“What kind of flowers are those?” Lizzie asked, pointing to the exotic bouquet in the centre of the table.  

“They are orchids. They’ve always been a favourite of mine. Beautiful and exotic with a tough edge. They reminded me of you.” 

“They’re gorgeous.”  

“As are you,” William voice had turned deep and husky, sending unexpected tingles down Lizzie’s spine. 

She took a sip of wine, in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice her blush.  

The rest of the meal passed with a mixture of companionable silence and lively discussion, stolen glances and light touches, and before Lizzie knew it, William was clearing their plates. She followed him into the kitchen, taking a moment to observe him. He moved gracefully, his motions agile and smooth. She admired the way the contours of his muscles shifted as he worked, and her fingers itched to reach out and graze over them.  

William must have sensed her watching him, for he suddenly turned to look at her, and something in her gaze must have given her away, because his eyes were suddenly emblazoned with heat she’d only had a glimpse of before now. He took a step toward her, and she inhaled in anticipation. This was it, this was the moment they had both been waiting for, this was the moment when the days and months of sexual tension that had been building between them could finally be acted upon, this was the moment — her thoughts were cut off by the crush of his lips against hers. 

Suddenly nothing else mattered. Nothing but the sensation of his tongue tracing the contours of her mouth; his hands pressed to her back, holding him tight against her; the sweet, and now familiar musky scent that was all him. Lizzie whimpered against him, as a rush of sensation coursed through her body, she wanted, no, needed more. Without even realizing she’d done it, Lizzie had tugged the bottom of William’s shirt free and was sliding her hands along the bare skin of his back. She felt him shiver, and she wondered, not for the first time, if her touch made him feel as alive, as warm, as his touch made her feel.  

He stopped kissing her, and, just as she was about to protest, he began planting small, tender, delicious kisses along her jaw. Lizzie tipped her head back, exposing her neck, and William kissed his way down her neck, along her collarbone. Hot breath grazed her skin, and her knees buckled slightly, but William caught her, his arm around her waist steadying her, keeping her upright. Lizzie clung to him, not wanting this to end, but knowing that logically, they needed to vacate the kitchen. 

William found her lips again, and kissed her so deeply, so thoroughly, that for a moment she forgot how to breathe. “Bedroom,” she gasped when she could think clearly once more.

Their eyes locked, and William looked just as undone as she felt. Wordlessly he nodded his agreement before stooping down, tucking one arm under her legs and supporting her back with the other, gathered her in his arms before carrying her down the hallway to his bedroom. 

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has an epiphany and seeks advice. William helps Lizzie move into Gigi's apartment after she leaves for Sanditon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I screwed up. For several chapters now I've been writing about how Gigi was leaving for Sanditon on Saturday, thinking that the little teaser video we got for WTS was posted then. Turns out, she actually posted it on Thursday. Which means my timing was off. Ultimately I've decided to just leave it because so much happened on those days and going back to fix it would basically mean rewriting everything and in the grand scheme of things it doesn't change anything. I just like being accurate. So anyway, **for the purposes of this story, Gigi's first little WTS video was posted on May 11th, 2013**. Aside from that, assume all WTS eps aired as they did in reality. It's not super important since obviously this story is about Lizzie and William, but occasionally what's going on with Gigi might be relevant to them. Also WTS is useful for helping with timing!
> 
> Massive, massive thank you to **booknoser321** for her incredibly helpful beta of this chapter. Trust me, you'd be subjected to a plethora of comma errors and grammatically correct text messages without her! :)

Lizzie woke the next morning feeling more relaxed and content than she had in weeks. She was tucked up against William, her bare back pressed against his chest, his arm draped protectively over her waist. Careful, so as not to wake him, she twisted her body so she was still being held but could now see his face. He didn’t stir, and she allowed herself a long moment to study him. His face was serene and relaxed, his lips pressed in a contented smile. There was a boyishness to him in sleep that she’d never noticed in wakefulness and seeing it now endeared him to her even more.  

She eased back against her pillow and thought back to the night before. Her skin grew hot as she recalled some of the finer details. It had been even better than she’d imagined it would be, and despite the frustration it had caused, she was glad they had waited. William was an extremely attentive lover, and never had Lizzie felt more appreciated, respected and adored. She had returned his affections in kind and was in fact finding it very difficult not to reach out for him now, to wake him with kisses. Smiling at the thought, she filed the idea away for later; for now it was still early, and she could let him rest. He’d had a long week, and they’d been up rather late the night before. 

Instead she revelled in how secure she felt and contemplated the day ahead. Gigi was leaving for Sanditon that afternoon, and she and William were going to go see her off. After that, Gigi’s apartment would be hers, and she would have a space of her own to reside in for the first time in her life. Previously, this idea had both frightened and excited her, but now, as she lay ensconced in Williams arms, she felt a bit of regret that she hadn’t considered his offer for her to stay with him more seriously. She had pragmatic reasons for wanting to live on her own that she knew were logical and wise, but she couldn’t help thinking how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning; to start and end her days with the man that she… _No,_ she thought forcefully, _it’s too soon for that, isn’t it?_

She looked at William again and immediately softened. Was it possible that she loved him already? It had barely been eight weeks since he’d shown up at her parent’s house on her birthday. The truth was, Lizzie had never been in love before, and she didn’t know what it felt like. She could say with certainty that she cared about William, that she cared about him more than any man she’d ever encountered in her life. Was that love? She knew that she wanted him to be in her life for a long time, that she could picture having a life with him, growing old with him, that the thought of ever losing him made her chest heavy and her heart hurt. 

 _She was in love with William Darcy._  

The truth of it slammed into her, and suddenly Lizzie felt panicked. She needed to talk this out with someone, make sure she wasn’t crazy. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie slowly eased herself out of the bed, terrified William would wake up. He shifted as her weight left the mattress, but a second later his body relaxed into slumber again. Relieved, Lizzie grabbed her phone from the night table and slipped from the room. 

Perching herself on the sofa, Lizzie stared at her phone for a long moment, contemplating who she should call. It was far too early for Lydia to be awake, and Jane was working a fashion show this weekend so, thanks to the time difference, she’d already be at work. Her decision made, Lizzie dialled Charlotte, the most logical choice. 

“Lizzie, what’s wrong?” Charlotte’s voice was laden with sleep, which was not surprising given it was barely 8am on a Saturday. 

“I think I’m in love with William.” Lizzie said in a rush before she could chicken out. 

“Of course you’re in love with him, Lizzie. You’ve been in love with him for months,” Charlotte spoke in her usual, practical tone. 

Lizzie frowned. “But how do you know that when I just figured it out for myself. I mean, I think I did. Charlotte, William and I have barely been dating for two months, isn’t it too soon for me to love him?” 

She could practically hear Charlotte rolling her eyes. “Lizzie, it’s not like love has some kind of timeline. Besides, you’ve known him for a lot longer than that, and I’m pretty sure you came back from Pemberley at least half in love with him.”  

Lizzie contemplated her friends words. She’d certainly left Pemberley feeling _something,_ but love? “But I was only starting to get to know him then.”

“Lizzie, I watched you mope for _weeks_ after you came home. You cried yourself to sleep most nights - don’t even try to argue, Jane heard you. Anytime anyone mentioned him you would get this look in your eyes - like you’d lost the most precious thing in the universe.” 

“I had regrets. I definitely liked him, but—”

“Lizzie, why are we even arguing about this?” Charlotte groaned and muttered, “It’s way too early for this.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. All that isn’t important now.” 

“Exactly. You and Darcy are together now.” 

“You can call him William, you know.” 

“Nah, it’s too weird.” There was a long pause. “So you love him, huh?” 

Lizzie smiled. It didn’t sound quite as terrifying when Charlotte said it like that. “Yeah. I really do.” 

“Then why are you still talking to me? Go with the man you love and tell _him_ how you feel.” 

Panic rose in Lizzie’s chest again. “No! I don’t think I’m ready for that. I… it’s still new.” 

“New as in three months ago,” Charlotte muttered. 

“Charlotte!” Lizzie cried, exasperated, “Let’s not go through this again. You might have realized this already, but it’s new to _me_ okay? I need to process this a bit more before I’m ready to share.” 

“I can respect that.” 

“Thank you. Now go back to sleep, I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“It’s fine.” Charlotte yawned. “And Lizzie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Lizzie hung up. She pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment before quickly typing out a text to Lydia. 

**\- Hey lil sis, glad you got home ok**

**tell mom and dad hi**

**ps im in love with william**

Pleased with how much easier it was getting to say, Lizzie made her way back to the bedroom and was pleased to see that William was still asleep. She smiled. It was definitely time to try that kissing him awake thing.  

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William was having the most realistic dream. Lizzie was there, and she was kissing him so tenderly, as though he were the most precious thing on the earth. He groaned and cracked his eyes open, expecting the vision to fade, but instead it intensified as his eyes met hers. The kissing stopped and she smiled at him.  

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she murmured, planting a soft kiss on his nose. 

“Are you real?” William asked stupidly, his brain still not quite awake. 

Lizzie laughed. “Of course I’m real, William.” 

“I am sorry. I was just…” he trailed off as his thoughts drifted back to his dream. 

“William Darcy, were you dreaming about me?” 

His cheeks grew hot. 

“You’re blushing!” Lizzie grinned and touched her lips lightly to the side of his face. “You. Are. Adorable. When. You’re. Embarrassed,” she said between kisses. She stopped at his lips, and met his gaze for a moment. The intensity and depth of emotions that he could see in her eyes caused a lump to form in his throat. 

Lizzie kissed him then, hot, feverish kisses that made every nerve in his body tingle. He smiled against her mouth before slowly dragging his tongue against her bottom lip. She shivered against him, and he carefully flipped them over, returning every fervent kiss with a heartfelt and impassioned one of his own. 

Once they were both, breathless, satisfied and spent, he lay back against his pillow, watching her. 

“What brought on that wake up call?” William teased when they had both caught their breath. 

“I…” Lizzie hesitated, and he could see she was grappling with something internally. It was obvious it was something she wasn’t ready to share, so he let it go, filing it away for another day. 

“It was nice,” he told her instead, happy to see the panicky look in her eyes fade when she realized he wasn’t going to press her for explanations. 

She smiled. “It was. Although, you’re very peaceful and content in your sleep. It was almost a shame to wake you.” 

William’s stomach growled suddenly, causing them both to laugh. 

“Well, I think that is a portent. It is time for breakfast.” He started to get out of bed, but Lizzie was gaping at him. “What is it?” 

“Portent?” 

He nodded. “Yes. Like an omen or a sign.”  

“I know what it means,” Lizzie began to giggle, “It’s just that most people would not use it the way you just did.”  

“Well…” he trailed off, not quite sure how to respond to that. “I am unique,” he finally added.  

Lizzie’s giggle became a full-blown laugh. “That you are, William Darcy, that you are!”  

He picked his pyjamas up from the floor and pulled them on, then wrapped his robe around himself before offering a hand to Lizzie and tugging her off the bed. They entered the kitchen hand in hand, their fingers still twined around each other as he started the coffee. Lizzie continued to cling to his hand as she pulled two bowls down from the cupboard and filled them with cereal. Suddenly overcome with emotion at the sweetness of the moment, William tugged her hand gently and brought it to his lips. He sensed her watching him closely as he kissed her knuckles, then the top of her hand, before meeting her gaze and gently pulling her against his chest, and dipping his head to kiss her lips.  

The kiss was sensuous and delectable, and William lost himself in it, drinking her in, thinking that he could kiss her like this forever and never stop. Who needed air when there was Lizzie Bennet to kiss?  

The timer on the coffee pot beeped, startling them both, and he pulled away reluctantly to tend to it though their hands remained joined.  

“How was your lunch with Gigi yesterday?” Lizzie asked a few minutes later when they were sitting side by side at the table with full bowls of cereal and coffee in front of them. 

“It was great,” William smiled at the memory. “We went to one of Gigi’s favourite restaurants. It is this tiny little Mexican Place in the Mission District. It doesn’t look like much from the outside, but the food is superb and the owners, Marianna and Jose, make it all themselves. I had not been there in a long time.”  

“That sounds divine.” Lizzie studied her cereal thoughtfully. “How was Gigi? Is she looking forward to Sandition?”  

“I think so, yes. She seems a bit nervous about it, but I would not send her if I did not think she could handle herself. We have arranged for her to use the Domino app to send me regular updates every Monday in the hopes that it will encourage the residents of the town to use the program. I am not sure how it will work, but we will see.”  

“Did you warn her that many of the fans of my video diary are aware of the project and will probably be paying attention to anything Pemberley posts?”  

William chuckled. “I did not. But you can tell her when we go by in a bit.”  

Lizzie took a sip of her coffee and looked at him with a wry smile pressed to her lips. “I bet you anything they’ll pester her relentlessly for news about us.”  

William winced, recalling some of the responses he had read on her YouTube channel. Lizzie’s viewers were voracious in their interest in her relationship with him. He thought it was sweet, though also a little frightening and overwhelming. Not for the first time, he was grateful she had chosen to stop filming them.  

“How are things going with your company? You said you got quite a bit done yesterday?”  

“Oh! Yes. I decided on a name, finally.” Her entire face spread into a mischievous grin. “What do you think of _Bowtie Media_?” 

William stared at her for a moment, stunned at just how perfect it was, though slightly abashed at the obvious reference to him. “I think it suits you.”  

“Thank you. I’m hoping to find an inexpensive graphic artist to make a logo for me. I was thinking it could have the name in between an image of a newsie hat and a bowtie and the bowtie could perhaps spin. I’m not sure how feasible it is, but we shall see.”  

“It sounds delightful.” William was pleased to see her excited about her company. “I’m sure you will find an appropriate contact to help you with that.”  

“I’m sure I will.”  

William finished eating and leaned back in his chair slightly so he could properly admire Lizzie as she finished her own breakfast. The morning light filtering in through the parted dining room curtains cast an aura over her making it appear as though she were glowing. William was certain he had never seen anything more lovely.  

Lizzie seemed to sense that his full attention was on her, and she smiled shyly down at her plate for a moment before turning back to look at him. She swallowed visibly. “You’re going to spoil me if you keep giving me looks like that, William Darcy.” 

“Then consider yourself spoiled because I can not imagine a day when I will gaze upon your visage and not be awed.”  

Lizzie blinked. “Despite the fact that you sound as though you’ve just stepped out of a Victorian novel, I’m flattered.”  

“As well you should be, Lizzie Bennet,” William told her as he leaned in, pausing just before their lips touched, “As well you should be.” Then he kissed her deeply, trying to convey the intensity of the emotions swirling inside him.  

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie was practically bursting with happiness when she and William arrived at Gigi’s apartment a few hours later. Their morning had been incredible - romantic, sweet, and alarmingly domestic. They had both been reluctant for it to end, but they had promised Gigi they’d see her off. 

“Oh, thank god you’re here!” Gigi cried, pulling them both into a hug as she opened the door. “I just spent an hour searching for my car keys and I still need to load the car and —“ 

“Gigi, slow down!” William placed his hands on her shoulders gently.  

Lizzie watched as the younger girl closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, calming herself. She opened them again and smiled, looking much more relaxed and herself. “I’m sorry. It’s been a bit of a rough morning.”  

“It’s fine.” Lizzie gestured to the room. “What can we do to help?”  

The three of them spent the next half hour searching every inch of Gigi’s apartment for her keys, finally unearthing them from the inner recesses of a shoe in her hall closet.  

“They must have fallen when I got home last night,” Gigi acknowledged, accepting them from Lizzie’s outstretched hand. “Thank you so much for finding them.” 

“No problem.” 

“We should load everything now,” William suggested, “and then we can have a cup of tea before you have to go.”  

Gigi nodded. “Okay. That works.”  

It didn’t take them long to fit Gigi’s suitcases and assorted belongings into her car, and soon they were all settled in her living room sipping from mugs of steaming tea.  

Gigi blew on hers, before looking over the rim of her cup at her brother. “I’m gonna miss you.”  

She said it so softly that Lizzie had to strain to hear her. William set his mug down, careful to place it on a coaster, and leaned toward his sister, his voice low. “I will miss you, Georgiana.” He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and Lizzie felt a tug in her chest at the protective nature of the gesture. She felt like she was intruding, but the apartment was so small there was nowhere for her to go, so she took a sip from her own mug, to distract herself.  

Gigi’s voice was stronger when she next spoke, and without looking Lizzie suspected that she was sitting up straighter. “I won’t let you down, William.”  

“I never thought that you would.” He sounded genuinely surprised.  

“I want to make you proud, make Mom and Dad proud.” Gigi’s voice cracked a little as she spoke of their parents.  

“Gigi,” Willam said warmly. “You have always made us proud.” Lizzie heard him swallow hard. “I wish they could see you right now, see the woman that you’ve become. I know that if they could they would tell you how amazing you are. I have absolute faith in you.”  

Lizzie looked up to see Gigi offering her brother a shaky smile before he pulled her into a warm hug. When they pulled apart, Gigi stood and said, “Well, I guess I should get going. It’s a long drive, and I’d like to get there before dark.”  

William rose and pulled her into another hug, kissing the top of her head. “Drive safe, and call once you’ve checked in.”  

“I will.” Gigi slipped from his arms and approached Lizzie, arms wide. Her embrace was firm and friendly. “You look after my brother, okay? Don’t let him get too stuck in that brilliant head of his.”  

“I promise to do my best,” Lizzie agreed, hugging her back.  

“Good.” She pulled back and smiled at Lizzie. “You’re good for him, you know. He’s much less boring now that you’re around.”  

Lizzie laughed. “Thanks, I think.”  

“Just trust me on this one.” Gigi slipped her purse over her shoulder and picked up her keys. “Okay, well.” She waved at them awkwardly. “I’ll talk to you soon.”  

Lizzie walked over to William, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it lightly as they stood side by side and watched Gigi go.  

“She’s going to be just fine,” Lizzie assured him.  

He nodded and gripped her hand more tightly. “I know.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Several hours later, William sank into his sister’s couch, every muscle in his body aching. He watched as Lizzie disassembled her final moving box and tucked it neatly into the pile with the others. They had spent the afternoon following his sisters’ departure rearranging the furniture and unpacking Lizzie’s things. 

He was amazed at how different it looked now, and how quickly they had managed to get everything done. In just a few short hours they had transformed Gigi’s dining area and part of her living room into a makeshift office for Lizzie’s company. She now had everything she needed to get her work done, and William had every confidence that she would be making strides in no time. He knew from experience that there was a steep learning curve in situations such as this one, but he also knew, after over a year of observing Lizzie, that she would manage it with grace and dignity.  

Lizzie disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two glasses of water and a take out menu. He accepted the beverage gratefully and waited for her to settle in next to him before placing an arm over her shoulders and leaning back, contented.  

“I thought we could order in,” Lizzie told him as she nestled her head against his torso and held up the menu. “I don’t know about you, but I am far too tired to cook.”  

Taking the menu from her, he opened it, and pointed out a few of his favourite dishes. After a bit of discussion they decided on what they wanted, and William called it in.  

“It’ll be here in about thirty minutes,” he informed her. 

“We could start a movie while we wait?” Lizzie suggested.  

“Actually, I was thinking I could give you your housewarming present.”  

Lizzie sat up and flashed him a surprised look. “I didn’t expect you to get me anything. It’s not necessary.” 

“It is customary to welcome people to their new home with a gift.” William stood up and adjusted his shirt. “I left it in the car so I shall go retrieve it now.” 

As he made his way down to the car alone, he tried not to think about how he’d be leaving here alone in a few hours. As much as he respected Lizzie’s choice to live independently, the thought of not waking up next to her each day the way he had the past two days made him ache. He liked having Lizzie around and even though she’d only stayed in his apartment for a few days, it already felt like she belonged there. He was not looking forward to returning to it without her.  

A few minutes later, her housewarming gift in his arms, William stood outside the apartment and squared his shoulders, composing himself before opening the door.  

“This is for you,” he said smoothly, holding it out for her. 

Lizzie’s face spread into a smile as she recognized the plant he handed her. “You’re giving me the orchids from last night?”  

“Yes. They were always for you.”  

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” The warmth in Lizzie’s eyes as she gazed up at him made him feel a rush of renewed affection for her.  

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” William whispered. 

Lizzie placed the orchid carefully in the center of the coffee table, then closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes. She kissed him lingeringly, almost lazily, leaving him wanting more.  

She dragged her fingers over his tie, stroking it with such care it made him want to drag her off to the bedroom immediately so he could return the caress. Before he could even contemplate following through on the thought, however, their dinner arrived.  

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie noticed that William was quieter than normal as they ate dinner. She could tell that something was on his mind but she figured he was probably just missing his sister and she didn’t want to press him. He would talk to her if and when he was ready, of that she was certain. Besides she was grateful for the silence as she was being bombarded with thoughts of her own. 

As much as she wanted to be independent and live on her own, she was missing William’s apartment already. Something about it felt like home, and despite having put her own touch on Gigi’s apartment, she just didn’t feel as comfortable here. It was fine now, while she was here with William, but she was dreading the inevitable moment when he would have to leave to go back to his own place. After two nights in a row sleeping in his bed, tucked comfortably in his arms, she wasn’t looking forward to sleeping alone. 

Her phone vibrated, bringing her back to the present, and she quickly glanced at it, only picking it up when she saw that it was a text from Lydia.  

**\- mom’s following me around**

**i think she misses u**

**ps well duh!!!!! of course u love him**

**its totes obvs**

She glanced at William, before responding. 

“Lydia,” she said by way of explanation. 

He nodded. “Of course. I trust she made it home safely?” 

Lizzie looked up from the text she was typing, hoping he wouldn’t notice the flush of her cheeks. “She did. Mom’s already driving her crazy.” 

“So everything’s perfectly normal?” 

“Something like that.” Lizzie finished typing her message and pressed send. 

**\- So Char tells me**

**sorry about mom she’ll get used to it**  

Lydia’s response was immediate. 

**\- how r u only figuring this out now?**

**even MARY noticed!!!!**

**moms already planning ur wedding**

**\- Ugh. Seriously?**

**I’m so sorry**

**\- WHATEVZ**

**im working on my escape plan**

**\- Oh?**

**\- yep im even being nerdy & doing research**

**\- You?**

**\- YOLO**

**plus info = power**

**if i bombard mom with facts she wont object**

**\- a good theory but moms crafty!**

**let me know if you need any help**

**\- i will**

**so r u done freaking out about being in <3 w darceface**

**(which ewwww btw)**

**\- Maybe? IDK? Im still processing**

**(Ew? really? what are we 5?)**

**\- don’t take 200000000000000 yrs**

**(u 2 were ALL over each other - it was TOTES GROSS udek)**

**\- You just rolled your eyes at me, didn’t you?**

**\- sooooooooooo not the pt**

**\- Lydia!**

**\- WAT? I no u**

**u over think EVERYTHING**

**sometimes u just need to DO**

**\- My thoughts keep me sane ok?**

**\- DORK!**

**\- I should go. I love you**

**\- ILY2**

**Have fun w darceface & u know, maybe tell him hi 4 me**

**\- k**

**goodnight Lydia**

**\- goodnight**

**LYDIA OUT!**

Lizzie laughed as she put her phone away. “Sorry about that.” 

“It is fine. Family is important.” He held up his own phone. “Gigi just texted to say she arrived in Sanditon and is settled in.” 

“Oh good. I’m glad. Did you tell her we liked her video from earlier today?” 

William nodded. “Of course. She said she’s already getting a lot of enthusiastic comments from your fans.”  

Lizzie laughed. “I forgot to warn her.” 

“I think she figured it out on her own.” William reached for her empty plate and took it to the kitchen.  

Lizzie followed him. She picked up a towel and dried their plates when he finished washing them. 

“William?” she asked hesitantly after putting the dishes away.  

He hung the wet dishcloth over the faucet and turned to face her. “Yes Lizzie? What is it?”  

Before she could lose her nerve, she took a step toward him and held out her hand. “Do you think, maybe, you could stay here tonight?”  

The smile that spread across his face caused every one of her doubts to fade away. He gripped her hand and gently tugged her closer. “I would like nothing better.”  

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it might be fun to do a sort of Q&A regarding my writing process for this story and some of the choices that I've made with this fic and basically anything else you'd like to know about me or my writing. (Doesn't have to just be this story even - I'm happy to share my writing process in any context)
> 
> Send me your questions one of these 3 ways:
> 
> 1) tweet your question to @lorelaisquared with the hashtag #unchartedQA  
> 2) submit your question to [my tumblr askbox](http://thelorelaisquared.tumblr.com/ask) (anon is allowed)  
> 3) leave a comment on this chapter with your question
> 
> Sometime in the next two weeks I'll answer as many as I can and post them to [my tumblr.](http://thelorelaisquared.tumblr.com/) If you don't follow my tumblr, don't worry, I'll be sure to include a link to the answers in an authors note in a future update so you won't miss them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie receives some exciting news, Lydia gets a new opportunity, and William receives an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll notice pretty quickly that this chapter is a bit different than the rest. As in, there is no prose at all. There are several reasons for this, but the biggest one is that when I tried to cover what needed to be covered here in prose it ended up being a lot of boring exposition and it just wasn't flowing. I confess that trying it in epistolary form like this was inspired by [Lulabo's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo) recent fic, [Many the Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992380) (Which you should go read immediately if you haven't already, it's utterly amazing and brilliant and full of feels!! I'll wait!). 
> 
> As always I need to thank **booknoser321** for her excellent betaing. I also would like to thank **erinwert** for her extremely helpful feedback on parts of this chapter. I have another thank you to give as well, but that one will be at the end as I don't want to spoil things. Enjoy! :)

**From:** ggdarcy@pemberleydigitial.com

 **To:** wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

 **Date:** 12 May 2013  17:32

 **Subject:** Tomorrow’s Video

 **Attachments:** WTS01.mp4

Hi William, 

You said you wanted to double check the Domino interface before we go live tomorrow so here’s the video file in case you want the technical team to make any changes. The residents of Sanditon seem excited about the project so far - many of them have signed up for twitter since I arrived and are talking about it a lot; so I take that as a good sign. 

I hope Lizzie settled in to the apartment okay. I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly, I would have liked to have visited with you both more. 

I miss you, 

Gigi

 

**May 13, 2013   12:08 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Did you tell him? 

**May 13, 2013   12:10 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Tell him what? 

**May 13, 2013   12:11PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- That you love him, dummy

**May 13, 2013   12:12 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Oh

  No

  Not yet

**May 13, 2013   12:13 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- What are you waiting for?

**May 13, 2013   12:14 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Not sure

**May 13, 2013   12:15 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- You okay? You’re not your usual perky self

**May 13, 2013   12:17 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Sorry, major investors presentation in like 10 minutes 

  trying not to freak out

**May 13, 2013   12:18 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Good luck!

 

 

 

 

Smith, Peters & Co.

Allison Peters

Suite 103 − 607 Battery Street

San Francisco, CA 94111

 

May 14, 2013

 

Miss Elizabeth Bennet

1124 Green Street

San Francisco, CA 94109

 

Dear Miss Bennet, 

It was an absolute delight to meet with you yesterday. Your ideas are promising and you clearly have a solid understanding of digital media and its potential. 

As such, we here at Smith, Peters, & Company would like to invest in Bowtie Media on the condition that your first content be released no later than the end of July so that we may promote it at Vidcon in August. I trust, given our discussion yesterday, that this will be feasible? 

Enclosed are the documents I had our lawyer draw up detailing the terms of our agreement and the monetary amount we are willing to invest at this time. 

Please look them over, sign, and return them at your earliest convenience. 

Sincerely,  

Allison Peters

Media Consultant

Smith, Peters, & Co. 

 

**May 14, 2013   9:43 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Jane, Lydia, Charlotte, 

\- JUST GOT AN INVESTMENT OFFER!!!!

  im in shock!

  is this real? 

**May 14, 2013   9:46AM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie, Lydia, Charlotte

\- That’s fantastic Lizzie!

  I’m SO proud of you

 

**May 14, 2013   9:58 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- What does ex gratia mean?

 

**May 14, 2013   9:59 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie, Lydia, Jane

\- I take it your presentation yesterday went well, then?

**May 14, 2013   10:00 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte, Jane, Lydia

\- Very well!

 

**May 14, 2013  10:05 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- In literal translation, ex gratia means “out of grace”. 

  Legally, it means without obligation, so there is no requirement to return what is given or for the giver to do anything more. 

**May 14, 2013   10:07 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- That helps, thanks

**May 14, 2013  10:08 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Does this mean that you have an investor? 

**May 14, 2013   10:09 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- It does!!! 

**May 14, 2013  10:10 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Congratulations! 

  We shall have to go out tonight and celebrate.

**May 14, 2013   10:11 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- That sounds great!

  OMG!!!!

**May 14, 2013  10:12 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Lizzie? What is it?

 

 **From:** JRobbins@gmail.com

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 14 May 2013  10:10

 **Subject:** Bowtie Media

Dear Lizzie,  

After much deliberation and discussion with my business partner and in light of our meeting with you and other potential investors yesterday, we have decided that we would like to support your company in its endeavours. 

The contract outlining our terms is being couriered to you. Please let us know if you have any concerns, otherwise, sign and return them so we can make the necessary financial transfers.  

Sincerely, 

Jamie Robbins

Director of Operations

Westcore Enterprises

 

**May 14, 2013  10:15 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Lizzie?

**May 14, 2013   10:17 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- SORRY!

  distracted by a SECOND offer

**May 14, 2013  10:20 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- That is phenomenal! 

  We are definitely celebrating tonight.

**May 14, 2013   10:25 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Doorbell! That will be the courier with the contracts

**May 14, 2013  10:26 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Would you like me to have my lawyers look them over for you? 

**May 14, 2013   10:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- I appreciate the offer but I’m okay

  Thank you

**May 14, 2013  10:32 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Anytime. I will leave you to read. 

  I shall talk to Fitz and will text you about our evening plans later. 

 

**May 14, 2013  10:43 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie, Charlotte, Jane

\- OMG! LIZZIE THAT IS AMAZEBALLS AND AWESOME

 

**May 14, 2013  10:44 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

  UGH! was in the most BORING class EVAR

  the teacher makes us turn off our phones

  its INHUMANE

  is that even LEGAL? 

**May 14, 2013   10:45 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- you are there to learn

  BTW I got a SECOND offer

**May 14, 2013  10:47 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- ADSKJFAKLS;DJFAKL;SDJFKL;ASDJFAKL;

  YOU ARE LIZZIE BENNET BADASS SUPER BUSINESS CHICK

**May 14, 2013   10:49 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- HAHA thanks 

**May 14, 2013  10:50 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- U tell mom and dad?

**May 14, 2013   10:51 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- No 

  ill call later

  when im done reading CONTRACTS

**May 14, 2013  10:52 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- god that sounds totes scary and adult

**May 14, 2013   10:53 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- It IS!!!!

  OMG there’s someone at the door. WHAT NOW? 

**May 14, 2013  10:54 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- GTG meet Mary now

  Call me l8r k?

 

 **From:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **To:** CharlotteLu@[cnc.com](http://cnc.com)

 **Date:** 14 May 2013  11:22 AM

 **Subject:** What is my life?

 **Attachments:** clause3.doc

OMG Charlotte, this day is out of control crazy and it’s not even noon yet! So yesterday I met with five potential investors to give them this big presentation about Bowtie Media and my vision for it, and already today TWO of them sent me written investment offers. Then, like twenty minutes ago, another one showed up in person with an offer.

I keep pinching myself because I think I might be dreaming. Is this actually happening? Charlotte, when did this become my life? I keep waiting for something terrible to happen because this is too amazing to be true! 

So, two of them are basically just monetary investments - they have a few terms regarding release dates and things but they’ll be pretty hands off. The third one wants to be more actively involved in the decision making process and stuff, but he’s also offering the most financial backing so I suppose that’s good? I don’t know. Any tips for your bestie since you’re like a super expert in this stuff now? 

Anyway, I’m attaching a scan of one of the clauses in the contract for your opinion before I sign and send it back. 

I’m going to go try to concentrate now. If anything else happens today I seriously think my brain might explode!  

<3 

Lizzie

  

**May 14, 2013  1:21 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Fitz is taking us to the Castro but won’t specify where

  We will pick you up from Gigi’s at 6:30

  I trust that will work for you?

**May 14, 2013  1:22 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Yes that’s perfect!   

  I’ll see you then :)

 

**May 14, 2013  1:52 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- OMG! I just heard about your investors!

  CONGRATS!!! 

**May 14, 2013  1:53 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Thanks, Gigi

  its terrifying and exciting at the same time

  hows Sanditon?

**May 14, 2013  1:52 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Odd

  but good

  I’m making friends I think

**May 14, 2013  1:55 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- I’m glad

**May 14, 2013  1:57 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Warning - don’t let Fitz give you anything blue tonight

  it’ll taste great but you’ll regret it in the morning 

**May 14, 2013  1:59 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Haha 

  noted

 

**May 14, 2013  3:30 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Jane

\- I’ve signed everything

  THIS IS OFFICIALLY HAPPENING

  OMG

**May 14, 2013  3:35 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie

\- I’m so proud of you

  Did you call home?

**May 14, 2013  3:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Jane

\- ugh

   not yet 

**May 14, 2013  3:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie

\- What are you afraid of? 

  Mom’ll be thrilled and Dad’ll be so proud of you

**May 14, 2013  3:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Jane

\- What if everything goes wrong? 

  I don’t wanna get their hopes up only to dash them with my failure 

**May 14, 2013  3:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie

\- That’s not going to happen

**May 14, 2013  3:42 PM**

**Text Message** : Lizzie to Jane

\- You don’t know that

**May 14, 2013  3:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie

\- True, but even if something did happen they’d still love you and support you

  So will I

**May 14, 2013  3:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Jane

\- fine 

  Ill call

 

**May 14, 2013  4:05 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- you might wanna wait to go home

**May 14, 2013  4:06 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- u told mom? 

**May 14, 2013  4:07 PM**

**Text Message** : Lizzie to Lydia

\- I did

  She shrieked

**May 14, 2013  4:08 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- o god  

**May 14, 2013  4:09 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I think it was a good shriek

  WARNING - matchmaking attempts will prob increase

  she went on about how Jane and I are successful and in happy relationships and now its your turn 

**May 14, 2013  4:10 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- seriously? 

  YIKES

  im totes staying at marys 2night

**May 14, 2013  4:11 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Good plan

  

 **From:** [CharlotteLu@cnc.com](mailto:CharlotteLu@cnc.com)

**To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 14 May 2013  4:22 AM

 **Subject:** RE: What is my life?

 **Attachments:** clause3edited.doc

Hi Lizzie, 

I’m sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Mr. Collins had an emergency up in Winnipeg and I had to Skype him for hours to help sort it out. I’m exhausted now. 

So much exciting news for you today though! WOW! I’m very happy for you. You’ve worked hard for this, and I’m glad other people can see just how talented you are. 

It’s not completely unusual for a financial backer to want to be involved in part of the process, but I would try to be very clear about what your expectations are and what your limitations are. It’s YOUR company so at the end of the day, you’re the bottom line. 

It’s probably too late now but I made a few notes for you regarding the clause you sent. I hope it helps.

I’m going to go collapse somewhere until it’s time to go home. I’m wiped!

Char

 

**May 14, 2013  11:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- jus drank blue oops

**May 14, 2013  11:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- WAT? 

**May 14, 2013  11:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- celgvbratin

**May 14, 2013  11:46 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- OMG R U DRUNK???

**May 14, 2013  11:47 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- no

  mabte

  matve

**May 14, 2013  11:48 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- riiiiiiight

**May 14, 2013  11:49 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Nit drujnk lysia

**May 14, 2013  11:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- put ur phone away sis go dance with Darceface or sthg

**May 14, 2013  11:51 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- cant 

  migt tell him

**May 14, 2013  11:52 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- tell him what?

**May 14, 2013  11:53 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- lllove him 

**May 14, 2013  11:54 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

-where is he now?

**May 14, 2013  11:55 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- over there

**May 14, 2013  11:56 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- u know I cant see u right?

**May 14, 2013  11:57 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- shhh

**May 14, 2013  11:59 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- calling

  u better answer

**May 14, 2013  11:59 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- k

  

 **From:** rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 16 May 2013  10:52 AM

 **Subject:** Your Logo

 **Attachments:** bowtiemedia1.jpg

                        bowtiemedia2.jpg

                        bowtiemedia3.jpg

Dear Miss Bennet, 

I’ve attached three potential images for your business cards and stationary. Please review them and let us know which you would prefer so we can begin processing your order as soon as possible. 

Sincerely, 

Rebecca Marcus

Graphic Design

Bumble Bee Designs

  

 **From:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **To:** rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

 **Date:** 16 May 2013  11:22 AM

 **Subject:** Re: Logo

Dear Rebecca, 

These are so great, thank you! I prefer the second one. I appreciate you doing this so quickly. 

Sincerely, 

Elizabeth Bennet

CEO

Bowtie Media

 

 **From:** rebeccam@bbdesigns.com

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 17 May 2013  1:56 PM

 **Subject:** Order Now Available

Dear Miss Bennet, 

Your order is now available for pick up at our downtown location. 

Thank you for your business and do let us know if you should require our services again in the future.

Sincerely, 

Rebecca Marcus

Graphic Design

Bumble Bee Designs

 

**May 17, 2013  4:00 PM**

@Thelizziebennet

Bowtie Media, my new company, is official. Check out my new [business cards and logo](http://t.co/aVFTtCSLya)!

**May 17, 2013  4:10 PM**

@thelydiabennet

@Thelizziebennet those are totes legit! WOW 

**May 17, 2013  4:20 PM**

@thecharlottelu

@Thelizziebennet I love the red bow tie, it’s perfect!

 

**May 20, 2013  10:32 AM**

@Thelizziebennet

My company has its own twitter now. Go follow [@bowtie_media](https://twitter.com/BowTie_Media). More info and website coming soon

 

**May 20, 2013  11:58 AM**

@bowtie_media

Wow, so many followers already!! Welcome! Stay tuned in the next few days for some exciting announcements about our first project.

 

 **From:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **BCC:** [a.peters@spc.com](mailto:a.peters@spc.com); [JRobbins@gmail.com](mailto:JRobbins@gmail.com); [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com);

 **Date:** 21 May 2013  10:22 AM

 **Subject:** First script

 **Attachment:** Beauty & the Beast.doc

As agreed, please find attached the script for the first children’s story Bowtie Media is going to adapt using costume theatre. It should take about eight videos to tell the complete story, so that should give us our first month of content for “Costumed Tales”. I’m currently working on the second story, (Red Riding Hood), and I’ve also contacted a few acting agencies to set up auditions for next week. 

My hope is that we can begin filming at the beginning of June and be ready to release the first story starting on July 1st. 

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Bennet

Owner

Bowtie Media

 

**May 21, 2013  10:49 AM**

@bowtie_media

July 1st is a date you might want to put on your calendar #justsaying

  

 **From:** [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 21 May 2013  11:04 AM

 **Subject:** RE: First script

 **Attachment:** Beauty & the Beast Kevin Edits.doc

Dear Lizzie, 

I’ve attached my editorial commentary to this email. I trust you will find the feedback informative and helpful especially given my years of experience in digital media.  

Please inform me of the times for auditions as I would like to be there to ensure we select two top quality performers. 

Are you certain a July 1st premiere date isn’t too ambitious? 

Sincerely, 

Kevin Stevenson

Digital Media Expert

Stevenson Digital

  

**May 22, 2013  4:32 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- How do you feel about fashion?

**May 22, 2013  4:35PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- s’ok. Y?

**May 22, 2013  4:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- My company just posted a paid internship

  Starts in early June

**May 22, 2013  4:38PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- i might be interested

**May 22, 2013  4:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- I’ll send you the details

  Deadline’s Friday

**May 22, 2013  4:40PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- coolio

  thx sis 

**May 22, 2013  4:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- Anytime. Bing and I would love to see you in New York

**May 22, 2013  4:42PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- NYC would be totes awesome

  more awesome than studying

  YUCK

**May 22, 2013  4:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- How is the exam prep?

**May 22, 2013  4:43PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- BORING

  LAME

  i wanna poke my eyes out with a pencil but mary wont let me

**May 22, 2013  4:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- Good because you have nice eyes 

**May 22, 2013  4:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- howd Lizzie do this for so long and not go insane? 

**May 22, 2013  4:46 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- Perseverance

  Now go study. I’ll email you the internship info 

**May 22, 2013  4:47PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- eww

  fine

 

**May 23, 2013 2:34 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- OMG Kevin Stevenson is driving me insane!!!

**May 23, 2013 2:36 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Who?  

**May 23, 2013 2:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- 1 of my investors 

**May 23, 2013 2:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Ahh, what’s he doing? 

**May 23, 2013 2:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- To start, he completely ripped apart my first script

**May 23, 2013 2:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Constructive criticism is good though

**May 23, 2013 2:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- This wasn’t constructive, it was condescending

  Here, I’ll send it to you 

**May 23, 2013 2:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I want to punch this guy in the face

  He’s talking to you like you’re 5 or something

**May 23, 2013 2:51 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- I know

  I hate it

**May 23, 2013 2:52 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- What was that tangent he added with Belle ending up with Gaston? 

  It completely alters the story and misses the point 

**May 23, 2013 2:53 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- It’s ridiculous and infuriating

  Gaston wasn’t even IN my version since he’s a Disney creation and not part of the original Fairy Tale

**May 23, 2013 2:54 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Valid point

**May 23, 2013 2:55 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- If that was all, I could cope but he calls like every hour to check in and share his thoughts 

**May 23, 2013 2:56 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Wow. Even CdB isn’t that bad

**May 23, 2013 2:57 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Right? 

  I wish I could tell him to back off

**May 23, 2013 2:58 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

-Why can’t you?

**May 23, 2013 2:59 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- He’s my biggest investor

  I just have to deal

**May 23, 2013 3:00 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- That sucks

  You can vent to me anytime you need to

**May 23, 2013 3:01 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Thanks Char

 

**May 24, 2013  11:15 AM**

@bowtie_media

It’s still in development, but checkout our new website: [bowtiemedia.com](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/about)

 

**May 24, 2013 5:57 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie, Jane

\- BOOYAH! Exams are OVER BITCHEZ! 

**May 24, 2013 5:58 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia, Jane

\- YAY!

**May 24, 2013 5:59 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie, Jane

\- THX. 

  Website is awesomesauce BTW 

**May 24, 2013 6:00 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia, Jane

\- Still needs work but it’s a start

**May 24, 2013 6:01 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie, Jane

\- ADD GLITTER

  every1 <3s glitter

**May 24, 2013 6:02 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia, Jane

\- NO!

**May 24, 2013 6:00 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia, Lizzie

\- I’m so proud of you

**May 24, 2013 6:03 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane, Lizzie

\- thx, its just a test though

 

**May 24, 2013 6:04 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

  i applied btw

**May 24, 2013 6:04 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- Oh that’s FANTASTIC

**May 24, 2013 6:05 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- probs wont get it but YOLO

  

**May 25, 2013 11:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Thanks for the washcloth

**May 25, 2013 11:33 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Oh good! You got it then? 

**May 25, 2013 11:34 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- YES! I can’t believe you made it!

**May 25, 2013 11:35 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- me either!!!

  

**May 27, 2013 11:04 AM**

@ggdarcy

I owe Clara for her map assistance. Maybe a washcloth from craft night? (@YouTube youtu.be/OhNEZToPf2A?a)

 

**May 27, 2013 12:07 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Should we be concerned that Gigi still needs a map to get around Sanditon?

**May 27, 2013 12:09 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Very funny. 

  I am sure she filmed that several days ago.

**May 27, 2013 12:10 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- I know

  I was kidding

**May 29, 2013 12:09 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- You are running auditions today, correct? 

**May 29, 2013 12:10 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Starting at 1

**May 29, 2013 12:11 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Good luck!

  May I take you out for dinner after?

**May 29, 2013 12:12 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- That would be nice

**May 29, 2013 12:15 PM**

**Text Message** : William to Lizzie

\- The reservation has been made. 

  I shall pick you up at 6:30.

**May 29, 2013 12:16 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Perfect :) 

 

**May 30, 2013 3:22 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- OMG! I GOT IT!!!!!!!!

**May 30, 2013 3:25 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- That’s GREAT news!

  When do you start? 

**May 30, 2013 3:26 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- nxt friday

**May 30, 2013 3:27PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- You can stay with me, of course! 

   Let me know when you’ve booked your flight and I’ll arrange to come pick you up

**May 30, 2013 3:28 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- i have to tell mom and dad first

**May 30, 2013 3:29 PM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lydia

\- It’ll be fine

  Tell Mom to call me if she’s concerned  

**May 30, 2013 3:30PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- K IM GOING IN

**May 30, 2013 3:52 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Jane

\- thx 4 talking 2 mom

  ILL SEE U ON TUESDAY! 

  OMG SO EXCITED!!!!!!

 

**May 30, 2013 3:54 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- GUESS WHO IS MOVING TO NYC?!?!?!? 

**May 30, 2013 3:55 PM**

**Text Message** : Lizzie to Lydia

\- OMG!! SO HAPPY FOR YOU

  Call me right now, I need details

 

**May 31, 2013 2:43 PM**

_You’ve reached Bowtie Media. We are not able to answer your call at the moment but if you leave a message after the beep we will respond as soon as possible. You can also find us on the web at_ [ _bowtiemedia.com_ ](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/about) _._

Lizzie? It’s Kevin. I’ve been thinking about the girl we selected, and I am just not sure she really is right for the part. Could you schedule another batch of auditions for next week? Also, I thought we talked about making adjustments to the script. Call me back so we can discuss it in detail. 

 

**June 4, 2013  9:00 AM**

@bowtie_media

I’m very proud to be able to announce our very first project: Costumed Tales! Click the link for more info! [bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

 

 **June 4, 2013  9:00 AM**  

[bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

**Introducing… Costumed Tales**

****

As many regular viewers of _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ will recall, a prevalent feature was how costume theatre was used to retell events. For Bowtie Media’s freshman venture, we’ll be taking that idea and applying it to familiar children’s stories. Each story will be told over multiple parts by two actors who will using a variety of props and voices to tell the story.  

Our first Costumed Tale, a retelling of _Beauty and the Beast_ , will premiere on YouTube on July 1st, 2013. 

To ensure you don’t miss it be sure to subscribe at [www.youtube.com/user/costumedtales](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7435/10621042603_fe353aea40_o.jpg) and follow us on twitter at @costumedtales. 

 

 **From:** CharlotteLu@[cnc.com](http://cnc.com)

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 4 June 2013  1:13 PM

 **Subject:** Save me from the insanity

Hey Bestie, 

Haven’t heard from you in a while, and we had a lull at work so I thought I’d send you a quick email. (Also I miss you.) Things are kinda crazy over here. Turns out, our intern, Kelsey Geller, ended up on Pemberley Digital’s Domino beta website yesterday when she answered [a call from someone in the town](http://domino.pemberleydigital.com/sanditon/video/kqhr). Catherine is in a tizzy about it, but honestly it’s been good for business. Our new tech support has been getting tons of calls. Plus, it wasn’t Kelsey’s fault and she’s a hard worker. I just feel bad that she had to be subjected to Catherine in this state. Either way, it’s been nuttier than usual around here. I think I’m due for a vacation. 

How are things in San Fran? You and Darcy still good? Did you sort out casting yet? Tell me everything about your life Lizzie, I miss you!  

<3

Char

 

 **From:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **To:** CharlotteLu@[cnc.com](http://cnc.com)

 **Date:** 4 June 2013  2:01 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Save me from the insanity

OMG Catherine in full rampage mode sounds TERRIFYING! (Let’s face it, Catherine is terrifying ANY day!) I’m glad your intern didn’t get into trouble for that though, sounds like it wasn’t her fault. William said they’ve had a few glitches with the Domino software - he had to work over the weekend even - so I’m not surprised. 

Things here are good. Really good. I see William pretty much every day, and he’s been incredibly supportive about everything. I haven’t told him about Kevin - that’s something I need to work out for myself, but I did talk through a few of the casting choices with him, and he was pretty helpful. Kevin is still driving me nuts. We finally finished casting this thing, but it took me forever to get him to agree with my choice. We even had to hold an extra day of auditions yesterday, and in the end we chose the same girl we had decided on last week. It’s like he always needs to be right or something. UGH. I thought owning my own company would mean I wouldn’t have to deal with people like that anymore. 

Did you hear Lydia’s news? She got an internship in New York with a different department in Jane’s company. She starts on Friday but she’s flying out there today. In fact she’s on a plane as we speak. Mom is convinced she’s going to meet some wealthy business man while she’s out there, so she’s tickled pink about the whole thing. You know how she is. 

Okay, I should get back to work. I have a script to edit and a shoot to schedule. 

Lizzie :) 

 

**June 5, 2013 9:23 AM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Yo! GGD! 

**June 5, 2013 9:25 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Fitz! What’s up? :) 

**June 5, 2013 9:26 AM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- important Team!Figi intel

**June 5, 2013 9:27 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- OMG ARE THEY ENGAGED ALREADY?!?!

**June 5, 2013 9:28 AM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Nope. But I picked up your bro today and spotted Lizzie trying to slip out

  It’s not the first time

  I’m pretty sure shes just using your apartment as her office

**June 5, 2013 9:29 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Interesting… ;) 

  What did my brother have to say?

**June 5, 2013 9:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Blushed and changed the subject

**June 5, 2013 9:31 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Typical

   gotta go. Keep me posted!

**June 5, 2013 9:32 AM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Will do

   MISS U GGD!

**June 5, 2013 9:31 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- U2

 

**June 7, 2013 5:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Good luck lil sis! 

**June 7, 2013 5:31 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

-THX LIZZIE!

\- OMG wat r u doing up so early tho?

**June 7, 2013 5:32 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Wanted to catch you before your 1st day

  Going badk to sleep after

**June 7, 2013 5:33 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- unnecessary but thx

**June 7, 2013 5:34 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Totally necessary 

  Call tonight to tell me all about it? 

**June 7, 2013 5:35 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- course

  now go back 2 sleep

  lunatic

 

**June 10, 2013  11:00 AM**

@bowtie_media

Today is our first official shoot day for [@CostumedTales!](https://twitter.com/costumedtales) Remember the show premieres July 1st

 

 **From:** c.deburgh@deburgh.com

 **To:** wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

 **Date:** 12 June 2013  8:30 AM

 **Subject:** Dinner

Good Morning William, 

I trust you are well. 

I am writing because I will be in town this week and I was hoping that you and Mr. Williams might join me for dinner this Friday night, June 14th. It has been far too long since I have seen you. If you are still seeing that Bennet girl you may as well bring her along also. 

Dinner will take place in my San Francisco home at precisely 7 PM. Do let me know at your earliest convenience if you shall be able to make it. 

Sincerely, 

Catherine de Burgh

 

**June 12, 2013 9:30 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- My aunt has invited us to dine with her on Friday evening. 

  Are you available?

**June 12, 2013 9:35 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Unfortunately yes

**June12, 2013 9:36 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- She’s not that bad

**June 12, 2013 9:37 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- To you, maybe 

   last time we saw her I could feel her disapproval seeping into my PORES

**June 12, 2013 9:38 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Shall I RSVP yes then? 

**June 12, 2013 9:39 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- She’s your family, so yes, of course

 

 **From:** wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

 **To:** c.deburgh@deburgh.com

 **Date:** 12 June 2013  10:30 AM

 **Subject:** Dinner

Lizzie and I would be delighted to join you for dinner on Friday evening. I have spoken with Fitz just now as well, and he is also able to make it. We shall see you then. I will bring the wine you like. 

William Darcy

CEO

PemberleyDigital

 

**June 13, 2013 2:34 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- How do I make your aunt like me?

**June 13, 2013 2:35 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- be yourself

**June 13, 2013 2:36 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- I tried that last time and she hated me

**June 13, 2013 2:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Im sure thats not true

**June 13, 2013 2:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- She barely even looked at me

**June 13, 2013 2:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Aunt Catherine is slow to warm up to people

  She’ll come around

**June 13, 2013 2:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- I just don’t want to let William down

**June 13, 2013 2:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- I know that feeling

  You won’t though

  He adores you

**June 13, 2013 2:42 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- I wish I were as confident as you are about that

**June 13, 2013 2:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Trust me

  I know my brother

  and my aunt

  you have nothing to worry about

 

**June 13, 2013 2:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- I hope you’re right

**June 13, 2013 2:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- I am

 

 **From:** bkallechenko@me.com

 **To:** wmdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

 **Date:** 14 June 2013  10:30 AM

 **Subject:** A Concern

Dear William, 

It has recently come to my attention that we have a new competitor here in San Francisco called Bowtie Media. Prior to our board meeting next week, could you please research this company? It is pertinent that we learn everything that we can about them to ensure that they do not become a threat to our properties. 

Sincerely,  

Brian Kallechenko

Board Chairman

Pemberley Digital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed as you read this that there is now some transmedia for this fic. @costumedtales and @bowtie_media both exist and there is even a [website](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/). throughout the duration of this fic, these will be updated accordingly, both with details that are in the chapters as well as a few bonuses (not seeing these will not affect your ability to follow the story so if you don't care for transmedia, you're not going to be missing out, the bonuses will just serve to flesh out Lizzie's company a bit more and may give you some hints about things that are coming up in the plot). 
> 
> All of the graphics that you see linked in this chapter and on either of the twitters or on the website are made by Becca whom I would like to give a MASSIVE thank you to. None of the transmedia stuff would have the impact that it does without her work. If you have a moment, please send her a [tweet](https://twitter.com/Beccabumblybee) or a [tumblr](http://ahundredteas.tumblr.com) message and shower her with love! 
> 
> PS - I'm still accepting questions for the [author Q&A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/829338/chapters/2028634#chapter_11_endnotes) I mentioned in my note at the end of chapter 11 so please send me your questions!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, William and Fitz attend dinner with Catherine de Burgh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to **Booknoser321** and **ErinWert** for their betaing of this chapter.

 

William stared at his computer screen and reread the email from Brian Kallechenko for what must have been the hundredth time already. He was frustrated. Disregarding the fact that the company in question was Lizzie’s, the fact that Brian had asked him to dig up information on another company was infuriating. Pemberley had never been the type of business where they were overly concerned about their competitors. Instead they had focused on producing the best content and software that they could. They were at the top of their field because they were always looking for new ways to push the envelope, to utilise and develop new technologies, to better and further, not just Pemberley Digital, but the industry as a whole. That had been his parents’ vision, and William had worked hard to keep that intact. He and Brian had never seen eye-to-eye on this matter, but William was growing weary of constantly having to fight the same battles over and over again.  

Anger boiled in his veins, and he was half tempted to charge into Brian’s office and rail at him for the audacity of his email, for his complete and utter disregard for company values. Thankfully, however, a part of his brain was still thinking rationally, and instead he picked up the phone to call Fitz. 

“Yo! This is Fitz!”  

Taken aback by the informal greeting, William replied, “That’s how you answer your business line?” 

“Caller ID, duffus!” 

“Oh.” William stared down at his desk for a moment, his thoughts still scattered from his boiling rage. “If you’ve got a moment can you come see me in my office?”  

Fitz must have sensed something in William’s voice, because his response lacked his usual enthusiasm. “Dude, is something wrong?”  

“Just come. Please.” 

“I’ll be right there.”  

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Fitz waltzed into his office, closed the door and flopped onto the sofa, crossing his legs and looking up at his friend. “So what’s up?”  

William read him the email, his voice shaking uncharacteristically as he tried to contain his emotions. His rage returned anew, and he had to grip the arms of his chair to refrain from pounding the desk. 

Fitz extracted himself from the couch and came around to face the computer screen and reread the email. “Well that’s a load of bull. Pemberley doesn’t spy on the competition.”  

“I want to go give this jerk a piece of my mind, but given that he’s the chair of the board, that’s probably not a wise decision.”  

Perching himself on the edge of William’s desk, Fitz looked down at him thoughtfully. “I think you should write back and remind him of Pemberley’s policy regarding competitors. Be succinct, polite, and firm. Mention your parents and their vision. Then let it go. He’s been trying to get you riled up for years. Don’t let him succeed this time.”  

Feeling better than he had since the email had arrived, William nodded. “You’re right. I’ll write back now and then I will go about the rest of my day with my head held high. I refuse to let Brian Kallechenko get the better of me or this company.”  

“That’s the spirit!” Fitz offered his hand to high five, but William ignored it, instead refocusing on his computer screen.  

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

At least half a dozen outfits lay scattered across the bed, and Lizzie stood at the foot of it, frowning. Nothing was right. Nothing was good enough. She needed something that was elegant yet professional, something that would impress Catherine de Burgh.  

Oh, who was she kidding? She could wear the most expensive evening gown on the planet, and Catherine would still think Lizzie wasn’t good enough for William.  

Lizzie sighed heavily, throwing herself onto the bed and knocking several clothing items onto the floor in the process. The thing was, Catherine was right. Lizzie was completely out of William’s league. She’d grown up in a world of public schools, potluck dinners, and hand-me-down clothes. William had grown up in a world of private schools, catered five course meals, and access to top-of-the-line everything. On paper, everything about William Darcy had to do with wealth and status. There was a weight of expectations on his shoulders, and those expectations were not met by him dating a freshly graduated media student with debts she was certain she’d never be able to pay back.  

She knew now that the reality of William Darcy was different. The William she had come to know and love was a very modest and surprisingly down-to-earth person who was pragmatic, unapologetically kind, and incredibly passionate. He was deeply loyal to those that he cared about, and he cared little about what others thought of him. None of that mattered though, not when it came to people like his Aunt Catherine or Caroline Lee. 

To them, Lizzie would always be not good enough, not classy enough, not pretty enough. No matter what she did, she would always be compared to the shadows of the types of women they thought he should be with. With that depressing thought, Lizzie buried her head in a pillow. Maybe if she suffocated, she wouldn’t have to attend this dinner tonight.  

After a good five minutes of wallowing, Lizzie forced herself to sit up. She was a grown woman. She loved William. She would go to that dinner tonight with her head held high, and she would do everything in her power to prove to Catherine de Burgh that she _was_ good enough.  

To do that, she was going to need a great outfit, and she knew just the person to help her select it.  

Resolved, Lizzie reached for her phone and dialled her sister. “Jane? I need your fashion expertise.”  

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

It was a fairly frequent occurrence for Lizzie to take his breath away, but William was completely unprepared for the tightening in his chest that he experienced as she strode down the steps when he arrived to pick her up for dinner. The long blue dress she wore hugged her body perfectly and the colour made her eyes look even more vibrant than usual. Her hair was spun in an elegant swirl that seemed to him to be held in place by magic since he couldn’t see a single hair tie or barrette.  

He greeted her with a smile, kissing her cheek carefully so as not to smudge her makeup. “You look incredible,” he whispered in her ear before pulling away to open the passenger door for her.

As she slid past him to get into the car, she dragged a hand slowly over the lapel of his jacket and down along his tie in a way that sent shivers up and down his spine. “You’re looking pretty spectacular yourself,” she teased.  

“Thank you.” William waited to close the door, watching as she carefully gathered the extra fabric from the skirt of the dress around her knees. 

He slipped into the driver’s seat a moment later, and as he shifted the car into gear, he felt Lizzie’s hand cover his. She was shaking slightly so he risked a quick glance her way. “Lizzie? Are you all right?”  

“Just nervous.” Lizzie entwined her fingers with his, and when he stopped at a red light he carefully lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it. 

“It’s going to be fine.”  

“I know.” 

By the time William pulled up to Aunt Catherine’s building, he was happy to see that Lizzie seemed much more relaxed. He knew that his aunt made her nervous and uncomfortable, so he appreciated the effort she’d gone through tonight. His aunt wasn’t particularly his favourite person either - she could be judgemental, opinionated, and extremely critical, but she was his family and he loved and respected her.  

They rode the elevator up to the penthouse in silence and within moments were standing outside his aunt’s door. William took Lizzie’s hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and knocked on the door. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Lizzie had never seen such a fancy apartment in her life. Everything gleamed with cleanliness and not a single item seemed to be out of place. There was a sort of meticulous precision to the way that everything was displayed - family photos in perfectly matching frames, spaced exactly the same width apart; expensive looking flowers arranged perfectly in crystal vases; brand new candles interspersed evenly along the dinner table. It was a bit like a museum, and Lizzie would be lying to herself if she said it didn’t make her a little bit uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d been in one of Catherine’s homes, of course, but her mansion at Huntsfield, though stately and also immaculate, had felt less fancy and more lived in, more homelike. Lizzie supposed that was because Catherine was rarely at her San Francisco home, but all the same, she felt more out of place here than she had expected.  

Fitz had greeted them at the door, but even he seemed more subdued here which made the ball of nerves in the pit of Lizzie’s stomach continue to churn. 

Catherine emerged suddenly from somewhere, looking as polished and refined as ever. She smiled at William over the rims of her glasses and immediately greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks, which he returned. 

“William, it is delightful to see you,” she said, looping her arm through his elbow and guiding him over to a very uncomfortable looking sofa. Fitz was already sitting as well, which left Lizzie standing in the entryway alone, feeling incredibly awkward.  

As Catherine peppered William with question after question about everything from his sister to Pemberley, to his stocks, Lizzie edged her way into the room as unobtrusively as possible and carefully perched herself on the edge of an upholstered chair. After what seemed like an eon, there was finally a break in the conversation and William seized his chance, standing up and coming to stand next to Lizzie. 

“Aunt Catherine, you remember Lizzie Bennet?” 

Catherine fixed her gaze on Lizzie and it was all she could do not to squirm. She was incredibly grateful when William laced his fingers with hers. “Elizabeth,” Catherine said finally in a careful, measured tone. “I trust you are well.” 

“Very well, thank you.” 

“Good.” The older woman nodded once authoritatively and stood. “Come now, it is time to dine.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Dinners with Aunt Catherine had never been particularly stimulating affairs, but as the evening wore on, William found himself growing increasingly frustrated with her. Somehow she kept managing to exclude Lizzie from nearly every conversation, and he could tell that although she was smiling and trying to chime in wherever she could, Lizzie was feeling the slight.  

Aunt Catherine, for her part, was merrily chirping away, regaling them with a tale of Annikins’ most recent trip to the vet. 

“Where is Annikins?” Lizzie asked, and William was grateful there was finally a topic of conversation Lizzie could engage in - even if it was about that insufferable beast. 

“Annikins does not travel well. It is bad for her digestion, so I left her behind with a trusted colleague. I am only here for a few days after all.” 

Lizzie nodded. “Oh, right. That makes sense.” 

After acknowledging Lizzie’s response with a curt nod, Catherine methodically shifted her attention to Fitz, asking him a question about Brandon. As Fitz responded, William let his attention wander to Lizzie. She was sitting stiffly in the high-backed chair, using her fork to push food back and forth, though she didn’t appear to have actually eaten anything. Aunt Catherine was clearly upsetting her, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

Desperate to force his aunt to actually engage positively with Lizzie in some way, when the opportunity arose, William tried to shift the conversation into more comfortable territory. “Lizzie has recently been incredibly busy starting up her own company. She’s in the process of creating her very first production.” 

“Is that right?” Catherine turned to Lizzie, and the scrutiny in her gaze caused William to shudder. He had never in all his life seen his aunt act so coldly towards anyone, and frankly, it was starting to annoy him. 

Lizzie hesitated and cast a glance towards William. He smiled encouragingly and reached for her hand beneath the table. “Yes. The company is called Bowtie Media and —“ 

Catherine interrupted her, “Bowtie Media? Sounds a little juvenile, don’t you think? It doesn’t quite have the sort of veritas that says ‘this is a company you should do business with’.” 

Lizzie had slipped her hand from his and was staring down at her plate, no longer even pretending to eat. This was completely unacceptable. 

“Aunt Catherine!” William was shocked. He had never known his aunt to be so rude. “That was uncalled for.” 

“That was honesty,” Catherine said dismissively, turning her attention to one of the people she’d hired to cater the meal. “Edward, please clear our plates now. I think it’s time for dessert.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Dessert was a predictably extravagant cheese cake adorned with some type of exotic fruit Lizzie couldn’t even identify. Not that it mattered since she’d lost her appetite almost from the moment they’d sat down. 

Her previous encounters with Catherine de Burgh had been tedious, slightly awkward, and most assuredly uncomfortable, but this, this was something else entirely. Lizzie had been making an effort to engage with her all evening and it seemed that every time she tried, Catherine threw a road block in her way. 

As Fitz regaled everyone with a story about a recent hiking trip, Lizzie stared down at her plate. She’d been working so hard on her company, had given the name considerable thought before deciding on it, and to have it dismissed in such a way was disheartening. Juvenile. Was that how other people saw her company? She had chosen the name because she thought it was adorable, and it reflected the direction she wanted her company to go in, but maybe she’d been wrong. Doubt overwhelmed her and Lizzie found herself blinking back tears. _No._ She told herself. _I won’t cry. Not here. Not in front of HER._

Lizzie took a shaky breath and looked up, trying to regain her bearings on the current conversation. 

Catherine was speaking now, though her words did nothing to improve Lizzie’s mood. “William you really should come down to visit next weekend. Nadine Carlisle will be there and I would love for you to meet her and to take her out for dinner. She’s incredibly beautiful, accomplished, and intelligent, and comes from an extremely reputable family. She would be an excellent match for you.” 

Blinking in disbelief, Lizzie gaped at the woman across from her. Had she really just implied that she wanted to set William up with another woman while Lizzie was right there? She had long suspected that Catherine did not approve of their relationship but this was a whole new level. Beside her, she felt William stiffen, and one glance at him told her that he too was upset. His hands were curled into fists beneath the table, and his jaw was ridged and set. 

Even Fitz, usually unfazed by anything, looked taken aback. 

Rage and hurt bubbled within her. Lizzie could handle being ignored, she could even handle the insult on her company’s name, but for Catherine to have the gall to upset William, to insult their relationship in such a manner? That was something Lizzie couldn’t stand for. 

Barely even aware of what she was doing, Lizzie stood up abruptly, her gaze fixed upon the other woman. “How DARE you?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. 

Catherine calmly wiped the edge of her lips with a napkin before setting it down and looking directly at Lizzie, a small satisfied smile stretched across her face. “Excuse me?” 

Words tumbled out of Lizzie’s mouth, without thought or fear of consequence. “Whether you are happy about it or not, William and I are together. We are in a relationship, and we are incredibly happy.  I understand that I don’t have the kind of background that you would like to see in someone that William dates, but that does not mean that it is all right for you to invite us here and then try to set him up with someone else. It’s rude and it’s disrespectful, not just to me, but to your nephew. William is his own person, and he is capable of making his own choices. Whether you like it or not, he _chose_ me and as his family, you should respect that. You don’t have to like me, or even talk to me, if you don’t want to, but William is an amazing person, and I love him and for you to—“ 

“You love me?” William spoke softly, but the wonder and surprise in his voice caused Lizzie to stop her tirade and turn towards him. 

This wasn’t exactly the way she’d imagined telling him, but since she’d already blurted it out in the heat of the moment, she could hardly take it back now. Not that she wanted to. She smiled at him, not caring that Catherine and Fitz were both present as well. “With all my heart.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “I love you.” 

William leaned in, as though he were going to kiss her, but at the last minute he turned instead, wrapping an arm protectively around Lizzie and turning to face his aunt. “Lizzie is absolutely correct,” he said steadily. “Your behaviour towards her tonight has been deplorable and, family or not, I will not stand by and watch you treat the woman I love, in such a disrespectful manner.” He looked at Lizzie.“Yes, in case you have any doubts, I love you. With all of my being.” 

Lizzie grinned. “I had my suspicions, but it’s nice to hear the words.” 

“Save that thought.” William turned back to his aunt. “Thank you for dinner, but I think it’s time that Lizzie and I withdraw. We will not join you again until you apologise, and treat my _girlfriend_ with the respect and dignity that she deserves.” 

Before Catherine could respond, William guided Lizzie to the door, retrieved both of their coats, and ushered them out of the apartment. 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about the transmedia elements that I introduced in the last chapter. If you're following @Bowtie_Media and @CostumedTales, you'll notice that some tweets went out over the last week each with an in-world date after them. Because of the pacing of this chapter and the next, there will be more tweets over the next week that will line up with the timing of the next chapter so just pay attention to the in-world dates. If it helps, the events of this chapter take place on June 14th. I'm in the process of compiling the transmedia elements into a master list for people who want to be able to look at them quickly, when that's done, it'll be posted on the [bowtie_media tumblr](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Regarding the Q&A. Due to family stuff I haven't had the time to sit down and answer your questions. I'm hoping to do that in the next few days so there's still time to send me more questions. For sure they'll be up by the time the next chapter goes up. Sorry for the delay. It was unavoidable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my betas booknoser321 and **erinwert** for their invaluable input into this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PS - RL and other responsibilities (including writing future chapters of this fic) have yet again prevented me for completing the author Q &A from a few weeks ago. I am going to do my absolute best to get it up this week. In the meantime, feel free to continue sending me questions if you have them.~~
> 
>  
> 
> [ THE Q&A IS NOW POSTED!!! ](http://bit.ly/1egRwem)

 

William and Lizzie rode to his apartment in silence, the weight of everything that had happened at dinner settling around them. William had a million things he wanted to say to Lizzie, but he didn’t want to say them in the car. Besides, he wasn’t even sure where to begin. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for his aunt’s rudeness that night and how he wished he hadn’t put her through that. He wanted to tell her how elated he was to hear that she loved him, to be able to say the words back. He wanted to assure her that regardless of what anyone else said, or thought, it didn’t matter - she was the one he wanted to be with… always.  

Their gazes locked as he opened the door for her and offered his hand. The emotion he saw reflected in Lizzie’s eyes caused his heart to race. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do more, kiss her right then and there, or drag her into the house and show her exactly how much he loved her. Before he could make up his mind, Lizzie’s lips were pressing against his, and her arms had snaked their way around his neck, clinging to him as though he were the most important thing in the universe. William kissed her back, letting all of the stress from his day flow out of him as he relaxed into it.  

Lizzie’s stomach rumbled loudly, causing them both to laugh. “I guess I’m hungry after all.”  

“Let’s get you something to eat then.” William slipped his hand into hers and guided her toward his front door.  

“Thank you.” Her words held a lot more than merely gratitude for food.  

“You’re welcome.”  

“I mean it,” Lizzie said as they settled themselves in the kitchen, and he started to rummage in the fridge for something edible. “What you said to your aunt… I know that wasn’t easy for you, but I appreciate you trying to defend me.”  

“You were actually doing a pretty decent job of that yourself,” William told her as he slipped a container of leftovers into the microwave. “But I felt the need to make it clear that even though she’s family, I will not stand for her treating you that way. I am so sorry. She was completely out of line.”  

“It isn’t your fault that she thinks I’m not good enough for you. Besides, she’s not entirely wrong.” Lizzie spoke the words so softly, with such vulnerability, that it made William pause. Despite everything she’d said to his aunt earlier about him making his own choices, did some part of her actually believe Aunt Catherine? 

William made his way to Lizzie, gathering her hands in his and looking her directly in the eye. “Listen to me, Lizzie. I don’t care about the differences in how we were raised or whether you know which fork to use for which course. None of that stuff actually matters to me. It’s a factor in who we are, yes, but it’s not important. What matters is that you are an intelligent, determined, and at times, stubborn woman who has made me a better person. Being around you makes me want to be the best version of myself. You make me laugh, you make me smile, and most of all, you make me happy. I fall in love with you all over again every time I’m around you because you are utterly amazing. If my aunt can’t see that, then it’s her loss because I love you, Lizzie Bennet, more and more each day, and my life would be bereft without you.”  

“William.” Lizzie’s voice shook with emotion and her eyes shone with unshed tears. “How did I get so lucky to have found you?”  

“You have got it backwards. I am the lucky one.”  

Lizzie laughed. “I guess we can be lucky together.”  

“Together. I like that.” William bent down, his lips just inches from hers. “I like that a lot.” The kiss was gentle, yet urgent, and by the time the beeping of the microwave caused them to reluctantly part, both of them were breathless. As William turned to retrieve Lizzie’s food, she caught his arm.  

“I’ve known for a while, but I was too scared to say it.”  

William frowned. “Known what?”  

Lizzie stood and used her thumb to carefully tilt his head down so he was looking directly at her. “That I love you, William. I’m sorry that the first time I told you ended up being under such stressful circumstances. I wanted it to be romantic and private and well, it was none of that. I’m sorry.”  

“Lizzie, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. I don’t care about the circumstances. You love me, I love you. That’s all that matters.” 

Lizzie blinked, her eyes watery once more. “You, William Darcy, are amazing, you know that? You are constantly surprising me, it’s one of the things that I love about you.” She swallowed and took a step closer to him. “I love how loyal you are to your friends and family, and how you will do everything in your power to help people. You have one of the kindest hearts I’ve ever known, and I’m ashamed at how long it took me to see that. I have never felt as cherished or respected as I do when I’m with you.” She had been idly stroking his tie the entire time she’d been speaking when suddenly she grasped it more tightly, tugging him down until their faces were level. Her next words were punctuated with sloppy kisses. “I. Love. You. William.” 

The huskiness of her voice as she said his name sent shivers down his spine, and he reached for her, pulling her torso against his chest as he returned her kisses, each one more urgent than the last. “I’m not hungry anymore,” Lizzie confessed when the persistent beeping of the microwave interrupted them once more. 

William took stock of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Too besotted to speak anymore words, he nodded, grasped her hand, and after a quick detour to stop the microwave’s infernal beeping, led her down the corridor toward his bedroom.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

**June 14, 2013 9:34 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- I just did something stupid 

**June 14, 2013 9:35 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Uh oh. Weren’t you at dinner with Aunt Catherine? 

**June 14, 2013 9:36 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Yup 

**June 14, 2013 9:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Oh man, what happened?  

**June 14, 2013 9:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- I may have kinda let it slip about Lizzie’s videos 

**June 14, 2013 9:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- WHAT?!?! 

**June 14, 2013 9:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- It was an accident!!! 

**June 14, 2013 9:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- What the hell were you thinking?  

**June 14, 2013 9:42 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- I don’t know. There was yelling and then Darcy and Lizzie left and I was trying to defend Lizzie and it just slipped out. 

**June 14, 2013 9:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- There was yelling? WTF? 

**June 14, 2013 9:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- It was a mess. Your aunt was pretty awful to Lizzie. 

**June 14, 2013 9:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- Oh no!

**June 14, 2013 9:46 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Upside - Lizzie finally told your bro she loves him

**June 14, 2013 9:47 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- AJKLDSFJAKL;SDJAK;L

  CALL ME RIGHT NOW

  I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING 

**June 14, 2013 9:48 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- k

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

The buzzing of a phone roused Lizzie the next morning. She groaned, not wanting to move from the safe, warm cocoon of William’s arms. Her phone lit up again, and this time she watched as it bounced in a slow circle on the bedside table. Planting a kiss on William’s bicep, she reluctantly shimmied her way out of his embrace without waking him, and without bothering to check who the caller was, answered the phone.  

“Hold on,” she whispered, frantically searching for something to put on. She settled for tugging William’s shirt from the night before over her head before quickly slipping from the room.  

“Lizzie?” the voice was hesitant but familiar.  

“Gigi, hi!”  Lizzie said in her normal tone. “Sorry about before, I didn’t want to wake your brother.”  

Lizzie smiled as she heard a muffled squeal. Gigi’s enthusiasm for her relationship with William was a constant source of amusement. As she waited for the younger girl to compose herself, Lizzie wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She never had managed to eat anything the night before, and she was starving. 

“I’m sorry to call so early,” Gigi said finally. “I’m going to be out all day, but I wanted to check in with you first and make sure you’re okay. Fitz told me what happened.” 

Lizzie wrinkled her nose as memories of that awful dinner returned. “I’ve been to better meals.” 

“You didn’t answer the question, Lizzie. Are you okay?”

Lizzie sighed. “Not entirely, but I will be. I just have to get used to the idea that your aunt is never going to approve of me, no matter what I do.”  

 **“** What a mess. I’m so sorry.” Gigi paused. “For what it’s worth, I approve. Frankly, I think that’s worth more.”  

Lizzie laughed. “Thank you, and it definitely is.”

“I’m glad.” There was a long beat and then, “There’s something you should know.”

A sense of foreboding passed over Lizzie. Somehow she knew this wasn’t going to be good news. “What’s that?”  

Gigi took an audible deep breath on the other end of the phone, and Lizzie braced herself. “Aunt Catherine knows about your videos.” She said it all in one breath so it took Lizzie a moment to work out what she was saying.  

As the words sank in, Lizzie’s knees buckled, and she quickly groped for a stool, easing herself onto it clumsily as she said, “Oh god,” and buried her head in her hands. If Catherine watched her videos, she’d see Lizzie’s impressions of her, and of Anniekins, and she’d hear all the awful things Lizzie had said about William. A knot started to form in her stomach. This was not good. 

“Fitz said it was an accident,” Gigi was saying. “He was trying to defend you, and it just slipped out.” 

Lizzie recalled the time Fitz had accidentally informed her of William’s role in Jane and Bing’s breakup, and she smiled wryly. That was Fitz. Unintentionally dropping bombshells when trying to help. She could hardly fault him for that. “God, he really is the worst wing man ever.” 

Gigi laughed. “It’s true. He means well though.” 

“I know. I’m not mad.” Lizzie realised the truth of her words as she said them. She was frustrated certainly, but she wasn’t mad - at least not at Fitz. Catherine probably would have found out about the videos eventually anyway. It’s not like they were difficult to find.  “And you know what? I doesn’t even matter. She already thinks I’m the gum on the bottom of a shoe; it’s not like her opinion of me can really get any worse.”  

“I’m so sorry. My aunt can be ruthless when she wants to be. I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. She loves William, and one day, she’ll love you too.”  

“Ha! I doubt that, but thanks for trying, Gigi.”  

“She will. Aunt Catherine is stubborn, but she’s not stupid.” Gigi paused. “Speaking of love… I heard something else happened last night.”  

Lizzie winced. “What did Fitz tell you?”  

“That you declared your love for my brother very loudly in front of everyone and practically rendered my brother speechless.”  

Lizzie laughed. “That’s pretty much what happened. Not quite the romantic moment I’d been hoping for, but what can you do?”  

“I’m glad you told him,” Gigi’s voice was quiet. “Most people don’t realise how much William doubts himself. You make him more confident.” 

“What does that have to do with me telling him I love him?”  

“Everything.” Lizzie heard Gigi take a deep breath. “William will probably kill me for telling you this, but when we were growing up, our dad, he was hard on William. He loved him, he loved him so much, but he wasn’t very good at letting him know. He never said the words. Instead he was always trying to push William to be who my father wanted him to be, and William was always trying to get his approval. Even after -“ Gigi’s voice cracked a little, but she continued anyway, “they died, I don’t think William ever really accepted that Dad had loved him. Dad rarely said it, and William so badly needed to hear the words. So the fact that you told him how you felt, that means a lot.” 

Lizzie was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion and love for the man who was still sleeping a few yards away. “Thank you for telling me that, Gigi.” 

“I thought you should know. He’ll never admit it, but he needs to hear the words.”  

“I’ll make sure that he does.” 

“Good.” There was shuffling on Gigi’s end of the phone. “Look, I need to go, but don’t worry about Aunt Catherine, okay?” 

“I won’t. Thanks for calling Gigi.” Lizzie hung up and quickly finished her bowl of cereal, before bustling about the kitchen. She’d make William something to eat and then she’d wake him up with breakfast in bed and as many “I love you’s” as she could manage. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Lizzie and William spent the weekend relaxing and just enjoying each other’s company. On Sunday, William suggested they visit Golden Gate Park, and they enjoyed a delightful afternoon meandering together through it’s many paths and watching the multitude of cyclists, roller bladers and families who had taken over the park to enjoy the unusually warm afternoon. Lizzie even managed to convince William that they should rent a paddle boat at the lake in the park - an activity that had resulted in both of them ending up soaked. Afterward, they’d stopped for take-out on the way home, both still wet and giddy from their excursion.  

By Monday morning, the incident with Catherine on Friday night was the furthest thing from Lizzie’s mind. She woke up in a great mood, and after kissing William goodbye as he left for work, Lizzie jovially walked the three and half blocks from his place to Gigi’s apartment, which she had dubbed “her office” in her head. She hummed as she let herself into the building and was so lost in her own world that she didn’t notice Kevin standing impatiently outside the front door until she walked right into him.  

“Oof!” Lizzie was slightly winded from the impact. “Oh. Kevin, I’m so sorry. Did we have a meeting scheduled for this morning?”  

Kevin stepped back to allow her to unlock the door before answering. “No. I just wanted to have another look at the footage from last weeks’ filming.”  

Lizzie frowned. He’d seen everything last week multiple times. She’d already started editing the first episode, so she really hoped he didn’t want changes. They only had two weeks remaining before they went live, and there was still so much to do. “Uh, sure,” Lizzie said uncertainly, gesturing to the second computer she’d purchased for all of the video processing and editing that needed to be done. “Go ahead and have a look, I’m just going to get myself set up.”  

Instead of going to the computer, Kevin followed Lizzie into the kitchen, his gaze following her every motion. “You had a great night out, I take it?”  

Goose pimples formed on Lizzie’s arms, and she suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. Her personal life was none of his business. Deciding the best option was just to ignore the question, Lizzie instead started to make coffee. Much to her relief, Kevin seemed to take the hint, and after a moment he retreated. When Lizzie emerged with a fresh cup of coffee and turned on her personal computer, Kevin had headphones on and was shrewdly examining the raw footage from the shoot.  

By the time Lizzie finished responding to emails, checking the company twitters, and looking over her latest expense report, Kevin cleared his throat.  

“So I think we need to reshoot the whole thing. I don’t like this angle here.” He pointed at the screen, and Lizzie reluctantly went over to look.  

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked. She was actually quite happy with the way the lighting had turned out in the shot he had singled out.  

“I just don’t like it.” Kevin stood up. “Fix it. We have two weeks. If you get the actors back by Friday the whole thing can be reshot, and you’ll still have a week for post production.”  

Without even giving Lizzie a chance to respond, he pulled on his jacket and strode to the door. “You’re a go-getter Lizzie, so get it done.”  

With that he departed, leaving Lizzie to gape after him, her panic and anger levels rising. He seriously wanted her to reshoot EVERYTHING? Not only was that a complete waste of time since what they already had was good, but it was also going to be expensive, and she really couldn’t afford expensive. The bulk of her investment money had been spent on things like new cameras (since the one she’d shot her video diary on had actually been one she shared with Charlotte so Lizzie had really needed her own), the new editing computer, lights, and all kinds of other equipment and programs that she required in order to produce something of quality. Also, even though she was a new company, she had insisted on paying her actors a decent wage. So reshooting everything was basically going to drain what was left of her resources which would leave very little for minor things like promotion or rent.  

It wasn’t even ten o’clock yet, and already her good mood was long gone. Lizzie sighed and picked up the phone. First, she’d call Kevin and see if she couldn’t talk him out of this crazy idea, and if not… well, she’d just have to come up with something. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a weekend quite as joyful and relaxing as the one he’d just experienced. He walked into the office with a grin on his face, unable to contain his happiness. 

“Good morning, Janet!” He chirped as he passed his assistant’s desk. “Any messages?”  

She gaped at him, clearly unsettled by his unusually cheerful mood. “Uh yes, actually,” she stuttered handing him a pile of pink message slips. “Oh, and Mr. Kallechenko has moved the board meeting to this morning.”  

At the mention of Brian, William felt his good mood deflate. “What time?” he asked stiffly.  

“10:30.”  

“Did he mention why it’s been moved from Thursday?”  

“No. He just said that you needed to attend, and that you are to bring ‘those reports.’”  

“Okay, thank you. Please give me a reminder fifteen minutes before.”  

“Yes of course, sir.”  

William strode into his office and sighed heavily. He’d thought he’d sorted this out on Friday, but clearly Brian had a thicker head than William had realised.  

He spent the next hour pouring over the company policies and practices his parents had put in place, and by the time Janet came to remind him about the meeting, he was ready for battle.  

As William had suspected, Brian was also early for the meeting. He eyed William shrewdly, a smug smile pursed his lips as William sat down at the head of the table.  

“Ahh, Mr. Darcy, I trust you are well?”  

William bit his tongue, willing himself not to rise to the older man’s bait. “Of course. I trust you are well also, Brian?”  

“Never better.” Brian opened one of the folders that lay on the table in front of him. “I am pleased you are here early actually. I did some research of my own this weekend and discovered something rather interesting about the CEO of that new company, Bowtie Media.”  

“Oh?” William was pleased by how steady his voice sounded given that inside, he was a wreck.  

Brian flashed a gloating smile. “Oh yes. Very interesting indeed. Were you aware that it is run by Elizabeth Bennet?”  

“I was, yes.”  

“Didn’t she do an internship here?”  

“She did a shadow study for her thesis, but that has no bearing on - “ William was interrupted by the door opening and several other board members filing in.  

As soon as everyone was seated, Brian called the meeting to order. “Before we get to the items on the agenda, I have a concern that I would like to bring forward.”  

Several people around the table nodded their agreement for this change in the schedule, but Brian paid them no heed. Instead, he fixed his gaze on William and said evenly, “I believe that Elizabeth Bennet of Bowtie Media is utilising confidential information obtained from her shadow study here at Pemberley Digital in order to make her business a success, and I would like to know, what we are going to do about it.”  

Something about the way in which Brian looked at William, made him suspect that Brian knew exactly what his relationship to Lizzie was, and that he was deliberately trying to goad him into a reaction. There was no way he was going to give the vile man the satisfaction. Instead, William calmly interlaced his fingers, leaned back in a relaxed manner and said, “That’s a pretty serious allegation. What evidence do you have of this?”  

“Evidence? What more evidence do we need. She was here in this building for over a month, and now she’s in San Francisco running her own company. I think it’s pretty clear what’s going on.” Brian stuttered slightly as he spoke, and William that the older man was shaken. Good. That was what he’d wanted.  

“I agree.” William stated evenly. “It is clear that you are wasting everyone’s precious time with an unfounded allegation. Not to mention the fact that you are completely disregarding our company policy on helping the industry to grow by encouraging future entrepreneurs. We consult with other companies all the time and Elizabeth is certainly not the first person to visit us and go on to build her own business.” Around the table, several other board members were nodding in agreement. Brian was scowling. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think it is time we began with the items that are actually on today’s agenda so that everyone here can get on with their day.”  

Brian looked as though he were going to protest, but at the last second he gave in, picked up the agenda in front of him, and read the first item aloud.  

As discussion regarding the Domino project broke out around him, William felt himself relax. He could tell from the expression on Brian’s face that this wasn’t over, but he had won that battle and for now, he would allow himself to revel in his victory. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

**From:** [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 18 June 2013  9:04 AM

 **Subject:** Refilming 

Dear Lizzie,  

I have given consideration to your notes on using the footage we already have, but I still feel that in the interests of generating the best product possible, it would be better for us to film everything again, and this time I request to be present. Thursday is the only day that I have available so please make the necessary arrangements for it to happen on that day.  

As you may recall, I have considerable experience running a business, and since this is all new to you, I trust you will value the advice I’m able to give you. 

I shall see you on Thursday.  

Sincerely, 

Kevin Stevenson

Digital Media Expert

Stevenson Digital

 

 **From:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **To:** [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **Date:** 18 June 2013  2:30 PM

 **Subject:** Re: Refilming

Kevin,  

Alexis and Kate are both available Thursday but only for the morning so we will need to shoot everything between 8 am and noon.  

See you on Thursday. 

Sincerely,  

Elizabeth Bennet

CEO

Bowtie Media 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB  

On Thursday morning, Lizzie made sure she was up early, since she needed everything to be perfect for the shoot. She hadn’t been entirely honest with Kevin when she’d told him Alexis and Kate were only available to film in the morning, but she needed to save some money, and the whole reshoot was ridiculous anyway. Lizzie didn’t want to do it, but since Kevin was providing the bulk of her financial backing, she didn’t really know how to say no to him. She’d considered asking William for advice, but he’d been quieter and more distant than usual since Monday evening, and she didn’t want to burden him with her problems. Besides, it was her company and these were things she needed to figure out on her own.  

She’d ranted to both Charlotte and Lydia at length about Kevin, however and she’d decided the best approach was to do what he asked, but ultimately, when it came to editing, she would be making the final calls. It was her production after all, and if she was going to survive in this business she had to draw the line somewhere.  

At precisely five to eight, her buzzer rang signalling the arrival of her actors, and from that moment on, Lizzie was busy bustling about, prepping scripts, manning the camera, giving Kate and Alexis notes. True to his word, Kevin was present for the entire shoot and gave his own notes to the actresses, most of them in direct contradiction to Lizzie’s, and in every take that they did with his notes, Lizzie noticed a drop in the quality. By noon, when everyone packed up, Lizzie was exhausted from continually butting heads with Kevin, and she was relieved when he left before Kate and Alexis so she was able to speak to them alone. 

“Are we still premiering on July first?” Alexis asked.  

Lizzie nodded. “That’s the plan. I already have the first episode mostly pieced together. I’ll add what I need to from today’s shoot, and then it should be ready.”  

Kate grinned. “Great. I can’t wait for people to see it.”  

“Me either.” Lizzie smiled at both women. She really liked them and was pleased that they were both so excited about the project. “Do you want to see a preview?”  

“Definitely!”Alexis was first to answer, though Kate was nodding energetically.  

As the final few moments footage from the rough cut of episode one played, someone behind them cleared their throat, causing Lizzie, Alexis, and Kate to startle and turn towards the unexpected newcomer.  

Lizzie’s eyes widened as she recognised Catherine, but she quickly recovered and made introductions.  

“We should go,” Kate said, quickly gathering her things and eyeing Catherine nervously.  

“Yeah,” Alexis agreed. “Thank you so much for everything, Lizzie, and let us know if you need anything else.”  

“I will. Thank you both for coming in on such short notice.” Lizzie closed the door behind them and turned back to Catherine who was still standing in the middle of the room looking entirely out of place. “Would you like some coffee? Tea?” She asked, not sure she was ready to know why William’s aunt had just shown up at her apartment, not to mention how she’d gotten into the building.  

“Thank you for the offer, Elizabeth, but I have just come from a luncheon, so I am already satiated.”  

“Okay. Would you like to have a seat?” Lizzie gestured to the living room.  

Catherine nodded curtly and perched herself on the edge of a fabric covered arm chair. “Thank you.”  

“Of course.” Lizzie carefully settled onto the end of the sofa closest to the chair. “What can I do for you today, Ms. De Burgh?”  

“Call me Catherine, for starters. We’re practically family. There is no need for such formality between us.”  

Lizzie blinked at the older woman, unable to reconcile the words she was hearing with the woman she’d previously met, let alone with the woman who had treated her so poorly at dinner the week before. “Well, Catherine,” the name felt foreign on her tongue, but Lizzie continued anyway, “I have to say, I’m rather surprised to see you. I thought you had returned to Huntsford.”  

“You are correct, I had, but I was in town this morning for a charity luncheon, and I wanted to pay you a visit before I returned home.” Catherine met Lizzie’s gaze over the tops of her glasses and Lizzie was stunned to see the corners of her lips turn upward. Was Catherine de Burgh, the woman who had made her feel like a tiny bug less than seven days earlier, smiling at her? What was going on?  

“Forgive me, but I’m still a little confused,” Lizzie admitted. 

“I am here, because I owe you an apology, Elizabeth.” 

Lizzie blinked. She remembered William telling his aunt that she needed to apologise to her, but never in a million years had Lizzie actually thought that she would. 

“My behaviour at dinner last weekend was completely unacceptable,” Catherine continued, seemingly unaware of Lizzie’s current state of utter shock. “But that is not the only reason I need to apologise.” 

“It’s not?”

“No, it is not. You see, it seems, my dear, that I completely underestimated and misjudged you.” 

Lizzie didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead she merely waited politely, sensing that Catherine had more to say. 

“I am not sure if you are aware, but following your rather abrupt departure from dinner, Mr. Williams informed me of your thesis project.” 

“Gigi told me.” 

Catherine smiled at the mention of her niece. “That sounds like Georgiana. She has a talent for knowing things.”

“Yes, she does.” 

“Well, I watched your videos Miss Bennet, and though parts of them were uncomfortable and unconventional, they were revealing.” 

Lizzie swallowed, trying not to think about what Catherine must have thought of her impressions of her. 

“You see, Elizabeth, I was under the impression that you were interested in my nephew for his wealth, but it is clear to me now that I misjudged you. I can see now, both from your videos and from the way that you interacted at my home, that you love him for the man that he is.” Catherine paused, and Lizzie was amazed to see that her eyes were watery. “I have always had rather high standards, and I have been hard on William over the years, but I love my nephew, and I have only ever wanted what’s best for him.” 

“I want that too,” Lizzie told her. 

“I believe you.” Once again, Catherine caught Lizzie off-guard. This time by reach out, grasping her hand, and squeezing it firmly. “I am not perfect, Elizabeth. I have not always been a good aunt to my niece and my nephew. When my sister and her husband passed away, instead of coming forward to offer William and Georgiana the emotional support that they needed, I merely offered financial support and a strong opinion. I was too caught up in my own grief to help them with theirs.” 

An unexpected wave of compassion passed over Lizzie, and she found herself returning the elder woman’s grasp in a show of support. 

Catherine clung to Lizzie’s hand more tightly as she continued. “I have felt guilty about that ever since, and I fear that I have overcompensated by trying to ensure that William marry well. I thought that meant helping him to find someone with a proper upbringing, but I realise now that I was wrong. What William needs in his life is a woman who loves him and who is able to be his equal, and I suspect you are that woman.” 

“Thank you,” Lizzie whispered, emotion seeping into her voice. “Not only for your apology, but for your honesty.” 

Catherine patted Lizzie’s hand and then pulled away, easing herself to her feet. “Thank you for allowing me to say my piece. I shall leave you now to get on with your work.” She gestured to the computer. “What I saw of it when I came in was good. With a bit more editing, I think you will have something special on your hands.” 

“Thank you. I am excited to see it completed.” 

“I am glad. That sort of passion will get you far in life.” Catherine opened the door. “Good day, Elizabeth.”  

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna be featured in Uncharted?
> 
> In an upcoming chapter there is a section where various fictional fan tweets are featured and I would love to use some real fan user names for that, so if you'd like to be in this fic as a fan of Bowtie Media in a future chapter, please respond in a comment with the username you'd like me to use. (or tweet me @lorelaisquared) It doesn't need to be an actual twitter handle. It could be your screenname from here or tumblr or elsewhere instead, just specify what you'd like me to use.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's new show launches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I could not do this without the help of my amazing betas **booknoser321** and **erinwert**
> 
> GREAT NEWS! Starting today you're getting TWO CHAPTERS a week on Mondays and Thursdays, so the next update will be in THREE DAYS!! 
> 
> Also, my [ author Q&A ](http://bit.ly/1egRwem) is finally up!!! Thank you to everyone who sent in questions. If you have any further questions, please feel free to send them to me.

It was nearly midnight on the 30th of June, and Lizzie wanted to cry. Thanks to Kevin’s insistence that they reshoot everything, Lizzie had been frantically trying to get the episode finished in time for the release the next day. Despite all of her experience editing her own video diaries, she was finding the editing process to be much more difficult than she’d anticipated. Part of it was that she was placing a lot of pressure on herself. It was her first endeavor and she only had one shot at making a first impression. She really, really wanted it to be a good one. 

Her phone rang, and when she saw William’s name displayed she reached for it immediately, feeling a bit guilty. She’d promised him she’d be at his apartment hours ago, but that was before her epic battle with the opening credits, which still were not looking the way she wanted them to. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lizzie said as she answered the phone. “This is taking way longer than I thought.” 

“It is all right,” William told her. “I know you want it to be perfect. I just wanted to say goodnight before I head to bed.” 

“Goodnight. I wish I could be there with you right now.” Lizzie sighed. She was exhausted and would love nothing more than to curl up in a soft, warm bed with him right now. 

William’s voice was wistful. “I wish that too.” 

“This week has been so crazy, I feel like I’ve barely seen you.” 

“That’s because you haven’t.” William’s voice was low, and though it held a hint of teasing, Lizzie recognised the truth beneath it. 

“I know, I really am sorry. It’s just with the launch tomorrow and everything —“ 

“Lizzie, you don’t need to explain. I completely understand and I am not upset with you.” He paused. “I just miss you.” 

Lizzie felt a pang of yearning within her chest. “I miss you too, William. So much. It sucks being so close and yet being so busy I can barely think straight.” 

“It does, but you are nearly done.” 

“The first episode, William. It’s only the first one.” 

“It will get easier the more you do it. I have the upmost confidence in you, my dear.” 

“Thank you.” Lizzie glanced at the clock. It was official July first. “Ugh. It’s late, I should really let you sleep, you have work in the morning.” 

“I know. Make sure you get some rest yourself, okay?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Good.” William paused. “And Lizzie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Warmth spread through her. She never tired of hearing him say that, and ever since her conversation with Gigi, she had tried to say it to him as often as possible. Tonight was no exception. “And I love you. Sweet dreams, William.” 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William hung up the phone and frowned at it. He hated how little he’d seen of Lizzie that week, but more than that, he was worried about her. She was putting a lot of pressure on herself for this release, and he was concerned that she wasn’t taking care of herself. He knew that in time things would ease up and she’d fall into a routine, but right now she was frantic and he felt powerless to help her. 

It didn’t help that there was a strange, nagging in his gut that was telling him there was something more going on with Lizzie. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but he was fairly certain there was something else bothering her, that wasn’t entirely related to the launch of her series. 

Knowing there was nothing he could do about that, William pulled himself out of his chair and went about his regular bedtime routine, trying not to think about how usually Lizzie was a part of it. He crawled into bed, clutching Lizzie’s pillow to his chest in a failed attempt to feel closer to her and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**July 1, 2013  8:50 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Hey bestie, everything okay? 

  Did you manage to get the editing done? 

**July 1, 2013  8:58 AM**

@bookowl4444

@Bowtie_media what time will @costumedtales be up?  

**July 1, 2013  9:03 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Yo! Nerdy sis, isn’t your video going up this morning?

**July 1, 2013  9:05 AM**

@Andromeda

@CostumedTales When does the first episode come out?

**July 1, 2013  9:09 AM**

@L0Lindsay

I keep refreshing the @costumedtales youtube channel but nothing is showing up

**July 1, 2013  9:11 AM**

**Text Message:** Jane to Lizzie

\- Good luck today!!!

**July 1, 2013  9:13 AM**

@mynameisnotmya

I’m so excited for @costumedtales I can’t even 

**July 1, 2013  9:18 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- How did the editing go? I hope you managed to get some sleep. 

**July 1, 2013  9:24 AM**

@mgrace91

I was really hoping @costumedtales would be up at 9 am like @thelizziebennet’s diaries were. I guess not :( 

**July 1, 2013  9:29 AM**

@brookie115

GUYS @COSTUMEDTALES IS TODAY CAN I SEE IT NAO PLZ? 

**July 1, 2013  9:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Ricky Collins to Lizzie Bennet

-Happy Canada Day from WINNIPEG, MANITOBA!!!

**July 1, 2013  9:34 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Happy launch day!

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Lizzie woke to a series of buzzes and beeps from her phone. She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her neck and something extremely hard and uncomfortable beneath her cheek. As she slowly opened her eyes, she became aware of the fact that she was in her makeshift office, and the uncomfortable thing was her computer keyboard. She had fallen asleep at her computer while editing. Suddenly wide awake, Lizzie sat up straight, her heart racing as she reached for her phone to check the time. 9:43 am. 

Lizzie swore. Why had she let herself fall asleep? Why hadn’t she set an alarm? As she quickly scrolled through her text messages and twitter notifications, she winced. She’d had every intention of posting the video at 9 AM, but clearly that was not happening. She’d just have to get it out as soon as possible. Turning her attention to the computer, Lizzie quickly reviewed what she had to see if it was ready for upload. It wasn’t. The opening title sequence still needed tweaking and the end card was a complete mess. Plus, the audio suddenly went quiet at 2 minutes and 40 seconds.  

Sighing, Lizzie reached for her phone, logged into the Costumed Tales twitter account and quickly tweeted: 

@CostumedTales

Sorry folks! Experiencing a bit of a delay. We’re working on it and will have the first episode up for you ASAP!

Satisfied, she wandered over to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee while she sent some quick responses to the various texts she’d received from her family and friends. 

Five minutes later, she returned to the computer, pumped and ready to go. She would fix what needed fixing and get the video up as fast as possible.  

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

**July 1, 2013  12:32 PM**

@CostumedTales

Update: Good News, the video is uploading, the first episode is on its way!

**July 1, 2013  12:34 PM**

@toomucherin

@CostumedTales  Yay! I can’t wait to see it!

**July 1, 2013  12:59 PM**

@CostumedTales

The first upload failed :( Trying again now

**July 1, 2013  12:59 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@CostumedTales NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! #allthetears 

**July 1, 2013  1:07 PM**

@CostumedTales

Two minutes!! #crossyourfingers #beautyandthebeastiscoming

**July 1, 2013  1:07 PM**

@soccergirl1390

@CostumedTales YAY! 

**July 1, 2013  1:08 PM**

@mgrace91

@CostumedTales *fingers crossed*

**July 1, 2013  1:09 PM**

@brookie115

Refreshing repeatedly! #soexcited #costumedtales

**July 1, 2013  1:10 PM**

@mynameisnotmya

Is it up yet?  

**July 1, 2013  1:12 PM**

@CostumedTales

“Beauty and the Beast Part 1”  staring Alexis Quinn (@TheAlexisQuinn) and Kate Prewitt (@ktprew) [http://bit.ly/1avnDWb ](http://bit.ly/1avnDWb)

**July 1, 2013  1:12 PM**

@andromeda

JAKFL;JA;ESJF;KLASJFDL; IT’S UP GUYS! IT’S UP!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!

**July 1, 2013  1:14 PM**

@soccergirl1390

OMG! How are they both so pretty? I already can’t with Kate’s face. #rude

**July 1, 2013  1:16 PM**

@andromeda

@CostumedTales @TheAlexisQuinn @ktprew That was amazing! I already can’t wait for the next episode. 

**July 1, 2013  1:28 PM**

@toomuchbumbly

@TheAlexisQuinn You were so amazing in today’s episode!!! I loved the voice you used for Gaston. I couldn’t stop laughing! 

**July 1, 2013  2:07 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn

@toomuchbumbly Thank you so much! I’m thrilled to hear you liked it!

**July 1, 2013  1:26 PM**

@mgrace91

@ktprew You’re already my favourite Belle ever. I can’t get over how different each of your characters were. #blownaway #congrats 

**July 1, 2013  1:38 PM**

@ktprew

@mgrace91 You are too sweet. I had a lot of fun coming up with all the different characters I play, so I’m really glad you liked it.

**July 1, 2013  3:30 PM**

@Bowtie_media

RT @CostumedTales “Beauty and the Beast Part 1” staring Alexis Quinn (@TheAlexisQuinn) and Kate Prewitt (@ktprew) <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

**July 3, 2013  1:12 PM**

@Bowtie_media

Learn more about @CostumedTales stars Alexis Quinn and Kate Prewitt on our website at [bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

 

[ **Bowtiemedia.com/news** ](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/news)

Kate Prewitt, who plays Anna in Costumed Tales, was born and raised in New York City but moved to San Francisco after falling in love with the city on a family vacation. Kate started modelling at the age of 12 and was in her first play at 15. When she’s not acting or modeling, Kate likes to explore San Francisco’s many charms, read, or watch black and white films.  

Little known facts about Kate: 

\- her real name is Katherine Tisch but she changed it at the suggestion of her agent

\- she has a weakness for cookie dough

\- she never misses an episode of “Castle” 

Alexis Quinn, who plays Maya in Costumed Tales, grew up in Beverly Hills. She moved to the Bay Area in 2010 and is currently finishing up her Bachelor of Arts at UC Berkley. Alexis started acting at three when she was cast in a cereal commercial. She never looked back. In addition to acting, Alexis is also a dedicated knitter, a Disney lover, and a professional dancer. 

Little known facts about Alexis: 

\- She is addicted to fancy coffees of all types

\- She has read all seven Harry Potter books at least twenty times and can quote entire passages from the movies

\- Her favourite Disney Princess is Mulan

 

**July 3, 2013 1:15 PM**

@ElizabethLee91

OMG! Black and white films, cookie dough and Castle? Is Kate Prewitt real? 

**July 3, 2013 1:25 PM**

@bookowl4444

@TheAlexisQuinn Mulan is my favourite Disney Princess too! You have great taste. 

**July 3, 2013 2:25 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn 

@bookowl4444 No, YOU have great taste! :) 

**July 3, 2013 2:26 PM**

@bookowl4444

OMG OMG OMG!!! Alexis just tweeted me back. I AM SO DONE! 

**July 3, 2013 2:27 PM**

@bookowl4444

How do I answer her without sounding like a maniac? 

**July 3, 2013 2:30 PM**

@bookowl4444

@TheAlexisQuinn Thank you! What about your favourite Disney movie? Is it Mulan?

**July 3, 2013 3:37 PM**

@TheAlexisQuinn 

@Bookowl4444 It was, but now I think Tangled is winning. I flip flop. Depends on my mood.

**July 4, 2013  9:00 AM**

@CostumedTales

Sorry folks, slight technical difficulties this morning. We’ll get the episode out to you as soon as possible. 

**July 4, 2013  10:02 AM**

@CostumedTales

New episode - “Beauty and the Beast Part 2”  w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

**July 4, 2013  10:30 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Saw the ep

  even better than last 1

  I <3 Maya, she’s hilarious

**July 4, 2013  10:35 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Thanks! 

   How’s NYC treating you?

**July 4, 2013  10:36 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- gr8! 

  made a new friend

  shes totes awesome 

**July 4, 2013  10:38 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I’m so glad

  Ok gotta get back to work

  Call you tonight?

**July 4, 2013  10:39 AM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- YES! 

 

**July 8, 2013  9:00 AM**

@CostumedTales

New episode - “Beauty and the Beast Part 3”  w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew  <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb> 

**July 8, 2013 9:17 AM**

@ElizabethLee91

@CostumedTales @TheAlexisQuinn @ktprew This show just gets better and better. Waiting until Thursday is torture!!!

**July 8, 2013 9:30 AM**

@T.O_welder

Ugh. #CostumedTales is so amazing. If you’re not watching it yet, you should be. Go. GO NOW! 

**July 8, 2013 10:07 AM**

@Rammi

Wait. Has anyone else noticed that Alexis is following Kate but KATE ISN’T FOLLOWING HER BACK?!?!?! 

**July 8, 2013 10:08 AM**

@L0Lindsay 

@Rammi WAHT? But that’s so sad!!!

**July 8, 2013 10:10 AM**

@Rammi

@L0Lindsay I KNOW!!! Alexis is such a sweetheart. FOLLOW HER KATE. PLEASE!

**July 8, 2013 10:11 AM**

@soccergirl1390

@Rammi @L0Lindsay This makes my heart hurt. :( :( :(  

**July 11, 2013  9:54 AM**

@CostumedTales

New episode (finally!)- “Beauty and the Beast Part 4”  w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew  <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William closed the door to his office and quickly pulled up the latest episode of Lizzie’s series. He’d enjoyed the first three and was pleased to see that Lizzie’s previous audience seemed to be enjoying them. Her views weren’t quite as high as they’d been in the final months of her vlog, but they were decent and steadily growing, which was a good sign. He was incredibly proud of her and what she’d accomplished in such a short time, however, he was also concerned. Since the launch of her series, he’d seen very little of Lizzie. She’d been working long hours, trying to get all the editing done herself, and when she’d joined him for dinner the night before he’d noticed dark circles beneath her eyes. 

She also seemed to be more on edge than usual, though when he asked her about it, she’d just said that she was stressed and things were busy. He’d let it go, but he couldn’t help the growing feeling that something else was wrong. He’d felt it before the series launched, and he felt it even more now. 

The door to his office burst open, and William looked up to see Janet, his assistant, attempting to prevent a very irritated looking Brian Kallechenko from entering the room. 

“It is all right,” William told her. “What can I do for you this morning, Brian?” 

Brian squared his shoulders and stepped into William’s office, closing the door firmly behind him before stalking toward William’s desk and thrusting a piece of paper into his hands. 

William blinked, looking from the paper to Brian. “What’s this?” 

“Ratings. The recent episode of our Sanditon beta test received less views than the fourth episode of your _girlfriends’_ series.” 

William’s eyes widened and Brian’s lips curled upward, sinisterly. “Oh yes, I know about your personal connection to Elizabeth Bennet. Did you really think you could hide that from me, William?”

“I was not hiding anything. I simply believe that my personal life is private.” 

“This is the information ages, William, nothing is private.” Brian took the paper back from William and waved it in his face. “That’s all besides the point. She has more views than we do, and I do not like it.” 

“To be honest, I’m not surprised, considering the beta test is really only meant to be a means for Gigi to report her progress to me and for her to connect with the citizens of Sanditon.” 

“But this new drivel should not be getting this kind of —“ Brian stopped and stared at William’s computer screen which still had the latest episode of Costumed Tales pulled up. “Unbelievable. You are actually watching it?” 

“Of course I am. It is important to be aware of what is out there. Ignorance does not breed success.” William squared his shoulders. “Besides, as you pointed out a moment ago, this series is made by my girlfriend, and I would like to give her my support.” 

Brian snivelled. “Are you sure that’s all you’re giving her?” 

“Just what, precisely, are you trying to imply, Mr. Kallechenko?” 

“Nothing. But you would be wise to remember that we have confidentiality disclosures for a reason.” 

“Watching a video on the internet is hardly breaking confidentiality.” 

Brian seemed as though he were going to argue, but instead he turned and stalked to the door. Just when William thought he was gone, Brian spun around to glare at William. “A word of advice. I’m not the only board member displeased by recent… developments, and if you value your position, you’d be wise to disassociate yourself from this woman.”  

William gripped the arms of his chair to prevent himself from visibly reacting, but as soon as the door closed behind Brian, he let out a frustrated sigh. The fact that Brian was trying to hold Lizzie against him, was deplorable, and what exactly was he implying? That William could lose his job if he didn’t break up with Lizzie? That’s what it had sounded like, which was ludicrous, not to mention immoral and illegal. William had every right to date whomever he wanted. His personal life was completely separate from his professional life and had no bearing on his ability to do his job and do his job well. 

Fuming and burning with the need to vent, William grabbed his phone to text Fitz before remembering that he was away at a mobile technology development conference and was unreachable. William contemplated the mobile device for a moment, mentally considering alternatives. He didn’t want to bother Lizzie with this; she had enough worries right now, and didn’t need this insanity on top of them. Besides, given what Brian had said about her, it was probably best he didn’t discuss work with her at all for a while in case someone decided to try and use that against him. After discounting his sister for similar reasons, he finally settled on Bing. They were long due for a chat anyway, and Bing had always been a good sounding board in the past. Decision made, William double checked his schedule to ensure that he didn’t need to be anywhere for a while, took a calming breath, and dialed.   

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie was running incredibly late. She was supposed to meet William for dinner in town in less than twenty minutes, and she hadn’t even changed yet. In fact, she was still sitting at her desk, fuming as she tried to be polite in her response to Kevin’s latest email. He hadn’t liked the episode that had aired that day and had written her a laundry list of things he expected changed before Monday’s episode. As usual, the email had been condescending and filled with boasts about his prior knowledge and experience along with a reminder of how much money he had invested. Lizzie actually felt sick to her stomach as she tried to decide how to best respond. It was her company and her show and she was getting lots of views. Most of the fan feedback had been great so far and instead of acknowledging any of that, Kevin had been contacting her almost daily with complaints. 

After reading her response over one last time, Lizzie hit send and started to get ready for her dinner with William. As she slid into her car and drove to the restaurant a few minutes later, she took a few deep breaths, trying to let go of her frustrations with Kevin. She’d been looking forward to this dinner all week, and she wasn’t going to let some meddling, know-it-all of an investor interfere with her alone time with her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she thought of William, and some of the tension in her shoulders began to fade. The truth was she missed him, and she felt guilty that she hadn’t been spending enough time with him lately. She had good reason of course - the launch of her series had been insanely busy, and she was doing most of the work herself - but that didn’t change the fact that she felt less grounded without seeing William on a daily basis. 

It took nearly ten minutes of driving down side streets near the restaurant for Lizzie to find a parking space, and by the time she raced into the restaurant, she was over twenty minutes late. She took a calming breath and strode over to the hostess. 

“I’m here to meet William Darcy. We had a reservation, but he should be here already.” 

The polished looking brunette with impeccable make-up scanned the reservation book, tapping a perfectly manicured fingernail against William’s name on the page. “It seems he has not arrived yet, but your table is ready. Follow me.” 

The hostess led Lizzie to a table near the back of the room, handed her a menu and placed a second in the empty place across from her before walking away. Lizzie frowned at the vacant chair. Where was William? It wasn’t like him to be late. She was just digging her phone out of her purse when William appeared looking flushed and a little frazzled. 

“I am terribly sorry for my tardiness.” He bent to kiss her cheek lightly before sliding into his chair. “Bit of a crazy day.” 

Lizzie studied him before responding, taking note of the tension in his jaw and something unsettled in his gaze. “Is everything okay?” 

There was the slightest hitch in his voice before he replied, “Yes. Everything is fine,” causing Lizzie to suspect there was something he wasn’t telling her. 

She was tempted to press him on it, but their waiter arrived to ask about drinks and the moment passed. 

“How are you, Lizzie?” William asked when the waiter left them alone again. 

“Good. Tired.” Lizzie sighed. “Running a company is exhausting.” 

William nodded. “It certainly can be. You seem to be managing well though, I watched your episode this morning, and it was excellent.” 

“Thank you.” Lizzie studied her menu, hoping he hadn’t noticed the anxiety in her voice. He thought she was managing her company well, and yet she felt the exact opposite. Between Kevin’s increasingly ridiculous demands, the rapid dwindling of her bank account, and several late episode releases, Lizzie was beginning to feel like she was on the brink of failure. 

For a moment she was tempted to tell him everything: how Kevin’s continual condescension had shaken her confidence in herself; how she was struggling to pull together the funds to cover the cost of the next shoot; how her fans on twitter were currently in an uproar because Kate Prewitt wasn’t following Alexis Quinn on twitter and they thought this meant that they hated each other, but when she looked across the table and saw him beaming at her, pride etched across his face, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bear the thought of replacing that look with concern. She couldn’t bear the thought that he might agree with Kevin. More than that, she feared that if he knew the truth he might think less of her, and that was something she would not be able to endure. 

Instead, she changed the subject. “Have you talked to Bing lately?” 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William studied Lizzie for a long moment, contemplating his response. He’d telephoned his friend earlier in the day, but Bing had been unable to talk at the time and had called him back when he was enroute to the restaurant to meet Lizzie. They had a rather long and incredibly helpful conversation about the accusations Brian had made, but he didn’t want to bring that up at dinner.  In fact, he didn’t want to bring it up at all. Lizzie had enough on her plate without having to deal with unpleasant and untrue accusations from Brian Kallechenko. The thought of Brian caused his blood to boil again, and William forced himself to take a deep breath before he ended up saying something he’d regret. The man had ruined enough of his day already; he wasn’t going to let him take away his time with Lizzie also. 

Lizzie was gazing at him expectantly, so William cleared his throat, knowing he needed to tell her something. “I have. He and Jane are well.” 

“Oh. Good.” 

Silence fell between them, and for the first time in a very long time it was awkward, reminding William of the days when Lizzie had hated him and had shared her dislike with the whole internet. Unsure of how to proceed or to fix the sudden gulf between them, William studied his menu despite the fact that he always ordered the same thing when he came here. 

After the waiter came to take their orders, Lizzie met his gaze across the table and smiled shyly. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, her voice rough. 

The discomfort he’d been feeling vanished and William felt himself relax. He leaned forward, meeting her gaze and matching her smile. “I’ve missed you, too, Lizzie.” 

They settled back into their more natural pattern after that, passing the rest of the meal with pleasant conversation about Gigi and Lydia and Fitz. By the time they were finished, William felt like things had shifted back to the way they’d been before Lizzie had started working such long hours. As he walked her to her car, he contemplated asking her if she’d like to spend the night at his place, something she’d only done once since her show had launched, but he didn’t want to seem like he was pressuring her. 

They reached her car and she turned to face him. “Stop thinking so hard, and just ask me to come home with you,” Lizzie said breathily before balling her fists into the lapels of his jacket and tugging his face toward hers. “The answer is yes, it’s always yes.” Before he could respond, she crushed her lips against his, and he immediately yielded, drowning in the torrent of emotions and sensations that poured over him. 

Reluctantly he broke the kiss. “Meet you at home in ten minutes.” 

Lizzie smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Deal.”  

It wasn’t until he was turning onto his street several minutes later that he realised he’d referred to his place as their home, and she hadn’t objected. Home. He liked the sound of that. 

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who allowed me to use their user names as fans in this chapter. There are more instances like this coming up, so if you'd like to be featured as well, let me know! :)
> 
> PS - I've compiled all the transmedia on the tumblr part of the Bowtie Media website. I'll try to update this at least once a week but more frequently when there are more tweets. You can find all tweets up to and including todays [here](http://bowtie-media.tumblr.com/).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the US, and Happy Chaunakah to those of you who celebrate it!! Today marks the day you start getting two chapters a week (Mondays and Thursdays)
> 
> As always, all my thanks to **booknoser321** and **erinwert** for their incredible help in bringing this story to life.

**July 15, 2013  11:32 AM**

@ktprew

I’ll be attending VidCon with @thelizziebennet and @thealexisquinn Aug 1-3. Who am I going to see there? 

**July 15, 2013  11:33 AM**

@bboy5

@ktprew ME! I can’t wait to meet you!

**July 15, 2013  11:33 AM**

@missclaudiaar

@ktprew I’ll be there!

**July 15, 2013  11:44 AM**

@ctales4ever

@ktprew Yeeessss!  

**July 17, 2013  10:45 AM**

@costumedtales

Today we’re shooting our second costumed tale. Let’s play a game, can you guess what it is from this picture? (Picture of a picnic basket) 

**July 17, 2013  10:46 PM**

@Andromeda

What fairytale has a picnic? 

**July 17, 2013  10:47 PM**

@ErinWatches

@Costumedtales is it Hansel and Gretel maybe? Wait. No. That’s not right.

**July 17, 2013  10:48 PM**

@Brookie115

@Costumedtales Little Red Ridding Hood?

**July 17, 2013  10:47 PM**

@whatsinaname

@Costumedtales The Teddy Bears’ picnic? #nowIhavethatinmyhead

**July 17, 2013  2:35 PM**

@thealexisquinn

Filming day for story two and shenanigans are happening. Who knew @ktprew was such a prankster?

**July 17, 2013  2:36 PM**

@purpleeater12

OMG!!!!

**July 17, 2013  2:37 PM**

@elizabethlee91

Alexis, where are the pictures? 

**July 17, 2013  2:38 PM**

@L0Lindsay 

I don’t get it. They seem to get along so well. WHY ISN’T KATE FOLLOWING ALEXIS YET???

**July 17, 2013  2:39 PM**

@bookowl4444

@L0Lindsay RIGHT? It hurts my heart that Kate still isn’t following her

**July 17, 2013  3:45 PM**

@ktprew

So much giggling on set today amid some amazing acting from @thealexisquinn

**July 17, 2013  3:46 PM**

@thealexisquinn

@ktprew uh no, you’re totally the one doing the amazing acting Kate 

**July 17, 2013  3:47 PM**

@squeedom683

OMG How cute are they?  

**July 17, 2013  3:48 PM**

@purpleeater12

*dying* I can’t with those two, I just can’t 

**July 17, 2013  3:49 PM**

@toomucherin

Kate now would be a good time to follow Alexis #justsaying 

**July 17, 2013  3:50 PM**

@kiwimint

I don’t think you understand how much I need to see behind the scenes pictures of these two. Ugh  

**July 17, 2013  4:30PM**

@costumedtales

Wow! So many of you guessed correctly. Our next story, “Little Red Riding Hood” will begin July 29!

**July 17, 2013  4:31 PM**

@Mynameisnotmya

@Costumedtales YES! Question is, who will play the wolf and who will be Red? 

**July 17, 2013  4:32PM**

@costumedtales

@mynameisnotmya SPOILERS

**July 17, 2013  4:33 PM**

@mynameisnotmya

Ugh! Of course Lizzie responds with spoilers. *sigh* At least July 29 is less than two weeks away 

**July 17, 2013  4:34 PM**

@erinwatches

Red Riding Hood will be so fun! I bet Alexis will be the wolf. Can you just imagine how well she’d do that voice? Ugh. I love her so much. 

**July 17, 2013  4:40 PM**

@mgrace91

I’m super excited for Red Riding Hood but I’m so sad that Beauty and The Beast will be over soon. I love what they’re doing with it so far. 

**July 18, 2013  9:00AM**

@costumedtales

New episode - “Beauty and the Beast Part 6”  w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

**July 18, 2013  9:07AM**

_**CostumedTales** YouTube Comments_

**GossipDance** 25 seconds ago

Kdjal;fdjal;sdjfl;ksj  Kate and Alexis need to stop with their faces!

 **Starmaiden** 1 minute ago

This was magical. I can’t believe there’s only two episodes left after this

 **thelastgoodkiss** 3 minutes ago

I love this show but I really wish we could see Lizzie. I miss her. Also is anyone else wondering how she and Darcy are doing? We’ve heard nothing and it’s driving me crazy. WHAT IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG? 

 **Rammi** 3 minutes ago in reply to **thelastgoodkiss**

OMG! RUDE! don’t even say that

 **Coopellar** 2 minutes ago in reply to **thelastgoodkiss**

I’m really worried about that actually. It’s been months since we’ve heard from them. If they broke up I will cry forever. 

 **bookfunk** 2 minutes ago in reply to **Coopellar**

*Sob* that would be awful. After all that time Darcy waited for her, if that happened I don’t even want to imagine what his face would look like. She put him through so much last year, if she hurt him I would never forgive her. 

 **crayonwasabi** 1 minute ago in reply to **bookfunk**

Can we stop talking about this? OMG you guys are making me wanna cry. I’m sure they’re fine. They just wanna keep their life private now. I can totally understand that. 

 **Coopellar** 1 minute ago in reply to **crayonwasabi**

But how do we know for sure? Lizzie please can you give us a tweet or a sign or something that the two of you are okay? A picture even? We need to know. 

**July 19, 2013  1:30PM**

@costumedtales

We’ve just been booked to do a last minute panel at @VidCon on Friday August 2nd! Details can be found at [bowtiemedia.com/news](http://bowtiemedia.com/news)

**July 19, 2013  1:31 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Fjdkalfjsdlk;ajsdf;a;jfdlasjfd OMG A COSTUMED TALES PANEL IS ALL I WANTED. THANK YOU VIDCON! 

**July 19, 2013  1:32 PM**

@kiwimint

Why am I not going to VidCon? *Cries* 

**July 19, 2013  1:33 PM**

@missclaudiaar

“This, is the happiest day, of my life” [mrs.bennet.gif](http://oi44.tinypic.com/2h2io9t.jpg)

**July 19, 2013  2:00 PM**

@thealexisquinn

Great news! @ktprew and I will be doing a signing at VidCon on Saturday August 3rd at 9:30am. Hope to see you there! 

**July 19, 2013  2:01 PM**

@toomuchbumbly

Asdjfkals; DEAD

**July 19, 2013  2:02 PM**

@squeedom683

I might actually get to see and talk to Alexis and Kate? OMG I can’t. 

**July 19, 2013  2:03 PM**

@mgrace91

So jealous of everyone who gets to go to VidCon and meet Alexis and Kate. THERE BETTER BE PICS!!!

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie stared at the big, red ‘late’ stamp on her most recent phone and internet bill and forced herself to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. Half a dozen similar notices lay scattered across her desk, and yet Lizzie had no clue how she was going to pay them. She’d been trying to research other investors and look into small business grants in her spare time, but with her playing the role of writer, director, editor, and publicist for Costumed Tales, spare time was a bit of a distant dream. What little time she had in the evenings and on weekends she was trying to spend with William, but even those moments were scarce and so often when they were together, she felt at a loss as to what to say to him. 

She sighed and tossed the letter onto the desk with the others before turning her attention instead to her YouTube account. Costumed Tales had now reached the point where it was monetized, but the revenue she was getting from the advertising wasn’t enough to cover even a quarter of the bills in front of her. Besides, she needed to use what little money was left to get her team to Vidcon the following week. Vidcon was important. It was an opportunity for her to network with others in the business and perhaps forge some valuable connections with people who may be able to assist her company down the road. Perhaps she’d even find another investor. Plus, now that they had a panel, it was also an opportunity to connect with their audience and increase interest in the show. Either way, not going to Vidcon wasn’t an option. 

Thankfully, Kate and Alexis didn’t seem to mind the idea of them driving down to Anaheim instead of flying. It would make for a long day on the road, but it would save them a lot of money, and it would also be a good chance for them to all get to know each other better. 

Her phone rang, and Lizzie smiled as Lydia’s name appeared on the screen. “Hello, my favourite littlest sister!” she answered, her mood suddenly a lot brighter. 

“Lizzie, you’re not gonna believe it!” Lydia shouted so loudly that Lizzie had to hold the phone away from her ear. 

“What?” 

“I am going to be in a play!” 

Lizzie blinked. “A play?” 

“Yup. It’s an off, off, off, off, off Broadway thing. This girl I work with, Meghan, who is totes awesome bee tee dubs, is an actress and she brought me with her to an audition last week and they asked me to read for it too and now we’re both in this play. Turns out I have a flair for the dramatics!” 

“You don’t say,” Lizzie said wryly, though truth be told, acting was something she’s always thought Lydia would be good at. Lydia had always been the one to rope Lizzie and Jane into acting out plays when they were children and she’d definitely been the best at it. “Seriously though, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you!” 

“Thanks. I’m totes excited. Our first rehearsal is tonight and the show opens at the end of August.” 

“How long is it on for?” 

“Until the end of September.” Lydia’s voice grew quieter. “Think you might be able to make it out here before then?” 

Lizzie’s stomach dropped. There was no way she could afford a flight to New York right now, let alone a ticket to her own sister’s play. She didn’t want to damper her sister’s news with her problems though, so instead she said, “I can’t promise, but I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Awesome! I’m gonna call mom and dad now.” 

“Okay. Tell them ‘hi’ for me.” 

“I will. Bye Lizzie.” 

“Bye Lydia.” Lizzie rested her phone on the desk as a wave of homesickness washed over her. She yearned to be able to wander into her dad’s office and talk through her problems with him the way she always had. She missed walking into the kitchen to find her mother surrounded by weird pies or fish or quinoa or whatever it was she was currently experimenting with. She missed having Jane nearby to give her perspective and make her tea to cheer her up. She even missed Lydia barging into her room at all hours. 

Lizzie felt tears prickle in her eyes as the reality of her situation hit her. She was in way over her head, and she had no idea what she was doing. Her company was struggling. She was so exhausted from trying to do the jobs of at least five people that she could barely function and she hardly ever got to see her boyfriend. She might as well face the truth - she was a failure, and it was her own damn fault. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

On Friday afternoon, William left work early for the first time in ages. Lizzie was coming over for dinner that night, and he was going to cook her an amazing meal. It was still a struggle for them to find time together so he intended to cherish every moment of it, which meant getting home early so he could make everything perfect. 

He cheerfully bid farewell to Janet and was about to step onto the elevator when someone shouted his name, causing him to pause. His good mood fled as Brian walked towards him. What did the dastardly man want this time? 

“Oh, William, I’m pleased I caught you,” Brian said in that falsely friendly tone he had. 

“I am afraid I am in a hurry. What can I do for you, Brian?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that there’s going to be an emergency board meeting on Monday afternoon.” 

“Regarding?” 

“Various concerns and company interests.” Brian’s lips curled up in a sinister grin.

“Can you be more specific?” 

Brian made a show of glancing at his wristwatch. “No, I’m afraid I don’t have time. I’m late for a meeting. See you Monday.” 

Feeling quite a bit grumpier than he had prior to his encounter with Brian, William made his way home and began his dinner preparations. His spirits improved as he turned on his favourite opera compilation, and pulled out his mother’s recipe box. The recipes were all handwritten in his mother’s careful script, and William allowed himself a moment to admire the natural ebb and flow of the letters. After locating the one he wanted, he placed the faded card in the notch on the top of the box and began to methodically follow the directions. 

He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he failed to hear Lizzie’s knock and was startled when he turned around with a hot casserole dish in his hands to see her standing there smiling at him, the set of keys he’d given her hooked over her right index finger. William carefully set the casserole on the stove and pulled off his oven mitts before striding over to Lizzie and engulfing her into a big hug. She immediately tucked her body comfortably against his, her own arms embracing his back. They stayed that way for several long moments, and William felt a sense of peace wash over him. This felt so comfortable, so right.  

Lizzie shifted slightly, tilting her head up towards him and within seconds their mouths met. The kiss was frantic and needy and held such a strong undertone of desperation from Lizzie that rattled him. He broke the kiss to ask her what was wrong but before he could get the words out, her lips were crushed against his and she was backing him against the counter whilst untucking his shirt. William yielded to her kiss, parting his lips to allow her better access which she accepted with a moan of approval. He buried his hands in her hair, letting the silky tendrils wrap around his fingers as he deepened their kiss even further. They lost themselves in each other, tongues melding, hands scrambling at clothing, bodies pressed together. Lizzie’s movements were frantic, and as she started to peel his shirt off his shoulders, William stilled her hands with his own, broke their kiss, and met her gaze. Something was bothering her, something big, and she was using him to escape from it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying himself, he was, but he was worried about her and continuing to carry on like they were felt wrong under the circumstances. 

“Lizzie,” he said gently, his heart aching a little at the weary vulnerability that was reflected back at him as he stared into her eyes. “Something’s wrong. What is it?” 

Lizzie shook her head and tried to kiss him again, but William moved his hands to her shoulders, lightly holding her back. 

“Talk to me, Lizzie. Maybe I can help.” 

Fury filled her eyes, and she backed away from him, her jaw set, her brow crinkled. “You’re such a hypocrite, you know that?” she spat out angrily. 

William swallowed nervously. He had no idea what she was talking about, but she was getting worked up and he wanted to calm her down. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, like you don’t know!” 

“Humor me.” 

“Something has been bothering you for weeks, and you refuse to talk to me about it, yet the moment I come here to see you and show you some affection you just assume something is wrong and expect me to talk to you about it when you can’t even give me the same curtesy.” 

“Things have been a bit tense at work is all. I did not see the need to burden you with it.” 

“Why? Because I’m some weak, delicate girl who’s going to fall apart if you tell me you’re stressed? I thought you knew me better than that.” 

“What? Lizzie, no, I do not think that at all. You are one of the strongest people I know. I just —“ 

“You don’t trust me. I get it William. I’m the competition now, I might steal your secrets.” Lizzie’s comment hit a little too close to home, given the situation with Brian, and he couldn’t help but wince. 

“That is not true.” Lizzie’s eyes were brimming with tears now, and William wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but when he took a step towards her she moved away, putting the island and several feet of distance between them. “I was simply trying to protect you.”

“Like you tried to protect me when you didn’t tell me about what you did for Lydia? Or when you drove Bing away from Jane? Not saying anything is the same as lying William.”

William felt something inside him snap at the mention of past events. He thought they were past those issues, but clearly he had been mistaken. “Then by that logic, you have been lying to me for weeks because something is clearly bothering you, and you refuse to talk about it.” 

“Because it is none of your business.” 

“You are my girlfriend, Lizzie. I care about you and your well-being. It’s not a crime to be concerned about you. I love you.” 

“Oh that is not fair. Throwing your feelings in my face like that. It’s… it’s… emotional manipulation.” 

William gaped at her. What? What was happening? What were they even fighting about? He didn’t even know anymore, and he just wanted to fix it and hold her in his arms and tell her that whatever was going on was going to be okay. But instead he was standing across from her feeling as though she’d just slapped him across the face.  “Is this your way of telling me your feelings have changed?” he managed to say after a long beat. 

“It’s my way of saying mind your own business.” Lizzie stalked over to the chair where she’d left her things earlier and started to pull on her coat. “Goodbye, William.”  

“Lizzie, wait.” William followed her, watching helplessly as she descended the stairs. “Please, come back. We can eat dinner and talk about this rationally.” 

Without looking back at him, Lizzie opened the door and said. “I’m not hungry anymore.” With that, she left, slamming the door and shattering what was left of his control. 

William felt his legs wobble and he collapsed onto the top step, burying his face in his hands. His chest was throbbing and his heart felt as though it had been torn in two. He contemplated going after her, but she’d been so angry, so irrational, that he was fairly certain that any further intervention at this juncture would only make it worse. 

He was so confused though. Her anger at him had seemed to come from nowhere, but maybe he was missing something. Maybe he’d been wrong in assuming that it was something with her company that was bothering her, and maybe instead it was him that was the problem. He had been so sure of her feelings less than a month before, but he’d misread her before, not knowing that she’d hated him for months last year, so maybe he was wrong again now. Maybe he’d completely misread the situation and the reason he hadn’t seen Lizzie much lately was because she no longer loved him. Maybe she’d never loved him. After all, he’d seen the comments about him that her fans had been pestering her with in their responses to the Costumed Tales videos, and he knew that she hadn’t responded to any of them - he’d checked. He’d assumed her silence was because she was trying to keep their lives private, but perhaps he’d misread that as well. Perhaps instead it was another indication that her feelings towards him had changed. 

Feeling lonelier than he had in a long time, William pulled himself to his feet and returned to the kitchen to clean up the remnants of the meal he’d made for Lizzie. He wouldn’t eat it himself, he couldn’t, not after everything that had happened, but maybe if he put it in the fridge for tomorrow, they’d get a second chance, and he would be able to fix whatever had gone so horribly wrong between them. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie got to the end of William’s street before the magnitude of what had just happened slammed into her. Her knees buckled, and she had to lean on a nearby gate to steady herself as tears trailed down her cheeks and her breathing became laborious. What had she just done? Why had she yelled at him like that? She hadn’t meant what she’d said. She’d just been upset and frustrated and worried about her financial problems, and she’d gone to his house tonight hoping to be able to escape from it all. When he’d confronted her about it instead of letting her ignore the problems, something inside her had snapped. She was already hanging on by a thread, and the thought of him knowing the magnitude of her failure had caused her to panic. 

She looked back at his house now and contemplated going back to apologise, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She recalled the crestfallen look he’d had on his face when she’d said goodbye, and her heart lurched. She felt like throwing up. How could she have been so stupid and rash and impetuous? She was an idiot, and she’d just ruined everything. A sob escaped her throat as Lizzie crumpled to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees as her shoulders began to shake. Everything was falling apart, and she didn’t know what to do. After a while her sobs subsided, and the ground beneath her grew cold and uncomfortable. She glanced wistfully in the direction of William’s apartment one last time before making her way back to Gigi’s, her anger with herself growing with every step. 

The next morning, after a restless night of tossing and turning, Lizzie got up, resolved to go over to William’s and make peace. She arrived around ten, but her knocks went unanswered, and she left feeling more bereft than she had the night before. She knew she’d overreacted and had screwed up and now she wanted nothing more than to fix it but it seemed the universe had other ideas. Returning to Gigi’s, Lizzie reluctantly settled herself at the computer. She had less than 48 hours to finish editing the first episode of “Little Red Riding Hood” so it would be ready for Monday’s release. 

Lizzie worked through the afternoon, but her heart wasn’t in it and by the time she went to bed that night she knew she was in for another full day of work the next day if she was going to meet her deadline. She’d picked up her phone at least a half a dozen times that day to call William, but each time she’d chickened out. She’d received two texts that day and had looked at them, hoping they’d been from him, but when they turned out to be from Lydia and Charlotte respectively, her heart had broken a little. Had she damaged their relationship beyond repair? Was he angry with her? Did he still love her? That last thought haunted her as she lay in her bed, wishing he was there with her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his lips pressed against her neck. Her entire body ached for him, but nothing ached so much as the growing void within her chest where her heart was. Finally, sometime around three am, Lizzie hugged a pillow to her to body and let herself sob until she was too exhausted to do anything more than sleep. 

Sunday passed in a hazy blur of misery as she struggled to push William from her mind to focus on the task at hand. By midnight, she had something that was acceptable, and she uploaded it to YouTube with the knowledge that it wasn’t her best work. She no longer cared about her work, however, everything in her head was William and how she could fix the horrible mess she’d made. If her company failed, she would survive, but the thought of losing William forever made her lungs burn until she couldn’t breathe. She missed him more than she’d thought it was possible to miss another human being, and even though it was the middle of the night she was tempted to go to him, to apologise, to grovel for forgiveness. Instead, she curled up in her bed, with a pillow as her only companion. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Monday morning, William woke feeling as though he hadn’t slept in days, which wasn’t really that far from the truth. He’d dozed at some point on the sofa on Friday night, not able to bring himself to crawl into his bed with all the memories it held of Lizzie and happier times. Saturday morning he’d awakened, with a rather painful crick in his neck, to a pounding on his front door. He’d raced to answer it, hoping it was Lizzie, but it turned out to be Fitz who had come by to drag him out to breakfast. William hadn’t wanted to go - he’d wanted to return to the sofa, curl up, and mope - but Fitz wouldn’t accept no for an answer. 

William had barely spoken all through the meal, and when Fitz pressed, he admitted that he and Lizzie had fought. When he confessed his fear that Lizzie didn’t love him anymore Fitz had called him an idiot and reminded him how she’d stood up to his Aunt Catherine and declared her love for him publicly. 

“I was there, Darce, she was 1000% genuine,” Fitz had assured him. 

William had returned home that afternoon in slightly better spirits. He wanted to call Lizzie to apologise, but every time he tried to come up with what he would say, he was at a loss. He wasn’t even sure what to apologise for. He hadn’t actually done anything wrong; he’d simply asked if she was okay, and she had bitten his head off. The realisation made him angry, and he decided that if anyone needed to apologise, it was Lizzie so he resolved to wait her out. 

His conversation with Fitz had given him hope and restored his faith that Lizzie’s love was genuine. He played through their prior encounters in his head and the more he remembered the way that she looked at him and touched him and smiled at him, the more his doubts faded and the more he grew secure in the fact that they’d manage to sort this out. It was a terrible misunderstanding brought on by… he didn’t know. 

When he hadn’t heard a peep from Lizzie by Sunday afternoon, however, William’s doubts returned. He thought back to the time when he’d first told Lizzie how he’d felt and she’d basically ripped him apart. He still remembered his shock as he’d watched her videos and seen her vehement hatred of him first hand. Their argument on Friday had reminded him of how vapid Lizzie’s tongue could be at times, and he couldn’t deny that it had hurt to have her speak to him that way again. It had brought back all the pain he’d thought he was over and made him realise that maybe there were other wounds between them that needed healing. William had spent the remainder of Sunday fretting about whether the damage to their relationship was reparable or not and had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to tell for sure until he spoke to Lizzie and found out what was really going on. He was still convinced that there was something else at the heart of her outburst, something she didn’t want to face. 

Monday morning, despite his exhaustion, William got up immediately and prepared himself for his day. He had decided he would stop by Lizzie’s before going into work. They needed to sort this mess out, one way or another. He had nearly reached his car when his phone rang. 

“Mr. Darcy?” Janet’s voice sounded anxious on the other end of the phone. 

“Janet? What is it?” 

“You need to come into the office right away.” 

William frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you when you get here. Hurry!” 

With a heavy sigh, William got into his car and drove to work instead of Lizzie’s.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands out hugs and tissues as needed* 
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, I really didn't mean for this angst to fall on Thanksgiving. It just kind of worked out that way. Good news is you only have to wait four days for more. 
> 
> *runs and hides* 
> 
> PS - If you're interested in seeing the abandoned prose version of chapter 12 it's been posted [on tumblr](http://thelorelaisquared.tumblr.com/post/68312666566/uncharted-abandoned-prose-version-of-chapter-12) for you


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though she probably won't see this I'd like to thank my friend **EarlGreyTea68** for her input on the legal stuff in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, thanks as always to **booknoser321** for the beta and to **erinwert** for not only betaing this chapter but for pushing me to make it better with each pass.
> 
> PS - transmedia is a bit delayed at the moment as my mother is in the hospital and have not been able to work on it over the past few days as I intended. We should get back on track in before the next chapter goes up on Thursday.

 

After yet another night of minimal sleep, Lizzie got up early on Monday morning only to discover that her attempt to upload the new episode the night before had failed. She checked the time. 7:30 am. If she uploaded it now, it might still be ready in time for the 9:00am release. Not that it was guaranteed. Lately it had been taking as many as three hours to upload the episodes, which was one of the reasons her first few releases had been late. She’d managed to be on time the last few weeks though, and despite her personal misery, and the current dismal state of things, she wanted to at least do this part right. Thankfully, this time YouTube claimed the upload would only take an hour, so Lizzie left it to going while she checked emails and social media. 

She kept herself busy in the hopes that her mind would stop dwelling on her fight with William. In the middle of the night she’d promised herself that she’d try to repair things with him as soon as the episode was launched and publicised. She’d spent a good hour of the time she’d lay in bed awake rehearsing what she was going to say. She’d decided that she’d make him lunch and take it to him at work as a sort of peace offering before apologising and explaining the real reason she’d been upset on Friday. It was time he knew the truth - besides, one of her fears in telling him was that he would just throw money at the problem, and, honestly, she was reaching the point where she just might accept it. Not that she wanted to go that route, but she felt like she was running out of options. 

Much to her relief, the episode uploaded without a hitch, leaving her with fifteen minutes to spare. Despite her less polished editing job, the fan response was largely positive which made Lizzie feel slightly better about the whole thing. Perhaps her company wasn’t a complete failure after all. Hopefully at Vidcon she’d come up with some way to generate more income so she could become more self- sustaining. 

Satisfied that everything to do with the release was well under control, Lizzie began to move about the kitchen, gathering things to take with her to William’s office. The thought of finally resolving their conflict had put her in much better spirits than she had been in over the weekend and for the first time in days she felt like things were maybe going to be all right. 

The buzzer rang and Lizzie brushed the breadcrumbs from the sandwiches she’d been making off her hands and moved to answer it. A voice she didn’t recognise told her she had a delivery, and thinking nothing of it, she buzzed them in and opened the door to wait for whoever it was. She wasn’t expecting anything today but it had been a while since Jane had sent her a care package so she assumed that was probably what it was. 

What Lizzie wasn’t expecting to see was the surly looking gentleman in a perfectly pressed suit who primly held up a white envelope and drawled, “Are you Elizabeth Bennet?” 

Taken aback by the use of her full name, Lizzie simply nodded. 

“I require verbal confirmation, ma’am.” 

“Sorry. Yes. That’s me.” 

He handed her the envelope. “Have a good day, Miss. Bennet.” 

Before she could respond, he had turned and walked away, leaving her to frown at the letter in her hand. Curious, she pulled it out, her heart sinking as she read the words. Grateful for the doorframe, Lizzie leaned against it as she read the letter a second time. It was a letter from Pemberley Digital’s lawyers saying they were suing her for copyright infringement and they were seeking an injunction against her so that all production and development on _Little Red Riding Hood_ needed to cease immediately. Had William known about this? Was this what he’d been keeping from her all this time? She felt like she might throw up or cry or both. 

Feeling completely numb, she closed the door to the apartment and seated herself on the couch, reading the letter a third time in the hopes that this was all some kind of sick joke. Her earlier optimism that things were going to turn out okay had vanished leaving a massive lump in her throat and a pit in centre of her stomach. She could lose everything and she had no idea how to stop it. 

  


LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William arrived at Pemberley to find Janet and Brian in a standoff. 

“As I said earlier, you may not go into Mr. Darcy’s office until he arrives. He should be here any moment.” 

“As I said before, I am your superior and you must allow me to wait for him inside.” 

William cleared his throat loudly, causing both of them to turn their heads to look at him. Janet seemed relieved. “Good Morning, Mr. Darcy,” she chirped, ignoring Brian and walking over to hand William a stack of messages as well as his schedule for the day. “Your eleven o’clock rescheduled for tomorrow, and Sydney Parker has called three times already this morning.” 

“Thank you, Janet.” William smiled at her before turning to Brian who had a smug grin on his face that made him resemble a cat who ate a canary. “Brian, what can I do for you this morning?” 

“We need to talk,” he glanced at Janet. “In private.” 

William forced himself to shove aside his frustrations over the awful weekend he’d just had to put on a false smile for Brian. “Certainly.” He unlocked the door and stepped inside, gesturing for Brian to follow him. “What is this about?” 

Brian close the door firmly behind them and perched himself on the corner of the desk while William set down his things. “I wanted to tell you personally that Bowtie Media is being served with a formal complaint for copyright infringement this morning.” He glanced at his watch. “In approximately one hour and thirty three minutes.” 

William had to expel a great deal of effort not to let Brian see how rattled he was by that statement. “On what grounds?” 

“It seems young Miss Bennet just launched a reenactment of _Little Red Riding Hood_ , and as she worked here for a time while we were developing a similar production, I believe she’s using our ideas for her own personal gain. We are filiing a formal complaint and seeking a preliminary injunction for her to cease further production until we can investigate further.” 

“This is preposterous!” William spat out. “Not to mention unfounded. The production you refer to isn’t even web based media, nor is it at all similar to what Lizzie is doing with Costumed Tales.” 

“That remains to be proven.” Brian opened the door and cast William a triumphant grin. “We can discuss it further in this afternoon’s board meeting.” 

Two hours later, after contacting lawyers and speaking with multiple senior executives in a failed attempt to stop the complaint from being issued, William stood outside Lizzie’s building and swallowed nervously. He knew she’d received it by now and he knew she’d be upset. He needed to make sure she was all right, but given the current state of their relationship he wasn’t sure how he would be received. He’d started the day determined to set things to rights between them and he still wanted to do that, so he inhaled and made his way into the building, hesitating only for a second before knocking. 

He had never before been so happy to lay eyes on anyone as he was when Lizzie opened the door, but his jubilation quickly faded as he took note of the dark circles around her eyes and the tears that streaked her face. 

“What do you want?” she asked vehemently “Here to rub it in?” 

William blinked. “What?” 

“Really? You’re going to pretend that you don’t know what your lawyers dropped off to me this morning?” 

“No. Of course not,” William spluttered. “That’s one of the reasons why I’m here. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” 

Lizzie laughed bitterly. “No, I am not okay, Darcy. My company is ruined, and it’s all your fault.” 

He shuddered at her use of his last name. She hadn’t called him that in a long time and the fact that she was doing so now made the entire situation ten times worse. “My fault? No. Lizzie, you’ve got it all —“ 

“Don’t even try to excuse yourself in this. I knew you were keeping something from me, I knew it, I just never imagined it was your complete and utter betrayal.” 

William gaped at her, stunned. She thought this was his doing? Did she actually believe he would do something like that to her? He loved her. He would never. “Lizzie—“

“You are not the man I thought you were.” She looked away, and he could see that she was blinking back tears. He yearned to step through the threshold and pull her into his embrace, to comfort her and assure her that he’d fix this, but the gulf between them had become a giant chasm and he knew that she wouldn’t be receptive. “Please, just go.” 

“Lizzie, please listen to me. This was not my doing. One of my board members, Brian Kallechenko has been —“ 

“I can’t do this right now.” She sounded completely defeated and it broke William’s heart. He only wanted what was best for her and now her world was crashing down and he wasn’t even allowed to comfort her and it was killing him. “I’ll — I’ll see you in court, Darcy.” 

With that, she slammed the door, leaving him standing in the hallway alone. He heard a thud from inside the apartment and the faint sound of Lizzie’s sobs and again his heart broke. He placed his hand on door hoping she would feel his comfort through the wood. He rested his head against it, letting his own tears fall and promising himself that he would fix this. He would fight Brian Kallechenko until this whole mess was cleared up, and then he would find a way to convince Lizzie to talk to him. He would fight for her. That was how he could help her right now. He would fight for her, and he would not give up until he won.  

  


LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Closing the door in William’s face had been one of the most painful things Lizzie had ever had to do in her life. Even through her fury at what he had done to her, she still loved him. She had seen him standing there in her doorway and had wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, to give him the apology she’d planned, and to bear her soul to him, but then she had remembered that he was the reason she was in her current predicament and her anger had returned with full force. She had barely made it through their brief conversation without falling apart, and she was upset with herself for starting to cry in front of him. It was more crucial than ever that she appear strong right now since he’d already proven that he’d expose whatever weaknesses she had. So she had cut him off, not interested in his feeble excuses, and had closed the door. 

As she slid to the floor, she tried not to think about the anguished look that had passed across his face just before the gap had closed; she tried not to think about how her heart was breaking because the man that she loved, that she trusted, had betrayed her. Lizzie sobbed, not caring that William could probably hear her, in fact she hoped he did hear her and that it made him feel guilty about what he’d done to her. She couldn’t understand how she’d misjudged him so badly. She had thought him to be honourable and loving and kind, but it turned out he really was as vile as she’d thought him to be a year earlier. Only now it was worse because now she loved him and despite everything she missed him and, god, everything was a complete and utter mess. 

When Lizzie finally heard his footsteps fade away from her door, a fresh wave of tears trickled down her cheeks. He was gone, and her heart felt irreparably broken. She sat numbly on the floor for an eternity until another knock on her door caused her to jump. A part of her hoped it was William, but she was almost relieved when she found Kevin on the other end instead. She plastered the best smile she could muster to her face and prayed that he wouldn’t be able to tell that she had been crying. 

“Hello, Kevin, come in.” 

Kevin closed the door and surveyed her. “Elizabeth, what’s wrong?” he asked reaching out to touch her arm gently. 

Lizzie shook her head and took a step backward, nearly tripping over the coffee table. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s clearly not nothing.” Kevin walked over to the desk, frowned, and picked up a piece of paper. “Is this it?” 

For a moment Lizzie thought he was holding the complaint letter, but then she remembered that she still gripped it tightly in her fist. Kevin was looking at one of her bills. Normally this would have bothered her, but considering that at this point she had nothing to lose, Lizzie merely shrugged before turning away and hugging her arms to her chest protectively. 

Kevin released the paper, letting it drift back to the desk as he returned to where Lizzie was standing with her back to him. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his hand skim over the back of her shoulder, massaging gently as his body leaned into her. “There’s a simple solution, you know?” He whispered in her ear. The scent of his stale breath made her stomach turn and her mind screamed at her to pull away but her body was frozen in shock. “I’m sure we could come up with some - “ He moved her hair, exposing her neck. “Sort of-” Fear and disgust rose within Lizzie as Kevin pressed his lips against her skin, but she remained immobile. “arrangement.” He kissed her neck again. “for that.” 

Lizzie felt his hands trail up her rib cage towards her breasts and she snapped, finally managing to force her body to move, hurdling herself away from him so rapidly that he lost his balance and stumbled into a nearby chair. Kevin’s eyes widened in shock at her reaction, and Lizzie detected a hint of anger beneath the surface.

“What are you doing?” Lizzie asked, her voice shaking. 

“Lizzie,” Kevin growled, catching his balance and moving towards her. 

Scared, she backed into the kitchen, keeping one eye on Kevin as she reached for the first object she could find and came up with a rubber spatula. She held it in front of her, her hand trembling. “Stay away from me.” She moved behind the island, putting as much distance between them as she could manage. “Don’t you dare touch me again.”

Kevin paused and said in a falsely sweet voice, “Lizzie, I’m merely suggesting we create a mutually beneficial relationship.”  

“No!” Lizzie was proud of herself for managing to remain standing even though her legs felt like jelly. “I know exactly what you’re suggesting and absolutely not.” 

Kevin sneered. “You need help. This would be an easy solution.” 

“I have a boyfriend.” At least she used to. Given everything that had happened, she didn’t know anymore. The thought of William and the uncertainty of their relationship compounded her current panic over what was happening with Kevin. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but she refused to let them surface. Right now, her priority was getting Kevin out of her apartment. Everything else could wait. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Kevin took another step toward her causing Lizzie to instinctively move back. 

“No. I’m not interested in what you’re offering.” Lizzie swallowed willing herself to make eye contact with him. “In fact, I don’t think I’m comfortable with you being my investor anymore.” 

Kevin’s eyes gleamed with anger and there was a split second where Lizzie thought he was about to overpower her anyway, but then the moment passed and instead he clenched his jaw glared at her. “You will regret this decision, Miss Bennet. My expertise in the field is —“ 

“Invaluable. I know.” Lizzie somehow found the courage to stride to the door and hold it open. “I will just have to find a way to manage on my own.” 

“I am disappointed, Lizzie.” Kevin spat back, making no move to leave. “I thought you had what it takes to make it.” He paused, his gaze slowly roaming over her. “Clearly, I was wrong.” 

“I would rather fail than allow someone like you to touch me ever again.”

Anger flashed in Kevin’s eyes. “I could ruin you.”

“Try, and I will tell everyone I know about this little incident.” 

“Fine.” Kevin stormed past her, turning to look her in the eye once he reached the hallway. “But rest assured, you will be hearing from my lawyers. I expect full repayment of my investment by first of September. Our contract is officially null and void.” 

Lizzie managed to hold herself together until Kevin had vanished down the stairs, but as soon as he did, she closed the door and, for the second time that day, slid to the floor. She had refused to let Kevin see how much he had rattled her, but now that she was alone she could not stop shaking. Her stomach lurched suddenly forcing her to bolt to the bathroom. 

Several minutes later, when there was nothing left for her to throw up, she flushed the toilet and shifted until she was leaning against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. She felt violated, and angry, and the fact that Kevin even had the gall to suggest that she would do such a thing was completely insulting.  More than that, his withdrawal of financial support basically meant the end of Bowtie Media. He had been her only investor who paid her monthly and without that, there was no way she was going to be able to salvage things. Especially not now that she had to cease all production on Little Red Riding Hood. Lizzie had no content she could air, no money to produce anything new, and two actresses and a multitude of fans who were expecting her presence at VidCon. Not to mention a boyfriend who had completely betrayed her after lying to her for weeks.  

Lizzie wretched again before collapsing to the bathroom floor in exhaustion. She lay there, her cheek pressed to the unforgiving tile, feeling more miserable than ever. It was ironic to think that she’d started the day full of optimism and hope, only to end up losing everything. 

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as the full gravity of her situation hit her. Her company had failed, there was no denying that now. Worse, the man she’d thought could be the love of her life was gone, probably forever, leaving her with a broken heart and no idea how to move forward. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William walked into the board meeting on Monday afternoon armed with everything he could possibly think of. He’d spent the majority of his afternoon since leaving Lizzie’s researching and preparing in the hopes that he could find something that might get them out of this mess. 

Predictably, Brian was already there, sitting smugly in his chair. William greeted him before promptly ignoring him to sift through the stack of papers he’d brought with him. One by one the other members of the board filed In, and the meeting was called to order. Brian stood up and gleefully passed around a stack of papers. 

“As many of you know, Bowtie Media’s CEO, Elizabeth Bennet, was served with a complaint and a preliminary injunction motion this morning on account of plagiarising a Pemberley Digital original program. As you know, we have been developing a modernisation of _Little Red Riding Hood_ since January. If you look in the booklet before you, you’ll see that one, Elizabeth Bennet, was present at Pemberley during that time to shadow our company. Supposedly this was merely to complete the thesis for her Media Studies degree, but given the circumstances I suspect espionage.” 

“Espionage?” William stared incredulously at the man before him. “Are you serious?” 

“How else do you explain her production of the EXACT SAME SHOW less than eight months later?” 

“It’s not exactly the same,” William argued. “I looked it up this afternoon and it may have the same source material but aside from that the two programs are nothing alike. Besides, the show is being produced by a subsidiary that Lizzie never even came into contact with during her time here.” 

“Mr. Darcy has a point.” Miranda, one of the other board members chimed in. “I met Miss Bennet when she was here, and she was mostly just taking notes on job roles and procedures. From what I understand, she was never given access to any form of project development.”

Brian ignored her. “If you turn the page you will seen the resume of an actress named, Kate Prewitt. She attended an audition here at the end of January, while Elizabeth was in the building. She is now one of the stars of Miss Bennet’s show.” 

“Pure coincidence,” William insisted. “She ran an open casting call in June, and Kate was one of the actresses who attended.” 

“And just how, pray tell, do you know this?” Brian was grinning triumphantly. 

William was growing frustrated. “Because Elizabeth Bennet is my girlfriend, and she told me about it.” 

Several people around the table gasped. 

“You signed a confidentiality clause, I hope?” Benjamin, another of the board members, asked.

“I did, and I assure you that I have never told Lizzie anything. Our personal lives are separate from our work lives.” 

“But you just admitted that your _girlfriend_ told you about the auditions.” Brian was practically salivating. He was enjoying this far too much. 

“She mentioned they were happening and that they were an open call, yes, but that is inconsequential and was publicly available.” 

“Still,” Brian insisted. “It sets a precedent.” 

“That’s it? You’re basing this whole case against Bowtie Media on a flimsy precedent, a casting coincidence and usage of the same source material? What kind of quack lawyers did you hire to even write that order?” 

“I’m a lawyer, I passed the bar, I wrote it myself.” Brian said proudly. 

“Well that explains everything,” William muttered to himself, before raising his voice so everyone could hear. “Based on the circumstantial evidence presented, I move that the complaint against Bowtie Media be withdrawn.” 

Miranda raised her hand. “I second the motion.” 

After a beat of silence, Mr. Gregor, the eldest of the board members raised his hand. “I third the motion on one condition.” 

Brian turned to him, scowling. He was clearly displeased at the way the meeting was playing out. “And that is?” 

“Given his relationship with Elizabeth Bennet and the potential breach, of confidentiality, I suggest that William Darcy temporarily steps down as CEO until this matter is fully resolved.” 

Brian’s scowl instantly turned to a grin. “I accept that condition.” 

William protested. “I have not breached confidentiality.” 

Mr. Gregor leaned forward. “I believe you, Mr. Darcy, however, to maintain the integrity of the investigation and to ensure that there is no doubt, I think it would be best if you took a sabbatical until we can prove that with certainty.” 

“Are you suspending me?” 

“Only temporarily.” Mr. Gregor looked weary, whilst Brian was triumphant. 

William considered his options. If he went along with this ridiculous suspension, the complaint against Lizzie would be withdrawn, and she could continue production. That was more important than his job. “Okay.” 

Brain looked positively gleeful. “You accept?”  

“Yes. I accept.”  

_To Be Continue…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a short personalized story? I'm offering 100 word prompted drabbles on tumblr and LJ during the month of December. You can find out more and sign up  here


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to **booknoser321** and **erinwert** for their betaing assistance. 
> 
> Good news: since some of these middle chapters expanded on me during the writing process, this story is now going to be 25 chapters instead of 22, so there's still lots of story to come. 
> 
> Transmedia is kind of caught up - as in I just did about a week's worth in one shot so we're back on track. Sorry about the delay, I have barely had any computer time since last Friday. I'll get it all compiled on the tumblr in the next day or so, so that it's easier to follow but in the meantime you'll find new tweets at [@costumedtales](http://twitter.com/CostumedTales), [ @bowtie_media](http://twitter.com/BowTie_Media), [@ktprew](http://twitter.com/ktprew) and [@thealexisquinn](http://twitter.com/thealexisquinn).

Lizzie had completely lost track of how much time had passed since Kevin had left. All she knew was that the sliver of sunlight filtering in from the bathroom’s small window had moved almost entirely to the other side of the room. Somehow she managed to drag herself out of the bathroom to curl up miserably on the bed, staring vacantly into space until eventually her gaze came to rest upon the orchid William had given her when she’d first moved into Gigi’s apartment. In all the craziness of her show launch in the past month she’d forgotten to tend to it, and now it was a sad facsimile of what it had once been. Instead of open, bright-coloured flowers, the single green stem sported a collection of dried and shrivelled petals. Her eyes stung as hopelessness washed over her. She couldn’t help comparing the orchid to her relationship with William. It had started out so joyful and full of love, but then she’d neglected him and now he was gone and all she was left with was a dead plant and an empty heart.  

She missed him. Her earlier anger over the injunction had almost completely faded in the wake of the incident with Kevin. That kind of deceit just didn’t fit with the man she’d come to know, and she wished she’d tried to listen to what William had tried to tell her when he’d visited that morning. She couldn’t help thinking that maybe if she’d let him in, had allowed him to explain himself, this whole mess with Kevin wouldn’t have happened. 

The thought of Kevin caused her to shudder, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath as she willed her stomach not to churn again. She thought instead of William and how much she wanted his comfort right now. Without thinking it through, Lizzie took her phone from the bedside table and dialled his number. She held her breath as she listened to it ring and nearly started to sob when it went to his voice mail. The sound of his voice made her chest hurt, and she immediately hung up, no longer able to hold back her tears. 

When her phone rang a short time later, she answered it without even looking at the caller id. 

“William?” She hated how meek her voice sounded, but she couldn’t seem to muster the energy to hide her true emotions anymore. 

“Not last time I checked.” It was Charlotte. Lizzie loved her friend, but the fact that Charlotte wasn’t William caused Lizzie’s grief to bubble to the surface again and she choked out a sob before she could stop herself. “Lizzie, what’s wrong?” 

Random words started to tumble from her mouth between sobs, and she knew she probably wasn’t making much sense but her brain was not capable of forming sentences anymore. “Everything… Kevin…. It was awful… I failed…. company… fight… he’s gone… lawyers….lied… Will— ” Her voice broke on the last one and Lizzie burrowed deeper into her pillow. 

Somehow Charlotte managed to piece things together. “William’s gone?” 

Lizzie nodded before remembering Charlotte couldn’t see her. “Yes.” 

“Because he lied to you?” 

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Oh god… Char, it’s such a mess.” 

“Can you tell me about it? Maybe I can help.” 

Lizzie sat up, dried her eyes and took a deep breath trying to pull herself together. “Okay,” she said finally, her voice shaking. “I’ll try.” 

“Start at the beginning,” Charlotte prompted, and the encouragement in her voice gave Lizzie the boost she needed to tell her friend everything. 

When she’d finished, Charlotte was so quiet, Lizzie thought for a moment she’d hung up. 

“God. Lizzie, I’m so sorry.” 

“What am I gonna do, Char?” 

“You’re going to find another way. You’re Lizzie Bennet, you do not give up just because things get tough, and you are not going to let the Kevins of the world win.” 

“But Char, Bowtie Media is practically broke and now I have to pay Kevin back and —“ 

“And there are other ways to get capital, Lizzie. Come to VidCon as planned - you never know who you might meet there who might be able to help you out. There are also grants and crowd funding and other options out there, I can help you do research. This is a setback, but not an insurmountable one.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” 

“You know I am.”

Lizzie smiled for what felt like the first time in days. “Thanks Char. You’re going to be there, right?” 

“At VidCon? Yes. That’s the plan.” Charlotte paused. “You’re driving down on Thursday, right?” 

“Yeah. With Alexis and Kate…” Lizzie gasped. “Oh my god, what am I going to tell them? What will I tell the fans? I can’t air Thursday’s episode. Not with the injunction Pemberley Digital filed against me.” 

“Just tell them there’s been an unanticipated delay. Do your panel like you planned. The exposure is good. Your fans support you, and they already love Alexis and Kate. Focus on that, and worry about the rest after VidCon.”

“Okay.” 

“Good.” Charlotte hesitated. “As for Darcy…” Lizzie sucked in a breath. “You have a day before you have to leave. Try to talk to him.” 

“I want to, but I’m scared. What if it really is over? I’m not sure I can handle that.” 

“Lizzie, Darcy has been in love with you for over a year. I do not believe he would ever do anything to intentionally harm you.” 

“I didn’t think so either, but —“ Lizzie worried at her bottom lip. “I just don’t know what to think anymore. I keep going back and forth between being angry with him and missing him.” 

“That’s understandable. Look, you’ve been through a lot today, Lizzie. You need some time to let yourself wallow first. I know it’s hard, but try not to think about any of this tonight. Go eat ice cream and watch sappy movies and get some sleep, then tomorrow you can go talk to Darcy and on Wednesday you can make your way to Anaheim to focus on saving Bowtie Media.” 

“Thanks Char.” Lizzie felt a wave a yearning for her best friend. “I wish you were here.” 

“I wish I was too, but you’ll see me in two days.”

“Yes, I will.” 

“And Lizzie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Call me if you need anything. Even if it’s the middle of the night.” 

“Thanks Char. You’re the best.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Goodnight, my since foetus’s bestie.” 

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

After the board meeting concluded, William walked back to his office in a daze. His movements were mechanical as he gathered his personal belongings under the watchful eye of Brian Kallechenko. William didn’t even bother to look at the other man. He couldn’t bear to see the infuriating man’s smug expression again. 

Twenty minutes later he sat in his car feeling completely overwhelmed by everything. The fact that he and Lizzie were still fighting, that their relationship was currently in shreds, had caused a permanent ache in his chest that was now joined by the devastating thought that he had let his parents and Gigi down. Pemberley Digital was their legacy and Gigi’s future. It had been his parents’ great success together, and they had entrusted it to him. Today he had failed them on an epic scale. 

Unthinkingly, William put his key in the ignition and began to drive, barely aware of where he was going, eventually ending up at the cemetery where his parents were buried. His feet guided him to their gravestone from memory, and he took a moment to clear away the remains of the flowers he and Gigi had left the last time he’d been here. It had been just before Gigi had left for Sanditon nearly three months before, and he felt a little guilty that it had been so long since he’d come. He’d been so wrapped up in his own life and happiness that he had neglected them. It was unacceptable; he would have to do better. 

Paying no heed to the dirt that was collecting on his expensive suit, William lowered himself to his knees and reached out to touch his mother’s name. The cold stone was oddly soothing to him as his finger slid between the grooves of the carefully scripted “A”. 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” he whispered. “I know you’re probably so disappointed in me right now, but I couldn’t let them do that to Lizzie —“ his voice broke and it was several long minutes before he was able to continue. “I love her so much, Mom. Everything is a mess right now, but I love her so completely, and I could never forgive myself if I did not do everything in my power to stop that idiot from ruining her.” 

William pressed his other hand against his father’s name and swallowed hard. “Dad, I know how hard you worked to ensure that Pemberley Digital was a company that had integrity. The fact that it has come to this must be breaking your heart. I am so sorry. I promise you, I will try to find a solution because the thought of Brian Kallechenko taking over makes me sick. He is already trying to destroy the foundation that you both built.” 

Silence passed over him as he tried to imagine what his parents would be thinking right now and what they might say if they could. He looked back at his mother’s name again and choked back a sob. “You would love Lizzie, Mom. She is completely different from anyone I have ever known, so full of life, so passionate.” He smiled. “Gigi likes her too. You should have seen the antics she employed to try to get Lizzie and me together last year. She definitely inherited your determination.”

William continued to talk to his parents, gradually spilling every detail of his current situation while trying, and failing, to puzzle out a solution. Sometimes he paused, letting the silence wrap around him like a hug as he imagined his parents, particularly his mother, trying to comfort him. As the sun started to slip closer to the horizon, William finally stood up, brushed some of the dirt from his pants, promised his parents he’d visit again soon, and bid them farewell. 

Emotion swelled within him as he returned to his vehicle, and by the time he slid into the driver’s seat, fresh tears had sprouted from his eyes. He allowed himself several moments to compose himself before he noticed the blinking light on his phone that signified messages. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Lizzie’s number displayed on the screen and he quickly accessed his voicemail. Sucking in a breath as he waited for the system to play his messages, William couldn’t help but compare this moment to the first message Lizzie had ever left him. That time he had been just as nervous to hear what she had to say, had feared that it would be bad news. This time he was hopeful. Perhaps things between them were salvageable after all. 

The first message began to play, and William couldn’t help feeling disappointed when the voice on the other end turned out to be Gigi’s instead of Lizzie’s. 

_William, Fitz just called and told me you’ve been suspended? What happened? Should I come home? Should I call Aunt Catherine? Are you okay? Please, call me back._

He deleted the message then waited for the second to play, but again he was disappointed, this time by Fitz’s jovial tones. 

_Darce. Hey man, how are you? Janet filled me in on what happened in that board meeting. This is so wrong. We are going to fix this. I don’t know how, but we will. Brendan’s away this week so if you wanna come crash here so you have some company, that’s cool. Call me._

William’s heart sank as the automated voice on his voicemail informed him that he had no more messages. What did it mean that Lizzie had called and not left a message? Did she regret calling? Was she afraid to say something? Quelling the urge to drive to her apartment immediately, he called her back, but it was busy. He hung up, nearly dropping the phone when it promptly started to ring.  It was Fitz. 

“Hello.” 

“Darcy. Oh, thank goodness. Your sister is freaking out. You need to call her and let her know that you’re okay. She’s worried you got into a car accident or something. You didn’t, right?” 

“No.” William winced understanding immediately why the thought of him in an accident would send Gigi into a panic. He would call her as soon as he was done talking to Fitz so he could assure her that she was not going to lose a third family member to that kind of tragedy. 

“Where are you, dude?” Fitz asked. “I went by your place, but no one was there.”  

“I came to talk to them.” 

“Them?” 

“Mom and Dad.” 

There as an awkward pause. “Oh, of course. Do you want me to come get you?” 

“I have my car.” 

“Okay. Why don’t you come over here? I’ve just ordered pizza and we can open a bottle of wine and come up with strategies. Or we can just sit in silence. Whatever you want.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Darce, man, you don’t sound like yourself. I don’t think you should be alone.” 

William clenched his teeth. “I said, I will think about it.” 

Fitz sighed. “Okay. Just… call if you need anything.” 

“I need to call Gigi.” 

“Yes, you do. Text me after and let me know if you’re coming, all right?” 

“Fine.” 

William hung up and leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t meant to get so annoyed with Fitz, but he didn’t know what he wanted right now, other than to repair things with Lizzie. He knew it wasn’t fair to take his frustrations out on his friend, but it was difficult not to. 

Once he was feeling a bit calmer, William called Gigi. 

“Oh thank god, you’re alive!!” 

“Gigi, there is no need to yell.” 

“I’m sorry, I was just so worried about you. Are you okay?” 

“Physically, I am fine.” 

“This isn’t just about the suspension is it?” 

“No.” 

“Is it Lizzie?” 

William swallowed hard. “Partly.” 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you can fix it.” 

“It is complicated.” 

“Do I need to lock you two in a room together? Don’t think I can’t do it even though I’m in Sanditon. I have my ways.” 

William sighed. “It is not quite that simple, Gigi.” 

“Do you love her?” 

“Of course, I do.” 

“Then don’t give up.” 

William couldn’t help but smile at the determination in his sisters’ voice. “I don’t intend to. But I do think that we both need a little space right now. It has been a trying day.” 

“I still can’t believe they suspended you. It was that Brian guy, wasn’t it? He always gives me the creeps.” 

“It’s complex. If I hadn’t left voluntarily, they would have gone after Lizzie.” 

Gigi gasped. “What? But why? That makes no sense.” 

“I’ll fill you in later. I’m too exhausted now.” William had begun to feel weary. 

“Okay, but promise me you will go stay with Fitz tonight. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

“I’m fine, Gigi.” 

“Please, William? For me? I’ll feel so much better if I know that you aren’t sitting alone in your apartment moping.”

“I do not mope, Gigi.” 

“You so do, William.”  Her teasing tone faded. “Do you promise?” 

“Fine, but I know you just want Fitz to spy on me.” 

“I would never…” 

“Yes, you would.” William sighed. “Okay, I promise.” 

“Good.” Gigi paused. “And William?” 

“Gigi?” 

“I love you, and it’s going to be okay.” 

“Thanks. I love you, too.” 

William couldn’t help be smile slightly as he hung up the phone. His sister had a funny way of cheering him up without even trying. It had always been that way, even when they were children, and William had yet to fully grasp how she did it. In fact, he had learned that it was best not to question it.

After quickly texting Fitz to let him know he was on his way, William started the car, his spirits marginally brighter. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Tuesday morning , Lizzie woke up feeling sombre and resolved. Despite the state of things, she needed to try to run her business as usual. Part of that was letting people know there would be no new episode of Costumed Tales on Thursday. She opened the twitter account and stared at it for a moment, slightly overwhelmed by the outpouring of positive comments that awaited her after the previous day’s episode. It made her sad knowing she was going to have to take it down until the matter with Pemberley Digital was resolved, but she couldn’t risk not complying with their wishes. 

Lizzie frowned as she thought about the order. Yesterday she’d been too upset to think it through clearly, but now that she was a bit calmer she realised that the whole thing didn’t even make sense.  What exactly was it that her show was supposedly copying? The Domino project had been the only thing Lizzie really knew about, and although she’d been told that Pemberley produced many things throughout their various departments, she had never actually seen anything. Again she wished she’d let William explain when he’d come by the previous day, but she quickly shoved the thought from her mind. Despite her promise to Charlotte, Lizzie felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of actually talking to William, and she couldn’t afford the distraction at the moment. There was much to be done before she left for VidCon the next morning, and if she had any hope of salvaging things, she needed to take care of her company stuff first. 

It took her four attempts and nearly thirty-five minutes for her to finally craft explanatory tweets that she was happy with. She read them over again, just to be sure. 

@Costumedtales

Our sincere apologies, but due to unforeseen circumstances, Mondays video has been temporarily removed and no new episode will air on Thurs.

She was about to hit send on both of them before she realised that she’d better inform Alexis and Kate personally before making the public announcement. Finding out over twitter would be pretty crappy. Thankfully, both Alexis and Kate were completely understanding and gracious when Lizzie called them explained the situation briefly. Before hanging up, she confirmed their travel plans for the following morning and promised to explain further during the long drive. 

Satisfied, Lizzie sent the tweet and then added a follow-up. 

@Costumedtales

We’re working hard to resolve the issue and will keep you updated. In the meantime, we hope to see many of you at VidCon this weekend!

Once that was done, Lizzie closed twitter, not wanting to be distracted by what she was certain were going to be angry tweets. Instead, she set to work on polishing the presentation for the panel on Thursday. In light of her current predicament, she was going to need to make some serious adjustments. 

By six o’clock, she not only had a presentation she thought she could live with, but she’d also managed to edit together a deleted scenes and blooper reel from the Beauty and the Beast footage that could replace the Red Riding Hood preview she’d originally intended to show. A quick skim of twitter showed her that the fans were more supportive than upset about the sudden change in scheduling and Lizzie finally felt herself relax a bit. Perhaps Charlotte was right and she could fix this. 

It was another hour before she had everything transferred over to her laptop. She started to gather the rest of the things she was going to need for VidCon including her business cards, and some Costumed Tales stickers she’d ordered several weeks ago. Finally, once all that remained to be packed was her clothing and toiletries, Lizzie admitted to herself that she couldn’t stall any longer. It was well after seven and William would for sure be home from work, so if she was going to follow through on her promise to Charlotte, it was time to go see him. 

Part of her wanted to avoid another confrontation with William, but she knew that was only because she feared what he might say. The truth was, she needed to know what he was thinking. Up until now she’d been making assumptions and creating scenarios in her head that were probably far worse than reality. She needed to remove the unknown and get to the bottom of everything if she had any hope of either reconciling or moving on. The ache in her chest grew at the thought of the latter, and she pushed it from her mind. She was nervous enough without dwelling on the worst case scenario. 

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of William’s building. She paused, staring at it for a long time as she tried to get her emotions in check and work up the courage to face him. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie approached his front door and knocked loudly, trying to ignore her sweaty palms and shaking knees. It wasn’t until after her third unanswered knock that she started to grow concerned. She glanced behind her, frowning as she noted his car parked in its usual spot. So if he was home, why wasn’t he answering? Something akin to dread started to form in her belly. That could only mean that he was purposefully avoiding her. The thought caused her lungs to seize up, and she had to gasp several times before she felt she was getting air. 

For a second she toyed with the idea of letting herself in with her key, but she quickly rejected it. If he wanted to see her, he would answer the door, and she wasn’t about to force herself where she wasn’t wanted. For what seemed like the hundredth time since Friday night, tears trickled down Lizzie’s cheeks. Not yet ready to leave because that would mean admitting it really was over between them, she pressed her face to his front door, as though it somehow brought her closer to him. “I love you, William,” she whispered, her soft tears suddenly morphing into hiccuping sobs. “Goodbye.” 

With that, she bolted down the path, running back toward her apartment, not slowing down until her lungs screamed with the same kind of pain that already burned within her chest in the vicinity of her heart. If this was what a broken heart felt like, she wanted no part of it. 

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things have been quite angsty for a while now so sending you all massive hugs and assurances that Dizzie are in good hands. Also, several of you have expressed a desire to push Kevin and Brian off a cliff or something. I strongly encourage crack fic of such things. I hear it can be therapeutic! 
> 
> Also, I just want to issue a massive thank you to ALL of you who have been reading this story whether you've commented anywhere or not. I've been going through a very, very difficult time this past month and am still in the midst of great stress, and seeing the hit count on this story go up along with your kudos, comments, reblogs, and tweets has really helped get me through. (Yes, even when you're yelling at me for the feels and angst!) So thank you. It means so much to me that you are enjoying this story. I love you all dearly. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to thank **booknoser321** and **erinwert** for their beta work. I'd also like to thank **mamaleh6994** for her input on this chapter.

**July 31, 2013  5:30 AM**

@thealexisquinn

Blergh. Early. Need coffee stat!

**July 31, 2013  6:00 AM**

@CostumedTales

The team is about to start driving from SF to Anaheim. VidCon are you ready for us? @ktprew @thealexisquinn

**July 31, 2013  6:30 AM**

@EJ2H

@Costumedtales @Ktprew @thealexisquinn I don’t leave until tomorrow but YAY I can’t wait to meet you guys!!! #isitfridayyet?

**July 31, 2013  7:30 AM**

@ktprew

Something I just learned about @theAlexisQuinn - she’s ridiculously perky once you give her coffee

**July 31, 2013  7:34 AM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew just wait until it’s my turn to drive and I get to pick the music #areyoureadytogetyourdisneyon?

**July 31, 2013  7:40 AM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn Well, it’s better than the string of emo breakup songs Lizzie’s been playing since we left SF

**July 31, 2013  7:41 AM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew true, although don’t say I didn’t warn you. #Itotallysingalong

**July 31, 2013  7:44 AM**

@alsokatie

OMG! Did you guys see Kate’s tweet? WHY IS LIZZIE PLAYING EMO BREAKUP SONGS???? #cries #pleaseletdizziebeokay

**July 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@alsokatie ajkkdlfajsl;kfa;sd NONONONONONONONONO I couldn’t handle it if they broke up. They’re too perfect for each other!!!

**July 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@valdara

@alsokatie @WhiteRoseCafe Maybe Lizzie just likes sad songs? #hopeful

**July 31, 2013  7:45 AM**

@alsokatie

@valdara @WhiteRoseCafe I really hope you’re right 

**July 31, 2013  8:06 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Trying to stay positive for Alexis and Kate but I think my music selection gave me away

**July 31, 2013  8:10 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- It happens

  How are you feeling today? 

**July 31, 2013  8:12 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Awful 

  I still can’t believe he wouldn’t answer the door

**July 31, 2013  8:13 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Try again when you get back

  He probably just needs to cool off a bit

  You both do

**July 31, 2013  8:15 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- I guess

  Everytime I think about how I might never see him again I can’t breathe

**July 31, 2013  8:19 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I wish I could help

**July 31, 2013  8:21 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- You already are

  I’m so glad you’re gonna be there this weekend, don’t think I could do this without you

**July 31, 2013  8:22 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Wouldn’t miss it!

  Although Catherine’s got me scheduled up the wazoo

**July 31, 2013  8:23 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Ugh

**July 31, 2013  8:24 AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I’ve got nothing tonight though

  We get in around 6 so maybe you and I can grab dinner if you’re up for it? 

**July 31, 2013  8:25 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Sounds good

  I should go, Kate and Alexis just started singing “A Whole New World” really loudly

**July 31, 2013  8:26AM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Ha! Have fun with that

  See you soon

**July 31, 2013  8:27 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- See you

**July 31, 2013  10:04 AM**

@thealexisquinn

So @ktprew totally knows all the words to all the disney songs #iamnotalone

**July 31, 2013  12:18 PM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn I am still disappointed that you did not know any Ingrid Michaelson though. How can you not know Ingrid?

**July 31, 2013  12:20PM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew I lead a sheltered life #iwilldobetternexttime

**July 31, 2013  12:21 PM**

@Ktprew

@Thealexisquinn #youbetter

**July 31, 2013  12:30PM**

@Thealexisquinn

Wow. I forgot how much LA traffic sucks. 

**July 31, 2013  1:38PM**

@CostumedTales

Made it to Anaheim!!! I think all three of us are sick of cars now. @Thealexisquinn @ktprew

**July 31, 2013  1:40PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

@Costumedtales @thealexisquinn @ktprew YAY! I’m so glad you made it! My flight just landed so I’ll be there soon too! 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Once the three of them had checked into their room at the Hilton, Alexis and Kate went off to explore while Lizzie stayed behind to rest. She was exhausted and emotionally drained after nearly eight hours in the car where she was pretending to be okay when she really wasn’t. She knew that Alexis and Kate had sensed that something was wrong, but they were both too well mannered to ask. Lizzie was grateful for this since she quite possibly would have burst into tears and completely lost their respect if they had. 

Flopping on the bed, Lizzie tried to rest, but her brain would not stop cycling through the events of the past few days. Every time she closed her eyes she’d get various flashes - William’s expression as she closed the door on him, Kevin trying to seduce her, William’s shock when she’d started yelling at him on Friday, the injunction, the dead orchid, the firmly closed door to his apartment that he never answered. The more consciously she tried to not think about these things, the more vivid the images became until Lizzie felt like she might throw up. 

Somehow, despite her extreme inner turmoil, Lizzie managed to drift off, only waking when someone pounded on the door, shouting her name. For the briefest of seconds she thought it might be William but she quickly realised that was impossible given it was a female voice. Stumbling to the door, Lizzie opened it and was relieved to see Charlotte on the other side. 

“Char! Oh, thank god you’re here. Come in.” 

Charlotte stepped inside and immediately engulfed Lizzie in a massive hug. Something about the comforting action brought Lizzie’s anguish to the surface, and she sobbed into her friends shoulder until she was spent. Charlotte didn’t say a word; instead she merely hugged Lizzie more firmly, rubbing her back gently until Lizzie’s tears subsided and she had pulled away. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lizzie told her, drying her eyes, even as she gasped to catch her breath. “God, I’m such a mess right now.” 

Charlotte smiled kindly. “It’s okay. You’ve got a lot going on right now.” 

“I really miss him, Char.” 

“I know you do.” She paused and surveyed Lizzie shrewdly. “We’re not going out for dinner.” She announced. “We’ll order take out and eat here.” 

Lizzie nodded gratefully. She wasn’t exactly great public company right now. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**July 31, 2013  9:40PM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMG! OMG! OMG! I JUST WALKED PAST ALEXIS AND KATE IN THE LOBBY OF THE HILTON!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. AJSKLD;JKL;JIWDKAWLEF;

**July 31, 2013  9:42PM**

@erinwatches

@toomuchbumbly OMG!!!!! Go say hi!

**July 31, 2013  9:43PM**

@toomuchbumbly

@erinwatches You think? I don’t want to interrupt them

**July 31, 2013  9:44PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

@toomuchbumbly @erinwatches DO IT!  

**July 31, 2013  9:45PM**

@toomuchbumbly

Okay, here goes  

**July 31, 2013  9:59PM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMG! THEY WERE SO NICE!!! They just talked to me for like 10 minutes and I don’t think they thought I was an idiot!! #Success 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

After a laid back evening hanging out with Charlotte in her room, Lizzie felt a little better, and she managed fall asleep before Alexis and Kate returned from wherever they’d been. The next morning, between registration, keynotes, and breakout sessions, Lizzie found that she was too busy to even think about William for more than a few minutes. Instead she focused on taking in as much knowledge as she could and trying to connect with people in the industry who might be able to help stabilise her company’s financial status. 

“Lizzie!” She turned to see Charlotte walking towards her, a girl who looked oddly familiar trailing shyly behind her.  

“Charlotte! Where’ve you been all day? I looked for you at registration this morning.” 

“Sorry about that. Catherine had me in meetings and interviews all morning so I had to miss the keynote. Kelsey was there though, and she took notes for me!” Charlotte turned to her companion and gently nudged her forward, casting the girl a sly smile as she said, “Lizzie, this is Kelsey Geller.” 

Of course! Lizzie thought as everything clicked into place, and she recalled the instructional video Kelsey had done for Collins and Collins a few months earlier. Lizzie smiled, taking note of the increased flush in the girls cheeks. “It’s really great to meet you, Kelsey. I’ve heard great things from Charlotte.” 

“Thanks.” Kelsey’s eyes widened slightly and she took a deep breath before continuing shyly, “Miss Lu is an excellent boss.” 

“She does like to be bossy,” Lizzie joked, causing Charlotte to swat her on the shoulder. “Hey! Be nice!” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her friend. “I am always nice, Char.” 

“Debatable.” 

“True!”

As they bantered back and forth, Kelsey seemed to relax a bit, and when they stopped she took a deep breath, smiled at Lizzie, and said, “I’m a big fan of your vlog. It really helped me get through the past year, and it made me want to maybe get into media as a career.” 

Lizzie smiled. “I’m so glad. It’s a great profession.” 

“It is! I love working at Collins and Collins. I’m learning so much. Costumed Tales is great, by the way. I think it’s really clever how you took costume theatre and based a whole series around it.” 

“Thank you, Kelsey. It took me a while to come up with the concept, but once I did, it wouldn’t leave my head.” Lizzie spotted Kate and Alexis across the room and nodded toward them. “Would you like to meet Kate and Alexis?”

There was a long pause before Kelsey took a deep breath and nodded. “Sure,” she said softly, her eyes bright. “I’d love to meet them.” 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and by the time the industry reception was finished, the grounds were swarming with people. It took Lizzie, Kate, and Alexis nearly half hour to walk the short distance from the convention centre to the Hilton because they were stopped every few feet for photos and autographs. Normally Lizzie didn’t mind meeting fans, but today she found it tedious as she faked smile after smile. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate her fans, she did; she wouldn’t be where she was without them. It was just that she was tired and hungry and now that the day was winding down she was missing William more than ever. 

When they finally reached the hotel, Lizzie left Alexis and Kate to their own devices while she headed up to the room to make sure everything was ready for the panel the next day. When she checked her email and saw that she had one from Kevin, her stomach plummeted. She wanted to delete it unread, but concern that it held legalities that she would need to deal with, forced her to open it. 

 **From:** [kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com](mailto:kevinstevenson@stevensondigital.com)

 **To:** thelizziebennet@gmail.com

 **Date:** 1 Aug 2013  11:04 AM

 **Subject:** Urgent  

I would like to know why no new episode was uploaded today and Monday’s episode has been removed. This is completely unacceptable. I should have been informed immediately. 

Please call me ASAP. 

Sincerely, 

Kevin Stevenson

Digital Media Expert

Stevenson Digital

Lizzie gaped at her computer screen in disbelief. Was he seriously going to pretend nothing had happened? Did he really expect her to just forget the fact that he had essentially offered to sleep with her in exchange for money? Her stomach churned threateningly as all her feelings of anger, disgust, and violation from Monday returned full force. There was no way he was having anything to do with Bowtie Media ever again. She would close her company before she’d let him touch her or her company ever again. For months she’d allowed him to have a say because he was contributing so much money and had the experience she lacked, but she was done with that. Bowtie Media was her company and she would succeed or fail on her own merits. From now on she was calling the shots 100% and she wasn’t going to let Kevin bully her into anything else.

Feeling empowered, Lizzie quickly hit reply before she changed her mind. She typed out a message reminding Kevin that he was no longer an investor in Bowtie Media and as such he had no need to know anything about the company or its practices. 

As she hit send, Lizzie felt liberated. So much had happened in the past few days that she had no control over and to be able to regain some of that power, even in this tiny little way, felt good. In fact it felt amazing. For the first time in days she started to feel as though maybe, somehow, everything was going to work itself out. 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**Aug 2, 2013  8:00 AM**

@Bowtie_Media

The @costumedtales panel is today at 2pm in room 206. @Ktprew, @thealexisquinn and @thelizziebennet will all be there #VidCon2013

**Aug 2, 2013  8:10 AM**

@EJ2H

Today is the day I get to meet Alexis, Kate and Lizzie!!!!!  OMG I CAN’T HANDLE IT!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  9:37 AM**

@starmaiden

HOLD EVERYTHING!!! Sometime between last night and this morning KATE FINALLY FOLLOWED ALEXIS!!!!! 

**Aug 2, 2013  9:38 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@starmaiden OMG OMG OMG! FINALLY! 

**Aug 2, 2013  9:39 AM**

@Andromeda

@starmaiden YAY! 

**Aug 2, 2013  9:39 AM**

@valdara

@starmaiden Everything’s alright in the world again! #sohappy #ijustwantthemtobebffs 

**Aug 2, 2013  10:49 AM**

@Thealexisquinn

Wandering around the exhibit hall with @ktprew. If you see us, feel free to come say hi!

**Aug 2, 2013  11:30 AM**

@FantasyFictionFan

@Ktprew @thealexisquinn it was so nice to meet you both! Can’t wait for the @costumedtales panel later

**Aug 2, 2013  11:35 AM**

@ktprew

@FantasyFictionFan It was nice to meet you too! Enjoy the rest of your day!

**Aug 2, 2013  12:38 PM**

@missclaudiaar

Woah. There’s already a line up for the @costumedtales panel! Guess I’m staying here. 

**Aug 2, 2013  12:45 PM**

@CostumedTales

@missclaudiaar Really? Wow. We weren’t expecting that!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  12:46 PM**

@missclaudiaar

@CostumedTales Yup. There’s at least 35 people here already

**Aug 2, 2013  12:48 PM**

@CostumedTales

@missclaudiaar WOW! 

**Aug 2, 2013  1:27 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

We have the most amazing fans! We just walked past the line and there’s got to be over 100 of you waiting out there. AMAZING! #Overwhelmed

**Aug 2, 2013  1:47 PM**

@Ktprew

Backstage with @thelizziebennet and @thealexisquinn and Alexis keeps making the most awful puns #seewhatIhavetoputupwith?

**Aug 2, 2013  1:48 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

@Ktprew you were totally laughing at them, don’t even try to deny it

**Aug 2, 2013  1:52 PM**

@alsokatie

OMG! So many people here for the @costumedtales panel and I somehow lucked out and got a seat near the front!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  1:54 PM**

@ctales4ever

EEEE!!! Just saw Alexis peeking through the curtain. They should be out any minute #cantwait

**Aug 2, 2013  1:58 PM**

@CostumedTales

About to begin our panel and there are a good 200 of you out there! AMAZING! See you on the other side. 

**Aug 2, 2013  1:59 PM**

@starmaiden

KJDSLKFA;JDSFKLSJDF;KLAJSL;FJSA; LIZZIE FREAKING BENNET JUST WALKED ON STAGE!!!  #Dead

**Aug 2, 2013  2:02 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

I didn’t realise how much I missed seeing Lizzie’s face regularly until this moment #missingLBD

**Aug 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@valdara

“Casting her was fate / because she is great / let me introduce you to Kate!” OMFG Lizzie did you just???

**Aug 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@toomucherin

Hahahahahahaha OMG Lizzie just introduced Kate and Alexis in RHYME. I AM SO DONE!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  2:03 PM**

@bboy5

“Another casting win / please put your hands together for Alexis Quinn” - HAHA! 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:10 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Kljdsfkl;auks;fdjaslk;j ; they’re about to show us deleted scenes YES!!! 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:10 PM**

@squeedom683

Guys! Lizzie just said that she’ll post the deleted scenes to the YT channel next week so if you couldn’t be at VidCon you’ll still get to see!

**Aug 2, 2013  2:25 PM**

@EJ2H

Woah! Apparently @thealexisquinn has a twin brother!

**Aug 2, 2013  2:35 PM**

@ElizabethLee91

Akjsdksdfjal; someone just asked Lizzie about Darcy!!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  2:36 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@ElizabethLee91 what? What? What did she say? 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:38PM**

@ElizabethLee91

@L0Lindsay she gave a non answer about her personal life being private and then asked Kate a question, but she looked pretty distressed

**Aug 2, 2013  2:39 PM**

@L0Lindsay

@ElizabethLee91 Oh no!! What do you think that means? Oh god, I really hope they’re okay. 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:40PM**

@ElizabethLee91

@L0Lindsay Me too! 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:48 PM**

@alsokatie 

Bloopers! #omg #crying

**Aug 2, 2013  2:50 PM**

@valdara

HAHA Kate makes the best faces when she doesn’t like how she did a line

**Aug 2, 2013  2:52 PM**

@bboy5

Aw the panel is over already :( That went by so fast :( 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:53 PM**

@missclaudiaar

There’s a massive crowd up by the front table getting stickers and talking to Lizzie, Alexis and Kate. I wanna go see them but I’m a chicken

**Aug 2, 2013  2:55 PM**

@alsokatie

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I was about to leave and WILLIAM DARCY WALKED INTO THE ROOM! #dead

**Aug 2, 2013  2:55 PM**

@toomuchbumbly 

dafkjsdkflajwk;fljweio;fksdfj ;k DARCY IS HERE

**Aug 2, 2013  2:56 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

Darcy is here and looks super serious. Lizzie is at the front table - I don’t think she’s seen him. 

**Aug 2, 2013  2:57 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Lizzie hasn’t seen him yet, OMG LIZZIE LOOK UP, DARCY IS HERE!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  2:58 PM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

GAH! Someone please tell me if Lizzie has seen Darcy yet! I need to know! #forscience

**Aug 2, 2013  2:58 PM**

@EJ2H

@WhiteRoseCafe Nope. There’s a massive crowd between them and she’s busy talking to fans

**Aug 2, 2013  2:59 PM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@EJ2H nooooooooooooo :( 

**Aug 2, 2013  3:00 PM**

@missclaudiaar

THE CROWD JUST FREAKING PARTED TO LET DARCY WALK UP TO THE TABLE. OMG IS THIS A MOVIE?!?!?

**Aug 2, 2013  3:00 PM**

@soccergirl1390

He just said “Excuse me, Lizzie.” I AM SO EFFING DONE

**Aug 2, 2013  3:01 PM**

@toomucherin

HOLY CRAP! Lizzie just looked up and saw Darcy and she nearly fell over

**Aug 2, 2013  3:01 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Is it me or did Lizzie look completely shocked when Darcy spoke to her?

**Aug 2, 2013  3:02 PM**

@starmaiden

@soccergirl1390 Not just you. She looks like she might throw up

**Aug 2, 2013  3:03 PM**

@FantasyFictionFan

They’re just staring at each other. LIZZIE SAY SOMETHING!!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  3:04 PM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMFG SHE JUST CALLED HIM WILLIAM. I REPEAT. SHE CALLED HIM WILLIAM!!! *DEAD*

**Aug 2, 2013  3:04 PM**

@soccergirl1390

Good lord. William Darcy STOP WITH YOUR FACE #icanthandlethis 

**Aug 2, 2013  3:05 PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

Charlotte just emerged from somewhere and she’s whispering with Lizzie

**Aug 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@valdara

LIZZIE JUST WENT BACKSTAGE WITH DARCY!!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@bookfunk

@valdara probably to smash their faces together

**Aug 2, 2013  3:06 PM**

@valdara

@bookfunk IDK, they both looked super serious, but one can only hope!! 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind the scenes trivia - originally chapter 16 was supposed to end with Darcy arriving unexpectedly at Vidcon. When I hit around 8500 words with what became the end of chapter 17 I realized I was going to have to add at least one chapter otherwise I was going to end up with a chapter that was nearly 15000 words and that would have been crazy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I would like to thank my betas **booknoser321** and **erinwert** for their excellent editorial assistance. 
> 
> More importantly, I would like to thank ALL of you who have been faithfully reading this week after week. This story could not, and would not exist without you. Many of you sent me messages after the last chapter and I want you to know that I appreciated each and every one of them, even when you were yelling at me in frustration over the ending. Well you don't need to wait any longer, now you can find out what happens next. Enjoy. <3

“Excuse me, Lizzie.” 

The instant Lizzie heard the familiar words, she froze, barely daring to breathe as she looked up to confirm that yes, indeed, William was there. It seemed the crowd of fans that had been surrounding her had moved aside to allow him to stand before the table. She stared at him, her shock so great that she couldn’t hide it, and when her knees buckled, she was eternally grateful to Alexis for helping her sit down.

The racing of her heart was so overpowering that for a moment all Lizzie could do was stare at him as her brain kicked into overdrive. What was he doing here? What did it mean? He wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look mad either. The last time she’d seen him, she’d accused him of betraying her and had slammed a door in his face. Yet despite that, despite the fact that he hadn’t answered his door three days earlier when she’d gone to his apartment to try to make amends, he was here. He was at VidCon of all places, standing amid a crowd of over a hundred fans who were watching both of them with great interest. 

Lizzie’s emotions were all over the place. Though part of her was trying desperately to stay stoic so as to not give anything away to their onlookers, internally she was a mess of anger, fear, hope, love, and confusion. Her brain couldn’t process her thoughts quickly enough as her gaze met William’s and she wondered again why he was there. Was it to break up with her for good or to serve her with another lawsuit? There was another possibility too, though she barely dared let her think it - was there a chance he’d come to sort things out? 

His lips curled upward slightly as they stared at each other and for the briefest moment she allowed herself to hope that he had come to sort things out even though she knew she didn’t deserve it. She had been horrible to him, had said terrible, untrue things, had accused him of awful things without proof and she knew her actions had hurt him. As much as she wanted it, she didn’t deserve his forgiveness. 

“William,” she said finally, realising that she needed to say something. 

The expression on his face made her simultaneously want to hug him and cry, but she did neither. Instead she merely gaped at him, uncertain of what else she should say or do. The truth was, there were a million things she wanted to say to him, but not a single one that she could say in front of a crowd. She suddenly wished that they were alone so they could talk properly, and that was when Charlotte came to her rescue. 

“Why don’t you and Darcy go backstage?” she whispered in Lizzie’s ear. “You’ll have a bit more privacy there.” 

“But what about…” Lizzie gestured to the room at large. 

“Alexis and Kate can handle it. I’ll help them. You need to deal with this somewhere you can’t be overheard.” 

Lizzie nodded. Charlotte was right, of course. She looked out into the crowd to see dozens of people observing them with interest. Many of them held phones in their hands and were probably tweeting about this. She needed to get William out of there. “Okay.” 

She let Charlotte help her to her feet and was glad to find her legs steady again. After taking a deep breath, she looked at William and wordlessly motioned for him to follow her.

“Hello, Lizzie,” William said softly as soon as they were safely hidden from view. 

“Hi.” Lizzie met his gaze and the familiarity of it winded her. For the briefest of moments she imagined that things between them were as they had been before, but then the memories of the past week came flooding back and she forced herself to break eye contact. 

“Lizzie, I…” he trailed off, adjusting his stance uncertainly. 

“Darcy, why are you here?” She noticed him flinch at the use of his last name, but she didn’t feel right using his first name just now. Not until she knew where they stood. 

“I needed to talk to you, and it could not wait.” 

Lizzie pulse began to race. Maybe she’d read too much into her unanswered knock the other day. Could there still be hope for them? She raised her head slightly so she could see his face again. “What is it, William?” 

Her use of his first name seemed to give him confidence, and his next words came out in an uncharacteristic rush. “The injunction against you has been dropped. You can continue to produce and release your show without fear of legal repercussion.” 

Oh. So he was here about business, not to repair their relationship. Disappointment washed over her as he handed her an envelope. Lizzie hoped he didn’t notice the way her hands shook as she opened it. She glanced at the paper inside, unable to properly process the legalese in her current state of turmoil. 

“Thank you,” she said awkwardly after a long beat of silence. “I appreciate you letting me know.” 

“I tried to make sure you got it before you left, but it was not possible. I am sorry.” 

Lizzie stared at the ground and swallowed hard as the glimmer of hope she’d foolishly allowed herself to feel faded completely. “I should…” she pointed to the other side of the curtain where she could hear Charlotte starting to usher people out. “…Go help.” 

“Lizzie, wait!” She had already started to walk away when his voice stopped her. 

“Yes?” She didn’t dare turn around to look at him, didn’t dare let herself hope that maybe, just maybe he had come for something more. 

“I know you are quite busy and I do not want to disrupt you, but…” He paused for so long that Lizzie’s curiosity won out over her trepidation and she turned to look at him. 

“But?” she prompted, her voice barely audible, even to herself.  

“Do you think you might be able to make some time later?” He offered her a hesitant smile. “So we can talk about… things?” 

Lizzie looked up at him through blurry eyes. Perhaps all was not lost after all. She took a deep breath and answered in a tone that was far more measured and steady than she’d thought she could manage. “I’d like that. We have a busy afternoon, but I should be free after that.” 

“I am planning to stay until Sunday, so that is fine.”  

Until Sunday? Lizzie’s spirits soared at that revelation. He had come with the intention to stay until VidCon was over, which meant he was definitely there for more than mail delivery. 

Before Lizzie could respond, Charlotte poked her head through the gap in the curtain. “Sorry to interrupt, but they need to set up for the next panel.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Lizzie looked back at William and held up her phone. “I’ll text you when I’m free.” 

He nodded. “I look forward to it.” 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William watched Lizzie leave, mentally restraining himself from racing after her. After days without seeing her, the thought of having her out of his sight was terrifying, but he knew he was being irrational.  She had work to do, and he needed to give her the space to do it. She had agreed to talk to him later, he reminded himself. She hadn’t yelled at him, slammed a door in his face, or asked him to leave. It wasn’t much, but it was progress, and it was more than he’d had even that morning. 

After leaving the conference room, William decided he might as well wander around the convention centre while he waited for Lizzie to be free. As he made his way down to the ground floor, he noticed a few people stopping to look at him. He was puzzled by the attention before remembering that there were probably a lot of people in attendance who had seen Lizzie’s video diary. He smiled awkwardly but continued walking until he found himself in a massive hall filled with booth after booth of all manner of things.  

He wandered aimlessly, only half glancing at the stalls while occasionally diverting around people as he realised that this was the first time in days that he’d really had a chance to slow down and breathe. Life had been a veritable whirlwind since he’d agreed to the suspension from Pemberley on Monday afternoon. Tuesday morning, Fitz had discovered that Brian had not in fact withdrawn the complaint against Lizzie’s company, so William had spent the better part of his afternoon and evening making phone calls to try and sort it out. It hadn’t been until Wednesday afternoon that Brian had finally come through with the paperwork, but by then Lizzie had already left for VidCon and the lawyers were unable to deliver the letting informing Lizzie that the injunction had been dropped. 

It had taken until nearly Thursday evening for William to convince Brian and the other lawyers to let him deliver the letter to Lizzie himself.  He knew it didn’t really help his case, given the kind of scrutiny he was already under in light of Brian’s ridiculous accusations, but William hadn’t cared. At that point it had been 81 hours, 23 minutes, and 49 seconds since he’d last seen Lizzie and he did not want to wait any longer. It was killing him that there was such a large gulf between them, and he’d known that the longer they went without seeing each other, the harder it was going to be for them to resolve their issues. 

William was so lost in thought that he’d stopped paying attention to where he was going but was startled back to reality when he hit something solid that yelped.

“My sincerest apologies,” William told the startled looking girl he’d so rudely bumped into. “That was entirely my fault; I was not paying heed to where I was going.” 

The girl took a small step backward. “Uh, it’s okay,” she stuttered nervously. 

William furrowed his brow, suddenly realising that the girl looked vaguely familiar. “Do I know you?” 

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she hesitated and bit her lip, “But, um, I recognise you from Lizzie’s videos.” 

Smiling, William offered his hand and after an awkward pause, the girl took it. “It is nice to meet you….”

“Kelsey,” the girl squeaked, “Kelsey Geller.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kelsey.” He shook her hand firmly. “Again, my sincerest apologies for the collision. You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“I’m fine.” Kelsey fell silent, and a thoughtful look passed across her face as she fidgeted with her bag and pulled something out. “I, uh, actually have something for you. I brought it on the off chance I might see you.” She held out a brown, knitted newsie hat. 

A wave of fond nostalgia washed over him as he carefully took the hat from her and turned it over in his hands. “Did you make this yourself?” 

She nodded. “Yes.” 

“It is lovely. Thank you.” 

Kelsey smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

William’s text message alert suddenly went off, causing them both to start. Placing the hat on his head to free his hands, he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, unable to prevent a grin from forming when he saw that it was from Lizzie. 

“I am afraid I need to go,” he told Kelsey before glancing at Lizzie’s message again. “Do you know where the centre fountain is?” 

“Yes. It’s out the main doors and to the right. It’s huge and kind of hard to miss.” 

“Thank you for the directions as well as the hat.” 

“No problem.” 

With that, he quickly made his way out of the exhibition hall trying to ignore the massive knot of nerves that had formed in the pit of his stomach. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie paced the perimeter of the fountain, trying to shake off the jitters she was feeling as she waited for William. She had been completely distracted ever since their brief conversation after the Costumed Tales panel. It had taken nearly half an hour for the implications of the letter he’d given her to sink in fully - the complaint against her had been dropped. She didn’t know how, or why, but something told her that William had something to do with it. Guilt over how she’d accused him of betraying her, how she hadn’t allowed him to explain himself, had overwhelmed her, and it had taken all of her effort and concentration to focus on the interview she was supposed to be participating in. 

As soon as the interviews were done and Lizzie was certain that Alexis and Kate were sorted for the rest of the day, she texted William. Technically, she should have been using this time to explore the exhibition hall and talk to people, to try to make some new contacts. Instead, all she could think about was that William was there, that he wanted to talk to her, and that maybe, somehow, he’d be able to forgive her.

She looked up, squinting slightly in the late afternoon sun, and there he was, walking towards her with… was that a newsie hat on his head? Lizzie gawked as he neared the fountain, and despite the distance and awkwardness between them, she laughed. 

William peered behind him in confusion as though trying to locate the source of her amusement. 

“I like the hat,” she told him and his eyes widened in realisation as he plucked it from his head. 

“Oh, I forgot I was wearing it. I ran into a girl in the exhibition hall, and she gave it to me. Apparently she made it?” 

Lizzie reached out to touch it, surprised to find that the yarn was soft rather than coarse. “It’s perfect.” 

“I agree. It looks remarkably similar to yours.” 

A wave of discomfort washed over Lizzie as she thought back to all the times she’d worn that hat. She recalled how she had used it to mock and criticise him and how she had continually failed to understand him. She had failed him in so many ways in that hat. Not unlike how she’d failed him in the past week. 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie whispered. 

William looked at her quizzically. “You are sorry about the hat?” 

Lizzie grimaced as she realised he hadn’t known what she was thinking. How nonsensical that leap must have sounded to him. “Not the hat. Everything it represents. I said some terrible things about you when I used to wear that hat in my videos. I misunderstood you, maybe on purpose sometimes, and you would think I would have learned my lesson by now but I clearly haven’t.” She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “I have behaved deplorably towards you in the past week, William. There is no excuse for the things that I said to you. I am truly sorry.” 

He was silent for so long after she finished that Lizzie grew nervous and broke eye contact to stare at her feet instead. She held her breath, hoping, wishing, praying. “I will not pretend that your words did not hurt,” he said finally. “But I have long been aware that your tongue can be sharper than any sword, especially when you are feeling pressured. I should never have pushed you the way that I did.” He paused and gestured to a stone bench on the far side of the fountain. “May we sit?” 

“Oh, sure.” Lizzie perched herself at the far edge of the bench, leaving a large gap between them. She had no right to anything more at the moment. 

“What hurts the most,” William continued, staring down at his hands, “is knowing that you didn’t trust me enough to share whatever it was that was bothering you.” He looked at her, his eyes sad. “I could see that you were hurting, Lizzie. I can see that you still are. It physically pains me to know that you are suffering and I am not able to do anything to help. I only want you to be happy, Lizzie.” 

Tears prickled her eyes. How had she ever thought that he was an emotionless robot? He was kinder than anyone she had ever met in her life, and she did not deserve his care or thoughtfulness. 

“It was never that I didn’t trust you, William. Please believe that. I was —“ She took shaky breath. “I was scared.” 

“Of me?” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “No, William, never.” She instinctively started to reach for his hand to reassure him, but at the last minute she stopped. She didn’t have the right to touch him right now. Not yet. “I was scared that if you knew the truth, you would think less of me, that you would be disappointed in me. Plus, I thought I needed to prove to you, to myself, and to my family that I could handle everything on my own.” She met his gaze again. “I was wrong.” 

“Can you tell me now?” William shifted closer to her, his eyes filled with the love and concern Lizzie had feared she’d never see again. “If you don’t want to, I understand, but I am willing to listen.” 

Without hesitation, Lizzie started to talk. She told him how she had been struggling financially and how she was trying to make ends meet by doing everything herself. She told him how Kevin had continually stepped in, undermining her authority and confidence to the point that she’d started to believe she couldn’t do it. She talked about how hopeless she felt and how disappointed she was in herself and how she was pretty sure she’d failed completely. 

“So when I received the complaint from Pemberley,” she continued, “I thought that was it, that I was through.” She looked up at him. “I was hurting from our stupid fight and the knowledge that my company was in tatters, and I know that it doesn’t excuse how I treated you that day, but I am sorry. I should never have slammed the door in your face. I should have let you explain. I know that you would never do that to me.” 

“No, but I should have warned you that something might happen.” 

“What do you mean?”

William sighed. “There’s a board member at Pemberley Digital, Brian Kallechenko, who has never liked me. For months now he’s been trying to find a way to discredit your company. He found out we were dating and made accusations, carefully veiled threats. I knew they were ridiculous, empty, and I did not think he would be able to actually do anything to you so I stayed quiet. I knew how hard you were working and did not want you worrying about something that would never come to pass. I didn’t know about the injunction until that morning when I got to work. I came to you as soon as I could, and after you… after I left, I did everything I could to stop it. This wasn’t about you, Lizzie. It was about Brian and his belief that I should never have become the CEO of Pemberley Digital. His goal was to get me out, and he succeeded.” 

“What do you mean he succeeded?” Lizzie looked at William in bewilderment.

He shook his head and shrugged. “It’s not important.” 

“Yes, it is.” Lizzie grabbed his wrist to get his attention, and William froze, staring at her hand. A tingle of electricity made it’s way up Lizzie’s arm from the contact, and she remained still, her breath held as William lifted his gaze to meet hers. Lizzie had to swallow and clear her throat before speaking again. “William, what do you mean Brian succeed in getting you out?” 

For a moment she thought he was going to refuse to answer. “I did what I had to.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I agreed to a voluntary suspension while they investigate the ridiculous allegations.” 

“That’s why the complaint was dropped?” Lizzie looked fixedly at him, her feelings a mixture of horror, gratitude, and anger. “William, you didn’t have to do that. It’s your parent’s company. This is wrong.” 

“Lizzie, I did it gladly, and I would do it again. There is no real basis for these allegations, and I refuse to let some idiot use you as a scapegoat in order to get to me. It is going to be okay. Think of it as an unplanned vacation.”

She wanted to argue further but she could tell from the hardened expression on his face that it would be fruitless. “I…I don’t know what to say.” 

“You do not need to say anything. I love you, Lizzie, and I would do anything for you.” 

“I…” Lizzie was overcome with emotion. There was so much more that she wanted to tell him but the words wouldn’t come, so instead she reached out, gently wrapped her hand around his tie, and pulled him to her in a mouth-crushing kiss.  

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

One minute Lizzie was staring at him, her eyes filled with unspoken sentiment, and the next she was kissing him as though her life depended on it. William melted against her almost instantly, returning her kisses with fervour. He had missed her with every ounce of his being and holding her in his arms now felt like coming home. He knew there was more to say, that they would need time to get back to where they had been before, but for the first time since Friday night, the ache in his chest faded and he felt like everything was going to be all right. 

They broke apart, foreheads touching as they both caught their breath. Lizzie’s hand continued to rub against his tie as he leaned into her ear to whisper that they should resume their conversation somewhere a little less public. He’d barely breathed the first word, however, when Lizzie recoiled from him so suddenly that he felt as though he’d been punched in the gut. 

Confusion caused his brow to furrow as William considered her carefully. All of the colour had drained from her face, her eyes were wide with something akin to fear, her breathing was ragged and shallow, and unless he was very much mistaken, she looked as though she might throw up.  Instantly his confusion transformed to concern, and he approached her carefully. “Lizzie, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

She looked at him then, and the desolation in her eyes made him want to engulf her in a  protective hug. He refrained, however, sensing that she needed a bit of physical distance, though he couldn’t figure out why. “The way you whispered in my ear just now. It was reminiscent of… It reminded me that there’s something else,” she said finally, her voice barely audible. “Something I haven’t told you yet.” She was shaking now. “About K—Kevin.” 

William froze. Something about the way she said the other man’s name caused his hair to stand on end as shivers ran down his spine. “What’s that?” he asked, mentally commending himself for how steady his voice sounded, despite the sense of dread he was feeling. 

Lizzie pulled her knees up, hugging them tightly to her chest as she turned her body to face him. “Monday, after you left, he came to see me and he—“ she began, her gaze fixed on her knees, “He tried to… he made me… he…” Lizzie was practically panting now, and panic was written all over her features. 

William’s own heart was pounding as all the worst possibilities filtered through his mind. What had Kevin done to her? “Did he hurt you?” 

She shook her head. “No. He—“ she took a deep breath, “he offered to invest more money if I… if I… slept with him.” 

Blood rushed to William’s ears, his fury at this man he had never met intensifying. “He said that?” 

“Well, not in so many words. He, um, he implied it, tried kissing my neck... touching my hips... telling me he could make my problems go away.” Lizzie lifted her head, and William could see now that she was crying. Again he wanted to reach out to hug her, but he restrained himself. Especially given what she was telling him, he knew that he needed to let her take the lead right now. “I didn’t know what to do at first,” Lizzie continued, her voice growing less hesitant. “I was frozen with shock, and when I did pull away, he was angry, he told me I was making a mistake. I told him I didn’t want him to invest in my company anymore, and I asked him to leave. He did, but not before threatening to make me pay him back everything he’d already invested.” 

Fury boiled in his veins. He recalled how upset Lizzie had been when he’d seen her that day. For this man, this Kevin, to try to take advantage of her like that, to prey on her vulnerability was disgusting and inexcusable. William balled his hands into fists. He was not usually a man who resorted to violence, but for a moment he wanted nothing more than to make Kevin hurt for what he’d done to Lizzie. He knew, though, that it wouldn’t solve anything and after taking several deep breaths, he unclenched his fists and focused on Lizzie. Her well-being was paramount at the moment, but when they returned to San Francisco he would ensure that Kevin never got a cent out of Lizzie’s company. He would hire her lawyers himself if he had to, but no way was this man going to get away with what he had done. 

“I am so sorry this happened, Lizzie,” he said softly. 

“I tried to call you,” Lizzie whispered, as though she hadn’t heard him. “That night, I called and you didn’t answer and then Tuesday night I went by your house and your car was there but you didn’t answer and I thought, I thought I’d lost you forever.” 

“I was at the cemetery when you called,” he told her. “My phone was in the car. I called you back as soon as I saw that you’d called, but it was busy.”

“I was talking to Charlotte.”

“Tuesday I was with Fitz. He’d picked me up so we could go meet with the lawyers together. If I had been home, I would have answered.” He held his hand out to her, and after a moment she placed her own over it. He squeezed it gently. “I am so sorry that you had to go through this alone, Lizzie. If I had known…” 

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I’m the one who picked a stupid fight. I’m the one who pushed you away and didn’t listen. I don’t deserve you. I deserve to be alone.” 

William’s heart broke at those words. Was she really blaming herself for all of that? “Lizzie, no. You did not deserve this. Listen, you are not perfect, but neither am I. I love you, flaws included. We’ve both made mistakes recently but I think that if we work together, maybe we can try to fix some of them?”

“You still love me? Even after everything that’s happened?” Lizzie looked at him hopefully. 

“Of course I do. Lizzie, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you.” 

Lizzie released her knees and shifted until she was hugging him instead. After a moment’s hesitation, William wrapped an arm protectively around her. “I love you, William Darcy.” 

He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head and hugged her more tightly. “And I love you, Lizzie Bennet.” 

Someone nearby squealed, and they both turned to look toward the direction of the sound, suddenly aware that they’d just had one of their most intense discussions ever in a very public place. William was grateful they were situated out of the flow of traffic and had been speaking in hushed tones, but all the same, it was time they relocated. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had skipped lunch.

He carefully pulled them both the their feet. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?” 

She smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”  

_To Be Continued…_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to **booknoser321** and **erinwert** for betaing and as always elevating my work.

Lizzie had wanted to change for dinner, so after a brief parting, she met William in the lobby of the Hilton and they set off on foot to find somewhere to eat. Several times she noticed him reaching out for her hand, only to falter at the last second. Lizzie could understand his hesitancy, and though it wasn’t necessary, she appreciated his thoughtfulness. After his fourth diverted attempt Lizzie reached out to take his hand herself, gripping it firmly and smiling reassuringly when William looked at her uncertainly.  

He visibly relaxed after that, and though they continued to walk in silence, it grew less awkward and more comfortable the longer they walked. Lizzie hadn’t fully realised how much she had missed just being in his presence like this. There was something about his quiet, pensive nature that made her feel calm and grounded in a way that that she hadn’t felt since… well, since she’d started working such long hours and spending less time with him. She recognised now that their relationship would never succeed unless she found a way to balance it with her work and she vowed to herself that she would make more time for him, for them, for both their sakes. 

It didn’t take long for them to find a suitable restaurant and before she knew it they were sitting at a dimly lit table, occasionally peeking at each other over their menus. Lizzie felt a bit giddy as she became aware of the way that William’s glances had started to linger, as though he were memorising every inch of her face. She caught his eye and the smile that spread across his face was so broad and so bright that Lizzie found herself grinning right back.  

She felt a gentle bump against her ankle that she quickly realized was William’s leg. Was he trying to play footsie with her? Before she could ask, his shoe accidentally caught the edge of her heel, knocking it off her foot and onto the floor with a gentle thud. 

“Oh, sorry,” William said immediately, starting to bend down to retrieved it for her. 

She stopped him by placing her hand over his. “Leave it. I can get it later.” She used her toe to pry off her other shoe. “It’s more comfortable this way.”  

“Comfortable is good,” he said easily, a small glint in his eye. 

“William Darcy,” she teased. “Are you trying to flirt with me?”  

“Is it working?” 

Lizzie laughed. “Your attempts are adorable, but unnecessary. I’m fairly certain we’ve already established that we like each other.” 

“We do?” William feigned shock. 

“I’m pretty sure we even love each other.” Lizzie said playfully, drawing out the o in ‘love’.

William leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. He spoke in a low, gravelly voice that caused tingles to form across her skin. “Now that part I remember.” 

Two could play this game, Lizzie decided, running her stocking clad foot over William’s shin. “I’m glad because I really love you, like really a lot-“ 

She was cut off by the arrival of the waitress, and though she shifted her attention to ordering, she didn’t remove her foot. Playfulness aside, she needed the physical contact. It was comforting and familiar and exciting all at once. Lizzie’s fingers itched to comb through William’s hair, to sculpt their way across his torso, to caress the length of his chin. Had they not been in public, she would have, but for now she would have to be satisfied with their joined hands and the gentle movement of her foot against his calf.  

Their light banter continued until their meals came at which point they both fell silent. 

“Gigi will be coming back from Sanditon soon, won’t she?” Lizzie asked, after they’d both had a chance to eat a little.

“Less than two weeks.” 

Lizzie studied him for a moment. “You miss her, don’t you?” 

“Yes. This is the first time she’s lived further than a few blocks away. It has been,” he paused, searching for an appropriate word, “peculiar.” 

“You still talk to her regularly though.” 

“True, but it is not the same.” 

Lizzie twirled pasta around her fork as she contemplated what Gigi’s return home would mean for her and her company. She had been so busy focusing on trying to keep her business afloat that she had neglected to realise how quickly she was going to lose her base of operations. “I guess I should probably start looking for an apartment then.” She refused to let herself think about how that was going to require more money that she didn’t have.

William nodded, chewing thoughtfully before responding. “There is an alternative.” 

She eyed him quizzically. “What’s that?” 

“I…” he stammered, suddenly looking incredibly nervous and uncomfortable. “Uh, perhaps it is too soon for this, especially given everything that has happened recently and my current state of employment, or lack thereof. However, it occurs to me that there is a simple, yet cost effective solution which would allow us to cross paths at more frequent intervals and would still allow you to fulfill your obligations and—“ 

“William, what exactly are you asking?” She had an inkling, but she wanted to be certain. 

“I am suggesting that perhaps it is time we consider official cohabitation.” 

Lizzie smiled fondly as his sudden formality. It was endearing to her the way that he slipped into such formal language when he was nervous. “William Darcy, are you asking me to move in with you?” 

He took a sip of water before answering. “I know you were not fond of the idea a few months ago, so I shall understand should you say no, but I miss seeing you every day and I despise sleeping in that bed without you every night. We could turn the spare room into your office, and I —“ 

“Yes.” Lizzie said without hesitation. “I never sleep as well when you’re not there. I want to be able to see you on a daily basis, even when I’m busy. I won’t be able to avoid the long hours completely, but at least if we’re already in the same place it won’t be as bad?”

William looked visibly relieved. “Before you mention it, I refuse to accept any form of rent until your company is turning a profit.” 

She was about to object but instead she laughed wryly. “Normally I’d fight you on that, but I have nothing to pay you with right now anyway, and you know it.”

He squeezed her hand. “It is going to be okay, Lizzie. When we get back to San Francisco I can help you look into some other options for financing your company.” 

“Accepting your spare room as temporarily free office space is one thing, but accepting your money is —“ 

He held up his hand to stop her. “You misunderstood. I know you will not accept my help financially, nor should you - my ties to Pemberley make that a bad idea for both of us. Besides, you need something that is sustainable beyond a one time investment. There are many small business loans and grants available and crowd funding could be a good option for you as well, especially considering your strong fan base.” 

“I had looked into some of that before, but I haven’t had time to investigate it fully.” 

“Then, if you are willing to accept my help with that, I am willing to offer you my time.” 

“Are you sure that won’t get you into more trouble with the board? Should you be giving me business advice at all?”

“I do not put it past Brian to use anything against me, but at this point I do not care. The legacy my parents established was that Pemberley would be a company that helped other businesses, not one that hindered them, and that is the vision I plan to uphold.”

A look of sadness passed over William’s features as he spoke of his parents, and Lizzie squeezed his hand to comfort him. “Your parents sound like they were very good people.” 

“They were. They weren’t perfect, but they did their best to maintain their integrity even in a business where ruthlessness and the bottom line are usually paramount. They chose to do things their way instead of playing the corporate game, and they proved that success could be achieved ethically and without cutting corners.” 

“I take it Brian and the board do not share their vision?” 

“Some of the board members do, but Brian has been chair for years and he holds a lot of pull. His concern is corporate. It is something we have butted heads over ever since I first took over as CEO. The fact that I was so young at the time did not help matters.” 

Lizzie felt an irrational surge of anger towards Brian. William had already had his parents taken from him, taking their company would be cruel. “Please tell me you are not going to let this bastard win.” 

William smiled coyly. “He may have won the battle, but he most definitely will not win the war.” 

“Good.” Their conversation drifted to more pleasant matters after that, but Lizzie still felt a niggle of concern and foreboding about the entire situation. She hadn’t been there for him when all of this had happened, but regardless of how things played out, she vowed to herself that she’d be there for him, no matter what. 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**Aug 2, 2013  8:36 PM**

@Bowtie_Media

Our signing with @thealexisquinn, @ktprew and @thelizziebennet is tomorrow morning at 9:30. See you there!

**Aug 2, 2013  9:07 PM**

@alsokatie

AJFKLAJKDLF;JKL;FJSAL; I just walked past Lizzie and Darcy in the Hilton Lobby. They were holding hands and smiling at each other #adorbs

**Aug 2, 2013  9:10 PM**

@EJ2H

@alsokatie Oh thank god! I saw them talking by the fountain earlier today and they looked way serious. I was worried.

**Aug 2, 2013  9:13 PM**

@missclaudiaar

@EJ2H @alsokatie When was that? ‘Cause I also saw them by the fountain and THERE WAS KISSING!!!

**Aug 2, 2013  9:15 PM**

@EJ2H

@missclaudiaar @alsokatie I can’t remember but they were sitting yards apart so you musta seen them later. I’m just glad they’re okay. 

**Aug 2, 2013  9:27 PM**

@thealexisquinn

Hanging out in the Hilton Lobby with @ktprew, @thelizziebennet and the charming @wmdarcy. If you see us, come say hi! 

**Aug 2, 2013  9:56 PM**

@thealexisquinn

Lizzie and Darcy left us, but me and @ktprew are still here. We’re having a blast chatting with many of you!

**Aug 2, 2013  10:43 PM**

@ktprew

Less than 12 hours until the signing. Bedtime I think. See you all in the morning! 

**Aug 3, 2013  8:30 AM**

@Bowtie_Media

The @costumedtales signing is in an hour! We’re all looking forward to seeing you there! 

**Aug 3, 2013  8:58 AM**

@toomuchbumbly

In line for the @costumedtales signing already! Lots of people here, but we’re just chilling on the floor

**Aug 3, 2013  9:10 AM**

@ktprew

Heading into the exhibition hall soon for our signing at 9:30!

**Aug 3, 2013  9:15 AM**

@valdara

They’re on their way over and there’s tons of people waiting to get stuff signed and ahhhhh it’s so soon! #excited

**Aug 3, 2013  9:25 AM**

@thealexisquinn

My signing hand is ready. BRING IT FOLKS! Can’t wait to sign ALL THE THINGS!!!

**Aug 3, 2013  9:26 AM**

@FantasyFictionFan

I just heard Lizzie’s voice behind the curtained area! #sonervous

**Aug 3, 2013  9:29 AM**

@Costumedtales

Our signing is about to start! We’ll be here for the next hour!

**Aug 3, 2013  9:29 AM**

@squeedom683

They’re here. OMG Alexis is wearing the cutest dress and Kate’s shoes are to die for and OMG DARCY JUST WALKED OUT BEHIND LIZZIE jakdsfjakls;dfj

**Aug 3, 2013  9:30 AM**

@mgrace91 

@squeedom683 WAHT?!?!?!? OMG OMG OMG!!! 

**Aug 3, 2013  9:31 AM**

@squeedom683

@mgrace91 YEP! He just kissed her on the cheek and now he’s standing against the wall along the side. FYI - he’s wearing a bow tie

**Aug 3, 2013  9:32 AM**

@mgrace91 

@squeedom683 DEAD

**Aug 3, 2013  9:36 AM**

@starmaiden

I just talked to Alexis and Kate and Lizzie and they signed stuff and they’re all so pretty and great and AHHHHH 

**Aug 3, 2013  9:46 AM**

@thelastgoodkiss

Lizzie keeps glancing over at Darcy and grinning. It’s so freaking cute, I can’t.

**Aug 3, 2013  9:49AM**

@toomuchbumbly

OMG It’s my turn next!!! Here’s hoping I don’t make a complete fool of myself. 

**Aug 3, 2013  9:56AM**

@toomuchbumbly

I think I managed to sound like a normal human being. OMG THEY’RE ALL SO NICE!

**Aug 3, 2013  10:14 AM**

@erinwatches 

Darcy has been standing off to the side this whole time looking adorable and watching Lizzie whenever he thinks she’s not looking

**Aug 3, 2013  10:19 AM**

@ElizabethLee91

Some other fans were asking Darcy for his signature so I just did it too and he was super gracious about it *Shaking so badly RN* 

**Aug 3, 2013  10:20 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@ElizabethLee91 OMG YOU MET DARCY? #jealous #buthappyforyou 

**Aug 3, 2013  10:21 AM**

@ElizabethLee91

@WhiteRoseCafe I did. I wish I’d asked for a picture too but I’d look like a dork if I went back now

**Aug 3, 2013  10:22 AM**

@WhiteRoseCafe

@ElizabethLee91 STILL

**Aug 3, 2013  10:21 AM**

@ElizabethLee91

@WhiteRoseCafe I KNOW!!!

**Aug 3, 2013  10:36 AM**

@FantasyFictionFan

Awww. There were so many people that they kept signing until the vidcon people ushered them out to make way for the next signing

**Aug 3, 2013  10:40 AM**

@valdara

Wow, they’re all standing off to the side now near where Darcy is and signing a few more things. THEY ARE SO GREAT!

**Aug 3, 2013  10:50 AM**

@starmaiden

Lizzie and Darcy just wandered off hand in hand with their shoulders bumping. They both look so happy it make me want to weep with joy. 

**Aug 3, 2013  10:55 AM**

@Thealexisquinn

Thank you all for coming out to our signing! It was amazing to meet you all. If you missed us, I’ll be wandering around for a bit

**Aug 3, 2013  12:43 PM**

@Ktprew

This day has been so amazing! I’ve loved getting to meet so many of you!

**Aug 3, 2013  2:00 PM**

@Costumedtales

It was great to see so many of you at the signing this morning. We appreciate your support so much!

**Aug 3, 2013  3:12 PM**

@Andromeda

Just met Kate after a panel and had a whole conversation with her about music and media. So interesting. She’s definitely a good egg. 

**Aug 3, 2013  5:04 PM**

@EJ2H

Such a great surprise to see the @costumedtales gang participating in the closing keynote number!!

**Aug 3, 2013  5:11 PM**

@ktprew

Had such a blast participating in the group song on the mainstage. #lastminutefun

**Aug 3, 2013  5:23 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

I guess vidcon is officially over now? I’ve had so much fun! Meeting you all has been a highlight

**Aug 3, 2013  5:32PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

@thealexisquinn @ktprew are you gonna be at the concert tonight? 

**Aug 3, 2013  5:43 PM**

@Ktprew 

@thelastgoodkiss @thealexisquinn I’m afraid not. We’ve got a special dinner to go to and we’re leaving early tomorrow

**Aug 3, 2013  5:32PM**

@thelastgoodkiss

@Ktprew @thealexisquinn sad :( have a safe trip back though

**Aug 3, 2013  9:14 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Thanks for letting Kelsey and I crash your dinner tonight

**Aug 3, 2013  9:15 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Of course

We were happy to have you there

**Aug 3, 2013  9:16 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- We didn’t really get the chance to talk properly though

**Aug 3, 2013  9:17 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- I know, I’m sorry

**Aug 3, 2013  9:18 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- So you and Darcy?

**Aug 3, 2013  9:19 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- We’re good

Better than good even

**Aug 3, 2013  9:20 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I’m glad

**Aug 3, 2013  9:21 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- He’s even driving back with us tomorrow

**Aug 3, 2013  9:22 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Wow. 

Didn’t he fly down? 

**Aug 3, 2013  9:23 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Yes

But after everything that happened he says he doesn’t want to be away from me for longer than he has to

**Aug 3, 2013  9:24 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I can’t decide if that’s adorable or disgusting

**Aug 3, 2013  9:25 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- shut up :P 

There’s something else

**Aug 3, 2013  9:26 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

 - What’s that?

**Aug 3, 2013  9:27 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- He asked me to move in with him

**Aug 3, 2013  9:28 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Woah

**Aug 3, 2013  9:29 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- I said yes!

**Aug 3, 2013  9:30 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- What happened to needing to be independent? 

**Aug 3, 2013  9:31 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- I realised that living with my boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m giving up my freedom

Besides, I miss him

This will be better for both of us

**Aug 3, 2013  9:32 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- I’m happy for you

**Aug 3, 2013  9:33 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- Thanks Char

Ok I should sleep - long day tomorrow

**Aug 4, 2013  7:12 AM**

@Costumedtales

Goodbye Anaheim! We had a great time but now it’s time to get back to San Francisco! 

**Aug 4, 2013  9:23 AM**

@Thealexisquinn

This morning I have heard more sappy love songs than I ever knew existed. #alotweremichaelbuble 

**Aug 4, 2013  9:44 AM**

@ktprew

Help us solve an argument, twitter, which is the better Buble song, “For once in my life” or “Crazy little thing called love”?

**Aug 4, 2013  9:48 AM**

@ktprew

 Most of you picked “For once in my life” and now @wmdarcy is gloating. Good thing @thelizziebennet is driving or I think she might hit him

**Aug 4, 2013  9:59 AM**

@Thealexisquinn

Very glad @wmdarcy is driving back with us, I haven’t laughed this hard in ages #theyrestillarguingaboutmusicthough

**Aug 4, 2013  10:48 AM**

@ktprew

Alexis is driving now and that means #Ke$ha!

**Aug 4, 2013  10:57 AM**

@ktprew

Apparently we tweet a lot about music on road trips #themoreyouknow

**Aug 4, 2013  12:42 PM**

@Thealexisquinn

San Francisco is so pretty don’t you think? goldengatebridge.jpg

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William was restless. Lizzie had left for work early that morning so she could relaunch Red Riding Hood, and after a failed attempt at sleeping in, William had set about clearing some closet and drawer space for Lizzie. Unfortunately, it had only taken him the better part of an hour to get it done and now here he was, at 10:30 in the morning, with nothing to do. He’d already showered, eaten, watched Gigi’s latest Sanditon video, responded to emails, and tidied the house. 

Sighing, he looked at his watch again and was dismayed to discover that only a minute had passed since he’d last checked. Had time always moved this slowly, or had something broken in the space-time continuum that was causing it to inch along at a snail-like pace? William grimaced at his own thought process. He was going crazy. That was the only explanation. 

He pulled out his phone to text Lizzie. 

**\- I think perhaps I am ill.**

Lizzie responded promptly. 

**\- Oh no! Why? What’s wrong?**

**\- I am hallucinating about time being broken**

**\- What?**

**\- Time. It is moving at an inordinately slow pace and I am imagining the most fantastical reasons for it.**

**\- OMG William, you’re not sick. You’re BORED.**

Bored? William contemplated the word. Boredom was not a state he had ever really encountered before, and he was fairly certain he did not like it. He texted Lizzie back. 

**\- How does one repair boredom?**

**\- You find something to do.**

**\- Ah. Perhaps I could come help you? I could pack some of your things to move over here later.**

**\- Sure, but can you bring some lunch with you? There is nothing edible here.**

Pleased to have something to focus on, William gathered his things before responding. 

**\- Done. I am on my way.**

Half an hour later, he stood outside Lizzie’s door with a bag filled with lunch items. He hesitated a moment before knocking, recalling the last time he’d been there. The week of their argument had been agonizing, and he was eternally grateful that they had worked things out. Going to VidCon on a whim was one of the best choices he’d ever made. 

Lizzie answered his knock, greeting him with a brief smile and a quick kiss before turning away to resume whatever she was doing. William caught her wrist, tugging gently until she was pressed up against his chest so he could lean in to kiss her properly. The groceries scattered on the floor at their feet as he released the bag to run his hand along her back while his tongue traced the contours of her lips. Lizzie yielded to his touch, a tiny sigh escaping as she surrender to the sensations. He kissed her until he felt dizzy from lack of air. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright as she gazed at him afterward, her chest rising and falling more rapidly than usual. 

“Wow.” She said breathlessly after a moment. “What brought that on?” 

“I missed you.” 

Lizzie chuckled. “We’ve been apart for less than five hours.” 

“Five very, very long hours.” William wrinkled his nose.

She playfully ruffled his hair. “Boredom is kind of adorable on you.” 

“I dislike it.” 

“Well then, let’s find you something to do.” She gestured to the mess of groceries that lay on the floor. “You can start by cleaning up your mess.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

After enjoying the delicious lunch William had made for them, Lizzie had returned to her work, while William started packing up her clothing and personal belongings. She was finding it difficult to concentrate, however, for despite her amusement over his boredom, she was worried about him. He seemed so lost and unfocused which was so completely unlike him that it unsettled her.  

She sighed, forcing her attention back to the work at hand. She’d reposted the first episode of Red Riding Hood that morning without a hitch, but she still needed to finish editing the next episode, go through mail, answer emails, and start to research alternative funding options. 

Lizzie had just started to sift through the pile of mail on her desk when William emerged from the bedroom with one of her suitcases, set it by the door and announced. “All packed!” 

“Already? That was quick!” 

William shrugged. “I have always been very efficient when it comes to packing. Years of business trips will do that to you.” 

He picked up a stapler and started to put it in a box. “William, I still need that!” 

“Oh.” He put it back and reached for her hole punch. 

“I need that too.” She stifled a giggle. 

“Right. Why can we not move your office now too?” 

Lizzie smiled. Ever since she’d agreed to move in with him, he’d been positively impatient. “William, we discussed this. Gigi won’t be home for another week and we need time to transfer my business line and internet to your address. It makes more sense to wait.” 

“I have decided that I dislike waiting.” He crossed his arms and sank into a nearby chair. 

“Make yourself useful and open the ma—“ Lizzie had started to pass him the stack of envelopes when she noted the return address on the top one. She dropped the entire pile and skirted backward as though burned. 

Immediately William’s stature changed from petulant to concerned. “Lizzie? What is it?” 

She picked up the envelope with shaking hands. “It’s from Kevin. He’s already emailed me twice demanding immediate repayment.” 

“Twice? You haven’t even been back a day.” 

“I know.” She closed her eyes to compose herself. She felt sick to her stomach every time she recalled the figure he was asking for. Knowing that putting it off would just make things worse, she opened the letter. She immediately wanted to tear it up. It was the same song and dance as his emails, only with more legal jargon. 

“Do you mind if I look?” Lizzie nodded and passed him the letter. She just wanted this fiasco to be over with. 

Breath held, Lizzie watched him read the letter, noting the way his frown deepened and his hand shook slightly. “Have you got a copy of your contract?” 

“Yes.” She quickly rummaged in her file drawer. “Here.” 

William read it carefully, consulting the letter periodically. “Oh, that sly bastard,” he muttered. He looked at Lizzie. “This contract is practically criminal, but I think there might be a loophole.” 

She met his gaze hopefully. “Really?” 

“It will take some serious untangling, but if you will allow me to, I think we can sort this out.” 

“Won’t that get you in more trouble though? You were suspended because the Pemberley board believes that you’re helping me.” 

“No, they believe I passed you sensitive information. This has nothing to do with Pemberley; I shall be fine.” 

Lizzie studied him uncertainly for a moment. She was torn. One the one hand, she’d been so careful to remain independent all this time and not allow him swoop in with his money and influence to magic all her problems away. On the other hand, she knew next to nothing about contracts or the legalities surrounding them, and William had been dealing with this kind of thing for years. Besides, allowing him to help would solve the issue of his boredom as well. The man desperately needed something to do. There was still the issue of not wanting to do anything that might jeopardize his reinstatement as CEO of Pemberley, but she recognised that it was his risk to take. Lizzie sighed. The truth was, she really didn’t want to have to deal with Kevin ever again. If William was right and there was a loophole that could prevent her from having to go bankrupt by paying Kevin back, then she needed his help. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yes.” She sighed. “Make this nightmare go away.” 

William sprang alive at her words. “I have work to do then, and I know you do too, so I shall leave you for now and meet you at home later.” 

The way he said ‘home’ so naturally and easily made her heart skip a beat. She smiled. “See you at home.” 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE HUGE thank you to **Booknoser321** and **erinwert** who both betaed this chapter at the last minute since RL had me falling behind. (Seriously, I finished writing this less than an hour ago).

William stood on the stoop to Kevin’s office and hesitated. After leaving Lizzie, he’d gone back to his apartment and poured over every aspect of the contract. Kevin had built quite a solid document that protected his interests as opposed to Lizzie’s, and it had taken multiple phone calls to his lawyers before he confirmed that there was indeed a minor loophole in the contract. He’d rushed over to Kevin’s immediately in order to sort this out, but now that he was there, he found himself with reservations. Perhaps it would have been better to handle this through lawyers, but part of him wanted the satisfaction of seeing the smarmy coward put in his place.

Resolved, he pushed open the door to find himself standing in a sleekly decorated office. Behind a desk in the centre sat a middle aged woman who must have been Kevin’s assistant. She peered at him through her rounded spectacles. “May I help you?”  

“I am looking to speak with Kevin Stevenson,” he said politely.  

She peered at the appointment calendar in front of her. “Is he expecting you?” 

“He is not.” 

“I’ll see if he’s available, who can I tell him is here?” She reached for the receiver on her desk phone.

“William Darcy.” 

She nodded as she put the receiver to her ear and began to dial. “Have a seat over there,” she gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. 

“Mister Darcy?” William looked up several minutes later to see a slickly dressed man standing in the doorway to an office. “I’m Kevin Stevenson, please come in.” 

Once William was seated across from the other man, Kevin asked, “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the CEO of Pemberley Digital?” 

William had to force himself not to cringe at the reminder of his former title. Instead he pulled a large envelope from his bag and said, “I am actually here regarding the termination of your contract with Elizabeth Bennet and Bowtie Media.” 

Kevin’s eyes narrowed. “What about them. Is Pemberley trying to recruit her? Because if she thinks I will give her a good reference after the way in which she humiliated me, she is very much mistaken.” 

Fury began to boil in William’s veins. The man had made inappropriate advances towards Lizzie and he had the gall to accuse her of humiliating him? It was complete and utter rubbish. William took a deep breath in order to control his temper before continuing. “I am not here on behalf of Pemberley, I am here on behalf of Lizzie. She does not feel comfortable seeing you again and has instead asked me to assist her in settling this matter.” 

A peculiar look passed over Kevin’s face. “You’re the boyfriend, aren’t you? How cute that she sends you here to clean up her mess.” 

Again William had to fight to keep his anger in check. Kevin was even more despicable and vile than he had expected. He chose to ignore the other man’s baiting and focus on the heart of the matter at hand. “I have read through your contract with Bowtie Media in depth and I believe that due to the wording of clause 3.2, you cannot in fact collect repayment.”  

He slid the document he’d pulled from the envelope across the desk towards Kevin who snatched it up roughly, read it with a scowl, then sneered. “Ahhh, but you see, that does not stand up because it was Lizzie who terminated our agreement in writing first.” He handed William a copy of an email Lizzie had sent Kevin during Vidcon, then continued. “And as per clause 4.3, that would render clause 3.2 as irrelevant.” 

William clenched his fits and again wrestled to keep his anger at bay. Kevin’s smug expression made him want to march over to him and punch him in the face, but he knew that as satisfying as the act would be, violence would not solve this problem. In fact, it would probably make it worse. 

He handed the email back to Kevin and considered his options. Despite Kevin’s insistence otherwise, he was still relatively certain that clause 3.2 prevented Lizzie from being required to pay Kevin back, however to do that, she would need to take him to court and that would be both messy and expensive. She was already trying to run a start up company with limited resources, and the last thing she needed was a nasty legal battle. On the other hand, there was also no way she could afford to pay Kevin that kind of money. It would bankrupt her. He sighed heavily. There really was only one other solution that would get them out of this mess without a lengthy legal battle, but it was one that William knew Lizzie would not approve of. 

Kevin was watching him expectantly with a sly grin of triumph stamped across his face, and William made his decision. They were out of options and ultimately, there was no way he could let this horrid man take Lizzie’s success from her. He’d just have to hope that Lizzie would understand. 

“How much?” 

Kevin blinked in surprise. “Pardon?” 

William pulled out his checkbook. “How much does she owe you?”  

“Wow, she’s really got you whipped, doesn’t she?” Kevin’s smirk was insufferable. William willed himself to ignore it. He must not rise to the bait. 

“Just tell me how much,” he growled.  

The other man named his figure, and William quickly wrote the check, stood so that he was looming over the other man, and dropped it onto the desk. “If you so much as think about Lizzie again, you will find yourself in court and you will likely never work in this industry again, understood?” 

Kevin nodded. 

“Then we are done here.” 

With that, William strode from the room, his head held high and his stomach in knots at the thought of Lizzie’s reaction to what he’d just done.  

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

Tuesday morning, after indulging in a leisurely breakfast with William, Lizzie kissed his cheek and left for work. She was feeling more optimistic about everything now that William was taking care of the Kevin situation and she didn’t need to worry about it.  A huge weight had lifted from her shoulders and she felt ready to tackle her next challenges. 

Once she was settled in for her work morning, she checked in with all her social media platforms and was pleased to discover that her fans had been excited about the reupload of Red Riding Hood Episode 1 and were looking forward to Episode 2. Smiling, she set to work on editing the next episode while also making a mental note of all the other things she needed to do. 

Lizzie was absorbed in editing a particular frame of Kate’s face when a knock at the door pulled her back to the present. A glance at the clock told her it was past noon, and as she walked toward the door, her stomach rumbled.  She grinned when she found William on the other side of the door holding up a takeaway bag and sporting a wide smile of his own. 

“I thought you might like a quick break to eat something.” 

She opened the door wider to let him in. “That would be great.” 

As they settled in the living room to eat the thai food he’d brought, they slipped into easy conversation and Lizzie realized how content she was. After days of emotional turmoil and stress, the fact that they could be this close again was both a relief and a comfort. 

They both fell silent for a while as they ate before she tapped his ankle playfully with her own and said, “So what did you get up to this morning?” 

“Mostly I tidied the spare room and arranged it so it’ll be more suitable as an office for you, and then I got us some lunch.” 

“You’re still bored, huh?” Lizzie teased. 

William looked sheepish. “I cannot help it. I am not accustomed to having such a copious amount of spare time.”

“Is there any word on when the board will be completing its investigation?” 

“Not really. I telephoned this morning and was given a vague answer about how it may take place next week.” 

Lizzie reached out to stroke his arm, wishing there was more she could do to comfort him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please don’t be. I only wish there was something I could do, some task I could sink my teeth into in the meantime.” He caught her gaze. “Are you sure there is nothing I could assist you with?” 

Lizzie considered his request. The truth was, she could use some help; her to-do list was currently longer than her arm, and though she desperately needed to look into funding options, she had no idea when she’d have time to get to it. William’s help could definitely be an asset. She bit her bottom lip. “I want to say yes. I think it would be amazing to work with you, and there are several pressing tasks that I haven’t had time to get to.” 

“But?” 

She met his gaze. “But I’m concerned that you helping me will jeopardize your position at Pemberley. I’m already partially responsible for your suspension in the first place.” She held up a hand to stop him when he started to protest. “Intentionally or not, my company and our connection were factors in your suspension. I don’t want you to lose your company because of me.” 

“I appreciate your concerns, Lizzie, but neither of us have done anything wrong, and I have faith that the board will see that. I honestly see no harm in helping ease your work load whilst the board makes their decision.” 

Lizzie hesitated. He had a point, but still she feared the worst. 

He set both of their empty take-away containers on the coffee table, shifted until their knees were touching, then took her hands in his. “Lizzie, I want to help. Please, let me help you.” 

The last of her reservations faded and she nodded. “Okay.” 

His responding smile was so broad it reached the corners of his eyes. He surprised her by pulling them both to their feet and hugging her tightly.  “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. 

Lizzie hugged him back before looking up at him with a mischievous grin. “You know what this means?” 

“What is that?” 

“This kind of makes me your boss.” 

William laughed. “You’re right, it does.” He stood up straighter. “So, boss, what would you like me to do first?” 

Lizzie pretended to consider his question, inwardly taking great amusement from the way he squirmed under her scrutiny. “Well, you can start by cleaning up our lunch.” She nearly laughed aloud at the expression on his face, but managed to refrain as she continued more seriously. “I’m kidding, William. I was actually thinking that you could start researching funding options.”  

“It would be my pleasure.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**Aug 6, 2013  3:24 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- HOLLA SISTER STRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  HOW WAS THE REST OF VCON?

**Aug 6, 2013  3:25 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- It was surprisingly good

  (Also why are you “yelling”?)

**Aug 6, 2013  3:26 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- I AM EXCITE OK?

  TWITTER TOLD ME DARCEFACE SHOWED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  (BTW UR FANS R TOTES OVER INVESTED IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP)

**Aug 6, 2013  3:27 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Ha! He did. 

  (I know)

**Aug 6, 2013  3:28 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!?!?!

**Aug 6, 2013  3:29 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I’m sorry, I was kind of preoccupied

**Aug 6, 2013  3:30 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- S’OK 

  TELL ME EVERYTHING

**Aug 6, 2013  3:31 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- We talked, cleared things up, had dinner, he asked me to move in with him

**Aug 6, 2013  3:32 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- KSDLFJAIOW;EJFIW;AKSDLJFKL;JWERFI;AWEFDKSJF;KLADSJFDL;KSAJFDKL;AJ;

  OMG

  WELL?

**Aug 6, 2013  3:33 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Well what?

**Aug 6, 2013  3:34 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- OMG U R TOTES SLOW 2DAY

  WAT DID U SAY??????????

**Aug 6, 2013  3:35 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I agreed

**Aug 6, 2013  3:36 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- OMG 

  WHO R U & WAT HAVE U DONE WITH MY TOTES BORING SISTER?

  J/K! THAT’S GR8!!! 

**Aug 6, 2013  3:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Thanks. I think it’s the right choice for us. 

**Aug 6, 2013  3:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- DUH

  YOLO

  IT’S NOT LIKE U’RE NOT GONNA MARRY HIM SOMEDAY ANYWAY

**Aug 6, 2013  3:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Shhh. Shut up!

**Aug 6, 2013  3:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- WHATEVZ

  U NO IM RIGHT

**Aug 6, 2013  3:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- How’s the play going

**Aug 6, 2013  3:42 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- IT’S TOTES AWESOME

  MY COSTUME IS AMAZEBALLS

**Aug 6, 2013  3:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I’m glad! 

  I should get back to work but I’ll call you tonight?

**Aug 6, 2013  3:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- AT REHEARSAL TIL L8 :( 

  TOMORROWS GOOD THO

**Aug 6, 2013  3:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I’ll call you tomorrow then

  Love you

**Aug 6, 2013  3:46 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- U2

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

Elizabeth Bennet

&

William Darcy

are cordially invited 

to celebrate the birthday of

Bing Lee

at his residence

on the 15th of September, 2013

 

Darcy, 

My birthday wouldn’t be right without you there to celebrate and it’s been far too long since I’ve seen you. I do hope you and Lizzie will be able to make it. 

Bing

PS - call me later this week, I’d like your opinion on something important. 

 

Hi Lizzie (and Darcy!), 

We miss you both so much. I know things are really crazy for you with the new company and everything, but we both really would like you to come so, don’t be mad, but we purchased plane tickets for both of you. I’ll email you the details - you can pick the dates before we finalise the sale. Please say yes. It’s been way too long since I saw you, and it would be incredible to have all three of us together in one place. 

Lydia wants to add her own message so I’ll say goodbye now.

Love you always, 

Jane

PS - Bing refuses to tell me what important thing he wants to talk to Darcy about, maybe you can get it out of Darcy? 

  

Lizzie, 

Bing and Jane are totes amaze right? This party is gonna be EPIC so you’d better come. Also, they’re giving me four complementary tickets so if you come you can all come see my play together. WON’T THAT BE AWESOME? 

Don’t be lame, say yes. 

<3 Lydia

PS - Caroline ordered the invitations which is why they’re so fancy - she doesn’t know I added glitter though so shhhhh 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William looked up from his laptop and sighed contentedly. He’d taken up residence in a corner of the living room, while Lizzie sat at her desk, headphones on, staring intently at her screen while she edited. He was thoroughly enjoying working with her, and though he’d been working hard, he felt none of the stress or exhaustion he felt when he was working at Pemberley.  He’d spent the previous afternoon researching various grants and crowd funding options that would be suitable for her company and that morning he’d gone over them with her, making recommendations for the ones he felt she should apply for. With her permission, he was now preparing her applications and making some notes about a possible indiegogo or patreon campaign for her to run in the next month. 

He still hadn’t told her about what had happened with Kevin. He’d tried, more than once, but she seemed so much more relaxed and happy just knowing that she didn’t need to worry about him anymore, that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew that the longer he put it off, the worse it was going to be, yet still he could not seem to tell her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping from his computer and he was surprised to see that it was Gigi calling him on Domino. She didn’t usually call him at this time of day, nor did they normally talk through Domino, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly worried as he answered the call. 

“Gigi? Is everything okay?”

Gigi swallowed. “Yeah, everything's fine. I-I just need to talk to you about something. 

William’s eyes narrowed as his worry increased. Gigi seemed more nervous than he’d seen her in ages. “Are you in trouble?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lizzie remove her headphones and look over at him, but he kept his attention focused on his sister. His sister who was now annoyed with him. 

“No. I'm not in trouble. Why do you assume that something's wrong? Haven’t I handled this beta test, on my own, all summer? If you didn’t trust my judgement, you shouldn’t have sent me out here.”

William looked down, avoiding her gaze as he processed her words. She was right, of course, he had a habit of assuming she would get herself into trouble when in fact she had grown into one of the wisest and most intelligent women he knew. He was proud of his sister, but he didn’t tell her nearly enough. If his recent argument and separation from Lizzie had taught him anything, it was that he needed to communicate more clearly with those he loved. This was a good time to start. 

“Slow down, of course I trust your judgement. But something’s clearly wrong if you’re this upset.”

Gigi looked away from the camera. “Well. You might be about to change your opinion of my judgement.”  

Very slowly she held up the envelope with her grad school application in it. 

“That's your application packet.” He was pleased his voice sounded even and measured and betrayed none of the confusion he was feeling. Hadn’t she mailed it on Monday? 

“Yes it is.”

“And you didn’t send it in yet because…”

“Because I’m not going to.” 

William looked away from the screen feeling guilty. Clearly Gigi had been struggling with this for a while, and he hadn’t noticed. He was her big brother, the one who was supposed to look out for her, to be there when she needed him, and he had been so preoccupied with his own problems that he’d failed her. Well, at least he could be there for her now. 

“You must have had a good reason.” He paused. “Do you mind telling me what it is?”

Gigi nodded nervously. “It just felt… wrong.”

“Wrong how?”

Gigi hesitated, seeming to be searching for the right words. He waited patiently for her to continue. “William, you have done so much for me. You practically raised me after mom and dad died. You have looked after me and protected me and picked me up every time I've fallen down. And I appreciate that more than I could every tell you.” 

She paused, blinking a few times before continuing. “But what I've learned in Sanditon is that I can't just go to grad school and work for Pemberley because my last name is Darcy and that's what Darcys do. I have to do what I think is right for me, even if I I’m not sure how that will turn out. I'm sorry.” 

William was surprised to find that he related to Gigi’s words. The last two days working with Lizzie had made him realize that he missed being more actively involved in projects. At Pemberley, he spent most of his time now organising other people and supervising many things, but somewhere in the last few years he’d stopped enjoying himself, had done his job out of a sense of duty as opposed to a love for it. He didn’t want that for his sister. 

“Say something,” Gigi pleaded. 

“I was just thinking.” He paused, lightening his tone. “If you’d have told me sooner, you wouldn’t have had to write all those essays.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Gigi, being a Darcy doesn't mean you have to go into the family business. It means you have a responsibility to find what you're meant to be doing, and then do that excellently. Grad school, swimming, the company...nobody wants you to do anything you don't want to do.”

The truth of his words washed over him as he realized that perhaps it was time he contemplated whether being CEO of Pemberley was really what he was meant to be doing. That was a reflection he’d need to save for later though. Right now, his sister needed his attention and support. 

“Really?” She sounded so relieved that he wished she wasn’t so far away so that he could hug her and reassure her properly. Instead, his words would have to do. 

“Degrees and achievements don't really matter. Finding things...the people...you love, and doing your best to take care of them. When you have the benefits in life that we have, you have to make them count.” Recent events had taught him that. He wanted to look over at Lizzie, who he knew was paying close attention, but instead he remained focused on his sister who seemed to be processing his words. 

“What if I’m not sure how to do that?” She looked at him trustingly, the same way she had as a child when she would come to him because she was worried or frightened. 

He responded with the words their father used to say. “You’re a Darcy, you’ll figure it out.”

Gigi stared at him for a moment as a mixture of emotions seemed to wash across her face. “Wow, what…who are you, and what have you done with my big brother?”

Her words made him realize how much he’d changed for the better lately. Lizzie had been a large part of that change. They’d both made mistakes lately, but they had both learned from them. He shared some of these thoughts with Gigi, “Lately, I've learned the value of expressing myself to the people I love. But even though the words are new, the sentiment is not.”

“Thank you, William. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

After exchanging a few more words with Gigi, he ended the call and sat motionless as he reflected on the discussion they’d had. He felt Lizzie sit beside him. “You okay?” 

He turned to her, too overwhelmed by emotion to speak, and nodded. Lizzie leaned in suddenly, kissing him tenderly before resting her forehead against his. 

“You did well,” she observed. “Supporting her and trying to understand where she was coming from. I’m impressed.”

“I do understand,” he confessed, “more than I realized.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What Gigi said, about working at Pemberley because her last name is Darcy and that's what Darcys do.” William looked down at his hands. “That’s what I did. What I’ve always done. I was the good son who took extra classes and did summer school in order to finish my degree sooner so that I could fulfil my duty as the eldest child of Pemberley’s recently deceased founders. I never had the opportunity to consider what I wanted to do or what I enjoyed doing. I merely fell in line and did what was expected of me.” 

“William,” Lizzie’s voice was soft. “What exactly are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that regardless of the Board’s decision, I think that maybe I don’t want to return to Pemberley.” 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a chance to [go watch or rewatch "Packet Loss"](http://youtu.be/uWd0dQinbXk), I highly recommend it. I watched it for the first time since this summer while I was working on this chapter and though I had always planned on this conversation having an impact on Darcy, I was blown away at how well Daniel's performance in this fits with where Darcy is at emotionally in this story. It was a happy accident, but one that I find fascinating.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big shout out to **booknoser321** for her speedy and thorough betaing in this chapter. Also, I want to give a personal acknowledgement to **erinwert** who had continually pushed me to write better throughout this whole process but particularly on this chapter. Thank you also to **mamaleh6994** whose input was incredibly helpful.

Nearly two weeks passed before William’s inquiry meeting with the Pemberley Digital Board was finally scheduled. 

During that time, Lizzie had come to find that his help was invaluable. William had helped her apply for five small business grants, two of which she had already been approved for, together they had launched her Patreon campaign and made plans for a future Indiegogo campaign,and they had even begun to develop a brand new creative project together. Lizzie found that the more they worked together, the more she enjoyed the working partnership they seemed to be forming. William’s strong business background filled in some of the gaps she had, whilst her creativity seemed to inspire him. The more they brainstormed ideas, the more excited she became about the future growth and achievement of her company. 

It helped that she hadn’t heard from Kevin at all in that time. Whatever loophole it was that William and his lawyers had found, seemed to have done the trick, and since William hadn’t brought it up, Lizzie hadn’t asked. She figured that if there was anything to report, he’d tell her, and she just wanted to move on so she that could focus on running her company. 

They had moved her office to his apartment the weekend before Gigi was due to return from Sanditon. Gigi had surprised them the following week by deciding to remain in Sanditon long term instead; Lizzie had considered leasing the apartment for Bowtie Media to turn it into a proper office but ultimately decided that, although her company was doing much better financially than it had been, it wasn’t solvent enough to sustain the type of working space she was hoping for. So instead, Gigi would be coming home at the end of the month to clear out her apartment and lease it to tenants. Lizzie was looking forward to seeing Gigi in person again and had already made plans to have her over for dinner once she arrived in town.  

William had yet to decide for certain whether or not he would return to Pemberley, and the more they worked together, the more Lizzie selfishly began to hope that he would decide to leave. She enjoyed working with him and found that they made an excellent team. She didn’t want to lose that. More importantly, William had come alive in new ways in the two weeks they’d worked together, and he seemed more relaxed and joyful than Lizzie had ever seen him. She was beginning to think that for his sake, he needed to choose a different path. Of course she knew that it was more complicated than that, especially because he still felt an obligation to continue his parent’s legacy. He had a tough decision to make, and it was one that he had to make on his own. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lizzie jumped and looked up from her desk to see William casually leaning in the doorway to their new shared office and surveying her with interest. 

“Just thinking about how much we’ve accomplished in the past few weeks.” 

“It’s true, Red Riding Hood is doing well, Cinderella is nearly ready to launch, and you have several funding sources.” 

“Thank you,” Lizzie said earnestly. “I couldn’t have accomplished any of that without your help.” 

“Thank you for letting me help.” William studied her for a long moment. “Can we talk?” 

Lizzie felt her heart sink a little, those three words were not generally followed by anything positive. Her dread must have shown on her face because William immediately winced. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I wanted your input on something.” 

“Of course. You don’t have to ask, William. I’m always here when you need me.” She frowned, He seemed uncharacteristically jittery and unsettled. She walked over to him, pulling him into her arms for a fierce hug. He clung to her more tightly than usual, and Lizzie knew that whatever it was, it had shaken him. She kissed him gently on the cheek, laced her fingers with his and squeezed lightly. “Let’s go make some tea, and then we can sit in the living room where we’ll be more comfortable.” 

Fifteen minutes later they were settled in the living room. Lizzie had sensed that he needed her closeness, so she’d tucked herself against him, her cheek resting against his shoulder while William idly ran his fingers through her hair

“I have made a decision,” he said after a long silence. “As much as I respect my parents and their vision,  Pemberley is not what it once was, and and I am no longer satisfied with the status quo. My conversation with Gigi and these past few weeks working with you, have reminded me that I have my own dreams and my own vision that has been overshadowed by my sense of duty and responsibility. I have always wanted to make my parents proud, but in doing so, I have lost a bit of myself. I am passionate about creating things, about pushing the envelope. As CEO of Pemberley, I have had a small hand in many things but I have never been able to fully immerse myself in the creative process the way in which I would prefer.” 

Lizzie tilted her head to look up at him. “So what are you going to do?” 

“Tomorrow, at the board meeting, I am going to resign from Pemberley. I considered the possibility of stepping down as CEO and potentially staying on in a more creative area, but that is not what I want either.”

“What do you want?” Lizzie knew what she hoped he wanted, but over the past month she had learned that it was best to allow him to tell her things rather than for her to make incorrect assumptions. 

He shifted and twisted his body toward her, forcing her to sit up. Their eyes locked, and as he enveloped her hands with his, her heart began to beat rapidly. “When I was young, I remember watching my parents and being awed by the way that they worked together. It was as though they were always on the same page, creatively and otherwise, and where one had gaps, the other filled them in. I do not think they were even aware of it, but often when they were working together, they moved in tandem, their motions perfectly synchronised to each other in a way that seemed like magic to me as a boy. 

“My grandfather may have founded the company, but they reimagined it for a future generation. They remolded Pemberley themselves, from the bottom up, working tirelessly to shape it into what they had envisioned together. Although I was too young to remember details, by all accounts they were partners and equals in every way. They worked hard at it, and I’m not naive enough to believe that they never faced challenges or difficulties, but they always faced what came together… even their deaths.” 

Tears prickled in the corners of Lizzie’s eyes. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek lightly. “Oh, William,” she said softly. “I am so sorry.” 

He turned his head slightly so that he could kiss the palm of her hand, before entwining his fingers through hers and lowering their arms. “Thank you, but I am okay. Even right after it happened, I found comfort in the fact that they were together. That they had each other even in the most dire of circumstances.”  

“It’s a lovely thought.” 

“It is.” He swallowed, composing himself before continuing. “Their successful partnership was the talk of the business world back then. I have collected dozens of newspaper and magazine clippings about it, revolutionary and progressive they called them. Leaders to look up to and emulate.” 

“Are you saying that’s what you want? The kind of partnership your parents had?” 

William nodded. “With you,” he whispered, “If you’ll have me.” 

His face was open and vulnerable as he looked at her expectantly. Fear and hope shone in his eyes causing Lizzie’s heart to break a little as she realised he was expecting her to reject him. She moved her hands to frame his cheeks, meeting his gaze with intent. “What you described just now is beautiful, and working alongside you over the past few weeks has been both inspiring and fulfilling. I can’t promise that it will be the same or that we will succeed, but I am willing to give it a try.” 

William seemed to be so overcome with emotion that he was unable to speak. Instead he leaned toward her, enveloping her in a kiss that was so loving, so gentle, and so genuine that it brought tears to her eyes. She kissed him tenderly in return, allowing her own emotions to rise to the surface, raw, volatile, and very real. William interrupted the kiss to pull her to her feet and, without breaking eye contact, led her down the hall to their bedroom where they proceeded to continue expressing themselves without words. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

“Would you accompany me?” William asked later, as they lay wrapped in each others arms.  

Lizzie propped herself up on her elbow. “Where? To the Board meeting?” 

William shook his head and lowered his voice. “To see my parents. I need to explain to them before I go before the Board tomorrow. I know it is juvenile and impractical for me to speak to them when they can’t respond, but it is something I always do whenever I make a big decision or have a lot on my mind. It makes me feel closer to them, and I would very much like it if you would come with me.” 

To his relief, Lizzie smiled. “I would be honored to go with you.”  She kissed his chest. “I have one request though.” 

“What is that?” 

“Could I please shower before we go? It’s silly but I feel like I should look my best even though they won’t see me.” 

William knew that feeling, and he was grateful that she seemed to understand where he was coming from. 

He kissed her nose. “Of course.” 

An hour later, they arrived at the cemetery and entered it hand in hand. William had never visited his parents with anyone other than his sister before, and he suddenly felt irrationally nervous. He led her down the narrow path until they reached the grassy section in front of their graves. He knelt down to clear off the flowers he’d left last time and was surprised when Lizzie knelt next to him to help. She passed him the fresh flowers they’d brought and together they arranged them neatly. 

When the were done, William grasped her hand and said, “Mom, Dad, this is Lizzie.” He ran a finger over his mother’s name. “I’ve told you about her before, remember, Mom? I thought it was time she got to meet you.” 

Lizzie reached out and covered his hand with hers, shadowing his movements as he traced the rest of his mother’s name and then his father’s. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy,” Lizzie whispered. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You have an incredible son; I think you’d be very proud of him.” 

William swallowed hard, he wasn’t so sure about that, particularly not after he told them about his resignation. “That’s not the only reason we’ve come though.” Lizzie squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he drew courage from it. “Do you remember how the last time that I came to visit I had been suspended from Pemberley? Well, my review meeting is tomorrow, and I have decided that regardless of the Boards decision, I will not be returning. I know that it is our family’s company, that you left it to myself and Gigi as our legacy, and I have tried for nearly ten years now to fulfil that obligation. Pemberley has changed though, the company as you built it is no longer what you envisioned. Some of this is due to changing technologies and the need to evolve with the times, and some of this is a failing on my part to protect your vision, to prevent people like Brian Kallechenko from negatively influencing its mission.

“I have come to realise in the past several weeks, that running Pemberley is no longer what I want. I have dreams and personal ambitions that I have repressed for years so that I could make you proud, so that I could continue your legacy. I never once gave thought to my own needs or desires, but I was recently reminded that those are important too. I no longer believe that I am the best person to run Pemberley.  

“I know that is probably very disappointing to you both, and the last thing that I want to do is to let you down, but I have been ruminating on this for several weeks now and have come to the conclusion that this is the decision I need to make. Gigi has decided she also would like to take a different path so I do not know what that means for the future of the company, but I will request that I have a hand in selecting the new CEO.” He bowed his head. “I am sincerely sorry for letting you down.” 

He felt Lizzie put an arm around his shoulders and he turned to her, not caring that she’d see the tears he knew must be staining his face. 

“William,” she said softly, her own eyes shining. “From everything you have told me about your parents, it is clear that they loved you, and one thing that I learned this past year was that when you love someone, you want what is best for them, even if it’s not what you envisioned. Your parents will want you to follow your heart and fullfill your dreams. Remember what you told Gigi? About how being a Darcy means you have a responsibility to find what you're meant to be doing, and then do that excellently? That is what your parents want for you, and if running Pemberley is no longer what you want, then leaving is the right choice, and your parents would support you on that.  

“The fact that you were even suspended in the first place is a sign that all is not right at Pemberley. You have tried to uphold your parent’s vision for the company and met opposition from people like Brian. They are the ones who let your parents down, William, not you, and by recognising that Pemberley has gone down a bad path and taking this step, you are honoring them more than you would be by remaining in a position you do not want to be in, running a company that you no longer believe in, out of a sense of duty. I think that you are exactly the man your parents would have wanted you to become. A man of integrity and honor, a man who upholds their ideals and takes a stand to help other people. Sometimes it takes a lot more courage to do what’s right than to keep the status quo, and I don’t mean to speak on behalf of your parents, but if I were them, I would be so proud of you right now. Just as I am so proud of you.” 

William stared at Lizzie through freely flowing tears. All his life, his greatest fear had been that he would fail his parents, that he wouldn’t make them proud. Despite the fact that people had been telling him that his parent were proud of him for years, until this moment, he had never truly believed it. He suddenly realised that Lizzie was the first person outside of his parents and Gigi whose opinion mattered to him just as much, and the fact that she was proud of him was something he took to heart. 

He wanted to tell her these things, to put voice to his thoughts, but the words refused to come. “Do you really think so?” he finally asked, knowing that he had never been this vulnerable with anyone before, but at the same time knowing that he was completely safe with her.  

“Yes, William. They would be so proud of you.” She ran the back of her hand over his damp cheek. “I am proud of you.” 

He was so overcome with relief and with love for her that he could not stop his tears from turning into deep, heavy sobs. Lizzie enveloped him immediately, hugging him tightly and not seeming to mind that her shoulder was getting wet. She rocked him gently, a hand rubbing his back until he managed to regain his composure and pull away with a heavy sigh. 

“Lizzie,” he said hoarsely. “I… They can’t… They’ll never be able to… I… Thank you.” He kissed her gently.  

William turned back to the gravestone, trying to decide if there was anything else he needed to say. “Mom, Dad,” he whispered finally, feeling fresh tears dampen his eyes. “I love you.”

Lizzie put her arm around him, giving him a sideways hug. He leaned against her, taking great comfort from her presence as they sat before his parents’ grave in silence. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, as a gentle breeze flowed around them, but by the time they got up to leave the sun had started to set and they were surrounded by a thin layer of San Francisco fog.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**Aug 21, 2013  9:50 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Good luck today 

  You’re going to be great!

**Aug 21, 2013  9:51 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Thank you. 

   I wish you could be here.

**Aug 21, 2013  9:52 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- I’m sorry

  If we didn’t have this shoot scheduled already I would be

  You can do this, William

**Aug 21, 2013  9:53 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Your faith in me helps.

  I am being summoned.

  I shall text you when I am done.

**Aug 21, 2013  9:54 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Good luck!

 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:17 AM**

@costumedtales

Filming in a new location today! Stay tuned to @thealexisquinn and @ktprew for hints on what our third story will be 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:32 AM**

@thealexisquinn

Hint #1: Eventually I will get to wear a tiara. #guessthenextcostumedtale

**Aug 21, 2013  10:33 AM**

@L0Lindsay

@thealexisquinn does this mean you are playing a princess? 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:34 AM**

@thealexisquinn

@L0Lindsay Maaaaybe ;)

**Aug 21, 2013  10:34 AM**

@Andromeda

@Thealexisquinn Sleeping Beauty?

**Aug 21, 2013  10:35 AM**

@Valdara

@Thealexisquinn Snow White? 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:35 AM**

@FantasyFictionFan

@Thealexisquinn Cinderella?

**Aug 21, 2013  10:42 AM**

@Ktprew

Hint #2: one of my characters is magical #guessthenextcostumedtale

**Aug 21, 2013  10:43 AM**

@alsokatie

@Ktprew a wizard? 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:43 AM**

@toomucherin

@Ktprew a witch? 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:44 AM**

@thelastgoodkiss

@Ktprew fairy god mother? 

**Aug 21, 2013  10:45 AM**

@EJ2H

@Ktprew the evil queen? 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:03 AM**

@thealexisquinn

Hint #3: something lost will be unexpectedly found #guessthenextcostumedtale

**Aug 21, 2013  11:04 AM**

@Starmaiden

@Thealexisquinn Is it a glass slipper? Are you Cinderella? 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:11 AM**

@Ktprew

Wow. We had more clues but a whole bunch of you got it already. Yes it’s going to be Cinderella!!! #guessthenextcostumedtale

**Aug 21, 2013  11:17 AM**

@Costumedtales

You’re all way too smart for us! Mark your calendars! Our third tale, Cinderella, begins September 2nd!!! 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:19 AM**

@Costumedtales

Reminder that tomorrow will be the final episode of Red Riding Hood. We will then be taking a week off before Cinderella airs Sept 2nd

 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:43 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- I am finally done

**Aug 21, 2013  11:44 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- Wow! That took ages

**Aug 21, 2013  11:45 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- It was a very long meeting

**Aug 21, 2013  11:46 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- How did it go? 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:47 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Surprisingly well

  Brian was not there

**Aug 21, 2013  11:48 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- What?

**Aug 21, 2013  11:49 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- It seems in trying to accuse me of corporate espionage he fabricated false documents. 

  He was caught last week and immediately fired. 

  That is why there was a delay in calling me in. 

  They launched a full investigation and discovered that, among other less than savoury activities, Brian has been secretly embezzling money from the company for years. 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:51 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- OMG

**Aug 21, 2013  11:52 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- He seems to have left the country, but there’s now a warrant for his arrest.

  The minute he sets foot on American soil again, he will be arrested.

**Aug 21, 2013  11:53 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- I can’t say I’m sad about that

**Aug 21, 2013  11:54 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- I am not either. 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:55 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- So how did the rest of the board take your news? 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:56 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- They were disappointed, but they understood. 

  They have asked if, given that I am still a majority shareholder, I would consider remaining on the board, but no longer as an employee of Pemberley Digital. 

**Aug 21, 2013  11:58 AM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- And? Will you?

**Aug 21, 2013  11:59 AM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- For now. I have agreed to remain at least until a new CEO has been appointed as I would very much like to know that Pemberley is in good hands. 

  I told them I would make a final decision regarding my tenure on the board after that. 

**Aug 21, 2013  12:01 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- That sounds reasonable

**Aug 21, 2013  12:02 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- It is.

  I’m going to be at least another hour. I need to go start clearing out my office and I would like to go around and tell everyone about my resignation in person. 

**Aug 21, 2013  12:03 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to William

\- That’s a great idea

  The shoot is running smoothly so why don’t I just meet you at home around dinner time? 

  I’ll pick up some Chinese on the way. 

**Aug 21, 2013  12:05 PM**

**Text Message:** William to Lizzie

\- Sounds great

**Aug 21, 2013  12:06 PM**

_This is Gigi Darcy. I am unavailable at the moment but if you leave a message I’ll get back to you. Bye._

Gigi, this is William. Please call me back at your earliest convenience. 

 

**Aug 22, 2013  9:00 AM**

@Costumedtales

Final episode - “Red Riding Hood Part 6”  w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew http://bit.ly/1avnDWb 

 

**Aug 22, 2013  10:15 AM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- OMG! HAVE YOU HEARD???

**Aug 22, 2013  1:19 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- FITZ!

**Aug 22, 2013  2:05 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- GGD!

  What’s up? 

**Aug 22, 2013  2:06 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

\- My brother! Have you talked to him? 

**Aug 22, 2013  2:07 PM**

**Text Message:** Fitz to Gigi

\- Not recently

  just got home from a week in Hawaii with Brandon

**Aug 22, 2013  2:08 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Fitz

-  Okay, this is not text message news, I’m calling you right now, you better pick up

 

**Aug 26, 2013  9:01AM**

@Costumedtales

Reminder that we are taking a week off before Cinderella airs on Sept 2nd

  **Aug 26, 2013  11:01AM**

@Bowtie_Media

Exciting News! Tomorrow we will be launching our new Indiegogo campaign!

**Aug 27, 2013  10:00AM**

@Bowtie_Media

Our new Indiegogo campaign is up. In it, we reveal our brand new upcoming project! http://t.co/t0z91xcrln

 

**Aug 28, 2013  1:34 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Happy opening night! 

  Break a leg!

**Aug 28, 2013  1:36 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Thx!

  SOOOOOPER STRESSED OMG

**Aug 28, 2013  1:37 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- You’re going to be great!

  Mom and Dad are coming tonight right? 

**Aug 28, 2013  1:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Don’t remind me - they have front row seats

  OMG I THINK I MIGHT HURL

  WHAT IF I CAN SEE THEM?

  That would be supes awk

**Aug 28, 2013  1:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- You’ve been practicing for months, you’re gonna be fine

  YOLO right? 

**Aug 28, 2013  1:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- YES YOLO! 

  thx

  g2g 

**Aug 28, 2013  1:41 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- K

  Text me later to tell me how it went!

**Aug 28, 2013  8:48 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- OMG TOTES GOT A STANDING O AND OMG IT WAS TOTES AMAZE 

  KDJFKLA;JWEIFJA;IKJL;

**Aug 28, 2013  8:49 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- I’m so glad!

  I’m proud of you Lydia

  **Aug 28, 2013  8:50 PM**

 **Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Thx 

  G2G mom wants 2 take us out 4 pie

**Aug 28, 2013  8:51 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Isn’t it nearly midnight there?

**Aug 28, 2013  8:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Mom doesn’t care

**Aug 28, 2013  8:51 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Where are you going to find pie a 12AM?

**Aug 28, 2013  8:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Duh. 

  NYC never sleeps

  Dork

  Shouldn’t u no that?

**Aug 28, 2013  8:51 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- Very funny

  Well, enjoy your pie. 

  I can’t wait to see your play myself in a few weeks

**Aug 28, 2013  8:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- Can’t w8 2 see U!!! 

 

**Aug 29, 2013  3:32 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Can’t wait to see you tomorrow

**Aug 29, 2013  3:38 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Likewise! Dinner can be anytime after 6 so just let us know when you think you’ll get in town

**Aug 29, 2013  3:39 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- K. Aiming to get to town around 5 but will want to shower and stuff first so say 7? 

**Aug 29, 2013  3:40 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Sounds good

**Aug 29, 2013  3:42 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Uhh lizzie?

**Aug 29, 2013  3:43 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Yeah?  

**Aug 29, 2013  3:44 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Is it ok if I bring someone with me?

**Aug 29, 2013  3:45 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Of course, it’s not a problem to cook for one more

**Aug 29, 2013  3:46 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Thanks

  Can you also make sure my brother doesn’t scare him?

**Aug 29, 2013  3:47 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- !!!!

  Gigi, do you have a boyfriend? Is that who you’re bringing?

**Aug 29, 2013  3:48 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Shhh

  It’s still kinda new, but yes 

  His name is Sidney Parker and it would be great if William didn’t give him the third degree or anything

**Aug 29, 2013  3:49 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Gigi

\- Don’t worry, I’ll handle your brother

**Aug 29, 2013  3:50 PM**

**Text Message:** Gigi to Lizzie

\- Thanks Lizzie!

  See you tomorrow

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

At precisely seven o’clock, the doorbell rang. Leaving William to tend to the cheese sauce they’d been making, Lizzie quickly set her apron on the counter and grinned as she raced down to greet Gigi. 

“Gig—“ her words died on her lips as she swung open the door to see Catherine de Burgh standing there instead. “Uh, Catherine, hello.” She stepped aside so the elder woman could enter. “To what do we owe this surprise visit?”

“Hello dear.” Catherine kissed Lizzie politely on the cheek and handed over her jacket before smiling tersely. “I am afraid this is not a social call. Is my nephew in?” 

“Uh, yeah, yes. He’s upstairs in the kitchen.” Lizzie quickly hung up Catherine’s coat before leading her up the stairs. “William, look who has come to see you.” 

William turned away from the stove to look and his eyes immediately widened. “Aunt Catherine.” Lizzie deftly took over the sauce, freeing him to speak with his Aunt. 

“William.”She greeted him with a kiss to both cheeks, then launched into what, Lizzie had feared was the reason for her impromptu visit. “I have just received word that you have resigned from Pemberley. Is this some kind of joke?” 

Lizzie turned off the stove and carefully poured the cheese sauce into a china carafe while she listened. 

“No, Aunt Catherine. It is not a joke. It is true. I have stepped down as CEO of Pemberley Digital.” 

“Why in heavens name would you do such a foolish thing?” Catherine frowned. “Pemberley Digital is our family’s legacy. My sister’s legacy. Gigi’s future. Does everything your mother and father worked for really mean so little to you?” 

“Of course not.” William’s voice shook slightly. and Lizzie quickly abandoned setting the table to stand by his side, grasping his hand in support. “This is not a decision I made lightly, but it was one that I needed to make for myself.” 

“I do not understand.” Catherine glance at their joined hands and looked at Lizzie, her eyes narrowed. “Is this your doing?” 

Before Lizzie could answer, William shifted so he was blocking her from Catherine’s view. “No, Aunt Catherine, this was my decision and mine alone. Lizzie has supported me through this process, but this is what I want.” 

“That will be Gigi and Sidney,” Lizzie said as the doorbell rang again. “I’ll go greet them. William, why don’t you and Catherine finish this discussion in the office.” 

William smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you.” He kissed her cheek before leading Catherine down the corridor. As soon as they were safely inside, Lizzie ran down to to greet his sister.  

“Lizzie!” Gigi cried, thrusting herself into Lizzie’s arms for an enthusiastic hug. “I’ve missed you!” 

Lizzie returned the younger girls hug. “I’ve missed you too. It’s really great to see you.”  

Gigi pulled out of the hug grinning and quickly caught the arm of the man she’d left standing awkwardly on the stoop. “Lizzie, this is Sidney Parker. Sidney, this is the incomparable Lizzie Bennet.”  

He smiled, his eyes shining as he stepped forward to shake Lizzie’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lizzie. Gigi has told me so much about you.” 

 “Good things I hope?” Lizzie glanced at Gigi and wondered if she’d showed Sidney her videos. Gigi shrugged.

“Oh, definitely.” Sidney smiled again. “Thank you so much for allowing me to join you for dinner.” 

Lizzie took their coats and hung them up before leading them both upstairs.  

“Where is William?” Gigi asked. 

“We uh, had an unexpected last minute visitor just before you arrived.” Lizzie glanced down the hall. The office door was still closed and she could hear faint, indistinct voices. “William will be out as soon as he’s finished speaking with Catherine.”  

“Aunt Catherine is here?” Gigi’s eyes widened. “Oh god, is this because of Pemberley?” 

“Yes, but don’t worry. Your brother is taking care of it.” Lizzie put a hand on Gigi’s shoulder to reassure her before striding into the kitchen to pull out some wine glasses. “Would either of you like something to drink?” 

Before Gigi or Sidney could answer William and Catherine emerged from the office. Lizzie was relieved to see that they were both smiling. 

“Georgiana!” Catherine smiled at her niece. “How pleasant it is to see you.” 

“Hi, Aunt Catherine.” 

While Gigi hugged her aunt and introduced her to Sidney, Lizzie shifted her gaze to William, tilting her head as if to say, ‘How did it go?’

His face spread into a broad smile that told her everything was fine. Satisfied and knowing she’d get the full story later, Lizzie turned her attention back to their guests. 

“Catherine, would you like to join us for dinner?” 

Catherine’s face lit up. “Why yes. I think I should like that very much. Thank you.” 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the past three days I have written nearly 20,000 words in an attempt to get this fic completed before the end of to holidays. I'm happy to say that as of an hour ago, I wrote the last word of the first draft so all that remains is editing. As such, my gift to all of you who have stuck with this story through all its ups and downs, is to post the remainder of this fic this week. So Chapter 24 will be posted tomorrow (Tuesday, Dec 24), Chapter 25 on December 25 and the epilogue on December 26. I really hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this story. Until tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **booknoser321** , **erinwert** and **mamaleh6994** were all crucial to the success of this chapter. Thank you for all of your help! 
> 
> Uncharted may be coming to an end this week, but that doesn’t mean it’s entirely over. I'm planning to write some oneshots in this universe in future and [I've created a form where you can request missing or extended scenes, or alternate pov's of scenes that you might like to see](http://bit.ly/1c12pQH).

**Sept 2, 2013  9:00AM**

@Costumedtales

We’re back! “Cinderella Episode 1” w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew http://bit.ly/1avnDWb

**Sept 2, 2013  11:00AM**

@TheAlexisQuinn

Gosh, I’m overwhelmed by how much you guys are liking my Cinderella already. You’re all fantastic! 

**Sept 2, 2013  11:06AM**

@TheAlexisQuinn

Also, when you have a sec, don’t forget to check out @bowtie_media’s indigogo campaign. Exciting things are happening: <http://t.co/t0z91xcrln>

**Sept 5, 2013  9:00AM**

@Costumedtales

New Episode - “Cinderella Episode 2” w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew http://bit.ly/1avnDWb

**Sept 5, 2013  9:11AM**

@mynameisnotmya

@Costumedtales HAHA OMG! @Ktprew’s fairy godmother costume is literally the best thing ever

**Sept 5, 2013  9:18AM**

@ktprew

@mynameisnotmya Sounds like you were channeling Chris Traeger there :P. Thank you though, that costume was a blast (although hazardous to eyes)

**Sept 5, 2013  9:35AM**

@thealexisquinn

@Ktprew @mynameisnotmya SERIOUSLY. Do you know how many times she nearly took me out with that thing? Great bloopers though

**Sept 5, 2013  9:36AM**

@mynameisnotmya

@Thealexisquinn @ktprew LMAO Bloopers? Oh I hope we get to see those sometime

**Sept 9, 2013  9:00AM**

@Costumedtales

New Episode - “Cinderella Episode 3” w/ @TheAlexisQuinn and @ktprew <http://bit.ly/1avnDWb>

 

**Sept 9, 2013  12:03 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Charlotte

\- WE ARE IN NEW YORK!!!

**Sept 9, 2013  12:08 PM**

**Text Message:** Charlotte to Lizzie

\- Oh good. I’m glad you made it safely. 

 

**Sept 9, 2013  12:15 PM**

**Text Message:** Lydia to Lizzie

\- UGH WE ARE STUCK IN TRAFFIC BUT WE ARE COMING!!!!!

  KALJDFIO;WAEJFLKJDFK;LADSK I GET TO SEE UR FACE SO SOOOOON 

**Sept 9, 2013  12:19 PM**

**Text Message:** Lizzie to Lydia

\- That’s fine. We’re still waiting for our bags anyway. 

  I can’t wait to see you either!

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

“EEEEEEE!!!! OH MY GOD LIZZIE!” Lizzie turned toward the shriek in time to see a streak of red come barrelling at her. Before she knew it she was laughing and hugging Lydia while her sister twirled them in a circle. 

“Hi, Lydia!” She said finally, once she had a moment to catch her breath.

“Oh my God, I am so glad you are here. I can’t wait to show you all of New York. This city is so amazeballs. Like I totes knew it would be awesome, but it’s so much better than I ever thought and you just have to try these donuts over at this shop on 6th avenue, they are to die for and there’s this museum that you and Darce-face will love, I still think it’s kinda snoresville but you’d like it, there are lots of really old things, oh and—“ 

“Lydia, slow down, Lizzie’s here for a whole week.” Jane smiled fondly at her youngest sister before stepping in to hug Lizzie herself. “Lizzie, it’s so good to see you.” 

Lizzie clung to her sister. It had been far too long since she’d seen Jane. “I’ve missed you.” 

Jane smiled. “I have the whole week off so we will have plenty of time to talk and catch up. I want to hear all about Bowtie Media and Costumed Tales.” Jane turned to William and waved shyly. “It’s so good to see you again, Darcy.” 

“You too, Jane.” He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, and Lizzie recalled their discussion on the plane about how he had yet to apologise personally to Jane for his treatment of her the previous year. 

Bing arrived then, car keys dangling from his right index finger. “Sorry, I had trouble finding parking.” He made a beeline for William and engulfed his friend in a warm hug. “It’s great to see you, stranger.” 

Ten minutes later they were in the car heading towards Bing’s apartment. Lizzie gazed out the window in awe as they passed building and bridges she’d only ever seen in the movies. William sat in the middle, between her and Lydia, listening patiently as Lydia babbled about the places she wanted to show them. Lizzie sighed contentedly, resting her head on William’s shoulder as she let the familiarity of her sister’s voice and Jane and Bing’s polite chatter wash over her. 

They arrived at Bing’s apartment building a short time later, and as they rode the fancy elevator up to the top floor Jane said, “We thought it would be easiest to have you both stay here. My apartment is a lot smaller, and you’ll be much more comfortable in a proper guest room instead of an air mattress in my tiny living room. I’ll probably be here most of the time anyway.” 

Lizzie noticed that Lydia had her arms crossed grumpily. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I hate this plan. I wanted you to stay at Jane’s with me because I never get to see you.” 

“Lydia, we’ve been over this, it just isn’t practical. You’ll still see Lizzie all the time. Beside’s you’ll be busy with your play most evenings.” 

Lydia sighed. “You’re right.” 

As the elevator doors slid open, Bing turned to Lydia and Jane and said, “We have plenty of space here, why doesn’t Lydia just stay in one of the other guest rooms while Lizzie and Darcy are here?” 

Jane kissed his cheek. “You’re a genius. Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“You would have, eventually.” Bing wrapped his arm around her as they all exited the elevator. 

Lydia made a gagging motion. “Gross.” She rolled her eyes. “They’re like that all the time. It’s like being in a candy store of goggly eyes and romantic cliches.” 

Lizzie laughed and linked her arm through her sisters. “I think it’s sweet.” 

“You would.” Lydia looked pointedly at Lizzie’s other hand which was clasped firmly in William’s. “You two are almost as bad.” 

“I think someone is feeling left out,” William teased, releasing Lizzie to come and pull Lydia into a massive hug. 

“Eww, no stop!” Lydia squealed. “Gross. Now I have Darcy cooties.” She pulled away, grinning, and Lizzie knew she was secretly happy about the attention. Lydia disappeared into the apartment after Bing and Jane leaving Lizzie and William alone. 

“Thank you.” Lizzie beamed at him. “I love this softer, playful side of you.” 

“I am glad.” He bent to kiss her.

They were interrupted by Lydia who tugged on both of their hands, dragging them into the apartment. “Oh my god, will you guys stop? We have like 3000 things to do.” 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Friday morning, William woke up to find a note on Lizzie’s pillow explaining that Lydia had woken her up at the crack of dawn and dragged her out to do some extra sight seeing. William reread her note several times, admiring her penmanship as he thought about how wonderful their week had been already. Since arriving on Monday they had seen several popular New York sites as well as several local spots that Lydia had insisted on dragging them to see because they were ‘totes cool and awesome’. Wednesday night they had seen Lydia’s play and he had been most impressed at her ability to draw the audience in to her character’s plight and make them care. Lydia had beamed brightly when he’d complimented her acting after the show and had given him another of her warm and enthusiastic hugs which he was coming to quite appreciate. 

The rumbling of his stomach reminded him that it was past time to get up and start his day, so he made himself presentable and wandered into the kitchen where he found Jane sitting at the centre island flipping through a fashion magazine and sipping her tea. She looked up when he entered and flashed one of her incredibly friendly smiles.

“Good morning, Darcy.” She pointed to the counter behind her. “There’s fresh coffee if you’d like some.” 

“I would, thank you.” He poured a cup before settling himself on the stool across from Jane. “No Bing this morning?” 

Jane shook her head. “No, he has to work until three, and then he’s picking Caroline up from the airport at 5. Lydia dragged Lizzie off somewhere, and I’m not sure when they’re planning to return so it’s just us today.” 

William sipped his coffee and nodded contemplatively. “That is most fortuitous as I have an errand I was hoping you might assist me with.” 

“Really?” Jane raised an eyebrow. “You want my help? With what?” 

“It’s a surprise for Lizzie.” He looked around the empty apartment. “I know she is not here presently, but I feel it would be easier to show than tell.” 

Jane tilted her head curiously. “Certainly. I’d be happy to help.” 

“Thank you.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, before he spoke again. “Actually, there is something else I would like to speak with you about.” 

“Okay.” Jane smiled at him. Lizzie had been right, Jane was an incredibly nice person. He was glad she and Bing had found each other because it would be so easy for others to take advantage of both of them. 

“I owe you an apology.” 

“For what?” 

“For my role in your separation from Bing a year ago.” 

“I…” A hint of sadness seeped into Jane’s eyes, and not for the first time he felt deep regret at the way he had treated her. “… I appreciate that, but it really is not necessary.” 

“It is. I watched your sister’s videos, I saw what Bing’s departure did to you, and regardless of my good intentions at the time, it led to you both being hurt and for that I am deeply sorry.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I would also like to clear something up. The last time Lizzie saw Caroline, she made an assumption about what your indiscretion was, and Caroline did not correct her although we both know that Lizzie’s assumption was false. I have since told Lizzie what I’m about to tell you, and I feel that you also may wish to know where I was coming from.” 

His words were met with an affirmative nod, so he continued. “I… you were so kind and friendly to me that night, to everyone really, and I distrusted that. The only person I had ever met in my life up until that point who was that genuine and nice was Bing, and I could not fathom that there was anyone else in the world as kind and thoughtful as he. So I assumed that your niceness was false, that you were putting on airs to fool Bing and get to his money. When you spoke to me that night, you gave me more consideration and respect that the majority of people I come into contact with at such events. You asked me relevant questions, and you listened to my every word. I misinterpreted these actions as flirtation and romantic intention, and naturally that made me highly uncomfortable. When I shared my discomfort with Caroline, she urged me to go to Bing, which I did. I know now that I was wrong, and I sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

“There is nothing to forgive, Darcy. I told Lizzie after that video aired that her assumption about Caroline was false, but I was still puzzled as to what exactly you thought I had done. It wasn’t necessary but I appreciate you clearing the air now.” Jane smiled at him.”We all make mistakes sometimes, and you were merely trying to protect a friend. I respect that.” She reached out and patted the top of his hand. “I do appreciate you telling me though.” 

William stared at her for a moment. Lizzie was right - there was not a cruel or unkind bone in Jane’s body. He was glad that Bing had found her. “Bing was lucky to find you. You make him very happy, and I am so very glad that I was wrong.” 

“Just as I am glad that my sister was wrong about you. I was so relieved when you finally broke through that thick skull of hers. I have never seen her as happy as she has been since you’ve been together.” Jane took his empty mug along with her own and rinsed them before leaving them in the sink. 

“Lizzie’s happiness is paramount to me,” he confessed, “I intend to spend the rest of my life making her feel loved, supported, and cared for.” 

Jane froze and studied him intently for a long beat. “Darcy,” she said finally, “This errand you’d like my help with, does it have anything to do with that intention?”

William had planned to wait until they got to the jewelry store to explain but since Jane had already guessed, he saw no point in prolonging it. “Yes, it has everything to do with my intention to spend the rest of my life with your sister.” He swallowed. “I was hoping you might help me pick out a suitable ring. Expense is not an issue, but I know that something too flashy or expensive will make her uncomfortable and as she and I do not always see eye to eye on those particular details I thought that your input would be invaluable.” 

“Of course, I will gladly help you but,” Jane looked at him carefully. “Are you sure it’s not too soon?” 

“It is not as though I intend to propose tomorrow - the timing needs to be just right - but I feel like the time is coming soon, and I wish to be prepared for when it does.” 

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” Jane was remarkably perceptive. Normally this would have made him uncomfortable, but for some reason he trusted her. 

“I can not pretend that I have not been thinking along these lines for some time, and though I know that it may seem rather soon in our relationship to even be considering this step, I have known since the day Lizzie finally shared her true feelings with me that I would one day ask her to marry me. We have been through a lot together in the past few months and those events have brought us closer. Some days, I feel that she knows me better than I know myself, and she always makes me wish to strive to be a better person. She has unlocked a side of me that I thought was lost forever and I love her more than I can even begin to put into words. I know with absolute certainty that she is the woman I want by my side for the rest of eternity so I see no point in waiting a year or whatever time frame it is that society dictates is appropriate for such a step. I know my own heart and my own mind and I intend to share these thoughts with Lizzie when she is ready to hear them.” 

Jane came around the island and gave him a brief hug. “Lizzie is very lucky to have found you, Darcy.” She wiped at her damp eyes.

“Please, call me William.” 

“Okay then, William,” Jane said slowly. “I suggest we both get dressed so we can complete our covert mission and return before Lizzie can grow suspicious.” 

William laughed. “That sounds like a very solid plan.” He had nearly reached his room before he paused to say. ”Thank you, Jane.” 

“Anytime, Dar— William.” 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Saturday was an incredibly busy day. Lydia had both a matinee and an evening performance of her play so she was unavailable, but with Bing’s birthday party happening the next day, everyone else was in full party prep mode. Caroline and Gigi had both arrived the evening before, and Caroline had taken immediate control of everything. 

By dinner time, the furniture had been rearranged, the decorations had been hung, and the apartment glistened from top to bottom. Tomorrow the catering service Caroline had hired would arrive to take care of the rest. 

Due to her fears that they would mess up all the hard work they’d done, Caroline had ushered everyone out of the apartment to have dinner at a nearby restaurant. They were seated at a large round table, where Lizzie was seated between William and Caroline. Bing sat on Caroline’s other side, next to Jane, and Gigi was situated between Jane and William. 

After orders had been taken, Caroline tapped Lizzie’s arm lightly. “Lizzie, may I have a word?” she asked quietly.

“Uh sure,” Lizzie glanced at William who merely shrugged before turning back to his conversation with Gigi. 

Caroline took a sip of wine before meeting Lizzie’s gaze. “I want to apologise for my rudeness when I came to visit you last March. You were right - I had no business in interfering with your life and trying to tell you what to do.” 

Lizzie didn’t know how to respond so she simply nodded to let Caroline know she had heard her. 

“I have made a lot of mistakes recently,” Caroline continued, “Trusting people, letting them see who I really am, is something that I’ve never been very good at.”

She glanced across the table at Jane and Bing who were whispering to each other and giggling. “As you know, our siblings are pretty serious about each other, and I think that it would be better for all of us if we could maybe start over? Not just for their sakes but for our own. I … I know I’ve been fake towards you in the past, Lizzie, but I really do like you, and I would really love another chance to be your friend. For real this time.” 

Lizzie had never seen Caroline look more vulnerable or frightened before. Her shields were down, and Lizzie could tell this was a genuine request. “I would like that,” she said carefully. 

A bright smile stretched across Caroline’s face, one that actually met her eyes. “Thank you, Lizzie.” Before Lizzie could process what was happening, Caroline had flung her arms around her neck and was hugging her tightly. 

Caroline pulled away. “As far as Darcy is concerned,” Lizzie sucked in a breath, bracing herself. “I have never seen him as relaxed and happy as he is right now. Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.” With that, she turned to her brother to ask him a question. 

Lizzie stared at her for a moment, feeling rather dazed. “Is everything all right?” William asked, his voice a light whisper against her ear.  

She turned to him and smiled. “Everything is fine.”

“You are certain?” William glanced in Caroline’s direction with a worried expression. 

“Caroline just wanted to apologise and ask if we could start over.” 

William relaxed. “That is good.” 

“It is good.” Lizzie gave him a chaste kiss, before turning to smile at Gigi. “How are you settling in to Sanditon?” 

As they neared the end of their meal, Lizzie looked up to see a young girl standing shyly next to her chair. She blushed as Lizzie noticed her and said, all in a rush. “I… I was a fan of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, and I know you’re all having dinner and everything but I was wondering if I could maybe have your autographs, if it isn’t too much trouble?” 

Lizzie was surprised, outside of Vidcon, she’d never really been recognised like this, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Still she did not want to be rude to a fan, so she smiled graciously, quickly glanced at everyone else to confirm they were okay with this, and accepted the paper the girl was holding out to her. “Have you got a pen?” 

The girl shook her head so Lizzie turned to William, he usually kept a pen in his jacket pocket. He nodded to indicate it was fine for her to look for it before returning to his own conversation. As she pulled it out, she heard something else fall and made a mental note to pick it up when she returned the pen. 

Lizzie quickly scrawled out her signature and then passed the paper to William. After everyone had signed, Lizzie handed it back to the girl and smiled. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you so much,” the girl beamed at her. “It was really nice to meet you all.” She waved awkwardly then retreated to her own table in the corner. 

Lizzie returned the pen to William’s jacket pocket, remembering at the last moment that she’d dropped something else. She scanned the floor, and spotted William’s check book laying open on the floor. She leaned over to pick it up and was about to close it and put it away, when something caught her eye, causing her to freeze. 

Her hand shook as she brought the check book up to table level so she could read the entry properly. She scanned the little lever again, praying that her mind had simply been playing tricks on her. Her heart sank. There, in William’s careful printing was a name she had thought she would never see again; Kevin Williamson. Lizzie felt sick. All this time she’d thought that William had taken care of Kevin because of a loophole in her contract when it seemed that instead he had merely paid off her debt without telling her. 

“Lizzie, are you okay?” Jane asked. Lizzie looked up through slightly blurry eyes to see all five of them looking at her with concern. 

“Actually, I’m not feeling well,” she said, being careful not to meet anyone’s gaze. She needed to get out of there, to clear her head and figure out how to approach William about it. If they hadn’t been in public and surrounded by her family and friends she’d have done it immediately, but it was probably better this way. “If it’s okay, I think I’ll just meet you all back at the apartment.” 

Jane nodded. “Okay.” 

“Would you like someone to come with you?” Gigi asked. 

Lizzie shook her head. “I’ll be fine.” She put on her coat, dropped the check book on William’s lap without looking at him, and fled from the restaurant. 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William frowned as he watched Lizzie practically run out of the restaurant. 

“Well, that was weird.” Caroline announced. “Don’t you think that was weird, William?” 

He sighed. “Finish your dinner, Caroline.” 

Caroline gaped at him for a moment before shrugging and doing just that. After several minutes, everyone else resumed eating and chatting and William was able to covertly look at what Lizzie had dropped into his lap before she’d left. 

William had to physically force himself not to wince and draw attention to himself when he saw the check book and realised what had happened. He mentally kicked himself for being an idiot and quickly began gathering his things. “I think I’m going to go check on Lizzie, just in case.” He dropped enough money on the table to cover the cost of his and Lizzie’s meals before following her lead and bolting from the restaurant. 

By the time he reached Bing’s apartment his heart was thudding heavily in his chest. Lizzie had found out about how he’d paid Kevin off in the worst way possible, and he needed to fix it and fix it fast or the simple but elegant ring that he’d picked out yesterday with Jane’s help would be all for naught. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about that. He had been wrong not to tell Lizzie about Kevin sooner, and he could only hope that she would listen. 

He let himself into the apartment and nearly tripped over Lizzie’s coat where she’d dropped it on the floor. He picked it up and hung it in the closet with his own before advancing down the corridor to their room. He paused outside the door for a moment debating whether he should knock or just let himself in. He knocked. 

She opened the door and held it open silently so that he could come in. 

“Are you alone?” she asked.

“I told everyone that I wanted to come and check on you.” 

She nodded and started to pace along the foot of the bed. He waited patiently, knowing from the expression on her face that she was gathering her thoughts and needed time to do that. 

“Why?” she asked him finally, pausing to look directly at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I tried, several times, but you were so relieved to have it all dealt with that I couldn’t bear to make you even have to think about that bastard anymore.” William sank onto the bed and looked down at his knees. “I’m sorry, I should have told you regardless, I just didn’t want to hurt you more than you’d already been hurt. ” 

Lizzie sighed and sat beside him. “Before I would have assumed that you were just swooping in and using your money to fix my problems, but I’ve learned recently that things are usually more complicated than that.” She turned to him, her eyes bright and trusting. “Will you tell me everything? Explain to me why you felt like this was the solution. Make me understand.” 

He reached for her hands and was relieved when she allowed him to grasp them. There was something about the physical contact that made him feel braver. His touch seemed to have a calming effect on her as well for her shoulders seemed to relax as she looked at him expectantly. 

“I poured over every inch of that contract Lizzie, as did my lawyers, and there was a loophole, a clause that should have absolved you from any responsibility of paying Kevin back. So I went to see him. I thought that if I spoke to him reasonably, pointed out the clause, he would drop this whole thing. Instead he threw another clause in my face and although I still think you would have won, all I could see in your future was lawyers and costly legal battles and years and years of financial struggle all because this guy was a jerk who couldn’t take rejection and knew how to write a shady contract.” 

“I probably should have let your lawyers look over that before I signed it, huh?” Lizzie asked sheepishly. 

“Probably,” William shrugged, “But this wasn’t your fault. In all my years in this business I have never seen a contract as full of underhanded clauses. This was a lose-lose situation, and if I hadn’t done something he would have bankrupted you.” 

Lizzie frowned. “So you what? You bribed him? Isn’t that illegal?” 

William shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Kevin wanted to be paid what he felt he was owed, so I asked him how much he was expecting you to pay back, and I wrote him a check for that amount. I know you don’t like it when I ‘throw money around’ as you call it, but I didn’t see any other way of getting you out of that situation without you going bankrupt, so I did what had to be done.”

He could see Lizzie processing this, and he fell silent, giving her the space he knew she needed to think. “I appreciate that you felt you had no other choice, but I won’t pretend I’m not hurt by the fact that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. I could have handled it.” 

The anguish on her face hurt, but he knew that she was right. He should have told her. “I could tell you that I didn’t want to hurt you, and that I forgot about it after a while because we got busy and you never asked, and that’s all true, but those are just excuses and they do not excuse the fact that I screwed up. I should have told you, Lizzie, and I am very, very sorry that I hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do.” 

“I know.” Lizzie raised her hand to touch his cheek. “I forgive you, William, and I’m not angry, but I will ask that in future you at least inform me when you do something like this so that I don’t have to find out when we’re in public with all our closest family and friends.” 

“That was a terrible way for you to find out. You should have heard it from me.” 

“You’re right, I should have, but I can tell from the look on your face right now that that you’re sorry, and that’s enough for me.” Lizzie gave him a small smile. “So what now?”

“Well, I know how much you value your financial independence so if you feel that it is something that you need or want, I am willing to negotiate repayment terms.” 

“Really?” Lizzie looked at him as though she had never thought he would even entertain such a possibility. 

“I do not want you to feel that you are indebted to me in any way so I will respect whatever resolution you would like as long as it will not put your business or your financial solvency in jeopardy. My only terms are that you pay no interest, even if it takes you fifty years or more to pay me back, and that I am free to do what I want with that money even if it means I put it in a savings account for our future children.” 

Lizzie gaped at him, her eyes looking more than a little watery. “You’re not joking, are you?” 

William gave her his sternest expression. “Do I look like I am joking?” 

Lizzie laughed. “Okay fine, I accept your terms so long as I can add one of my own.” 

“Certainly.” 

“This gesture is so incredibly thoughtful and understanding, and I really appreciate you even entertaining the idea, but especially now that we are partners and equals I feel that it’s not necessary. So what if we just put the whole Kevin thing behind us, and when we’re ready, we can put money aside for our children, together?” 

“Together.” William whispered. “You drive a tough bargain, Lizzie Bennet, but I accept your offer.” 

Lizzie responded by gripping his shirt and tie and tugging him close. “Will you just shut up and seal it with a kiss already?” 

“Gladly.”  

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

An hour before Bing’s party the next afternoon, they were all dressed and had gathered in the living room, relaxing and chatting amongst themselves while the caterers made their final preparations. Lizzie looked over at William who was seated on a chair across the room and was struggling with his bow tie. 

Shaking her head, she went over to him. “Here, let me help you with that.” 

He pulled it off his neck completely and handed it to her. “I think it must be defective, I have never had a problem before.” 

“You usually tie it in front of a mirror though.” Lizzie took the tie and carefully arranged it around his neck before tying it properly. “There you are.” She patted his chest and perched herself on the arm of his chair. 

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He kissed the back of her hand then lowered it and continued to cling to it. William was very fond of holding hands, Lizzie had discovered, and it was something that she had come to really love. It was comforting and familiar and often when their hands weren’t joined she felt a bit like something was missing.  

“Ugh, this dress Caroline picked out for me feels like it is made of knives.” ” Lydia said as she came over and sat on the other arm of William’s chair. She was tugging at the back of her dress uncomfortably.

“Here, let me see.” Lizzie reached across to look and immediately saw the problem. “The tag is still on it, that’s why silly.” She carefully pulled it off, making sure to clear all the plastic bits away. “Better?” 

“Much! Oh my god, thank you.” Lydia leaned her head back, fanning out her hair and managing to swat William in the face. She had just finished apologising when Bing stood up and asked for everyone’s attention. 

“Before everyone else gets here, there’s something I’d like to say while only my closest friends and family are here.” He looked around the room starting with Lizzie, William, and Lydia, then moving on to Caroline and Gigi before his eyes finally settled on Jane. His face broke into a broad grin, and he walked toward her, offering her his hand. She took it looking perplexed and followed Bing to where he’d stopped in the centre of the room. 

“Bing, what’s going on?” Jane asked.

He merely smiled. Jane looked over at Lizzie questioningly, but she had no idea what was going on either so she shrugged and Jane turned back to Bing as he started to speak again. “Jane, it has been a year now since my last birthday party, which as you well know, ended on a rather sour note for many of us, but especially for you and I.” 

Lizzie couldn’t help herself from shuddering slightly at the memory of Jane’s reaction when she’d first found out Bing had left town. William noticed and immediately began to rub his thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly. 

“A lot has changed since then, all of it for the better. I mention it now, not because I wish to dwell on the past but because I think it serves as a good contrast to our future. I loved you then, Jane, but I was not secure in that love, and when I lost you I thought I would never have the chance to make things right. But you forgave me for my stupidity and welcomed me into your heart again and that is a gift that I will treasure forever. Last year I hurt you, but this year I wish to make things right.” 

Bing dropped to one knee and Caroline, Lydia, and Lizzie all gasped, while Gigi let out a squeal of glee. Lizzie glanced at William who had a most peculiar expression on his face. “Did you know about this?” she whispered. 

He shook his head. “No.” 

“Shhhh.” Lydia waved her hand in front of them, her eyes fixed on Jane and Bing. 

Jane’s eyes were wide, her breathing shallow as Bing gently held her left hand and gazed up at her adoringly. 

“Jane Bennet, I love you. You are kind and loving and loyal and you’re beautiful inside and out. You have blessed me with more compassion than I deserve and you have made me happier than I ever thought it would be possible to be. I want to share my life with you, to be by your side for all of the ups and downs that life may throw our way. I want to raise children with you, to grow old with you, to share every bit of myself with you.”

Tears had spilled onto Jane’s cheeks by now, and Lizzie felt her own eyes dampen. 

Bing reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewelry box. He held it up for Jane to see and continued. “Jane Bennet, will you marry me.” 

Beside her, Lydia squealed, and this time Lizzie shushed her so she could hear Jane’s reaction. 

Jane nodded. “Yes, yes, Bing, I will marry you.”

Bing slid the ring onto her finger before rising to his feet to kiss her tenderly. 

As soon as he let her go, the rest of the group descended upon them, issuing congratulations and hugging each other. As Lydia and Lizzie hugged their sister in tandem, Lizzie couldn’t help but whisper, “This is the happiest day of Mom’s life,” causing all three of them burst out laughing, as the others looked on in confusion. 

  _To Be Continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Jane's indiscretion: You may have noticed that I completely ignored the fact that in episode 95 Caroline said she saw Jane kissing another man. I did that on purpose because I feel like that is something that is a) completely out of character for Jane and b) makes Caroline the villain. 95 is actually my least favourite episode of the series because of this. As such, I've basically adopted [mamaleh6994's amazing headcanon about the indiscretion](http://bit.ly/1gTtGJB), which is what I tried to incorporate here.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deep and eternal gratitude goes out to **booknoser321** , **erinwert** and **mamaleh6994** who all betaed and commented on this chapter and made it even better. 
> 
> Uncharted may be coming to an end this week, but that doesn't mean it's entirely over. I'm planning to write some one-shots in this universe in future and [I've created a form where you can request missing or extended scenes, or alternate POV's of scenes that you might like to see](http://bit.ly/1c12pQH).

It was Christmas Day, and Lizzie woke up snuggled in William’s arms. She lay there contentedly reflecting on the past few months. 

As predicted by, well, everyone, Mrs. Bennet had been overjoyed at the news of Jane and Bing’s upcoming nuptials and had launched into wedding planning almost immediately. After finishing her play and wrapping up her internship, Lydia had decided to remain in New York to attend acting school. She had taken over the lease on Jane’s apartment since Jane had officially moved in with Bing following the engagement. 

Lizzie’s mother and father had flown to New York to spend Christmas with Jane, Bing, and Lydia, but Lizzie and William had chosen to remain in San Francisco for the holiday, though they had made plans to visit Longbourne in the New Year. Gigi was spending the morning in Sanditon but would be joining them later that afternoon to exchange gifts, and the three of them would be dining at Fitz and Brandon’s house along with Catherine de Burgh. 

Although Lizzie missed her family, the quiet Christmas was rather nice, especially after months of nearly non-stop work. Bowtie Media, while not quite solvent, was doing well. Costumed Tales views had continued to rise, and the indiegogo campaign had more than quadrupled its goal. William had helped her secure several more small business grants, and things were slowly starting to level out. In the New Year, she and William were going to start pre-production work on Bowtie Media’s second project, an educational interactive website with embedded video content. The plan was for William to work out the technical details while Lizzie developed the video content. They’d earned enough through the indiegogo to start hiring employees for limited roles, which meant Lizzie felt much less like a chicken with its head cut off, and she had time to catch her breath every now and then. 

A warm kiss on the back of her neck alerted Lizzie to the fact that William was awake. She smiled and rolled over so she was facing him. 

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured contentedly, snuggling into the crook of his arm. 

He grinned sleepily before giving her a light kiss. “Merry Christmas, Lizzie.” 

She sighed happily. “This is a much more relaxing wake up than Lydia bursting in and jumping on me screaming that Santa came while Dad blows his train whistle.” 

“She still does that?”  William looked bemused. 

“Every year since we were kids. It’s become a tradition so she still does it even though none of us actually believe in Santa anymore.” Lizzie grew more solemn as she recalled the previous Christmas when Lydia hadn’t woken her because they’d been in the middle of the biggest fight of their lives. 

“I never did, you know.” 

Lizzie looked at William, puzzled. “You never believed in Santa?” 

He shook his head. “Not really. When I was very tiny I did, but I mostly just humored my parents, and when Gigi came along I pretended to believe for her sake. I never really saw the point, to be honest.” 

“The point is that it’s magical and wondrous and unexplainable.” 

“That was the problem for me. I wanted the facts. I wanted explanations. I wanted to know exactly how one person could go around the world in 24 hours and deliver presents to the billions of children in the world. Magic wasn’t enough for me. I needed science. So when no one could offer it, I assumed it was all just made up and I forgot about it.” 

Lizzie tried to picture William as a child, trying to come up with a scientific explanation for Santa Claus, and the image that formed in her head was adorable. Dark curly hair that was a tiny bit too long, impeccable clothing, and a serious expression on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” William asked, kissing both corners of her mouth in turn. 

“I was just imagining you as a sceptical child. You were pretty cute.” 

“Were?” he raised his eyebrows. “Am I not now?” 

Lizzie grinned. “Oh, you’re very cute now, just in a very different way than you were as a child.” She leaned forward to kiss him. “Are you convinced?” 

“Hmm, not entirely.” 

She shook her head. “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me, you dolt!” 

He grinned. “I know.” 

She laughed and kissed him again, a little longer this time. “Better?” 

“Much.” 

“Good.” William sat up, cushioning himself with pillows as he propped himself against the headboard. Lizzie settled back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “So if you don’t wake up to train whistles and Lydia jumping on you and screaming about Santa, what are your Christmases like?”

“I only have vague memories of when we were children, but I remember that the tree was always bursting with gifts, and Gigi would want to open them all immediately but our parents would only allow us to open our stocking until after breakfast. Then once everything was open we would have the freedom to do what we wanted until dinner time.

“Ever since Gigi and I have been on our own, we always make sure to spend at least part of the day together. It’s usually just us, and we often go skiing in Aspen rather than staying in the city. It’s the one time of year where we both take a break from working and just talk to each other and spend time together.” 

“It sounds nice. I feel bad for keeping you from that this year.” 

“No, Lizzie, it’s fine.” He kissed her lightly before continuing, “Gigi and I both had reasons for wanting to do things differently this year. We both have people we wanted to share the holiday with. Besides, we’ll see her later today.” 

“True. I never want to keep you from your sister. Family is important.” 

Something about her words seemed to resonate with William. “Yes, yes it is.” He bit his lip nervously and fell silent for a long moment as though trying to make up his mind about something. “Lizzie, do you remember when I decided to leave Pemberley, and I told you about the partnership between my parents?” 

“Yes, of course.” That conversation would be etched on her memory forever. “Why?” 

“There’s more to it than what I told you that day. They were not just partners in business, they were partners in life and partners in love.” William swallowed hard. “You and I, I think we have that same kind of bond. We balance each other out. Where I have weaknesses, you fill in my gaps and make me stronger, make me better, and I think that I do the same for you. I love you, Lizzie, more than I ever thought possible, and I fall more deeply in love with you every day.” He reached behind him, fiddling with something for a moment before continuing. “I can no longer imagine living my life without you in it.” 

He opened his palm to reveal a ring. It was beautiful with delicate carvings along the sides and a simple yet beautiful stone in the middle. He held it out to her. “Lizzie Bennet, we are already partners in business, but I would love nothing more than to officially be your partner in life and in love. Will you marry me?”

Lizzie had launched herself at him before he even finished talking. “Yes,” she said between furious kisses. “Yes, I will marry you.”   

William returned her kisses, not stopping until her lips were swollen and her cheeks felt sore from smiling so much. He gently picked up her left hand and glided the ring into place on her fourth finger before bringing the hand to his lips to kiss it. Lizzie stared at her hand, admiring the new addition. 

“It’s stunning.” 

“Jane helped me pick it out. I wanted to ensure that it was something that would not make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s perfect.” Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion. “But wait, the last time we saw Jane was —“ 

“In September. She came with me to pick it out on the day when you and Lydia were sightseeing together.” 

“September?” Lizzie did the math in her head. “You waited three months?” 

William looked sheepish. “It was not purposeful. I was waiting for the right moment, the right words, and a little while ago when you were talking about how family was important I realised that I did not want to wait any longer, that it did not matter if the setting was perfect or the words were right. All that matters is that we are together, that we can have a life together. I want everything with you, Lizzie.” 

“I want that too.”  

He kissed her again, more passionately this time. “Merry Christmas, Lizzie.” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William and Lizzie had spent a leisurely morning lounging around the house, just enjoying each other’s company and making some tentative plans. 

Around noon, Lizzie set up for a scheduled Skype date with her family. William was about to leave the room to give them privacy, when Lizzie grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. 

“Stay,” she whispered. “We should tell them together.” 

He studied her carefully. “Are you sure? I do not want to intrude on your family time.” 

“You’re family now, silly. Besides, Mom’s reaction is going to be epic. You don’t want to miss this.” 

“It is going to be terrifying, isn’t it?” Though he had heard Lizzie talk about them, he had yet to actually witness a Mrs. Bennet freak out, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was getting himself into. 

Lizzie laughed. “It’s going to be hilarious. She’ll be delighted.” 

“If you say so—“ William was still skeptical. 

Lizzie leaned forward to start the call. “It’s Lydia’s shriek you wanna fear,” she teased as her computer dialled. 

“I remember.” William winced, recalling the ear piercing squeal the youngest Bennet had emitted in his ear when Jane and Bing had gotten engaged. 

It was Jane who answered the call, her smile bright and her cheeks flushed. “Lizzie, Darc—William, Hi! It’s so good to see you guys. Hold on, let me gather everyone.” 

She was about to leave when she suddenly paused and looked closely at her computer screen. “Lizzie, are you… did you…” she looked at William who nodded. “William, you finally did it!” 

“I did. This morning.” 

“Lizzie, this man has been trying to ask you for three months, but he kept chickening out.”

William furrowed his brow. “I did not chicken out. The timing was not right. This morning it was.” 

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. “That’s code for chickening out.” Over the past three months they’d spoken a few time regarding his lack of proposal to Lizzie and had built up a friendly rapport. He was going to enjoy having her as a sister-in-law. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, let me get everyone, and you can tell them the news.” 

“What news?” 

Lizzie stiffened beside him as her mother’s southern drawl filled their ears. “Here goes,” Lizzie whispered, reaching for his hand. “Just wait, Mom,” she said to her mother, who had just appeared on camera. “Jane’s getting everyone.” 

As if on cue, Mr. Bennet joined his wife in frame next, followed by Lydia, Bing, and Jane.

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Lizzie began, but Mrs. Bennet was having none of it. 

“Jane said you had news, Lizzie, what news?” 

Beside him, Lizzie took a deep breath, held out her left hand for the camera and said, “We’re engaged!” 

Engaged. William hadn’t really thought of it that way yet, and the word made him smile. It was a good word; it meant they had intent to marry, that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. 

As Lizzie had predicted, Lydia shrieked and promptly started to babble what seemed to be hundreds of words he couldn’t even begin to follow, before Mrs. Bennet cut her off. 

“Welcome to the family, William,” she was saying. “Two weddings in one year. How exciting. Just wait until the neighbours hear! Oh! Jane, you and Lizzie could have a double wedding! How amazing would that be?” 

“I don’t know, Mom,” Jane said hesitantly. “I think we have very different ideas of what we want, besides, we’re on opposite ends of the country. It’s not very practical.”  

William was impressed with the pragmatic and clever way in which Jane had dealt with her mother. Beside him, Lizzie visibly relaxed, and he had a feeling that she had been about to launch into a tirade over that suggestion. 

Mr. Bennet leaned forward. “Lizzie, it has always been my deepest desire that you be happy and I am delighted that you seem to have found that happiness with William. Congratulations, my dear sweet girl.” 

Lizzie’s eyes were damp. “Thank you, Dad, I really appreciate that.” 

The conversation drifted on to other things after that, and by the time they were ready to hang up William felt a sense of contentment and belonging that was unfamiliar yet pleasant. Lizzie’s family was loud and opinionated and they liked to joke and tease each other, but there was a deep rooted love beneath it all that William recognised and appreciated. Once, he would have had great reservations about becoming a member of this family, but now that he was seeing who they truly were, he couldn’t think of a better group of people to have in his life. 

Gigi arrived a short time later and had barely entered the living room before noticing the ring on Lizzie’s finger. 

“OH MY GOD!” she screeched, throwing herself at Lizzie. She looked over at her brother. “You finally asked her; you actually did it.” 

William flashed her a puzzled look. He had been incredibly careful not to mention his intentions to Gigi because he’d feared she would try to pressure him into doing it before he was ready. “How did you know I was going to?” 

“Because I know you, William, and when you decide to commit to something, or someone, you do it fully and completely and without reservation. I knew this was inevitable before you did.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and then gave him a hug. “Congratulations, big brother.” 

He beamed. He didn’t need her approval, but it was still nice to have. “Thank you, Gigi.” 

Gigi turned back to Lizzie. “We’re gonna be sisters!” 

Lizzie grinned at her. “I guess we are.” 

“I always wanted a sister,” his sister glanced at him, “Sorry William, I love you, but sometimes I wished there was another girl around!” 

William chuckled. To be honest, it was nice to know that Gigi thought of Lizzie that way. As much as he adored and loved his sister, there was a lot about her that he didn’t understand, and he liked knowing that she would have someone he trusted to go to if she ever needed anything he couldn’t offer. 

Gigi was peering at Lizzie’s hand and studying the ring. “It’s beautiful,” she said, “But William, why didn’t you give her Mom’s ring? I’m sure Mom wouldn’t have minded.” 

“Of course she wouldn’t,” William agreed, “but Gigi, that ring has always been meant for you. When the time comes, Mom’s ring should sit on your finger and no one else’s.” 

Gigi looked up at him, her eyes wide and childlike as they filled with moisture. “I can have Mom’s ring?” she whispered in disbelief. “Really?” 

“Of course.” William sat beside his sister and pulled her into a sideways hug. “Mom would want you to have it. I want you to have it.” 

“Thank you, William,” Gigi kissed his cheek. “You are the best big brother ever!” 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Lizzie could not remember the last time she’d felt so joyous. Since William had proposed to her that morning, Lizzie had been floating on a bit of a cloud. Life wasn’t perfect, she still had many, many challenges ahead, but the unknown seemed much less terrifying to her than it had eight months before when she’d been finishing her thesis, starting her company, and her relationship with William had still been so new. 

So much had happened in those intervening months that sometimes it felt as though years had gone by, and yet sometimes it felt like no time had passed at all. She had grown so much since last Christmas. Her relationships with her sisters and her parents were stronger than ever and her partnership with William had filled her life with new depth and self discovery. 

When she had first moved to San Francisco in May, she had been so concerned about maintaining her independence and not losing herself in her relationship the way she had with previous boyfriends. The previous months with William had taught her that it was possible to stay true to herself while also being strongly connected to someone else so long as you worked at it. She no longer feared losing herself because she was free to be completely who she was when she was around William. He loved and appreciated every part of her, including her many flaws, and he supported her in the areas where she had the greatest weaknesses. His practical, measured and thoughtful nature balanced her stubborn, impetuous and emotional one, and she often felt like they made each other stronger. 

Lizzie had also come to realise that maintaining a healthy relationship was not something that just happened, and she had learned that open, honest dialog was essential to ensuring that. It wasn’t perfect. They were both passionate and stubborn people who fought and got annoyed with each other, but even in their worst moments they tried to respect each other and listen to each other. As awful as it had been to live through the learning of those lessons, Lizzie would be eternally grateful that they had, because it had helped them to understand each other better and had given them a solid foundation to build upon. 

Despite her current elation, Lizzie still didn’t know what her future held, no one did, but she was no longer frightened of it. She knew that no matter what happened next, good or bad, she would be able to face it. That William would face it with her. They would step forward into their future together, and that was all she needed. 

 _Fin_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. *sniff* Epilogue to come tomorrow.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is it. The final instalment of "Uncharted". It's kind of surreal to me that we have reached this point. This story has been an incredible (and cathartic) journey for me and I'd sincerely like to thank everyone who has been reading and who had taken that journey with me. I love and appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Since this is the final chapter, I have some important thank you's to dish out. This might get a little long but it's important to me that I recognize those people who have helped me bring this story to life. 
> 
> To **bellieve328, thegreatsporkwielder, ninefiend,** who all helped me by betaing some of the earliest chapters. 
> 
> To **booknoser321** who has been with me on this journey from the beginning, fixing my comma errors, pointing out typos and grammatical errors, and just generally helping me to improve the mechanics of my writing. Trust me, this story would be full of mistakes if not for her. Thank you so much for putting up with me and my stupid autocorrect errors and for the many, many times you betaed at the last minute. Thank you. 
> 
> To **erinwert** who became a crucial sounding board for me part way through this fic. Thank you for the many, MANY conversations about plot, character arc, angst etc that you have had with me over these past few months as I've tried to shape and mold this story. Thank you also for never being afraid to push me to do better, to go deeper, to create more feeling, to take things in a different direction. You continually challenge me to push myself to do better and to take risks and in so doing have made me a better storyteller. 
> 
> To **mamaleh6449** , the ORIGINAL Kelsey Geller, who not only allowed me to take liberties with her "character", but also provided valuable insight and suggestions along the way, particularly on these final few chapters. Your love of Darcy challenged me to do him justice, to delve deeper into his psyche and characterization than I ever thought possible. Thank you. 
> 
> To **beccabumblybee** who not only encouraged me when I had this crazy idea of introducing transmedia to a fic, but also offered to make graphics for it. You helped make this whole world more believable for me and the readers. Thank you also for naming Kate and Alexis and for helping me to make them feel real. Finally, thank you for all of your encouragement along the way. 
> 
> To **claudia** for helping me tweak dozens of sections of this story, often without knowing context. Your support throughout this has been invaluable. 
> 
> To **rumpelsnorcack** for the dozens of sprints you did with me throughout the writing of this. Your encouragement and your enthusiasm when you read the snippets I showed you inspired me to keep going even on days when I was feeling down or uninspired.
> 
> To all those of you who read this fic, talked to me about something to do with this fic, did sprints with me over twitter or sent me any kind of comment or review, thank you. All of those things helped to keep me going and to strive to make this the best story that I possibly could.

 

**SAN FRANCISCO BUSINESS TIMES**

**October, 2013**

**Big Changes for Pemberley Digital**

William Darcy, son of Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy and William S. Darcy, former CFO and CEO of  Pemberley Digital, took the media world by storm in August when he resigned as the company’s CEO to pursue other interests. William remains a majority shareholder and member of the board however, keeping the family's interest in the company intact. 

So what does this mean for the future of the media empire? It means a new leader in the form of Alexandra Rogers, newly appointed CEO. A long time employee of Pemberley Digital, Alexandra has already made great strides in pushing the company to new heights since her appointment in September.  

In other news, former employee and Chairman of the Board, Brian Kallechenko has left the company under mysterious circumstances. Sources within the company refuse to comment on the details surrounding his departure.

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

**Mr. and Mrs. Jim Bennet**

_Request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter_

**Miss Jane Bennet**

_to_

**Mr. Bing Lee**

_son of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Lee_

  
_on_ Saturday, April 19 th, 2014

  
_at_ 1:30 PM

 

Netherfield Mansion

 

_reception to follow_

  
_at_ 3:00 PM

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

**SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE**

**May 3** ** rd** **, 2014**

**Former Pemberley Digital Chair Arrested**

Brian Kallechenko, former Chairman of the Board at Pemberley Digital was arrested yesterday at a small airport in Maine. A source close to the company tells us that Brian had fled the country last August after it was discovered that he had falsified documents and embezzled large sums of money from the media conglomerate. 

A warrant was issued for his arrest soon after, but it wasn’t until yesterday, when an anonymous witness at Hancock County-Bar Harbor Airport called in a tip, that the police had any breakthroughs in the case. 

Mr. Kallechenko will be transported back to San Francisco within the next few days where he will remain imprisoned pending a full trial.  

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

_The pleasure of your company is requested_

_at the marriage of_

**Elizabeth Bennet and William Darcy**

  
_on_ Saturday, November 1 st, 2014

  
_at_ 5:30 PM

 

Grace Cathedral

1100 California St, 

San Francisco, 

CA 94108

 

_and afterwards at_

Grand Cafe

Union Square

  
_at_ 7:30 PM

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE**

**February 13** ** th** **, 2015**

**More Claimants to Join Civil Suit Against Local Businessman**

It appears that Kevin Stevenson, the local businessman who was accused of sexual harassment by his secretary, Willma Boone at the end of last year, is not a first time offender. In the past three weeks, four more women, including prominent businesswoman, Elizabeth Darcy, CEO of Bowtie Media, have come forward with complaints against Stevenson

Although none of the claimants were available for questioning at the time of this article, a reliable source indicates that the case against Stevenson will go to trial in the spring. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**SAN FRANCISCO BUSINESS TIMES**

**June, 2016**

_Upclose and Personal:_

_Elizabeth Bennet of Bowtie Media_

 

We recently had the pleasure of sitting down with Elizabeth Bennet, the CEO of the San Francisco based digital media company, Bowtie Media.

**Thank you for joining me, Elizabeth. Can you give us some insight into why you started Bowtie Media?**

“Please call me, Lizzie. Well, as you may know, in 2012 when I was finishing my degree in Media Studies, my friend Charlotte and I made a video blog called “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries”. It ended up lasting nearly a year, and through that I grew very interested in web content and what sorts of things interested web audiences. I shadowed three different companies during that time, and the experience, combined with offers from investors, made me decide that this was something I should try my hand at doing permanently.”  

**You were fresh out of grad school when you started the company. Were you ever worried you wouldn’t be successful?**

“Oh my gosh, yes. I was terrified I was going to fail. I’ll be honest, there were many moments when I was first starting out where I felt like I didn’t have a clue what I was doing and that everything was going to crumble down around me.” 

**That obviously didn’t happen though.**

“No. Thankfully I managed to make it work, but there were times, especially within the first few months where I genuinely thought it was over.” 

**Your very first production, Costumed Tales, lasted a little over a year and gained popularity very quickly. Can you tell us a bit about what that was like?**

“It was surreal, really. From a production standpoint, at that time I couldn’t really afford to hire anyone, so I was wearing multiple hats. I’m still not sure how I managed to pull it off. My existing audience helped - a lot of viewers started watching Costumed Tales because they had watched my vlog - but Kate [Prewitt] and Alexis [Quinn], the stars of Costumed Tales are the ones who kept them coming back and who brought in new viewers.”

**You had a large turn out at VidCon that year too as I recall?**

“Huge. I’m pretty sure they had to turn people away from our panel. I can’t really remember, that day is a bit of blur to me now, but the room was full. Kate, Alexis, and I were all stopped for photos and autographs everywhere we went that weekend. It’s was pretty amazing.” 

**Bowtie Media has had continued success since then. Can you tell us a little about your other projects?**

“Certainly. We created an interactive research website in 2014 where we use a mixture of unique video content, music, images and text to convey information. A bit like Wikipedia, but far more interactive. It’s been quite popular and has continued to grow. Just last year we added the ability for users to upload and input their own content as well, and that’s been met with enthusiasm. We’ve also produced two other web series and a short film, and this summer we will be launching a short documentary web series.”

**It sounds like you’ve come a long way from the days where you were doing multiple jobs?**

“Well, I still fill more than one role - that’s kind of the nature of the type of company we are, but we do have employees now, so I’m no longer having to fulfill every role myself. My husband, William, thinks I could cut back even more, and we’ve actually just hired a Media Studies graduate, Kelsey Geller, to be my assistant. She’s incredibly bright and motivated, and I think she’ll be invaluable to the company moving forward.”

**Speaking of your husband, he made waves a few years ago when he stepped down as CEO of Pemberley to work with you. Was that a difficult decision?**

“I don’t wish to speak for my husband, that was a decision that was his to make and there were many factors involved in it, but I will say that it was not a decision that was made lightly.”  

**What is it like working with your husband?**

“It’s been wonderful. We both have very different skill sets so together we’re able to really do a thorough job on any project we attempt. Even though I’m the one with the title, we are very much partners and equals within the company. I never make any major decisions without consulting him first and he does the same. We are a team.”  

**If you see each other at work all day and then again at home, don’t you ever get sick of each other?**

“Not really. Aside from when we’re in meetings or working on something specific, our day to day tasks tend to be individual. We work very hard to keep our professional and private life separate.” 

**Do you have plans to start a family, and if so, how do you think that will impact the company given that you are both such an integral part of running it?**

“As I said before, we keep our professional and private life separate so whatever our private plans are, they will not negatively affect the company.”  

**What are your hopes for the future of Bowtie Media?**

“That we are able to continue producing unique content that is both entertaining and educational whilst also pushing the envelope and taking risks to try new things.” 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**NEW YORK TIMES**

**October 8** ** th** **, 2016**

Bing and Jane Lee (née Bennet) wish to welcome their son, Hudson Wyatt Lee to the world. He was born Friday, October 7, 2016 at 11:34 AM at St Joseph’s Hospital. He weighed in at 7 lb 6.5 oz and measured 23 inches long. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE**

**August 19** ** th** **, 2017**

William and Elizabeth Darcy (née Bennet) are delighted to announce the birth of their first child. Lilly Anne Darcy was born at 2:00 am on Friday August 18th, 2017 at UCSF Birthing Center. She weighed in at 6 lb 9.5 oz and measured 19 inches long. Lilly is welcomed with much love by friends and family, including grandparents Lillian and Jim Bennet, and aunts Lydia Bennet, Jane Lee, and Gigi Darcy. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

**BROADWAYSTARS.COM**

**October 19, 2017**

**Broadway Star Lydia Bennet on Her New Role in ‘Julianne’s Song’**

  
_We talked to the stage actress about her role in the new play that also stars_ **_Laura Dale_ ** _._

by Deena Bakker 

Meet Lydia Bennet, the talented up-and-coming Broadway actress you need to know. The California native was first seen in the off off Broadway show, _The Cupid Chronicles_. Now, a student at NYFA, Lydia is preparing to make her Broadway debut, starring opposite Laura Dale in Manhattan Theatre Club's ‘ **Julianne’s Song’**. The young star spilled about all things theatre and her strong female roles. 

**Was _The Cupid Chronicles_ your first job?**

"Yes, it was. I had moved to New York for an internship and one of my coworkers was going to an open call, and she dragged me along. I lucked out and was cast as Stephanie. It was after that that I decided I wanted to pursue a career in acting so I started taking classes whenever I could afford them and going out to auditions whenever I could. I did a few more plays and a student film before I was able to acquire an agent.”

**What's your role in _Julianne’s Song_ like? **

"It's such a great role. I play Julianne, a girl who desperately wants to connect with her mother, but continually faces roadblocks. When I read the script, I was really impressed. It’s refreshing to find a work where the primary focus is family instead of romance. My own family is very important to me so that was something that really drew me to Julianne. 

**Your character is still in high school. Was it tough to play someone younger?**

“Not really. I’m still young enough that I remember what it is like to be that age. The important thing for me was that I felt a connection to Julianne and her journey. Her age doesn’t matter as much as her interactions with those around her and how they shape and change her. 

**What is it like working with Laura Dale?**

“It’a an amazing experience. Laura is an amazing actor, and I feel like I’m learning so much just by watching her in action. She is such a generous performer, and whenever we are in scenes together I feel like everything just comes together because she gives so much of herself. At the same time I’m not afraid to make mistakes in front of her because she’s always incredibly understanding and she messes her lines up sometimes too, which is really comforting."

**Where do you see yourself going after this?**

“Oh gosh, I really don’t know. I mean, I still have two semesters left to complete my Associate of Fine Arts Degree at NYFA, so for now I’m focusing on that and rehearsals for _Julianne’s Song,_ and after that we’ll see. I have a very you-only-live-once, approach to life so I tend to jump into everything headfirst and worry about the rest later.” 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**Georgiana Darcy**

**&  **

**Sidney Parker**

_Request the pleasure of the company of_

**William, Elizabeth & Lilly Anne Darcy **

_at their engagement party_

  
_on_ Saturday, March 24, 2018

  
_at_ 3:00 PM

Sanditon Scoops

Sanditon California

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

 

 

**LONGBOURNE DAILY NEWS**

**May 18** ** th** **, 2019**

Bing and Jane Lee (née Bennet), along with their son Hudson, welcomed Brett Thomas Lee to the world 12:34 AM on Thursday, May 16th. Brett was born at the family’s home, Netherfield Mansion, weighed 8 lb 2.7 oz and measured 21 inches long. Lillian and Jim Bennet, long term residents of Longbourne are delighted to welcome their newest grandchild into the family. 

 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE**

**June 16** ** th** **, 2019**

William and Elizabeth Darcy (née Bennet) and big sister Lilly are delighted to announce the birth of James William Darcy, born at 11.43 am on Saturday, June 15th, 2019 at UCSF Birthing Center. He weighed in at 8 lb 2.5 oz and measured 23 inches long. James is welcomed with much love by friends and family, including grandparents Lillian and Jim Bennet, and aunts Lydia Bennet, Jane Lee, and Gigi Parker. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**LONGBOURNE DAILY NEWS**

**November 10** ** th** **, 2021**

Bing and Jane Lee (née Bennet), are proud to announce the birth of their first daughter, Elizabella Joy Lee. Elizabella was born on November 9th, 2021 at 12:02 PM at Netherfield Mansion. She weighed 6 lb 11 oz and measured 18.5 inches long. She is welcomed with much love by friends and family including her siblings Hudson and Brett.  

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

**LONGBOURNE DAILY NEWS**

**September 27** ** th** **, 2023**

Introducing Carolyn Grace Lee, the newest member of the Lee family. Parents Bing and Jane, along with brothers Hudson and Brett and sister Elizabella welcomed Carolyn to the world on September 23, 2023 Carolyn was born at Longbourne Memorial Hospital at 5:46AM. She weighed 7 lb 13 oz and measured 20 inches long. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

 

 

**HARVARD MAGAZINE**

**April 14** ** th** **, 2024**

**Finding the Path: William Darcy ’03, MBA ’05**

Like his father and grandfather before him, William Darcy came to Harvard fresh from High School and filled with determination. Through a combination of summer classes, hard work, and dedication, William completed both his undergraduate and master’s degrees in record time. 

At the age of 23, due to the tragic and untimely passing of his parents, Anne and William Darcy, William became the youngest CEO ever to grace the halls of Pemberley Digital, the company his grandfather, William P. Darcy, founded in 1946. Despite his youthfulness, William quickly made his mark, building a world-renowned application development team and leading the company to new paths. 

In 2013, William stepped down as CEO, choosing instead to work at Bowtie Media, the innovative company founded by his wife, Lizzie. Together, William and Lizzie have honed and shaped Bowtie Media into the successful company it is today. 

In recent years, due to the births of their children Lilly Anne (6) and James (4), William and Lizzie have both made cuts to help strike a healthy balance between work and family, and come September, when both of their children will be in school, that balance will be even easier to maintain. The couple’s hardwork and commitment, along with the appointment of their program director Kelsey Geller in 2020, has ensured that the company will continue to grow and thrive.  

And thrive it has - Bowtie Media has become a leader in producing high quality and affordable educational content that has been utilised world-wide to help educate people of all ages and their programming has already won two international awards for innovation in advancing education in third world countries. The accessibility, quality and intuitive nature of their programming has helped to catapult the company to new heights. 

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

**SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE**

**December 27** ** th** **, 2028**

William and Elizabeth Darcy (née Bennet), are delighted to announce the birth of their twin daughters Adeleine Lydia Darcy and Evelyn Jane Darcy born at 8:54 pm and 8:55 pm on Friday December 25th, 2028 at Longbourne Memorial Hospital. They weighed 5 lb 5.2 oz and 5 lb 3.4 oz respectively and measured 18  and 17 inches long. Adeleine and Evelyn are welcomed with much love by friends and family, including their siblings Lilly Anne and James, grandparents Lillian and Jim Bennet, and aunts Lydia Bennet, Jane Lee, and Gigi Parker.

 

 

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB 

**SAN FRANCISCO BUSINESS TIMES**

**October, 2049**

  
**The Darcys Take Back Pemberley Digital**  

In 2013, William F. Darcy stepped down as CEO of Pemberley Digital. Since then, beyond his continued position as majority shareholder and board member, no Darcy has had a controlling interest in the company for over 36 years. All that is about to change. 

As we reported last month, the current CEO of Pemberley Digital, Alan Michaels is retiring at the end of this month, and we can now announce that William F. Darcy’s eldest daughter and heir to the Pemberley empire, Lilly Anne Darcy, has been appointed as the new CEO.  

Lilly Anne has had years of experience in the field of media production. She started her career young, working at her mother, Elizabeth Bennet’s, company, Bowtie Media, all through high school. In college, whilst obtaining her multiple degrees in business, economics, and media studies, Lilly Anne worked as an intern and later employee at several media companies, including the afore mentioned Pemberley Digital.  

In 2045, fresh from completing her MBA at Harvard, Lilly Anne applied for a senior level management position at Pemberley. Although her family name and father’s position on the board would have gotten her the job without question, she insisted she apply like everyone else and earn the job based upon her own laurels, and just as she has accomplished everything in her career so far, she persevered and worked hard to achieve her goals. 

From everything we know about Lilly Anne, it seems she is primed to fill the shoes of her grandparents, William and Anne Darcy. Lilly Anne’s proven integrity, work ethic, and ingenuity are going to be the keys to her success as she bring Pemberley Digital into the second half of the 21st century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uncharted_ may have come to an end, but that doesn't mean it's entirely over. I'm planning to write some one-shots in this universe of missing scenes, extended scenes, or alternate POV's and I'm accepting requests for these. So if there's a missing or extended scene, or an alternate POV's of a scene that you might like to see, please go ahead and [ let me know here](http://bit.ly/1c12pQH). No promises that it will get written, but at least give it a shot! :)
> 
> EDIT Dec 28th, 2013: If you're not following @ktprew, @thealexisqueen, @bowtie_media or @costumedtales I highly recommend that you do that or at least check them around New Years because I might have a little real time surprise planned... ;)


End file.
